Bedtime Story
by love-tart
Summary: Two strangers, one kiss. A chance meeting plus a slightly devious plan... Will it equal happily ever after? Not your average bedtime story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huge thanks to lisainthesky21 and Great Chemistry over at Project Team Beta for helping me go back and revise this chapter. No major changes, just small ones, but I really think the story flows better now :)**

"Bella! Bella!"

I heard my name being called and searched through the crowd until I spotted one of my best friends, Alice, waving her arms frantically. I gestured to let her know I had seen her - she was kind of hard to miss, popping up and down as she was - and then began to weave my way through the crowded nightclub towards the corner booth where she sat. It took me what felt like forever to get to her, seeing as it was after nine o'clock on a Saturday night. Warm bodies pressed against me from every side, both men and women, and a variety of colognes and perfumes - I recognized at least four of them - assaulted my senses. Once again, I wondered how I had let Alice talk me into this. Clubbing was fun on occasion but not really my thing.

I finally made it and collapsed into the booth across from her.

"God, what a crush! I think I was violated three different times on the way over here!" I exclaimed.

"By anyone cute?" Alice asked, immediately interested.

"Don't know," I said, shrugging. "One of them smelled pretty good, but I couldn't see the faces."

"Well, that sucks. Here," she said, pushing a pink drink across the table towards me. "I ordered you a Drunken Punch."

I sniffed the glass.

"What's in it?"

"Um, cranberry juice, Chambord, acouple of different kinds of rum. It's yummy."

I took a cautious sip, and my eyes smarted with tears as the alcohol immediately burned my throat.

"Holy crow, Alice! How much rum is in here?"

"Don't know. But I think that's where the 'punch'comes in," she laughed.

"You can say that again."

I took another sip, and this one went down slightly smoother. I think the high alcohol content numbed my throat, actually.

"So where's Rose?" I asked, referring to our other best friend, who was also supposed to be meeting us here.

"Hard to say. She was here; then she said she was going to the bathroom, but that was at least twenty minutes ago, and she hasn't come back. Oh wait, there she is!"

I followed Alice's pointing finger and spotted Rosalie on the dance floor. A big, muscled guy had his hands on her hips while her arms were looped around his neck. They were grinding slowly together to the thumping beat of the reggae song currently playing, Matisyahu's "One Day." I shook my head with a smile. She looked especially outstanding tonight in a scarlet satin corset, black leather miniskirt and thigh high black boots.

Rose was tall, blond and beautiful, and men were drawn to her like moths to fire. Of course, the majority of them do get burned. She has a scathing tongue that can bring almost any guy to his knees in short order, and she doesn't put up with bullshit. The thing that pisses her off more than anything else is a guy who will bend over backwards trying to get into her pants without even bothering to get to know her; a guy who tells her what they think she wants to hear, when in reality all they want is a piece of ass because she's gorgeous. This has definitely caused her to be jaded in the romance department.

Most people think she's a bitch with a capital B. But underneath all of that is one of the most loyal and trustworthy hearts you'll ever find. She doesn't open herself to others easily, but when she does, you have a friend for life.

Rose, Alice, and I became best friends in grade school and, miracle of miracles, we've remained just as close to this day, even moving into the same apartment building after we graduated from college and began our lives in 'the real world.' Rose and Ali share an apartment, while I have my own place four doors down. I love them dearly, but have always known that, if our friendship was to survive, I could not live with either one for any extended amount of time. I like my quietness sometimes, and 'quiet' is not a word you would associate with either of my besties.

I watched as Rose leaned in to whisper something in her dance partner's ear. From the huge grin that spread across his face, it must have been something that garnered his approval. He really was good looking, with dark curly hair and - I squinted a bit in the dim light - yep, definitely dimples.

"Hey, I think I know him!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure he just moved into our building."

"Well, it sure does look like Rose is getting to know him better," I laughed, watching as Rosalie's hands slid up and down the guy's well defined chest, showcased in a snug white v-neck shirt.

"How come Rose never has any problems finding hot guys?" Alice pouted. She was actually pretty adorable when she pouted, and I had to smile.

"Ummmm, because she's Rose?" I offered, taking another sip of my drink. I was definitely starting to feel a buzz from it already. "Alice, you know the answer to that question as well as I do. She's gorgeous, she's rich-"

"Bella," Alice interrupted, "I'd like to think that both you and I are none too shabby in the looks department. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said with a giggle. _Was I giggling? What the fuck was in this stuff?_ I took another drink.

"Also, neither of ourbank accounts is lacking, to put it fairly. We are independent women."

"Yes, we are!" I raised my glass in a toast to her.

"We need to find men, Bella! Seriously! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a halfway decent orgasm not supplied by my own hand? Too fucking long, I tell ya! I need some fresh fucking meat! Am I alone in this thinking, or do you agree?"

"First off, you know I love it when you drop the F-bomb," I said, winking at her. She blew me a kiss.

"Second," I continued, "at the moment I have no time for a man in my life. I have too many things on my plate and-"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, I know. I know you've been swamped lately, but come on Bella! Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what? Sex?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Of course I miss it! It's been four freakin' months!" I gestured just a bit too wildly, and punch sloshed over the rim of my glass and onto my hand. I licked it off and took another drink before continuing. "But let me tell you-"

"Wait, wait. Four months?! You mean not since-"

"Needledick, The Bug Fucker!" she and I chorused together, both of us beginning to laugh hysterically.

Needless to say, my last foray into a session of knocking boots had been less than satisfying. I had met up with Mike Newton, a guy we'd gone to college with, in a hotel bar when I was finishing up a meeting there with the caterer. One drink had led to another, one kiss had led to another, and before I knew it, we were hitting the sheets. Unfortunately for me, Mike was somewhat…less than endowed. I swear I've never seen an erect penis that small in my whole life. And while I know that makes me shallow, what it _didn't_ make me was cum. I mean, I know size isn't everything, but come on! At least learn to work with what you've got, right?

Apparently no one had told good ol' Mike that. I ended up faking the big O just so he'd finish. He was a determined little fucker. Literally. My hips were starting to go numb at that point. I left with a distinctly contrived post-orgasmic glow. He called me for weeks afterwards, always wanting a second go round. I finally told him I'd become a born-again virgin and planned to save myself for marriage. I guess he believed me because the phone calls stopped abruptly, thank God. Rose had graced him with his unforgettable nickname when I'd firsttold her and Alice the story.

"Ah, little Mike," I sighed, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "But seriously Alice, I'm scarred for life from my last one night stand, and at this point it wouldn't be fair to get involved with someone seriously when I'm so busy I wouldn't ever see him. I shouldn't even be taking tonight off."

"Live a little bit, Bella! You're only twenty-six, and we need to have fun while we're still young. Now, I'm not saying go out and screw some random stranger just to scratch your itch, but you need to let loose a bit. For tonight you should just be Bella, not chef extraordinaire, not 'Seattle's Sweetheart'-"

"Ugh, you know I hate that fucking nickname," I groaned, knocking back more punch.

I was a pastry chef, specializing in wedding cakes, and I loved my job. It's fun, it's challenging, and it pays well. And I love my boss, Irina. She has encouraged my creativity from the first day I started working for her, giving me free reign, so to speak. I was good at what I did, and she knows it, but I still felt very lucky to have her as my boss.

A few months ago, the _Times_ interviewed me and cursed me with that awful, saccharine nickname. Now, don't get me wrong. I was fucking thrilled they wanted to feature me, and really proud that my work was being recognized. That article had definitely brought in more business to the bakery, which I knew made Irina happy, what with this being almost June. Wedding season was upon us in full swing, which is why I was so insanely busy lately.

Like I said, the recognition and everything it brought was really great. But I could have done without the silly moniker.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know you hate the name, so for tonight leave all of that behind! For tonight, just be _you_. My gorgeous best friend who needs to relax. Now, I'm going to take a page from Rose's book and go find me some hunk to dance with. I suggest you do the same."

And with that she stood up, slammed back the rest of her drink, hiked her skirt just a tiny bit shorter, and strode off through the crowd. She was a formidable sight, all five feet nothing of her. I laughed at her retreating back. Oh, how I loved the little woman and her endless - sometimes scary - energy. I wouldn't change a thing about her. Well, except maybe her perceptiveness. Alice knew me as well as I knew myself, and I would be lying if I said that most of what she'd told me tonight wasn't true. It really had been a long time since I'd just let myself relax and have a good time. I guess I was due.

With that thought in mind, I picked up my glass to take a drink and realized it was empty. Huh. Well, that just wouldn't do. If I was going to follow Alice's suggestion, I would definitely need more of the yummy cocktail. That stuff was _good_.

I stood and made my way to the bar, trying not to get trampled on in the process. I was thankful that at least I wasn't wearing heels tonight and had instead opted to pair my dark wash skinny jeans and lacy pink camisole top with gold ballet flats. Bella plus heels in a crowded nightclub equaled too many fucking opportunities for disaster. I was clumsy as hell stone sober. Add in tipsy Bella, and I'd be guaranteed to add another scar to the collection tonight.

There were several people waiting on drinks, but I managed to squeeze myself into the crowd at one end of the bar, and in just a few minutes I had another Drunken Punch in my hot little hands. As I sipped, I turned to survey the club and see if I could spot my two friends. Rose was easy. Not only was she several inches taller than a lot of the people dancing, she was also in practically the same spot as earlier, still with Mr. Dimples. I was impressed. No one usually managed to grab her attention for more than one song.

I didn't see Alice, but that was no surprise. Being as petite as she was, she was definitely harder to spot in a crowd.

Rose and Mr. Dimples finally decided to quit the bump and grind. When Rose caught sight of me, she headed my way, tugging her handsome dance partner by the hand to follow her.

"Bella, you made it!" She gave me a hug, and I couldn't miss the sparkle in her eyes,which I was willing to bet had nothing to do with any alcohol she'd consumed tonight. She was positively glowing.

"Who's your friend, Rose?" I asked, smiling at Mr. Dimples. He smiled back and winked and, _wow_, he really was hot.

"Oh! This is Emmett! Emmett, this is my friend Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said, offering me his hand. I shook it, laughing a bit as his massive hand swallowed mine.

"You too, Emmett."

"Emmett, would you be a doll and get me a drink while I go to the ladies room?" Rose asked him with a smile. My jaw nearly dropped with shock. She was acting completely unlike herself, and I was intrigued. The Bitch had been replaced with Pollyanna. To see her acting so…so…_girly_ was fucking odd to say the least.

"Of course. A raspberry martini for the lady?" he asked, bringing her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her wrist.

I felt my eyes go even wider at the sweet gesture. And also the fact that he knew her drink of choice. At Rose's affirmative nod, Emmett turned to me.

"Can I get you anything, Bella?"

"I'm good, Emmett," I replied, holding up my still mostly full glass. "But thanks."

"Come on, Bella." Rose took my hand and towed me with her towards the back of the club. Once we were inside the relatively quiet bathroom, I turned to her with a big smile.

"OK, spill it. Who is he, and why does he have you acting like a giddy thirteen-year-old?"

She burst out laughing. "I know, it's fucking sickening isn't it? Jesus Christ, Bella, that man melts me. Literally, he _melts_ me."

"Ok wait, start at the beginning," I urged her as she disappeared into a stall to do her business.

"God, this fucking skirt is making me sweat," she grumbled before answering me. "Ok, the beginning. Emmett moved into our building last week."

"Yeah, Alice mentioned something about that when she saw you two together on the dance floor. She said he looked familiar."

"Right. I first ran into him in the elevator on Tuesday. I swear Bella, the instant I set eyes on him my heart started doing all kinds of crazy shit. You know like in the trashy romance books we used to read when we were kids? That was me. I could barely catch my breath."

I heard the toilet flush, and Rose came out. I studied her as she washed her hands, still unable to get used to seeing her act like this about a guy.

"So, then what happened?" I prodded when she appeared to be lost in her own little Emmett-World.

"Oh! Well, we talked a little bit, but honestly, how meaningful of a conversation can you have in a fucking elevator? It was like a thirty second opportunity, and really all I did was introduce myself and try not to drool at the sight of his dimples. Did you see them, aren't they to fucking die for?" she sighed. _Sighed_, for God's sake!

"Yes, I did and yes, they are. Continue." I gestured impatiently.

"Anyway, when he got off on his floor, he told me he hoped to see me around," she said as she smoothed her hair in the mirror. "I didn't know when I'd see him again and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I held my hand up. "The guy has _this_ much of an effect on you, and you didn't tell me and Alice?"

"I know, I know, but Bella I have _never_ fallen for someone like this before. It's sort of scary!"

"To see you acting like this, I feel like I've stumbled into an alternate universe," I laughed.

"Imagine how _I_ feel!" she shot back, her eyes wide. "He's completely turned me inside out, and I only met him five days ago!"

"Well, I always knew when you finally did fall, you'd fall _hard_," I teased her. She smacked my arm, but I swore I saw her blush ever so slightly.

Just then the door opened, and Alice bounded inside.

"There you two are! Bitches, it is hot as fuck out there! They need to turn on the damn air conditioner. Rose, that guy you were dancing with, Emmett? He's so nice! He even bought me a beer! I guess he recognized me, and he told me where you were, and man I have to pee!" she exclaimed finally, dashing into a stall.

Rose and I just shook our heads at Alice's exuberance. We were used to it. When she came back out, she made Rose re-tell how she and Emmett had met, and she squealed and bounced the entire time.

"Ok, but how did you end up together tonight?" I asked as she finished.

"He was in the lobby last night when I got home from work, and we started talking. Then he invited me for a drink so we went to Sidney's, you know that little bar that opened around the corner? It's a cool place, actually. Oh my God girls, he's amazing. Uh. May. Zing. We talked until the bar closed at one, can you believe that shit?"

"No wonder I didn't hear you come in last night!" Alice exclaimed. "I remember you said you were going to be working late, and I went to bed at ten o'clock."

"Well, technically I _was_ working late. I didn't leave the studio until close to nine thirty."

"And he's here tonight because…?" I prompted.

"Well, I casually mentioned that we'd be here tonight and told him if he didn't have anything planned, he should drop by. And I'm so fucking happy he did."

"Ok, and _what_ was the reason you didn't tell us any of this?" Alice demanded, hands on her hips.

"This will sound so stupid but…" Rose trailed off, and a blush rose to her cheeks. I couldn't help but gape. Rosalie Hale did _not _blush, and now I'd seen her do it twice in one night! This was getting more and more curious...

"But?" Alice prompted impatiently.

"It's just that, you know me, you know how I am with guys. Emmett is so different fromanyone I've dated. He really _gets_ me. He's so sweet, and he makes me laugh. He doesn't see just another bitch with a pretty face. And I just...I wanted to keep it to myself for a little bit. It's new, and it's different, and it's scary. I'm trying not to overanalyze whatever it is that's going on but...I think...I'm pretty sure...it feels like he's...the One."

"The _One_?" Alice and I echoed in a shocked whisper. This was serious stuff indeed.

Rose nodded, eyes wide.

"I'm telling you girls, I have _never_ felt like this before. Oh God, I sound like a fucking Hallmark card, don't I?" She actually looked a bit worried at this point, and I had to smile.

"Yeah, a little," I agreed. "It looks good on you, though."

"We just connect," Rose sighed. "And it's...perfect."

"Connect, huh?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. "And has there been any horizontal _connecting_?"

I burst out laughing at this, simply watching the exchange between my two best friends. Alice was basically asking Rose whether or not she had put out on the first date. Rose scowled.

"No. Not yet. Although, it's killing me about every ten minutes not to just jump his bones already. But I will tell you this. He walked me to my apartment last night and gave me a kiss that fucking curled my toes. The man can kiss in ways that should be completely illegal."

The dreamy expression crossed her face once more, and Alice started squealing and jumping up and down. Again.

"Rose has got a boyfriend, Rose has got a boyfriend!" she chorused in a high singsong voice, dancing in a circle around Rose, who was rolling her eyes.

"Don't make me beat you down, Mighty Mouse."

"Ok girls," I broke in, "I think we should head back out. Rose, Emmett is going to wonder what happened to you."

When we arrived back at the bar, Emmett had Rose's drink waiting and the two of them were soon wrapped up in each other once more. Heads together, they conversed softly, speaking close to each other's ears to be heard over the music. His hands couldn't seem to stop touching her. The back of her neck, the curve of her waist, cradling her face as they spoke. Hers were just as bad, slipping into his belt loops to pull him closer, and brushing his hair back from his forehead. Alice and I eyed each other amusedly, silently communicating our awe at seeing Rose act like this.

Finally, Rose turned to us.

"Emmett and I are going to head upstairs. It's too loud down here."

We nodded and watched them walk hand in hand towards the stairs that led to the second level of the club. Upstairs there was another bar, some couches and tables, and doors that led to an outside patio. It was more intimate and relaxed up there, more suited for conversation.

"Feel like dancing?" Alice asked, not really waiting for my reply before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed, downing the rest of my punch and setting the empty glass on a table as we passed.

Now, I'm no great dancer by any means, but alcohol does tend to make me relax. I was enjoying myself, hoping I didn't look like a spazz, but honestly too tipsy to really care. It was fun. We were goofing off, dirty dancing with each other, singing along loudly with the music, and giggling a lot. Alice kept smacking my ass, hollering about what a sexy bitch I was as she shimmied and strutted. I blew her kisses and shook my boobs at her. Pretty soon my stomach hurt from laughing so much, and I was glad that I'd come tonight. It was fun to just let loose and be silly.

Alice and I were into our third song when I suddenly noticed that she had an admirer. There was a guy, a good looking guy, leaning against the rail that ran around the edge of the sunken dance floor. He seemed unable to take his eyes off of my friend. She was oblivious, for once. I stepped closer to her as we danced together and rested my hands on her hips as she shimmied. Alice laughed, and I leaned down a bit to speak directly in her ear.

"Don't look now, but there's someone watching you."

Her eyes widened slightly, but not obviously, as we continued to dance closely together. She grinned wickedly.

"Really? Do tell."

"He's leaning against the railing up by the DJ booth, and he hasn't been able to take his eyes off you. He's pretty hot."

"Ooohhh, spin me so I can see him too!"

"Light green shirt, blonde hair," I murmured before grasping her hand and twirling her around. I knew the moment her gaze found him because she very nearly fell over. When she turned back to me her eyes were wide.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous!" she squealed, and I knew she was seconds away from jumping up and down, like she always did when she was excited.

"Yes he is, now keep dancing. He's been watching you for a while, and I'm pretty sure he likes what he sees."

"Well of course he does, why wouldn't he? Two hot, somewhat drunk girls, dancing with each other," she giggled. "I always get lucky when I wear this skirt, ya know."

I had to laugh at her, taking in the faded denim miniskirt that was frayed across the bottom and sat low on her hips. Alice was petite, but curvy where it counted. She'd paired the skirt with a black halter top that wasbackless, low cut, and studded with iridescent crystals across the front. The combo could have looked trashy, but on Alice it just looked sexy. I don't know why she could pull off certain looks that no one else could, and I'd given up trying to figure it out long ago. I guess, as cliché as it sounded, she just had that 'certain something'. She wore silver metallic gladiator sandals that strapped almost toher knees, and crystal studded silver arm bands on each bicep. Her short black hair was flipped out and flirty and completely suited her.

I chanced a look over at Alice's admirer and found his eyes still fixed on her. Alice was right, he was actually gorgeous. Blonde hair, worn longish and a bit tousled, framed a face that could have graced any Abercrombie catalogue proudly.

Just then Blondie took a cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, answering a call. He had to plug his other ear with a finger to hear whatever the caller was saying and then, after a short conversation, he snapped the phone shut. With one last - the word that came to mind was_wistful _- look at Alice, he turned and started to fight his way through the crowd.

"Uh oh Ali, he's leaving."

"What?! No!" Alice spun around and searched the spot where he'd been standing, but he was gone.

"It's OK. Come on,I think he was going towards the bar. You can still catch him!" I laughed as we also began to fight our way through the crowd.

When we arrived back at the bar, Alice's mystery man was nowhere to be seen. We searched and searched and Alice even hopped on my back to see over the crowd, but to no avail. Finally, fifteen minutes later, she threw in the towel.

"Well, that sucks. Can't believe we lost him."

"Sorry, Ali." I gave her a sympathetic smile. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and get a drink."

"Yeah, Ok."

I had to laugh at her, she just looked so dejected. We got upstairs, where it really was so much quieter and cooler, and found Rose and Emmett snuggled cozily on a deep leather couch. Emmett was on his phone. I caught his half of the conversation as Alice and I ordered drinks at the bar.

"Yeah….What?….No, upstairs….Yeah, you can't even hear yourself fucking think down there….Uh huh….Cool….Ok, see ya then."

After getting our drinks - beers for both of us this time;we agreed Drunken Punch was just too sweet and too strong - we wandered over to the lovebirds. Emmett was off the phone now and was speaking softly in Rose's ear. She saw us approach and flashed a smile before frowning.

"Why the long face, Ali?" she asked, picking up on Alice's blue mood immediately.

"There was a hottie watching Alice dancing," I explained. "Seemed _very_ interested, but then we lost him in the crowd."

"He was gorgeous, Rose!" Alice cut in with a scowl before taking a large gulp of her beer. "Tall, blonde, and gorgeous! And now he's gone!"

She stomped her little foot in frustration and pouted.

Rose sympathized, and I rolled my eyes at Emmett, laughing. Poor Alice. Emmett laughed too and shook his head.

Just as I was about to speak, I caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair coming up the stairs over Alice's shoulder. It was her mystery man! He was heading straight towards us, and I watched him do a double take when he recognized Alice. I turned to tell her, but she was still off on her own little tirade.

"Ali-"

"I should have goneover and asked him to dance. And now it's too late, and I'll never see him again. Bella said he was watching me, and I didn't even know it! Can you believe that? Did you see the way he filled out that green t-shirt, Bella? God, those shoulders! Ugh, break me off a piece of that!"

The stranger's eyes widened as he looked down at his green shirt, apparently just realizing that Alice was talking about him. His face lit up with a sexy smile. I nudged Alice.

"Alice, there's-"

"With my luck, he's probably gay anyway. All the best looking ones are. No offense, Emmett, because you're a fine looking specimen also," she continued, as if I hadn't even spoken.

"None taken, Alice," Emmett laughed, grinning broadly and eyeing the newcomer with a wicked glint in his eye. "So you really think he was gay, huh? Did he give off that gay vibe?"

The dude scowled at Emmett - who laughed even harder - and shook his head vigorously in the negative, his eyes meeting mine. No, he definitely was not gay.

"He didn't give me that vibe at all," Alice replied. Blondie grinned at this. "Complete opposite in fact. But he was just so...so...Ugh, I don't even have the words!" she sighed dramatically.

At this point, he was standing directly behind Alice. Towering over her, really, and looking extremely amused. I tried once more to warn Alice.

"Hey Ali-"

"And those hands!" She went off again. "God, did you see them? I'm willing to bet those are some extremely talented hands there. I love a man who knows how to use his hands," she sighed.

Blondie held his hands up and wiggled his fingers suggestively, nodding all the while as if to assure us that he definitely _did_ know how to use them. I smothered a laugh.

Alice ended her rant with, "and I can't believe I didn't even find out his name!"

Finally deciding to put Alice out of her misery, the stranger leaned down so his mouth was directly next to her ear.

"It's Jasper."

Alice jumped and whirled around, her shocked eyes traveling up to meet his. They simply stared at each other for a long moment while the rest of us just watched, our eyes bouncing back and forth between them, like spectators at a tennis match.

Alice suddenly took a step closer and then, surprising the hell out of me, she reached up and laid her hand against the stranger's chest, right above his heart. Her eyes went wide for a second, and then a knowing smile appeared on her lips.

"There you are," she said softly.

"Here I am," he replied, covering her hand with his own. They were quiet once more, just gazing at each other intently. Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Dude, she thought you were gay!"

This earned him a smack on the arm from Rosalie, and I had to laugh.

"Ladies, this is Jasper. My baby brother."

"Only by six minutes," Jasper interjected distractedly, his gaze still intent on Alice's face. Their hands had dropped from his chest, but he still held hers, lacing their fingers together.

"You're twins?" Alice asked, brow furrowed in confusion. I was sort of confused as well. They looked nothing alike.

"Fraternal," Jasper answered. Well, that made sense.

Upon a closer inspection, I realized they did sort of resemble each other. Something in the shape of their eyes and the angle of their jaws, but whereas Emmett's hair was dark brown, Jasper's was wheat colored. Emmett's eyes were light brown, and Jasper's were light blue. Both were tall and broad, but Jasper was more slender, lankier.

Emmett made the introductions.

"Jazz, the tiny one that you've attached yourself to is Alice. This is Rosalie, she's mine. That's Bella, and I have no idea if she belongs to anyone. Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?"

"Um, no," I replied, feeling a slight flush warm my face at being singled out.

Jasper finally tore his gaze from Alice to smile at each of us. I smiled back, liking him immediately. He tugged on Alice's hand, leading her to a big squishy armchair across from the couch and pulling her down onto his lap. She went happily, settling herself comfortably as though she'd been with him like this a million times before. I shook my head, sitting down on the couch with Rosalie and Emmett. This night was just getting more and more odd. In a good way, definitely, judging by the glowing faces of my two friends. But, odd nonetheless.

Conversation flowed easily among the five of us. I found out that Emmett was a personal trainer - why was I not surprised, with a body like his? - and that Jasper worked in the music industry, sometimes as a musician, but mostly a songwriter. He was modest when it came to discussing his work, but Emmett wasn't. You could tell that he was extremely proud of his younger-by-six-minutes brother. When he started naming some songs that Jasper had worked on, I was way impressed. Jasper just rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject every time Emmett got overenthusiastic.

We'd been sitting there for about twenty minutes or so, just enjoying ourselves, when Emmett's whole body tensed.

"Oh fuck, Jazz! Look, it's Crazy Tanya! Don't let her see us, don't let her see us, please don't let her see us," Emmett began chanting.

Alice, Rose and I looked at the boys curiously as Jasper cursed softly.

"Oh shit, she saw us!" Emmett groaned.

I turned my head to see who they were talking about and caught sight of a woman bearing down determinedly on our little group. She was very blonde, very tanned, and sort of pretty. But it was her breasts that caught my attention. They were huge, obviously fake, and very scantily covered by a low-cut spandex dress in a shade of purple I'd only ever seen on a Bratz doll. Of course, I'd always thought that Bratz dolls looked like miniature hookers. Barbie was one classy bitch compared to them.

"Emmett! Jasper!" the top-heavy newcomer squealed, and I fought the urge to plug my ears at her nasally tone. "How are you boys?"

"Hello, Tanya," Emmett sighed, obviously annoyed. Jasper only nodded in her direction.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Chesty continued, seemingly oblivious to the coldness of her welcome. "Me and my girls are partying downstairs, but it just got so hot ya know, so I came up here to cool off, and I can't believe I ran into you guys. I mean, what are the odds?"

"Not in our favor, apparently," Jasper whispered under his breath, and I snorted. I couldn't help it. Tanya whipped her head in my direction, and her eyes narrowed slightly underneath their extremely generous coating of mascara.

"Well. We haven't met, have we? I'm Tanya Denali. And you are….?"

Why the fuck was she looking at me like I was a bug stuck to the bottom of her stiletto? I didn't like her condescending tone at all, and had no idea why she was using it on me, seeing as I'd never seen her before in my life.

"I'm Bella," I said simply.

"Bella. Huh."

And with that she gave a little dismissive sniff before turning back to Emmett and Jasper. Rose and I gave each other our patented _WTF?_ look. _Who did this bitch think she was?_

"So,where's Edward? I know that wherever you two are, he's never far behind," Tanya continued in that grating voice.

"Oh, he's on his way," Emmett answered easily. "Where was he when he called you, Bella? Stuck in traffic on Williams?"

I raised my eyebrows at him - _who the hell was Edward?_ - but he just gave me a pointed look that told me to play along. So I did.

"Um, yeah. But he should be here soon," I answered, hoping I sounded natural, but having no idea what the fuck we were talking about. Emmett pulled his phone out, and I saw him quickly type out a text. If possible, Tanya's eyes narrowed even more when she looked back at me.

"I see. So you and Edward are….?"

"Are….?" I echoed her mockingly.

"Together? You and Edward are together?" she asked impatiently, hands on her hips.

"Oh, she and Edward are more than together, Tanya," Jasper broke in. "I've never seen him so happy. I think he's going to be popping the question any day now."

My mouth dropped open at this, but I snapped it shut quickly. Jasper winked at me.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Bella! You know how crazy he is about you! All he talks about is Bella this and Bella that. He's driving us nuts."

I laughed. Now it became obvious that Tanya had a thing for this Edward, whoever he was. Equally as obvious was the fact that Emmett - who was still texting - and Jasper were desperate for her to go away. I had taken an instant dislike to her, so I didn't mind playing the game. I glanced at Rose, and she smiled in encouragement. Tanya looked like she was going to explode. I swear, I could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh Jasper, you're going to make me blush!" I smiled coyly, pretending to be embarrassed. This was actually sort of fun, in a twisted way.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Jasper nodded at someone who was apparently coming up the circular staircase behind the couch that Rosalie, Emmett and I were sitting on. Tanya whipped her head in that direction as well, and her eyes lit up.

"Edward!" she squealed.

I was afraid to move. _What the fuck do I do now?_ I'm supposed to be this Edward's girlfriend, so I really should be standing up to greet him, right?

"Tanya," I heard a voice acknowledge from behind me, and, in a moment that I knew I would never, ever forget, I felt goosebumps erupt across my whole entire body. God, that _voice_! It was deep and inviting, smooth as milk chocolate, yet slightly husky. I'dnever heard a voice like that before. And did I detect a slight British accent?

I felt large, warm hands settle on my shoulders, where they lightly squeezed. I fought the urge to moan at how good it felt. My only warning was a breath of sultry air bathing the side of my face before that deep voice rumbled huskily, right in my ear.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. Traffic was a bitch."

There was the slight rasp of stubble against my cheek, and then a pair of extremely warm lips pressed against the side of my neck in a soft, lingering kiss. My entire body quaked at the contact and my head fell back of its own accord, allowing those lips to travel closer to my cheek and leave another kiss there, while the strong hands squeezed my shoulders repetitively. My eyes fluttered shut and, _oh my_, this was bliss. The whole world faded away from me for a few seconds, and all I felt was the way my body reacted to this stranger's touch. My nipples immediately tightened, my toes curled inside my shoes, and I felt a hot, primitive flood of desire rush south to pool between my thighs. In short, I began to ache. In the most exquisite way possible.

Someone cleared their throat, and my eyes popped open as I crashed back to reality.

I stood on shaky legs just as Edward came around the side of the couch. I barely got a glimpse of him before he pulled me into a hug, but what I did see had my heart thumping erratically in my chest. Shining bronze hair that was messy, yet perfect. Green eyes that widened slightly when they met mine. A strong jaw. The most sensual lips I'd ever seen.

His arms wrapped around me, turning us so I was facing slightly away from the group, and then I was pressed against a body that was hard and definitely muscled, yet yielding, allowing me to mold myself to him. Fuck, he smelled amazing. Like clean cotton and mint and something citrusy. His hands brushed my hair back, and his lips were once more at my ear. He pressed a sweet kiss to the sensitive area just behind my jaw before his voice wrapped around my senses once more.

"I'm Edward, and I'm really sorry about this," he whispered apologetically, very softly so that only I could hear. "Thank you for playing along."

I suddenly remembered the show we were putting on, so I lifted my slightly shaking hands and wove them in the silky hair that brushed his collar, giving every indication that I was comfortable in his embrace.

"She's not going to buy it unless I really kiss you. May I?" Edward asked softly.

My knees jellied at the thought - oh my God, _those_ lips on _my_ lips?! - but I managed to give a slight affirmative nod. He pulled back, and I once more got a fleeting glimpse into those jade eyes before his mouth covered mine.

His lips, warm and firm, were slightly parted when they touched mine, and I couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped me as my eyes slipped closed. He froze for a fraction of a second before continuing, angling his head slightly and melding his mouth more thoroughly to mine. I moaned softly, and my fingers tightened in his hair, urging his face closer as I opened my lips. Since this would probably be the only time I'd ever get to kiss this gorgeous creature, I decided to make the most of it.

I licked lightly at the corner of his mouth, and I swear he actually fucking growled. _Growled_!

It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard, so I licked him again. This time, instead of a growl, I was rewarded with his tongue thrusting sinuously into my mouth, sliding against mine. I hummed happily as we tasted each other. When his tongue retreated to his own mouth, he urged me to follow. I did, and he sucked my tongue gently, once, and then again, the sensual pull causing all manner of tingles to explode throughout my body. God, I never wanted to stop kissing him.

Unfortunately for me, that just was not possible. Emmett's voice burst heartily through the lust-induced haze that fogged my brain.

"Geez! Get a room, would you?"

Both of us froze. There was a definite teasing note in Emmett's voice, but I still felt the hot blush climb my cheeks. I had totally forgotten about our audience.

Edward and I pulled apart slowly and I couldn't help but wonder if he really was as reluctant as I was for the kiss to end, or if it was all for show. I opened my eyes, but was unable to meet his gaze, my embarrassment almost overwhelming. Then I felt a gentle finger under my chin. I braced myself for whatever I might find, before I raised my head and our eyes met.

**End notes: Sorry for leaving it here. *ducks* This chapter was long to begin with, and I had to end it somewhere. Reviews are lovely :) ****Chapters 2 and 3 will also be revised before Chapter 4 is posted but I don't think it will take too long :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N So here's chapter 2! We get to hear from Edward. Thank you so much to ms_ambrosia for helping to keep everything in it's rightful place and catching all my typos. And thank you also to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!_

Chapter 2

Emmett and his stupid ideas. I was dog tired from work yet he was _insisting_ that I come and meet him and Jazz at some club.

I tended to avoid nightclubs, if at all possible. For one, I wasn't a big drinker and drinking seemed to be the sport of choice at those places. Back in college I drank enough, and had enough horrible hangovers to last me a lifetime. These days, I'll only occasionally have a beer or glass of wine.

And for number two, I had no desire to hook up with some random girl who's slept with who knows how many guys, and is a probably breeding ground for a wide variety of STDs. Not that I ever had sex without protection, but still. One night stands were just not my style, and I knew the opposite was true for a lot of the chicks who frequent the club scene. Just like with the drinking, I did my share of partying and sleeping around in my college days. I was young, stupid, and horny. I got my fill. Now, I was twenty-eight years old and, in my opinion, too bloody old to be clubbing it up.

But, Emmett is Emmett, and he just would not listen no matter how many times I told him I didn't want to come. He met some blonde in his new building a few days ago; her name is Rosalie and, after just one date for drinks, he was convinced he found the love of his life. Jazz and I had just rolled our eyes upon hearing this news. Emmett thought he found _The One_. Again. This happened every couple of months, but they never lasted. Emmett's easily bored, and no one seems to hold his attention for more than a few weeks. I had no reason to believe that this Rosalie will be any different. But Emmett nagged and nagged and finally talked me into meeting him and Jazz there. He just wouldn't shut up, so I finally agreed.

And so here I was, fighting the traffic and trying to find this club that I'd never been to before. My phone rang just as I was about to call Emmett and ask him for directions.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, man?" Emmett's voice was annoyingly boisterous.

"Still trying to find this place, Em. Where the fuck is it? I'm on Williams right now."

"Ok, you need to keep coming until you see Ninth. It's like six or seven blocks down. Turn right and it's on the left."

"Ok, got it."

"You need to hurry up, dude! Rose brought two of her friends with her, and one of them is sooo your type. Her name's Bella and-"

"Emmett, no matching making please," I begged. The last time Emmett had set me up with someone, she turned out to be a kleptomaniac and stole the salt and pepper shakers from the restaurant I'd taken her to for dinner. I never trusted his Cupid skills again after that incident.

After a short conversation, in which I found out Emmett and Rosalie and her friends were upstairs, I drove for another ten minutes before I finally located the club. I had to park a few blocks away and was walking towards the entrance when my phone beeped with a text. The caller display read _Emmett_and I frowned, wondering why he was texting instead of calling. I opened the text.

**Crazy T **

What the fuck? I groaned and actually smacked myself on the forehead with my phone. Tanya Denali was my own personal nightmare; she just would not take a hint and go the fuck away. We'd gone out twice, but she turned quite stalker-ish real quick, so I never asked her out again. That was over six months ago and she still turned up on a fairly regular basis, always wanting to hook up again, convinced we were just destined to be together, or some utter bullshit like that. It was annoying and slightly scary. I texted Emmett back.

**Not comin in**

**Em: All OK. T thinks u and B r 2gethr **

**Who's B?**

**Em: Bella. Rose's BFF. **

I groaned again. Fucking Emmett.

**WTF Em?**

**Em: Come in! Kiss Bella, she's playing along. Let's have some fun!**

I reviewed my options. I could turn around and get back in the car and just leave. Or I could maybe get rid of Tanya once and for all by acting like this Bella and I are a hot and heavy item. What the fuck would this girl think? And why was she willing to play along with all of this? And how- my phone beeped again, recalling me to my immediate dilemma.

**Em: Come now! Bella's the one in the pink shirt.**

After a few seconds of consideration, I decided to go for it. Why the bloody hell not? At this point I was willing to do practically anything to get Tanya out of the picture for good. She exhausted me with her little games. I gave a mental shrug and opened the door to the club.

Emmett had been right. You really couldn't fucking hear yourself think in here. I searched for the staircase and finally located it in the back right corner. With it being so busy, it was a fight to get through the sea of bodies to the other side of the room. Ugh, another reason to avoid the club scene. I managed to make it mostly unscathed to the staircase; one lady had trampled my toe with her pointy high heel. As I neared the top floor, I took a deep breath and prepared to put on a good show.

When I cleared the staircase, I saw Jasper sitting in a deep leather chair with a dark headed little thing on his lap. She was pretty in a slightly exotic way, and I couldn't help but notice that Jazz had his hand pretty high up on her thigh. They looked extremely cozy.

Across from them, Emmett was sitting with his back to me on a couch. There were two girls on the couch with him and I was willing to bet that the blonde one curled up under his massive arm was his Rosalie. My eyes traveled to the other one. I could see the thin straps of her pink shirt, so I assumed that this was Bella. I couldn't see her face, but I did notice she had long shiny brown hair. Interesting. I kind of have a thing for brunettes.

Jasper caught sight of me and yelled out a greeting. I immediately heard a high pitched squeal and my gaze finally landed on Tanya, standing to Jasper's left. She looked just as trashy and fake as always. I acknowledged her quietly as I made my way to the couch.

Bella hadn't turned yet so I still couldn't see her face, but I did my best to act nonchalant as I approached her. I felt her jump a tiny bit when I placed my palms on her bare shoulders, and I really hoped that she isn't completely weirded out by a complete stranger touching her. Any sensible girl would be.

Sending up a silent prayer to whatever god or deity handled crazy stalker girls, I leaned down and immediately noticed the light scent of strawberries, fresh and sweet. Nice. I took a deep breath of it just before speaking close to her ear.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. Traffic was a bitch."

Mentally smacking myself for how bloody cheesy that sounded, I moved in and pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her jaw. Her skin felt very soft and slightly damp under my lips, a surprisingly pleasing combination. The strawberry scent was stronger this close, but instead of cloying, I just found it intoxicating. She surprised the hell out of me by rolling her head back a bit more, as if she was offering more of her smooth, pale neck to me. I was intrigued and, I'll admit, more than a little turned on by her boldness; I took the opportunity to press another kiss to her skin, this time the warm curve of her cheek. I might not be able to see her face clearly, but I certainly wasn't complaining. This was by far the most interesting evening I'd had in a long time.

I saw Emmett shake his head at me and then he cleared his throat loudly with a smile. The woman beneath me jumped and then quickly stood. I tossed a scowl at Emmett before rounding the corner of the couch.

My first unhindered glimpse of Bella's face stopped me almost dead in my tracks. She was stunning. Not beautiful in the "classic" sense but just… luscious. Her lips were full and flushed pink, dark eyes wide as they watched me approach her. Her hair was just a bit wild and lay in shiny waves down her back. A delicate blush stained the smooth skin of her cheeks. My eyes took all of this in as I moved across the small distance separating us. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, praying it looked natural. She was shorter than me, her forehead even with my chin

Bella felt small in my arms, but not delicate. Her body was firm, yet sweetly curved. It was downright impossible not to notice the soft press of her breasts against me, or the fact that her nipples were definitely hard. I could feel them, and damn if my cock didn't think they felt brilliant. There was a stripe of bare skin between the waistband of her jeans and the hem of her shirt; my fingers discovered the dimples at the base of her spine as I spread my hands over her.

I turned us so that she was facing slightly away from everyone and my eyes found Tanya. She was watching all of this unfold with narrow eyes, her lips compressed into a frown.

I glanced away from Tanya and raised my hand to brush the silky hair from Bella's ear. I leaned in close and spoke softly, extremely conscious of the sweet scent that rose from her warm skin.

"I'm Edward and I'm really sorry about this. Thank you for playing along."

At my words, she lifted her hands and slid them into my hair, tugging slightly. My skin seemed hypersensitive everywhere her fingers brushed

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Tanya now had her arms crossed and looked extremely pissed off. I hoped that meant she was buying this whole charade, but I decided not to take any chances. And the fact that my plan to convince Tanya of our devotion just happened to involve my lips meeting those of the luscious Bella? I told myself it was pure coincidence.

"She's not going to buy it unless I really kiss you. May I?" I asked very quietly, silently begging her to say yes, not even having a backup plan if she said no. I was flying by the seat of my pants here. Well, some region of my pants anyway. She intrigued me and I really, really wanted to kiss her, Tanya or no Tanya. I rejoiced when she nodded slightly. So did that very particular region of my pants.

I pulled back slightly and got another glimpse of her alluring face before I pressed my lips against hers. She immediately uttered a tiny little gasp and, I swear, the sound of it went straight to my cock. I froze, wondering if she could feel my suddenly raging wood.

Did it make me a complete pervert that I was sporting a massive erection after just barely kissing a girl I didn't even know?

She didn't move away, in fact her hips shifted just the smallest bit closer, so I took that as a good sign and kissed her more firmly. Her fingers tightened in my hair and then I felt her warm breath on my lips as her mouth opened.

When Bella's tongue licked against me, I almost lost my composure right there and then. She was igniting something primitive inside me and I couldn't stop the guttural noise that emerged from my throat.

When she licked me a second time, I did what I'd been aching to do since the instant our lips touched. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted her. And fuck, did she taste glorious. Something sweet and fruity mingled with the tang of dark beer and another flavor that I had a feeling was just pure unadulterated Bella.

She purred in the most adorable way and I urged her tongue into my mouth. I sucked it slowly, encouraged by the sexy little noises she made. This was very quickly becoming the most brilliant night of my life. Kissing Bella was something I was sure I could spend hours doing. Given the chance, I'd love to try.

Of course, Emmett had to ruin everything. He was one of my best mates, but I really did want to strangle him sometimes.

"Geez! Get a room, would you?"

The woman in my arms goes froze, and I did too. Belatedly, I remembered our audience and the whole reason I was kissing her gorgeous lips in the first place.

I pulled back slowly, not anxious at all for our connection to be over. Bella's cheeks had turned scarlet and she dipped her head, not meeting my eyes. The poor girl was probably mortified and I didn't blame her in the least. I took a deep breath and gently nudged her chin up, promising myself that I would somehow find a way to repay her for helping me with this whole fucking crazy situation.

When Bella's face lifted to mine, I was torn between simply crushing her to me to kiss her senseless and doing an extremely juvenile victory dance.

Her dark eyes were heavy-lidded, the pupils dilated so that only a thin band of milk chocolate showed. There was definitely desire, if not outright hunger, in those eyes and I knew without a doubt she was seeing the exact same thing mirrored in my own gaze. I had to say something to break the heavy silence between us.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she breathed softly.

"Every time I kiss you, it's like the very first time."

Those chocolate eyes widened just a fraction and then she threw her head back and let loose with the most amazing laughter. I grinned at her and then, conscious once again of our audience, turned to the rest of the group.

"Hello, everyone," I offered casually.

Emmett and Jasper were watching us with wide smiles. The girl perched on Jasper's lap was grinning as well and Rosalie –I was fairly positive it's her at this point – was jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Well, hey there lover boy!" The little dark haired one called out. "It's about time you showed up!"

"Good to see you too…" I paused as I realized I had no idea what her name was.

"Alice," Bella whispered quickly and quietly, a smile still on those luscious lips.

"Alice," I echoed confidently.

There was a love seat next to the chair that Jasper and Alice occupied so I led Bella over to it and sat down. She sat next to me and, to an outsider, she probably looked completely at ease. But I could feel the tension thrumming through her. It's like we were connected by some sort of weird electrical current, as strange as that sounds. I rubbed her hand soothingly with my thumb and she gave me an adorable smile. I wanted to kiss her again. Immediately.

"So Eddie, how did you and Bella meet?"

I clenched my jaw and turned to glower at Tanya, as much for her interruption as the use of the nickname I loathed.

"Tanya, please don't call me Eddie."

"Oh sorry, it just slipped out. You never used to mind when I called you that. I guess you've changed."

"He certainly has," Bella interjected softly. "I, for one, think he has much better taste these days."

I had to struggle to hold back my laughter as I watched Tanya try to decide whether or not Bella had just insulted her. In the end, she just shook her over-bleached hair back and started with the questions again.

"So, how _did_ you two meet?"

"That's a funny story, actually," I laughed, my mind racing, and I turned to Bella, hoping for some inspiration. "Do you want to tell it, love? Or should I?"

"Oh, I always love hearing you tell it, baby," she cooed back at me, her eyes full of mischief.

Well, I guess that's what I got for involving her in this whole bloody charade in the first place. I was on my own. I could feel the eyes of our whole group on me and I swear a fine sweat broke out on my forehead - that's how badly I wanted to convince Tanya I was totally taken so that she'd finally go away once and for all.

"Well, I was walking home from work one day and I passed this window. Inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I couldn't help but stop and stare," I smiled at Bella, whom I could tell was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh Edward, tell the truth! You were looking at the cake, not me!" she shoved my shoulder playfully and my eyes widened as I tried to make sense of what she'd just said.

"Uh, well yes, the cake was beautiful, but it really was you I was looking at," I stuttered, pleading with my eyes for her to help me out. I guess it worked because she laughed and turned to Tanya.

"I was setting up one of my display cakes in the window of the bakery and I saw this gorgeous hunk of a man strolling by."

"You're a baker?" Tanya asked with a derisive snort. I felt Bella bristle beside me but before either of us could open our mouths, Rosalie jumped in, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Actually, she's an extremely talented pastry chef who was recently featured in The Times. She made Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's wedding cake," Rosalie added with a smug look.

I hoped I didn't look as shocked as I felt. Even _I _knew who that famous couple was. They're celebrities who met on the set of a movie and fell madly in love. They lived here in Seattle and when they got married a few months back everyone called the wedding a "fairytale". It was all over the magazines and newspapers and tabloids for weeks.

I looked at Bella and she was blushing again. Tanya, on the other hand, was squealing like a stuck pig, her eyes huge.

"Ohmigod! Did you get to go to the wedding? Did you meet Robert? Was he as dreamy as he seems? I bet Kristen was a real bitch, right? Ohmigod, you have to tell me everything!"

I really thought Tanya was about to hyperventilate and, while that would have been endlessly amusing to watch, I just wanted her to go away already. Bella looked a bit shocked at Tanya's outburst, but she spoke calmly.

"Um, no, I didn't go to the wedding. Their reception was at Kellen Lutz's estate, so I did go there, but only to set the cake up. I didn't meet Robert, but I did meet the bride and she was nothing but lovely. She sent the bakery an autographed wedding photo with a very nice thank you card."

"Too cool!" Tanya screeched. I cringed and felt Bella do the same. I really, really wanted Crazy Tanya to just leave us alone so that I could talk to Bella normally and perhaps even kiss her again. Luckily, I could always depend on Jazz to cut straight to the chase.

"Man, I'm beat. Let's bounce."

And, with no further ado, he stood up and started walking towards the staircase, dragging a giggling Alice with him. I jumped up immediately and so did Bella, Rose and Emmett. All of us were ready to be out of here and away from the over siliconed blonde.

"Ok well, it was good to see you guys!" Tanya gushed. "Bella, we should do lunch sometime! I could give you my number and maybe-"

"Um, yeah sure Tanya. I'll look you up. Bye!" Bella called as I practically pulled her down the stairs with me, leaving a slightly dazed looking Tanya standing where she was.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we got downstairs. But the relief didn't last long when Emmett pointed out that Tanya was just crazy enough to follow us down here. With that thought in mind, the six of us rushed out the door and into the cool summer evening.

***

_Reviews make my day! And they just might make me write faster. __Something you loved? Something you hated? Let me know :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner, I fail, I admit it. If you have to go back and re-read chapter 2 to see where we left off I don't blame you, really I don't. Here's chapter 3, where we return to Bella's POV. Hope you like it!_

When we stepped outside the crowded nightclub, I felt a sort of disappointment flare up inside me. Now that we were away from Tanya, I no longer needed to pretend to be anything I wasn't. And that meant I didn't need to be holding Edward's hand any more. But my fingers absolutely refused to relinquish their prize, no matter what my brain said. Edward had amazing hands, large and slightly calloused. Manly hands. It felt very natural for my fingers to be laced through his as he led me a short distance from the club's exit. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper followed us and we all convened on the corner of the street.

"Well, that was fun and something I never want to do again!" Emmett said cheerfully, his arm around Rose's waist. "God, only five minutes in her presence and I swear my IQ just dropped a few points."

"Better be careful there, Em. You don't have much to spare," Jasper piped up with a grin. Emmett let out a mock growl and proceeded to tackle Jasper where he stood. They tussled jokingly, laughing and cursing at each other while the rest of us just watched. I turned to Edward and found him looking at them with a fond yet exasperated smile.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

His gaze snapped to me and a different sort of smile overtook his sensual lips, one that made me want to do very naughty things to him.

"For the most part," he murmured. I felt his thumb rub a slow circle against the back of my hand and found that, once again, I was unable to let go of him.

"I really am very sorry for all of that," he said with a nod in the general direction of the club. "You must think we're completely mental."

"Mental? No, not at all. But now that I'm thinking about it, how did you know to …do…what you did?" I felt the foolish blush warming my cheeks at the mention of the kisses we had shared.

"Emmett texted me," Edward admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Ahhh, I see. I was wondering how you had warning. After seeing Tanya I can completely understand why you're so desperate to get rid of her. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that."

"They do indeed," he replied, his head tilted to one side as he studied me. I was beginning to fear I had something stuck in my teeth or hanging out of my nose. My nerves, jangled to begin with, were strung just a bit more tightly when he finally spoke again.

"Well, thank you again from the bottom of my heart for helping me out in my time of need," he said with a mischievous smile.

And then he lifted my hand to his mouth and pressed a warm kiss to the back of it. Electric tingles spread from where his lips connected with my skin and traveled all the way up my arm. The effect this man had on me was downright ridiculous and I immediately craved more.

Regrettably, after that all too brief kiss, he dropped my hand and our fingers separated. I felt the loss of his touch instantly.

Edward shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans while I just stood there with what I was sure was a completely dazed look on my face. Thankfully, Rosalie hip bumped me back to consciousness.

"So Bella, have you and Edward here set a date yet?"

My face instantly flamed, but I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Edward.

"I think we're going to go to Las Vegas and get married by Elvis," Edward told Rose, flashing me a grin. I smiled back and shook my head at his foolishness.

Emmett and Jasper concluded their impromptu wrestling match just then and the six of us stood in a loose circle.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Alice asked from the shelter of Jasper's arms. He stood behind her, holding her against him and she looked completely satisfied with that. In fact, she looked more than satisfied. She looked downright giddy. I promised myself that a long conversation with my girls was going to take place tonight.

"It's still early," Rosalie mused. "Who's up for dessert?"

"Me!" Emmett exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"Emmett, you're _always_ starving," Edward laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it takes a lot of calories to keep this body looking so good," Emmett teased, flexing a very impressive bicep for good measure. "You're just jealous, Stringbean."

Edward's cheeks flushed for no good reason that I could see. Jasper, however, jumped right in to explain.

"When this one," he cocked a thumb in Edward's direction, "was growing up, he was the skinniest little thing you ever saw. All bony and sharp. Emmett nicknamed him 'Stringbean' ".

"Let's not start with the nicknames tonight, Jazz," Edward answered and I'm pretty sure there was a note of warning in his voice. Jasper must have thought so too because he backed down immediately and turned his attention back to nuzzling the side of Alice's neck.

"Hey Bellaaaaaa," Rose drew my name out in a singsong voice and I absolutely knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, Rosalieeeeee?" I singsonged back to her.

"Ya know what I'm in the mood for?"

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Something sweet."

"There are lots of things that are sweet."

"With chocolate."

"You'll have to elaborate."

"Bellaaaaaa, come on! You know what I want."

"And am I the only one that can give it to you?"

"Of course you are, darling," she batted her eyelashes at me.

I was aware that the boys were staring at us with completely mystified looks on their faces. Alice, meanwhile, was grinning from ear to ear and I'm pretty sure she was seconds away from hopping up and down.

"You'll have to ask me very nicely," I said to Rose, examining my fingernails nonchalantly, laughter aching to bubble up out of my throat. I held it back, all the while knowing that of course I'd say yes. I just wanted to hear her beg a little bit more.

"Please, please, pretty please Bella?"

"Hey now, does anyone wanna let me in on what exactly my girl here is begging for?" Emmett asked.

"Only the most amazingly, delicious, sinful confections that will ever pass your lips, baby," Rosalie replied with a smile for her man. At this point it was perfectly clear to me that Emmett was most definitely _her man_.

"Really? Well, I'm up for some of that," Emmett said enthusiastically. "Where do we go?"

"Bella?" Rosalie turned back to me with the most adorably hopeful look on her face.

"I guess it's my place then," I answered with a smile.

Rosalie and Alice cheered loudly while the boys continued to just look confused.

"So we're all going to Bella's?" Jasper asked.

"We sure are!" Alice exclaimed. "Ok so what's the vehicle situation?"

"I have my Jeep," Emmett replied.

"I have my car," Edward added.

"Ok, Rose and I came in a cab, Bella?"

"Cab," I confirmed to Alice.

"Alright, here's what we do. Rose and I will ride with Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep and Bella, you ride with Edward so you can show him where to go. Okay?"

"Alice, I know-" Edward started to say, only to be cut off by the tiny little tornado that was Alice.

"Alright, we'll meet you there!"

And with that Alice pulled Jasper down the street with her while Rose and Emmett followed, leaving Edward and I just staring after them. Edward turned to me.

"Is she always like that?" he repeated my question from earlier with a slightly dazed look.

"For the most part," I confirmed, echoing his earlier answer.

Edward laughed, the most deliciously deep laughter I had ever heard. I could seriously become addicted to that sound. Still, I didn't want him to think that he owed me anything.

"Um Edward, I know that Alice and Rosalie sprung all of this on you. If you don't want to-"

"What? And miss my chance to sample… what was it Rosalie said? The 'most amazingly, delicious, sinful confections to ever pass my lips'? I'm intrigued. Whatever it is, it sounds brilliant to me. I'm always ready for dessert."

The way Edward said 'dessert' made me immediately think of all the wicked things I could do to him with some chocolate sauce and whipped cream; oh and maybe a few strategically placed strawberries and-

"Bella?"

I blinked as his voice pulled me from my fantasies.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? You sort of drifted off there."

"Oh! Um, I'm fine. Just thinking of, um, ingredients."

"Oh. Okay, are you ready to go then?"

"Yes."

We walked the few blocks to where Edward's car was parked. Aside from the occasional comment about our friends or the city, we were quiet. But it wasn't an uncomfortable quietness, like what you would expect to encounter while walking down the street at almost midnight with someone you only just met but had thoroughly kissed. It was more like an… _expectant_ quietness.

When we reached Edward's car, a sporty little silver Volvo, he was a gentleman and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I murmured as I sank into the leather interior.

"You're welcome, Bella."

I let out a little heartfelt sigh after he had closed the door. I loved hearing him say my name. Actually I'd love it even more if he groaned it or maybe growled it while-

My thoughts were cut off once again when he opened his door and slid behind the wheel.

"So, which way? I've only been to Emmett's place twice since he moved in. I think I could find it on my own but it would probably be better if you did give me directions," Edward said laughingly as he started the car.

"Go down to Cranberry and make a right," I answered with a smile.

I couldn't help gazing at his hands as he maneuvered the steering wheel and gear shift. Manly, sensual, and I was willing to bet _very_ talented hands. Which then led me to wonder whether or not Alice was getting to experience Jasper's talented hands in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep at this very moment. The thought made me giggle involuntarily and Edwards glanced at me, curious.

"What?"

"Oh I was just thinking about Jasper and Alice. They seem very drawn to each other, don't you think? Seeing as they've only met?"

"Yes, I'd agree. Although, we only just met also and I've already kissed you," he teased.

"Yes, but that was a completely different circumstance. That wasn't willingly," I corrected him with a laugh.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I beg to differ. I was _more_ than willing."

Well, that gave me pause, I'll admit. I didn't really have a suitable comeback – really, what do you say to that?- so I kept my mouth shut until we were coming up for my street and I had to tell him where to turn. Though I will say, the tingles that his words produced were practically electric.

The ride to my building wasn't far and when we pulled up in front I saw a huge black Jeep parked there already.

"Emmett's?" I asked Edward, who nodded.

"That's his baby. Well, it was, at least, until your friend Rosalie came along," he smiled.

I laughed as he angled his car into a parking spot a few down from Emmett's Jeep. Before I could reach for the handle, he was out of the car and coming around to open my door. I stepped out and smiled at him as he shut the door behind me.

"You're very much a gentleman, Edward," I teased.

"You can thank my mum for that," he said with a grin. "She's a bossy little woman who has very strong opinions on how to treat a lady."

"Well, she's done a great job, from what I can tell."

"I'll be sure to pass that on, she'll be quite pleased," he laughed.

"You know," I commented as we made our way into the lobby. "I've noticed your accent, but it's very slight. Why is that?"

"Well, I've lived in the States most of my life. I was born in England, London actually, but we moved here when I was about three."

"Why did you move?"

"My father was presented with an opportunity to come and join a surgical team headed by a very prestigious heart surgeon. It was too good of a chance to pass up so we came to Seattle."

"Do your parents still live here?"

"Yes, my father's a surgeon at Seattle Children's."

"And your mother?"

"She's a teacher at an elementary school. Grade one."

We'd made it to the elevators at this point. As the doors opened and we stepped inside, I turned to him.

"So where do you fit in?"

"Excuse me?"

I was very curious about the kind of work Edward was in. He hadn't mentioned his job at all.

"Well, your father heals people and your mother teaches them. Did you follow in either of their footsteps?"

"No, not really," he laughed. "I get too nervous speaking in front of more than a handful of people to have ever been a decent teacher. Though I suppose, when it comes down to it, I did take after my dad. Sort of. I'm a veterinarian."

"Oh wow! I love animals. I don't have any, but my mother has enough for the both of us. Two dogs, three cats, a tank of fish, two birds and a hamster."

"That _is_ a lot of animals," Edward commented with a smile.

"She has a very big heart," I replied with a shrug.

The doors to the elevator opened on my floor, and as we walked past Rose and Alice's apartment, I thumped on their door.

"We're here!" I called out. Rose opened the door.

"Yay! We're hungry. Alice is mixing up a pitcher of her famous margaritas."

"Ohhh I have flashbacks from the last time I drank her margaritas," I groaned.

"Bella, that's because you drank an entire pitcher by yourself!" I heard Alice call from the kitchen.

Edward laughed and I had to admit I'd been a pretty pathetic sight the next morning after drinking about five glasses of Alice's famous cocktail.

"Ugh, I've never been so sick in my life as I was the day after that," I shuddered at the memory.

Edward turned to me.

"Sworn it off since then, have you?"

"Let's just say I'm planning on having only one glass tonight," I replied laughingly. "Well, come on everyone, I thought someone mentioned dessert?"

"Damn straight someone did!" Alice proclaimed, coming from the kitchen with a brimming pitcher. "Let's go!"

We all walked a few doors down to my apartment and I suddenly felt a nervous little shiver go through me as I fished in my pocket for my keys. It had been a long time since I'd had a man in my apartment and I desperately tried to remember if there was anything potentially embarrassing lying about.

Finally getting the door unlocked, I stepped inside and turned the lights on. I did a quick scan and breathed a little sigh of relief. No underwear or anything of the like was visible.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home. I'm just gonna go and quickly change and then I'll get started on dessert," I smiled.

Alice turned the TV on and her and Jasper began arguing about what to watch while Rosalie pulled Emmett down onto the couch. Edward sat in my favorite chair, the one to the right of the couch. It really was a great chair, deep and cozy, the dark chocolate leather soft and buttery. It was big enough for two definitely. I could go over there and straddle those strong looking thighs and-

Just then Edward caught me staring and he smiled at me, a naughty little sort of smile, as though he knew what I'd been thinking. I gave myself a little shake and smiled back before making my way down the hallway to my bedroom.

I closed the door and hurriedly started undressing. I knew there was no way I would be comfortable cooking for everyone in a sexy little camisole shirt and tight jeans. I rifled through my dresser, on the hunt for something comfortable yet cute to wear, and gave a triumphant little squeal when I caught sight of the pajamas Alice had bought for me on one of her recent shopping sprees. Soft flannel capri bottoms, the plaid a mixture of soft grays and pinks, and the matching tank top, pink with a heart in the middle made of the same plaid as the bottoms. These would do. It _was_ late at night, so pajamas seemed sort of fitting.

When I returned to the living room, after changing and pulling my hair back into a twisted bun, I found everyone watching _Kill Bill_. Definitely one of Tarantino's best, I'll admit. At the moment, Sofie Fatale was now minus one arm and not very happy about that new development. When Edward saw me walk in, he got to his feet and approached me.

"Do you need any help? It's the least I can do in exchange for you feeding us."

I laughed and nodded, beyond pleased that he offered but trying not to read too much into it. Maybe he just didn't like Tarantino.

"Yeah, sure you can help, if you'd like. Follow me."

We passed through the swinging door into the kitchen and Edward let out a low whistle.

"Wow! This kitchen is massive!"

"That's actually the reason I chose it," I explained as I started pulling stuff that I'd need from the cupboards and fridge. Cocoa, shortening, chocolate chips, eggs, milk. "It used to be a two bedroom but the previous tenants knocked a wall down and converted it. I fell in love with this kitchen at first sight," I laughed. "I don't think I could ever stand to have a tiny kitchen. I spend more time in here than any other room."

"What's your favorite thing to cook?"

"I love making Italian dishes. Fettuccini is my favorite, but really, I love all kinds of pasta."

"So why become a pastry chef then, instead of an Italian one?"

I leaned back against the counter and he mirrored me, his back against the island in the middle of the room. Oh my God, he looked too fucking scrumptious standing there in my kitchen. Entirely edible. My girly parts started with the tingles again and I pressed my thighs together subtly, trying to ease the ache without drawing attention to myself. He was looking at me quizzically and, with a start, I realized I hadn't answered his question yet.

"Oh! Well, it's the artistic aspect, I think. I like creating things, making everything unique. I've never made two cakes that have looked the same, really. And I love that about my job. It's not predictable at all. So as much as I love cooking Italian, you can only get so artistic with macaroni, ya know?"

Edward laughed.

"I can definitely see how that makes sense. So, what are we making?"

"Sex on a Stick."

"Sex on a what?" his eyes widened.

I giggled a little bit and fitted the right blade onto my Kitchen Aid Artisan mixer.

"Alice nicknamed it that. They're actually called Brownie Kabobs. Sometimes I try out new recipes for the shop and Rose and Ali are usually my taste testers. It's actually just a really good brownie recipe. I have a special pan that makes them into little square cubes and, when they've cooled off a bit, I thread them onto bamboo skewers. Then we usually put whipped cream on them."

"Sounds delicious," Edward commented. "What can I do?"

"Um, how are you at cracking eggs?"

"I'm a stellar egg cracker. How many?"

"Two please."

And so that's how it went for the next twenty minutes. Edward helped me with whatever I needed and we talked. About silly things, mostly. I told him about the time one of my mom's dogs ate the entire Jell-O mold at Thanksgiving one year. That made him laugh and speculate on exactly what that did to the poor thing's digestive tract. We talked about various pets. I found out he had a dog, a mixed breed stray named Charlie that he rescued after it was hit by a car. I told him my Dad's name was Charlie and it cracked us both up. We were comfortable with each other, it seemed. Although a few times I did catch him studying me with an unreadable look in his eyes and, every time that happened, my heart would beat double time.

When the brownies were in the oven, we wandered back into the living room. _Kill Bill _was over and now it had been replaced with _Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle_. I groaned.

"Alice, how many times are you going to make us watch this movie?"

"As many times as it takes until you admit it's pure genius, Swan," Alice retorted and stuck her tongue out at me before turning her attention back to the TV.

Over on the couch, Rose and Emmett were lost in their own little world once more. The kind of world where words weren't needed, since lips and tongues conveyed whatever conversations were necessary. There were empty margarita glasses in front of them on the coffee table, and also two empty ones next to Alice and Jasper, who were sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch with a few pillows. I looked around for the pitcher and spotted it on the end table beside the couch. I turned to Edward.

"Well, it looks like these four have been into the margaritas. Would you like one?"

"Only if you are," he replied with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Ok but I warn you, they are potent and I'm stopping at one."

"Good deal."

I poured the drinks and Edward graciously offered me the only seat left, my favorite chair to the right of the couch. I didn't want to take it, seeing as he was a guest in my home, but he insisted. We were arguing playfully before Alice finally cut in.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Jasper, haul your ass into that chair and make room for me!"

Jasper dropped into my favorite chair, pulled Alice down onto his lap, and they continued watching the movie as if nothing had happened. Rose and Emmett, meanwhile, hadn't come up for air yet. Edward and I looked at each other before busting out laughing and settling ourselves comfortably on the pillows.

I took a sip of my drink and hummed appreciatively.

"Mmm, Alice you make the best margaritas. Seriously."

"Why thank you, darling," Alice replied with a wink. "It's a gift."

The movie regained everyone's attention. Edward and I sipped our drinks and I stole occasional glances at him. I became captivated more than once by his strong profile, especially the line of his jaw. I wanted to lick it. For real. I wondered how the slight stubble would feel under my tongue, what his skin would taste like. Would it be slightly salty? My mouth watered and I swallowed convulsively.

Edward turned his head just then and our eyes met. And held. I found myself completely unable to look away from those amazing emerald eyes, too lost in them to even realize I was staring. And then something happened, something _.fuck._ Edward's eyelids slowly lowered a tiny bit and from my close position I could see his pupils dilate until there was only a thin ring of green around the black. He stared at me so intensely that I wasn't sure I was even breathing any more, and, more than that, I didn't even care. I literally started aching, blood pounding in my ears with loud wooshes, and I still couldn't look away. I failed to notice that our faces were drawing closer to each other until I felt his warm breath fan across my lips. I inhaled the intoxicating scent of tequila and Edward and knew he was just a second away from kissing me. My eyes started to close in anticipation and then-

__

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jumped and blinked, coming out of my Edward induced daze with a snap, and realized the oven timer was going off. Edward looked just as surprised as I was and he gave his head a slight shake before offering me a smile. Was it an apologetic smile? What was he sorry for? That he had almost kissed me or that we had been interrupted? I wasn't sure about him but _I, _for one, was sorry we had been interrupted. I'd been aching all night long to feel those lips on me again.

I stood up, keenly aware that my knees were slightly wobbly.

"Ok, everything should be ready in about 15 minutes or so," I announced before going to hide in the kitchen, hoping I didn't sound as out of sorts as I felt. I needed a minute alone to regain my composure after that intense interaction.

I slipped on my silly cow print oven mitts and pulled the pan from the oven. The kitchen smelled amazing, all chocolaty and warm, and I took a deep breath of the familiar, comforting scent while I inverted the brownie cubes onto a cooling rack.

I shut the oven off and crossed to the fridge to pull out the whipping cream, only realizing I wasn't alone when I turned around and saw Edward leaning once more against my island. The sight was so unexpected I nearly dropped the carton of cream.

"Oh! I didn't know you were in here."

Edward said nothing, only continued to stare at me with those amazing and, at the moment, unreadable eyes. It was unnerving to say the least. I pulled out my hand mixer and poured the cream into a bowl, hoping to distract myself from going over and begging him to just _kiss me already!_ Which is what I really wanted to do. It didn't help that all of my girly bits were screaming at me to do just that, but apparently my brain was still functioning and I stayed where I was, ignoring the signals that my tight nipples and the throbbing dampness between my clenched thighs were trying to send.

I was just about to switch on the mixer when I felt unmistakable warmth against my back and realized he had come to stand right behind me. My pulse immediately accelerated and I watched as his hand covered mine and set the mixer down on the counter. The whipped cream was forgotten for the moment as his breath stirred the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Bella," he breathed softly, and my eyes slipped closed. I was hyper aware of how close he was.

"Mmm?" was the best I could manage, given the circumstances.

"You ran away from me."

His lips actually brushed the sensitive skin of my neck this time, and I couldn't help the moan that emerged from my throat.

"I didn't run," I stuttered, licking my suddenly dry lips. "The timer went off and-"

"You ran," he accused softly, his lips once more making contact with my over-heated flesh. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck, much like he had the very first time he'd touched me in the nightclub earlier. My body reacted the same way it had before. Toes curling? Check. Shortness of breath? Most definitely.

"Edward," I whispered, not really knowing what I was asking him for. I just knew I needed to say his name. My head fell back against his shoulder and his mouth traveled to my ear.

"Why did you run, Bella? Was it because you know I want to kiss you?"

"You want to kiss me?" I echoed dazedly.

"Very much. Would you like that?"

I pulled myself together enough to turn in the circle of his arms. His eyes were dark and intense, watching me, waiting. I lifted my hands and placed my palms on each of his cheeks, thrilling at the feel of his strong jaw finally beneath my fingers. I tugged a little bit to force his face closer down to mine and, just before our lips met, I once again echoed his words back to him.

"Very much."

_A/N: So there you have it! Things are heating up with these two, huh? Reviews are lovely :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ***I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement is intended*

Okay, so I won't bore you with all the details of why this update is soooo much later than I would have liked. It's here now, right?

Many, many thanks to my wonderful betas: ms_ambrosia, who totally rocks my world by being so awesome and FAST. She also gives me lovely, naughty ideas. I heart her. Also B-Rizzle-Dizzle and kaydee1005 over at PTB for being my comma police and for making me giggle. Thank you all.

So we're switching over to Edward's POV on this one. This picks up right after the end of the previous chapter. If you have to go back and re-read to remember where we left these two, I don't blame you.

* * *

When Bella kissed me, I swear the world stopped spinning. Yes, I'm completely aware of how ridiculous that sounds, but there's no other way to describe it. Everything stopped. This wasn't about putting on a show or trying to scare away Tanya. This was strictly about her and me. She was kissing me simply because she wanted to. Her lips, _God_, _those__ lips, _so warm and luscious. I never wanted to stop tasting them. My hands slipped down to her waist, and I slowly drew her closer against me. She let out an adorable little "mmm" sound against my lips that only made my desire for her skyrocket even more.

Bella's mouth opened, and she slid her tongue slowly across my bottom lip, the soft liquid heat of it causing my hands to clench where they rested just above her hipbones. Her tongue continued its lazy journey and swept across my top lip as well, leisurely tasting me. I shuddered, holding completely still for her exploration. She changed tactics and started pressing soft little open-mouthed kisses to my mouth, my cheeks, and my chin. I groaned, aching to just grasp her gorgeous face between my hands and kiss her with all the ferociousness building inside of me. But I didn't. I let her have her way, for the moment at least.

Her lips now brushed my ear, and I jerked slightly as I felt the tip of her tongue make contact with my hypersensitive earlobe. Her voice was husky when she spoke.

"Kiss me, Edward. Please."

Well, she certainly didn't have to tell me twice. I gloried in the sexy little moan that slipped from her when I turned my head and caught her mouth with mine. She opened her lips immediately, and I slid my tongue between them, as anxious as she was for that sultry reconnection.

She tasted divine, just as good as I remembered, but this time a little bit salty from the margarita. Fucking brilliant. Her fingers foraged a path upwards to tangle in my hair, and I gasped into her mouth when she gave a hard tug. My cock swelled and strained against the confines of my jeans. The ache had me groaning brokenly.

"Oh fuck… Bella…"

She laughed softly, and though I'd thought it completely impossible to be more turned on than I was two seconds ago, I was wrong. That laugh; it was everything sensual and female and powerful in this whole world, and it literally made me weak in the knees. I was addicted to this woman already, no doubt about it.

My hands grew impatient with simply remaining at her waist while our kisses deepened. They started on a slow, downward journey until I had a handful of firm, rounded cheek in each of them. If there was ever a perfect backside in this entire world, I swear it was the one I was now holding. My fingers pressed into the ripe curves, pulling her closer until there was no doubt she could feel the affect she had on my body. In fact, I'm pretty sure she did feel it, because she nestled closer to me and even hitched up one of her legs so she could rub her bare foot up and down my calf. The action opened her to me even more. I reached lower and closed my hand around the back of her knee, pulling her leg just a bit higher, and rocking my hips into the sweet cradle of her thighs. I could feel the warmth from her body through the layers of both our clothing and the sensation was doing frantic things to my heartbeat. I delved deeper into her mouth, exploring all of her slick sweetness. She sucked on my tongue softly, and then not so softly, and it took every bit of my control not to hoist her onto the countertop that very second. I ached to feel her legs wrapped around me. I had never had such a strong reaction to anyone before, never mind someone I'd only just met less than two hours ago. She was driving me absolutely crazy.

Bella let out a low, husky moan. She slowly gentled our hungry kisses, making them softer, sweeter; still amazing, but not so all-consuming. Finally, she pulled her lips from mine completely and lowered her forehead down to rest on my shoulder. Her fingers, still tangled in my hair, began to gently scratch at my scalp. Both of us were breathing deeply, rapidly.

"Edward…that was…wow," she murmured softly, and I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my lips. She seemed every bit as affected by our kissing as I was. And that made me happy.

"Wow, indeed," I replied. I regretfully removed my hands from her perfect backside and simply rested them at her waist again. Bella's foot dropped back to the ground, and she turned her head so that it was her cheek that now fell upon my shoulder. Her lips grazed the side of my neck in a soft kiss and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit against me. Her tone was wistful when she spoke.

"As much as I'd like to spend the next, oh, nine days doing that, I don't think we have much time before someone comes through that door demanding to know where dessert is."

"You're probably right," I replied with a resigned sigh. My hands lifted to rub up and down the smooth skin of her bare arms. "Emmett's stomach is a force to be reckoned with. I try to never interfere with his feedings."

She giggled at that, and then lifted her face to mine. She looked glorious, all pink cheeks and swollen lips, her dark eyes wide and shining.

"One more?" she requested softly.

Instead of answering her, I dipped my head and moved my lips over hers gently. It was tender, almost chaste. The desperation of the previous minutes was put on the back burner for now, but I still wanted her to know that kissing her was something I was quickly coming to love. I hoped she could tell. When we parted, she pressed her mouth briefly to mine once more and then stepped back.

"Okay, I know you're a great egg cracker but how are you at whipping cream?"

I had to smile at her serious expression.

"Watch me whip, cake lady," I replied with a wink. She laughed and shook her head before handing me the mixer.

I whipped, while Bella added some confectioners sugar and a little bit of vanilla. Before long we had a whole bowl full of fluffy cream. Bella disengaged the mixing blades from the handle and offered me one.

"Wanna lick?" she asked innocently, swiping her tongue along her own blade.

"More than you can imagine," I replied, not taking my eyes off her lips. "In fact…"

I leaned over, and caught a stray dot of cream from the corner of her mouth with my tongue.

"Mmm, delicious," I declared.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but just then the door swung inward and Emmett stepped through.

"Okay, things are gonna get ugly out there if the blonde doesn't get some dessert. She's mean when she's hungry; why didn't you warn me, Bella? And what are we having anyway?"

"Sex on a Stick," I piped up with a smile.

His reaction was the same mine had been. His eyes bugged out.

"Sex on a whaaaa?"

"Close your mouth Emmett, and go tell the angry one that it'll be done in a minute," Bella laughed. "And I _would_ tell you that her bark is worse than her bite, but that would be a lie."

Emmett opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but then he snapped it shut and walked back out into the living room. A few seconds later we heard Rose's petulant whine.

"I am _not_ grumpy, I am _hungry_!"

Bella and I both laughed, and then I helped her slide the warm brownies onto the skewers. My mind was still reeling from the kisses that we had shared, but I did my best to act nonchalant. She looked completely at ease in her kitchen, and I wasn't about to do or say anything to cause any sort of awkwardness. It was bad enough that I had followed her in here in the first place and basically teased her until she admitted she wanted me to kiss her. Those moments in the living room before the bloody timer went off, had been intense. The way she had looked at me… When she jumped up, I couldn't have stopped myself from following her any more than I could've stopped myself from breathing at that point. The need to just taste her again had been so strong. God, and when she kissed me, and that strawberry scent had enveloped me once more…

I shook my head slightly. I couldn't think about it right now if I wanted to remain calm and collected. All I could do was hope and pray that sometime in the near - _very near- _future, I'd get to taste those lips again, without interruption. I turned my mind back to helping Bella assemble everything.

Finally, we had a tray of brownie kabobs and a bowl of whipped cream at the ready. Bella carried the cream, and I manned the tray as we stepped through the swinging door.

"Dessert is served!" Bella called out, effectively disengaging Jasper and Alice's mouths from each other - I admit I did a double-take at seeing that - and earning a "Hallelujah!" from Rosalie.

Emmett was like a little kid in a candy shop when he got a look at what Bella had made. His eyes were like saucers.

"Bella, I know we just met, but would you marry me? Please?"

Bella laughed, and then threw a quick smile at me before answering.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I hate to break your heart, but I think Edward and I have a date with Elvis in Las Vegas."

"Bummer. Oh well, will you still make me dessert? It would be the neighborly thing to do."

"Yes, I'll still make you dessert. And on that note, dig in everyone!"

So we did. And I'll admit, the moment I tasted Bella's brownies, I was in warm, fudgy, chocolate-and-cream heaven.

"Holy fuck, these are good!" Emmett exclaimed. "Seriously, best thing ever. I think we need to make this a weekly custom. Brownies at Bella's."

"If we did, I'd no longer be able to fit through the kitchen doorway," Bella laughed. "The downfall of being a pastry chef is all the added calories from taste testing," she said, while licking whipped cream off her fingers. My eyes followed the path of her tongue and I immediately felt myself hardening inside my jeans once more. Her eyes caught mine, and I'm pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing when she gave her fingers one last leisurely lick, holding my gaze all the while. I nearly choked on my brownie. Oh, that tongue. My mind was quick to conjure up images of it licking other parts of my anatomy. I bit back a groan. I was hard as steel from just looking at her; what on earth would happen if she actually ever-

"Bella, do you have to work tomorrow?"

Alice's question interrupted my musings, and for that, I was grateful. I was beginning to feel like a total pervert from my near constant state of hardness while in Bella's company. A distraction was definitely welcome.

"Yes, but not until eleven. Irina is opening in the morning."

"Cool."

I was actually quite curious about Bella's work, having only caught the details when she was talking to Tanya earlier.

"So, what does your job entail, exactly?" I asked her as I slid another brownie off the skewer and popped it in my mouth. Bella turned her attention to me and smiled.

"Well, let's see. My specialty is wedding cakes. I design them and decorate them. I have two girls at the shop that help me with the actual baking and stuff, though. Right now is considered wedding season, since June is a very popular month to get married. We've been insanely busy, but that will taper off a bit in the next couple of weeks. When I'm not working on a cake, I'm always working on new designs. I also try out different recipes for the bakery. These brownies being one of them, like I told you. Irina - she's my boss - is the coolest person ever."

"Irina is such a hoot, I love her," Rosalie added. "She's an awesome hippie She's got this vacation cabin up in the mountains, and she throws some great parties there. "

Bella laughed, seemingly in agreement with Rosalie's description.

"Totally. Irina's parties are awesome. She's very into karma and 'the signs,'" – here, Bella used air quotes- "and yoga and all of that. She smokes pot every day, loves red wine, and is seriously one of the smartest businesswomen you'll ever meet. She's made the bakery a huge success."

"It must be if it was featured in _The Times,_" I said. I loved hearing Bella talk about her job; her whole face lit up.

"Actually, it wasn't the whole bakery that was featured, just Bella," Alice chimed in as she fed some whipped cream to Jasper from her finger. Okay, those two were getting ridiculous. Emmett caught my eye and I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Jazz is so in for it when we get him alone._

"They did a whole feature on our Bella here, two full pages," Alice continued. "I have it at home if you'd like to see it."

"Honestly Alice, no one wants to see it," Bella cut in, her cheeks a spectacular shade of red. She was apparently embarrassed by Alice drawing attention to her accomplishments. Her eyes were focused on her lap where her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her tank top. I nudged her gently to get her attention, and when she raised her face to mine, I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a wonderful thing to have someone recognize your hard work. I _would_ like to see it sometime."

She held my gaze for a couple of seconds, seemingly trying to read what she saw in my eyes. Finally she grinned and nodded.

"Sometime."

The six of us continued to indulge in Bella's brownies and the conversation flowed easily from one topic to the next. I found out Alice was an event planner and Rosalie a photographer, and that the girls had known each other since they were children, much the same way us guys grew up together. I could tell that their friendship was very strong just by the way they interacted with each other. I was having a great time getting to know Bella and her friends and the time passed quickly. I was shocked when I happened to glance at my watch and realized it was after one thirty already. I knew I had to leave soon, and that thought was not a welcome one. This night had been amazing, in more ways than one, and I didn't want it to end. But all good things…

Bella stood to carry the empty dishes into the kitchen, and I jumped up to help her. We put everything in the sink, and she waved off my offer to help clean up.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm gonna leave them until morning."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm positive," she replied with a smile. I loved her smile.

"Okay. I actually need to get going. My parents are expecting me early for breakfast, and I told my mum I'd take my dad to the airport. He has to go to a conference in Miami."

Her eyes flickered with an emotion that I'd really like to think was disappointment. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Oh. Okay, well let me walk you out then."

I caught her arm as she went to move past me. She lifted her gaze to mine in question. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _Please let her say yes._

"Bella, I'd really love to see you again. I've had a great time tonight and I wish I didn't have to go. But since I do, I was wondering if you're free for dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she echoed.

"Yes." _Oh please, oh please, oh please._

"Um. Well, I usually don't have a set schedule on Sundays; it really just depends on what needs to be done. But I'm sure I could finish everything up there by... five o'clock? If that's okay? If it's not-"

"That's fine," I interrupted her, simply elated that she was saying yes. "If you're done with work at five, then would six thirty be a good time to pick you up for dinner?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

"Okay."

We stood there, just smiling at each other in silence, until a loud burst of laughter from the living room carried into the kitchen.

"I'll walk you to the elevator?"

I nodded, and we made our way out to where the others were. Bella told everyone she'd be back in a minute, and I waved my good-bye to them all as she opened the door. Once in the quietness of the hallway, I was surprised when she reached over and took my hand as we headed towards the elevator. I looked over at her and she gave me a smile, a sort of shy one, but her eyes still sparkled.

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight, Edward."

"Me, too," I answered softly. "And thank you again for the amazing dessert."

"I'm glad you liked that, too," she grinned.

We arrived at the bank of elevators, and I was hesitant to press the down button, knowing that when I did, it would signal that my time with Bella was coming to an end. And I didn't want it to. I tightened my hand on hers and used it to tug her a bit closer. She came willingly, stepping into the circle of my arms and looking up at me.

"In case you didn't notice, I had a really good time tonight, too," she said, giving me a wink. God, she was so sweet like this. I liked flirty Bella.

"I hope you'll be saying the same thing to me tomorrow night," I replied, only half joking.

"Hmmm, I guess we'll have to see about that."

"Indeed we will."

A sudden thought occurred to me, and I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Will you put your number in?"

"Of course."

Bella typed in her number then pressed the 'send' button and held it to her ear. After a second, she hung up.

"Now I have yours, too," she explained. I smiled in approval and put the phone back in my pocket before finally reaching over and pressing the down button. Even knowing I'd see her in roughly seventeen hours wasn't enough to hold back my disappointment at the thought of leaving her. Apparently I was like a drug addict when it came to Bella. She was my own personal brand of heroin.

The elevator dinged in the quiet hallway as Bella and I just continued to gaze at each other.

"Your ride's here," she informed me softly.

"So it is. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

Instead of saying anything, she reached up and pressed her lips to mine. Surprise overtook me for a second before I hugged her tighter and kissed her back. Her lips were so warm and soft, and I groaned, knowing this couldn't go any further right now, but continuing to torture myself anyway. It was only when the elevator doors started sliding shut again that I shot out my hand to stop them before lifting my mouth from Bella's. I pressed one more kiss to her slightly swollen lips before stepping into the elevator. My last image of Bella before the doors closed was of her watching me with heavy eyes, her fingertips pressed against her lips, cheeks flushed. She was absolutely gorgeous.

It looked like a cold shower was in the cards for me tonight if I wanted to get any sleep. Well, either that or a good wank. With the way I was feeling right now, it would most likely be the latter.

* * *

**End notes:**

Oh, Edward's got it bad, doesn't he?

Okay, so the good news is that ms_ambrosia has the next chapter in her hot little hands as we speak. So it's shouldn't be too long for the next update.

Please let me know what you think by visiting that little button down there :) Reviews are love, people!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know! Can you even believe I updated so quickly? I can't. LOL.**

**Thanks so much to my wonderful betas, ms_ambrosia, who got this chapter to me super quick despite technical difficulties on her end. I heart her. And also to Reamhar and UslessEpiphany26 over at PTB for all of their advice and for catching all of my speech tag slipups. And there were lots. LOL.**

**I just wanted to say that I've never been to Seattle (though I would LOVE to go some day) and that any references I've made to street names or restaurants or whatnot are purely fictional.**

**Hope you enjoy! We're returning to BPOV :)**

* * *

When I woke up Sunday morning, my first thoughts were of Edward. Last night had been beyond amazing. I loved talking to him, I loved looking at him, and I especially loved kissing him.

_Mmmm kissing Edward._ I couldn't wait to do that again. And again.

I rolled over and cuddled down deeper in my comforter, closing my eyes with a smile and reliving every moment of the night before. From him kissing me hello at the club, to him kissing me good-bye at the elevators.

Last night, when I came back inside after saying goodnight to Edward, I had found Jasper and Emmett getting ready to leave too. I've gotta admit I was quickly becoming fond of those two as well. Jasper was a little on the quiet side, but he had this dry sense of humor that totally cracked me up. Emmett was boisterous, loud, and funny as hell. Also, he was very touchy feely, giving me a huge bear hug as he was leaving.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to the girls last night, as they had left with Emmett and Jasper, but I was bound and determined that today –

"Okay, you've been sleeping long enough!"

I rolled over and found Rose standing in the doorway of my bedroom, a Starbucks cup in her hand. Alice and Rose both had keys to my apartment, and I to theirs, so this was not an uncommon occurrence.

"What time is it, and is that for me?" I asked her, gesturing to the cup. I could smell the heavenly aroma.

"It's quarter past eight, and of course it's for you." She walked over and handed me the cup, before flopping down beside me.

"You're a goddess. Where's Alice?" I asked as I sipped the hot coffee. It was just the way I liked it: a little bit of sugar, lots of milk.

"She's getting dressed."

I nodded. It was our unspoken rule that nothing of importance would be discussed until all three of us were together. And I had a feeling that, after last night, there would be _lots_ of stuff to talk about this morning.

Approximately twelve seconds later, Alice came flying into the bedroom and took a running leap onto the bed.

"Sorry! I'm here now! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_! I'm in love. I'm totally and completely in love with Jasper and I want to have his babies. Not right away of course, but-"

"Whoa, slow down!" I laughed, shaking my head at Alice's exuberance. "Aren't you moving a bit quick there?"

She gave me a look that suggested I was nuts for doubting her.

"Bella, I've been waiting for him my whole entire life. He's meant for me! Or rather, we're meant for each other. I feel so at peace."

"Speaking of feeling," Rosalie broke in, "what happened with you and Edward out at the elevators, Bella? You guys were gone an awful long time."

"Oh, no you don't! You have to spill first. Did you go back to Emmett's place last night when you left?" I questioned her, stuffing some pillows behind my back and getting comfortable.

"Maybe," she replied, nonchalantly. "Maybe I did. And just maybe I had the best sex of my entire life."

"SLUT!" Alice and I both yelled at the same time. I put my coffee cup down on my nightstand and we tackled Rose, demanding details. All three of us were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Rose finally conceded. "Get off me, bitches!"

"Tell, tell!" Alice squealed, bouncing in place. I reclaimed my coffee and settled in for the details.

"I actually just planned on walking with him back to his apartment and then saying goodnight. But we started kissing and, well, one thing led to another. We never even made it to the bedroom, only got as far as his couch. We were like freakin' teenagers! And it was fantastic, lemme tell ya. I made multiple trips to O-Town last night."

"Multiple?" Alice and I both echoed in unison.

"Yep. But that's not even the best part."

"There's more? More than multiple orgasms?" I exclaimed.

Rose took a deep breath before continuing.

"The best part is… just Emmett. I know he comes off as a big goofy jock that likes to have fun, but he's really sweet, too. And he's smart! He wants to open his own gym soon and I really think he's going to pull it off; he's thought everything through. And I fucking love the way he just _gets_ me. I've never felt such a close connection with anyone before, even in the middle of sex. Oh God, there I go again with the sappy bullshit. Ugh, someone please shoot me," Rose groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with being a little sappy. I know it's not how you normally are with guys, but you said yourself that he's different. Bask in it, baby! Because I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of Sappy Rose from here on out." Alice giggled, causing Rose to throw a pillow at her.

"This is really serious isn't it?" I asked, watching the different emotions cross her face. She nodded.

"It really, really is. I know I said it before, but I honestly do think he's it for me. He's the One."

"Wow," I breathed. "Rose, I'm so happy for you! He really does seem like a great guy."

"Ok, enough about me. Mighty Mouse here is making no secret over the fact that she wants lots of Jasper's babies."

"I do!" Alice squealed once more and then leapt up and started jumping on the bed. "He kissed me, he kissed me!"

"Yeah we saw that," Rose noted, and I remembered seeing Alice and Jasper joined at the lips the night before. "So what else happened?"

"He called me after he went home last night, and we stayed on the phone talking for _three hours!_ I've barely slept at all and I don't even care because I'm in _love_!"

And with that, Alice crash landed in the middle of the bed.

"Three hours, Ali? What did you guys talk about?" I asked with a laugh.

"Everything. Literally, everything. Our jobs, our families and friends, our favorite movies and books and food and just… everything. He's picking me up for breakfast in an hour," she informed us breathlessly. "I can't wait to see him. But, _now_ I wanna hear what happened between Edward and our dear Bella last night. So, spill it!"

"Um, well there was kissing," I admitted, smiling.

"He kissed you at the elevators?" Rose asked with a wide grin.

"Actually, if you remember correctly, he kissed me in the night club. Then he kissed me in the kitchen. And then, yes, he kissed me at the elevators." I smiled. "And I must say, he's a fantastic kisser. You know how some guys just have the natural talent? Yeah, he's one of them."

"Wait, he kissed you in the kitchen?" Alice questioned.

"Yup."

"Details, woman! We need details!" she practically shrieked.

"It just kind of happened." I shrugged, thinking back on those kisses in my kitchen. Those amazing, sexy, delicious, _fuck-me-now _kisses. "He came into the kitchen when I went to take the brownies out of the oven and we just… kissed. A lot."

"Ya know, I saw the way he was looking at you when we came back here. He could barely take his eyes off of you. He's sort of intense, huh?" Rosalie asked.

"His mouth is certainly intense," I sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to attach myself to it again… Wait, please describe, in great detail, how exactly he was looking at me. Because I was trying really hard not to stare at him all night like he was the last devil's food cupcake on earth."

"He was looking at _you_ like _you_ were the last devil's food cupcake on earth!" Alice exclaimed. "That's it exactly!"

"We're going out for dinner tonight," I told them. "He's picking me up here at six-thirty."

"Where are you guys going?" Rose asked.

"Actually, I don't know. He never mentioned, and I was just so thrilled that he wanted to see me again that I didn't ask." I laughed. "He got my number last night too, and I got his."

"You should call him!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? No way, it's too soon, Alice. I just saw him like, six hours ago. He'll think I'm a stalker!"

"No he won't! And I'm not saying to do it this very minute. But, later, just call and use the excuse that you weren't sure how to dress tonight because you didn't know where he was taking you. It's a valid question!"

"That's still stalkerish, Ali. He'll think I'm a scary freak like Tanya."

"Oh holy shit, did you get a load of her?" Rose broke in. "Emmett told me stories about her that would curl your hair. She's like _obsessed_ with Edward, apparently. Or at least she was until last night. Hopefully, that little show you guys put on scared her off for good."

"God, I hope so. Siliconed skank," I replied, remembering her completely condescending tone when she asked me who I was last night. "But hey, I can't be too mad at her if she was the whole reason Edward kissed me in the first place," I said, giggling.

"True," Rose agreed. "Let's just hope you never have to see her again."

"Amen to that," Alice added. "So, Bella, what _are_ you going to wear for your date with Mr. Sexy Brit tonight?"

"Oh my gosh, did you notice his accent too? It's so freakin' sexy." I sighed. "As for what I'm wearing, I hadn't thought about it yet. I was thinking—

I was cut off when my phone suddenly let out a chirp from my nightstand, indicating I had a text message. Wondering who on earth would be texting me this early on a Sunday morning, I reached over and flipped it open.

Edward Cullen.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "It's him, it's Edward! Wait, I think it's Edward. Is his last name Cullen? I never asked."

"It is!" Alice nodded furiously. "Jasper talked about Edward's dad last night and called him Doctor Cullen!"

"What does it say?" Rose demanded impatiently.

I opened the text.

**Good morning, Bella. Is it pathetic that I only saw you six hours ago and I couldn't wait any longer to talk to you?**

"Awwwww!" Rose and Alice both sighed in unison when I read it out loud. I felt a huge smile overtake my face. He missed me?

"Ok girls, what do I do here? Do I text him back right away?"

"Yes! Bella, he really went out on a limb there, making the first move today and getting in touch with you so quickly," Alice answered. "Listen, I gotta go get ready for breakfast with Jasper-"

"And I have to be in the studio in about twenty minutes," Rose added. "Call us later, okay?"

"I will," I promised.

When both of them had left, I cuddled down into my comforter once more, phone in hand.

**Good morning to you also, Edward. No, not pathetic at all. LoL. I was actually just thinking about you.**

Ok, let's see what he has to say about that. Barely a minute passed before my phone chirped again.

**Really? Do tell :)**

I couldn't help it. I giggled. In my mind, I could hear him talking to me with that sexy accent and I just melted all over again. What a wonderful morning this was turning out to be.

**Actually, I was thinking about our date tonight. You didn't tell me where you're taking me.**

Mentally, I started going through my wardrobe. I definitely didn't want to wear heels, if that could be avoided. The last thing I needed to happen on my first official date with Edward was to trip over myself and sprain an ankle or something.

**Do you like sushi?**

I smiled widely.

**I love sushi :)**

**Have you been to Yokohama on Occidental?**

No way! Yokohama was a new sushi bar that had opened about six months ago. It got rave reviews in the Taste section of the _Times_ and I'd been dying to go there, but just hadn't had the chance yet.

**No, but I hear it's very good.**

**It is VERY good. I'm sort of addicted LoL. Would you like to go there tonight?**

I did a happy little dance in my bed.

**I'd love to. **

**Outstanding. Listen, I have to go. Getting ready to take my dad to the airport. I'll see you at 6:30?**

**Yup, see ya then.**

**Bella?**

**Yes?**

**I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. Thank you for saying yes.**

Ok could he _be_ any more perfect? My heart was thundering in my chest as I read and re-read his sweet words. I bit my lip in indecision as I contemplated how to answer him. Do I put all my cards on the table, let him know how much I really liked him? I mean, he _had_ to know how much I liked him. Our kisses the night before couldn't leave any doubt in his mind. Finally, I settled on honesty.

**I'm really looking forward to tonight, too. Thank YOU for asking me. Now, be careful of the crazy airport traffic and I'll see you tonight … xoxo**

Nearly a full minute passed before he answered and I found myself nervously chewing on my thumbnail as I waited for his reply. _Was the xoxo too corny? _Relief flooded me when my phone chirped again.

**Just so you know, I'll be collecting on those hugs and kisses when I see you tonight.**

I squealed.

**Looking forward to it :)**

**Me too.**

The rest of the morning was a sort of blur for me. Even as I went through the motions of my every day routine: making breakfast, tidying my apartment, doing some laundry, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and our upcoming date. I hadn't been this excited to go out with a guy in a really long time. Actually, I don't think I'd _ever_ been this excited over a date.

As I was waiting for the dryer to stop, I perused the contents of my closet. Yokohama wasn't overly fancy, from what I'd heard, but I still wanted to look nice. A little sexy, but not slutty. Pretty.

I didn't want to bother Alice while she was out for breakfast with Jasper, and I also didn't want to bother Rose at work, so I was deciding on the all-important date outfit on my own. Thirty minutes later I was pretty satisfied with my choice. My yellow eyelet sundress. It was pretty and feminine with a slightly low v neckline. I would wear my strappy white wedge sandals and I'd borrow Alice's white leather Chanel clutch. Perfect. I hoped Alice would be home in time to help me with my hair.

It was almost time to leave for work so I quickly changed into a pair of jean capris and a t-shirt and pulled my hair up into a bun. After grabbing my purse and locking the door, I was off.

Dolcita's,,, the bakery where I worked, was only a few blocks from my apartment, so I usually walked. This morning was a little overcast but it was warm and breezy and I hummed along with my iPod as I made my way to work.

When I got to the bakery, Irina was the only one there.

"Good morning, Bella!" she called from the back room when she heard the door jingle.

"How did you know it was me?" I called as I walked around the counter and stowed my purse in my locker underneath it.

"Darling, I can count on few things in this world, but your punctuality is always one of them." Irina laughed as she came into the front of the shop, carrying two trays of fresh baked cookies, chocolate chip and peanut butter, from the looks of them. She looked like typical Irina, long hair done up in some sort of Princess Leia- type bun that sat slightly askew, a million gold bangles jangling on her wrists, long peasant skirt, and a vintage crochet vest over her tank top. My boss was one of a kind and I loved her.

"Well," she remarked as she slid the trays into the display case, "someone has roses blooming in their cheeks. What's got you so happy today?"

"I don't look this happy every day?" I questioned her with a laugh, tying on my apron.

"Sadly, no. Most of the time you look a bit frazzled and stressed, especially when you've got four different cakes on your schedule, like you do this week."

"I have a date tonight," I informed her with a huge grin.

"A date? Okay, sit down, I want to hear all about this guy. What's his name?"

"Edward," I told her as we sat across from each other behind the counter. "Oh Irina, he's so amazing. We met last night at this club and he has the dreamiest British accent and…"

I proceeded to tell her all the details from last night. Irina was like, if not a mother, then definitely a cool aunt to me. She listened intently and asked lots of questions. When I finished, she sat back with a smile.

"He sounds wonderful, Bella. Are you on the pill?"

"Irina! This is only our first date! I'm not sleeping with him tonight!" I laughed.

"Hey, you never know! I just want you to be prepared. So are you?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Yes, I'm on the pill."

"That's my girl!" Irina beamed, and I couldn't help but giggle. "But, you should make him wear a condom too. You just never know what STD's are floating around out there, darling."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed.

Just then the door opened, signaling a customer. It was Mrs. Brisby, who lived around the corner and came in every Sunday morning like clockwork to buy half a dozen black and white cookies. Apparently her husband had a weakness for them.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Like Irina reminded me, I had four cakes to complete this week, so I had lots of details to finalize for them. I also had two preliminary sketches to finish, five dozen princess cupcakes that needed to be ready for pick-up by three o'clock, and customers to wait on in between. Angela, one of my baking assistants, came in at noon to help me with the cupcakes, and Irina ran out to pick up sandwiches for lunch. It was a busy, but good day. Before I knew it, the clock read four-thirty and I started tidying everything up. The bakery had closed at four, as it did every Sunday, so there were no more customers, at least. It was just a matter of putting everything away and cleaning up.

I walked out with Irina, and waited as she locked the door behind us.

"Well, I expect to hear all the details of your wonderful date when you come in tomorrow, Bella."

"You will. I just hope everything goes well. I really like him."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, darling. From everything you've told me about this Edward, it sounds like he's crazy about you."

The butterflies in my stomach, which had apparently been napping most of the day, now woke up and swirled in a full force frenzy at Irina's words. I was going to see Edward in less than two hours!

While I was walking home, I called Alice.

"Talk to me," she answered, sounding out of breath.

"Ali? What are you doing? It sounds like you just ran a marathon."

"I was rearranging my bedroom furniture."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? What are you doing, are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I was wondering if-"

"Great! Get in the shower and I'm going to plug the rollers in, the three inch ones because you need lots of volume tonight, and we'll go over your wardrobe and-"

"I already decided on an outfit," I interrupted her.

"You did? Well, what are you wearing? Oh and where is he taking you, by the way?"

"Yokohama, you know the new sushi bar?"

I entered the lobby of my building and walked quickly to the elevators.

"Oh, that place looks awesome! Okay, so back to your outfit."

I could practically hear her foot tapping impatiently.

"You know my yellow-"

"The eyelet sundress from Niemen Marcus? Great choice, I'm so proud of you! Flirty, but not skanky."

"Exactly the look I was going for." I laughed as I pressed the elevator button for my floor.

"You should wear those white wedge sandals, you know the strappy ones? And you can borrow my Chanel clutch too, it'll be perfect!"

"Thanks, that'd be great," I replied, once again wondering how Alice just _knew_ things sometimes. I swear she was psychic or something. I stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway and, as I passed Ali and Rose's door, it opened and Alice stuck her head out. I snapped my phone shut with a laugh.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, don't forget to shave your legs!"Alice instructed.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her. She blew me a kiss before closing the door, and I made my way to my own apartment.

I took a nice long shower, making sure to carefully shave every last hair on my legs and under my arms. I used my favorite strawberry body wash and the familiar scent calmed me down. When I was finished in the shower, I slathered on the matching strawberry lotion. I brushed my teeth and was just slipping into my robe when Alice pounded on the door.

"C'mon! Fifty-six minutes and counting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When I stepped into my bedroom, I found Alice laying out my dress along with a pretty baby blue bra and matching boy shorts.

"What are those?"

"Oh, just something I picked up for you today. Aren't they nice?"

"They're beautiful, thanks Ali." I leaned over and hugged her.

"No problem. I bought myself a set in black," she said with a giggle.

Over the course of the next forty minutes, Alice blow dried my hair, then set it in big hot rollers and expertly applied my make-up. She knew I didn't like a ton of make-up so she kept it soft and natural-looking with shimmery light brown eye-shadow and peach tinted blush. Alice had a natural talent for stuff like this and nothing thrilled her more than beautifying me and Rose. I couldn't count the number of times we'd been through this ritual.

When my make-up was done, she unrolled my hair and arranged it into soft, tousled curls before pulling one side back and clipping a beaded white flower behind my ear.

"You look gorgeous!" she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Edward's jaw is going to hit the ground."

"Thanks for all of your help, Ali. Oh my God, I'm so nervous all of a sudden!"

While I was getting dressed and prettied, I hadn't really allowed myself to think about the fact that Edward was coming here and we were actually going on a real date. But now I was finished, and he'd be here in less than fifteen minutes and I was starting to freak out a bit. Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, calm down. C'mon, breathe deep. You're going to have a fabulous time tonight, there's nothing to be worried about. I just know it. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go. You look beautiful, don't stress, have a great time!"

After Alice left, I wandered around the apartment, not really knowing what to do with myself. I had already transferred my wallet, phone and keys to Alice's borrowed purse and everything was tidied in my apartment. Remembering that I hadn't put any perfume on, I hurried back to my bedroom and spritzed just a little bit on the inside of my elbows and wrists.

I checked my reflection one more time in the mirror, pleased with what I saw. The dress was really comfortable, which was a bonus, as well as being pretty. The cheery yellow looked good against my perpetually pale skin and the neckline was just a little low, enough to show some cleavage, but not be slutty. Alice had done a great job on my hair, too. Now I just had to wait.

I walked back out to the living room sat down on the couch, only to jump up a few seconds later when the doorbell rang.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, he's here! Breathe Bella, just breathe._

I walked as sedately as I could to the door, took a deep, calming breath, and then opened it.

* * *

**End notes: Ok so there we have it! The Date Cometh!**

**Also, I've put some links in my profile if you're interested :)**

**Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Reviews are love, people! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to say thank you SO much to everyone that has reviewed so far. Each and every one of them give me butterflies, so thank you for that :)**

**Gotta send out a thank you to the awesome ms_ambrosia and also everyone over at PTB who has helped me out with this little fic. Y'all rock!**

**Um, mature content ahead :)**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

When I got back to my own apartment after leaving Bella's place, it was just after two a.m. Strangely enough, I wasn't tired. The events of the evening, coupled with the scorching goodnight kiss Bella had given me at the elevators, had left me wired. But I knew that if I didn't get to sleep soon, I would be dead tired in the morning when I had to get up early and head over to my mum and dad's.

Charlie greeted me at the door, his tail wagging, and I bent down to scratch behind his ears. He let out his signature raspy, doggy groan of appreciation. He was such a sweet dog. I had found him two years ago, on the sidewalk a couple of blocks from here. Just a puppy then, someone had hit him with a car and kept on going. People could be so fucking heartless. I'd taken him to the clinic where I worked and patched him up. He'd suffered a broken back leg and some cuts and bruises, but he'd been a trooper and healed quickly. I brought him home and he became my loyal friend from that moment on.

"Hey there, Charlie. Wanna go outside?"

His ears perked up at the word 'outside' and he ran into the kitchen, returning a moment later with his leash between his teeth. He was so smart, it staggered me sometimes.

I clipped Charlie's leash on and we walked down one flight of steps and out into the lobby. I loved living on the second floor; I usually never took the elevators.

After taking Charlie for a quick walk and letting him do his business, we returned to the apartment and he trotted off to his little doggy bed in the corner of the living room.

I locked up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before making my way to my bedroom. I emptied my pockets of keys, wallet, and loose change, putting everything on top of my dresser and plugging my phone into the charger. Stripping off my clothes and stuffing them in the hamper next to my closet, I noticed that I'd have to do some laundry soon.

Hoping that a hot shower would help me to unwind, I entered my adjoining bathroom and started the shower before grabbing a towel from the cabinet under the sink. I brushed my teeth while the water was heating and then stepped into the glass shower stall.

As the hot water relaxed me, I let out a deep sigh, my mind of course wandering to Bella. I wondered if she was in bed already, or if everyone else had even left yet. I was beyond excited for our date tomorrow night. I really wanted to take her to my new favorite restaurant; I just hoped she liked sushi. I'd been so happy about her saying yes, that I'd forgotten to ask.

As I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair, the familiar peppermint scent surrounding me, I couldn't help but remember how delicious Bella smelled, all strawberry and girly. And her skin was so soft and smooth. Her dark eyes were very expressive, the most beautiful shade of milk chocolate, ringed around the edges in a darker brown. And her lips… well, her lips were utter perfection; pink and soft, the bottom one slightly fuller than the top. They were pouty lips, meant to be kissed frequently and thoroughly.

Of course, when I started thinking about Bella's lips, those thoughts led to imaginings of Bella's lips on certain parts of my body. And those certain parts were definitely showing interest. My cock hardened in what seemed like an instant. I had been in an almost continuous state of arousal since laying eyes on Bella for the first time tonight and was definitely in need of some release. A good wank in the shower would have to hold me over until such a time that my imaginings became a reality. _Oh please, oh please, oh please._

After I rinsed all the shampoo from my hair, I reached down and slowly stroked my cock a few times, closing my eyes and picturing Bella's gorgeous face, her lips, remembering how fucking fantastic it felt to kiss her, how amazing she tasted. I remembered how her breasts had pressed against me, how I'd felt her hard nipples through our clothing. I re-lived those moments in the kitchen, the heated kisses, Bella hitching her leg up and opening herself to me. I pictured myself sliding my hand down the front of her pajama bottoms and into her knickers. I wondered if she waxed, if her pussy was bare or if she favored a more natural look. I imagined gliding my fingers over her sensitive, slippery flesh.

Thinking of Bella's wet pussy had my hand moving faster over my cock, squeezing more firmly. I slid the foreskin completely back and rubbed my thumb over the throbbing head, letting out a hiss of pleasure as my mind conjured up images of Bella in all manner of naughty scenarios. On her knees in front of me, her lips wrapped around my cock… Above me, riding me while her breasts bounced and swayed… Beneath me, her legs wrapped around my waist, panting my name while I thrust into her hard and fast…

That last image did me in and I threw my head back, coming forcefully with a loud grunt and splattering the tiled wall in front of me.

_Wow._ _That certainly didn't take long_.

I felt weak from the strength of my orgasm. After a few seconds of just standing there, allowing my heart rate to return to normal as the water beat down on me, I finally grabbed my shower gel and finished washing up.

I crawled into bed a little while later, feeling more relaxed than I had felt in a long time. My last thoughts, as I drifted off to sleep, were of Bella.

When the alarm went off at seven o'clock, I groaned and buried my head under the pillow. I slapped blindly at the blasted thing until it stopped buzzing. I knew I had to get up if I wanted to make it to my parents' house by seven-thirty, which is what time they were expecting me. Thankfully, they only lived a few miles from my apartment.

I left my warm bed with regret and made my way to the bathroom, where I had what felt like the world's longest pee, before splashing some water on my face and brushing my teeth. My hair was atrocious since I'd gone to bed with it wet, so I did the best I could with some water and styling gel. It never really wanted to behave and today was no different. I got dressed, and after a quick trip outside with Charlie, we were on the road by seven-twenty. Charlie loved riding in the car, and his tongue lolled out as he watched the scenery rush past.

I pulled up in front of the brownstone where my parents lived and used my key to let myself in.

"Everyone decent?" I called. It was my standard greeting ever since the day when I was sixteen and came home from school early to find my parents in a rather _heated_ moment… In the dining room… Mostly naked. It had taken a long time for my teenage self to recover from that, and it was now a running joke between the three of us.

"Back here, darling!" I heard my mother call.

I followed the scent of sausage and eggs to the kitchen and found my mum at the stove, wearing her favorite Elvis Presley pajamas, spatula in hand. My dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, luv! And good morning to you, Charlie," she greeted us both. Charlie sat back on his haunches and lifted his paw in reply.

"Smells brilliant, Mum. Where's dad?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a mug and filling it from the teapot. I usually drank coffee, but I loved my mother's tea.

"Oh, he's upstairs getting his luggage. He'll be down in a moment. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," I replied, swiping a sausage from the plate next to the stove. My parents kept a bowl and a bag of food here for Charlie, so I filled it for him and he eagerly ate his breakfast.

I heard my father's steps coming down the stairs and dragging a suitcase from the sound of it. A moment later, he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Edward! Good, you're here. Esme, would you pour me a cup of tea?"

I sat down at the informal kitchen table with my dad while my mum brought over his tea and also the plates of sausages and scrambled eggs, as well as fresh fruit and toast.

"So how are you, son? We haven't clapped eyes on you in a good week," my father noted as we started to eat.

"I'm good, Dad. Busy at the clinic, but good."

"I saw Jasper yesterday, at Filch's Market," my mum piped up. "He's looking well. He says he's going out to California in a few weeks to work with some musician or other?"

"Yeah." I swallowed my food before continuing, "He'll be out there for about five or six days, I think."

"Well, that will be a lovely change of scenery for him, won't it? I do hope he meets a nice girl soon."

"Mum…" I rolled my eyes. My mother was forever worried about the state of Jasper's love life.

"Well, I do! He's not like you and Emmett, dear. I never worry about you two meeting girls. Jasper is different; he's always been the sensitive one, of the three of you."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Mum. I think you'll be hearing very soon that Jasper has in fact found himself a nice girl," I informed her, remembering the way Jasper couldn't keep his eyes, or lips for that matter, off of Alice last night.

"Really?" my mother practically squealed with delight. "Well, don't keep us in the dark, darling!"

"Esme, let Edward finish his breakfast, luv. We have to leave soon," my father cut in, re-filling his mug from the teapot.

"Edward can talk and eat at the same time, Carlisle," she admonished him before turning back to me. "Well?"

I had to laugh.

"All I'm saying is that I think he's met a very nice girl and, if things work out, I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon."

That seemed to satisfy her, for the moment at least, and we finished our breakfast quickly. I thought of telling them about my date with Bella tonight, but decided against it. My mother would question me to death about her.

I hugged my mum goodbye with promises to call her soon and took my father's suitcase out to my car while he ran upstairs to grab something he forgot. Charlie jumped in the backseat and laid down for a post breakfast nap. As I was waiting for my dad, my thoughts, once more, turned to the beautiful girl I was lucky enough to have a date with tonight. I really wanted to talk to her, but it was still pretty early. She said last night she didn't have to be at work until eleven, so she was most likely still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. Still, I couldn't help myself from typing out a quick text message. Sue me for acting like a giddy twelve year old.

**Good morning, Bella. Is it pathetic that I only saw you six hours ago and I couldn't wait any longer to talk to you?**

I fervently hoped that she did not think I was, indeed, pathetic. My phone beeped with a reply in less than a minute. She must have been awake after all.

**Good morning to you also, Edward. No, not pathetic at all. LoL. I was actually just thinking about you.**

She was thinking about me? Well, that was definitely a good sign.

**Really? Do tell. :) **

**Actually, I was thinking about our date tonight. You didn't tell me where you're taking me.**

I had a back-up plan if she didn't like sushi, but I was really hoping she did.

**Do you like sushi?**

**I love sushi ****:)**

_Yes!_ Sushi it was.

**Have you been to Yokohama on Occidental?**

**No, but I hear it's very good.**

That was an understatement. Yokohama was quickly becoming my favorite sushi bar in all of Seattle since its opening six months ago. It was a great place.

**It is VERY good. I'm sort of addicted LoL. Would you like to go there tonight?**

**I'd love to.**

I glanced up and saw my dad open the front door, apparently now in possession of whatever he'd forgotten. My mum appeared behind him, and it looked like she was asking him a question. I quickly typed a reply to Bella.

**Outstanding. Listen, I have to go. Getting ready to take my dad to the airport. I'll see you at 6:30?**

**Yup, see ya then.**

I knew I should be playing it cool, but I really wanted her to know how much I was looking forward to tonight.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out exactly what to say. My fingers moved quickly over the keypad, and I hit 'send' before I lost my nerve.

**I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. Thank you for saying yes.**

I held my breath, waiting for her reply.

**I'm really looking forward to tonight, too. Now, be careful of the crazy airport traffic and I'll see you tonight … xoxo**

Hugs and kisses! Bella sent me hugs and kisses! Movement out of the window caught my attention, and I saw my dad coming down the steps towards the car. My mum was waving from the top step. and I waved back before quickly typing a reply.

**Just so you know, I'll be collecting on those hugs and kisses when I see you tonight.**

Barely five seconds passed before her reply came.

**Looking forward to it ;) **

_Oh, that naughty little…_

I replied to her just as my dad slid into the passenger seat and closed the door.

**Me too.**

After I dropped my dad at the airport, I returned to my apartment and did some extra cleaning that had been neglected through the week. Then I decided to tackle my laundry. I was perilously close to being out of clean underwear, which was never a good thing. I grabbed the book I was currently reading, the latest Dean Koontz novel, and threw it in the laundry basket with my clothes before driving the few blocks to the Laundromat. There was a laundry room in my building, but it only held a few machines that always seemed to be full.

After loading my three washers and buying a can of soda from the machine in the back, I was just sitting down with my book when my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett."

"Edward, my man! What's up?"

"Very little," I laughed. "I'm doing my laundry."

"Awww, how domestic," he teased.

"Stuff it, just because you still take yours to your mum's."

"Hey, she likes doing it! She tells me to bring it over. Anyway, where you at, the place on Sampson?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said before he hung up.

True to his word, Emmett strolled in about eight minutes later. He slapped me on the back as he plopped down next to me in the row of chairs.

"What's shakin, bro?"

"You see it, man," I replied.

"So, Rosalie and I had sex last night."

I choked on the soda I was in the process of swallowing.

"Really?" I sputtered once I'd recovered.

"Yup. It was fuck-awesome. It was better than fuck-awesome. I can't even describe it. I never want to fuck any other woman for the rest of my life."

"Um, okay," I nodded. I was glad we were currently the only occupants of the Laundromat. Emmett was never what one would call _quiet_. "So, how did that happen?"

"Okay, so after we left Bella's last night -isn't she really cool, by the way?- Rosalie walked with me back to my apartment. I was expecting a good night kiss, right? I mean, I'd kissed her before, and we'd been making out pretty steadily all night, so I was expecting to kiss her again, ya know? So I did, but then it turned into something else completely. That girl is on _fire,_ Edward. Seriously, hands down, best sex I've ever had. And I've had some good sex, some _great_ sex. But this… this was beyond, bro. We didn't even make it to the fucking bedroom, can you believe that? We barely made it to the sofa! Fuck me, she's amazing," he ended with a huge sigh and the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah," he confirmed. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he asked me, "So what happened with you and Bella? Out in the hallway?"

"I asked her out. We're going to dinner tonight," I told him, and again a thrill shot through me at the thought of seeing her again.

"Dude, that's awesome! Seriously, she seems like a real sweetheart. And she's _hot_!"

"Yeah," I had to agree with a smile. "She is. I kissed her again. In the kitchen, and in the hallway, too."

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! How was it?"

"It was brilliant. Can't wait to do it again," I told him with a grin.

"Okay, dude. We have to stop this. I feel like I'm on Oprah or some shit, talking about our feelings or whatever. Wanna go for a beer?"

I burst out laughing. Emmett was surely one of a kind, and I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything.

After switching my wash to the dryer, Emmett and I walked around the corner to a sports bar that had pretty decent food. We both ordered a beer and he got a gigantic burger and fries, while I opted for a Buffalo chicken sandwich. While we ate, Emmett filled me in on what was going on with Jasper and Alice. Apparently he had taken her for breakfast this morning, and they had plans to go out again tomorrow night. I was happy for Jasper. He tended to take things so seriously sometimes, and it seemed like Alice was the perfect person to help him loosen up and have fun. We also had a good laugh over the whole Tanya situation. I thanked Emmett for acting so quickly. I actually owed him a lot for bringing me in contact with Bella. He shrugged off my thanks, never one to take praise comfortably.

After lunch, Emmett had a training session he had to get to, and I returned to the Laundromat and folded my clothes before heading home. It was still early, not even two thirty yet, and I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I put my laundry away, got caught up on my e-maiI, and thought about Bella a lot. I dusted out the interior of my car, making sure there were no silvery Charlie hairs clinging to the leather interior, and thought about Bella some more. I tried to watch some television, but nothing held my interest for more than a few minutes. Finally, at four o'clock, I decided to go for a quick run. Running always relaxed me and cleared my head. I changed into track shorts and a sleeveless tee shirt, grabbed my iPod case with my spare apartment key in it, and hit the pavement.

When I returned forty-five minutes and three miles later, I felt much less restless. After my shower, I carefully shaved and then tried to tame my hair into some semblance of order. I think I succeeded, as much as one _can_ succeed with my hair. At least it didn't look like a tumbleweed.

Now, to figure out what to wear tonight. Yokohama was a nice restaurant, not extremely fancy but still fairly upscale. I finally settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light olive-green button down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up so it didn't look too formal. A few sprays of cologne and I was ready. It was quarter to six, just enough time to make a quick stop before picking Bella up.

There was a flower shop not far from my apartment, and I pulled in there. It might have been old fashioned, but I wanted to bring Bella flowers. I hadn't been lying when I told her my mum had instilled very particular ideas about how to treat a lady. I genuinely liked to open doors and pull out chairs and all of that.

But what flowers to choose? Roses were always pretty, but I wanted something different, something unique, because Bella was most definitely unique. I looked over all the flowers in the cooler and finally decided on what the florist told me were Gerbera daisies. They were fresh and colorful, and I chose a bouquet in varying shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

With only a few minutes to spare, I parked in front of Bella's building. This was it, the moment I'd been looking forward to all day long. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of her door. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

**End notes: Ok so I know a lot of you were expecting this chapter to be the date, and I'm sorry. Edward just wanted to tell you about his day :) Next chapter I promise!**

**Visit my profile for links to images from this fic.**

**Reviews are love, people! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm very sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, RL does have a tendancy to get in they way of my writing. LoL.

Many thanks as always to ms_ambrosia, who is the first person that ever gets to see my work.

Also thanks to my two newly appointed permanent betas from PTB, BRizzle-Dizzle and Drea-C, for all of their help and suggestions. These girls rock and I'm so happy to have them.

Thank you to each and every person that has read my little story and tons of love to those who have left reviews, I heart every single one of them and I try to reply to them all.

Ok, so here it is. The Date!

* * *

God, he was gorgeous, standing there in my hallway, looking completely edible in dark jeans and a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showcasing his strong forearms. He smiled at me, and I swear my knees wobbled a bit.

"Edward, come in," I greeted him, standing back to let him inside my apartment. I closed the door and turned to see him holding a bouquet of bright, gorgeous flowers- gerbera daisies, one of my very favorites. I'd been so entranced with how good he looked, I had failed to notice the flowers earlier.

"These are for you," he told me, and that oh-so-sexy accent, combined with the utterly sweet gesture of bringing me flowers, caused another bout of the knee wobbles to hit me. My hand touched his as he handed me the flowers, and I relished the feel of his warm skin.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you so much. Come into the kitchen so I can get them in some water," I invited, tilting my head in the direction of my kitchen. He followed me through the swinging door and leaned against the countertop as I took down a glass vase from the cupboard above the sink and filled it with water.

"I love gerbera daisies," I told him as I carefully arranged the colorful flowers. "They're very popular with weddings, and I've done some cakes with them as the theme."

"I wasn't sure what they were called until the florist told me," he said with a slightly embarrassed smile. He was so cute. "But, I thought they were pretty."

"_I_ think they're gorgeous. Thank you so much again."

I placed the daisies on my island, taking a few seconds to admire them once more, before walking over to stand in front of him. I was close enough that our legs brushed each other.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," he said softly, warmth in his crystalline green gaze. My pulse sped up at his words, his tone.

"Thank you," I answered. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled at my teasing, a sexy, slightly crooked grin, and the sight of it sent tingles racing down my body to take up residence between my thighs. He hadn't been here ten minutes and I was already feeling dampness in my pretty new boy shorts. What an auspicious start to the evening.

I took a breath, and his scent washed over me- that amazing mixture of minty-citrusy-clean-Edward goodness. It was divine, and I licked my lips, noting as I did so that his gaze dropped to my mouth. His hands lifted and settled warmly on my waist, urging me closer to him. Because of my wedge sandals, my face was more even with his than it had been last night, so he only had to incline his head a little bit to nuzzle against my ear. My eyes slipped shut and goose bumps erupted across my bare arms.

"I seem to remember a certain promise I made you this morning," he said softly, his warm breath bathing my neck.

"And what promise would that be?" I asked, leaning my head slightly to the side, encouraging him to continue his nuzzling.

"To collect on the kisses you sent me."

"Oh, _that_ promise. Well, by all means..."

"May I kiss you?" he asked huskily, his lips at my cheek now.

"Yes, please," I managed to whisper.

His lips met mine, and he kissed me sweetly, tenderly, his tongue slipping into my mouth and caressing mine, sliding and probing, licking gently. He hummed and pulled back a bit, smiling against my lips.

"You taste delicious."

I laughed a bit breathlessly.

"My toothpaste," I explained, "I like cinnamon."

"I'm becoming rather fond of it as well," he replied, and kissed me again, his tongue more thorough in its exploration now. _Fuck_, he knew how to kiss. I was increasingly glad that I'd forgone sticky gloss tonight, choosing a matte lip stain instead.

My hands landed on his shoulders and I squeezed reflexively, thrilling at the feel of the firm muscles shifting beneath my fingers. Edward moaned and pulled back slightly. My lips followed him, refusing to part with their treasure, and my hands lifted from his shoulders to tunnel into the hair at the nape of his neck. It was so soft, silkily gliding within my grasp. He moaned again, and his hips bucked against me gently.

"Bella…" he groaned into my mouth, his voice raspy and sexy, and his breath hot upon my lips. "Uh, the restaurant..."

"Mmm, and I'm _so_ hungry," I sighed. Oh, I was definitely hungry. For one Edward Cullen.

"You're dangerous," he accused with a laugh, running his nose up and down the side of my throat.

"No, just perfectly content with where I am at the moment," I corrected him as his mouth ghosted over my collarbone. My head tipped back, allowing him free reign. He placed one last, lingering kiss at the juncture where my neck met my shoulder before pulling back from me.

"Much as I'd love to continue this, I _did_ promise you sushi."

"Indeed you did," I answered with a smile. "And I really am hungry. Let me just grab my purse, okay?"

"Sure." He dropped his hands from my waist and I felt the loss of his touch keenly, but reminded myself we had the whole night ahead of us. I mustn't be greedy.

After grabbing my purse and locking up, Edward and I made our way to his car, where he was once again a gentleman and held the door open for me. The drive to the restaurant was comfortable, our conversation mostly revolving around what we'd done since seeing each other last. I had to laugh when he told me about his mother's concern over Jasper's love life.

When we arrived at Yokohama, I took a moment to look around the interior while Edward talked to the hostess. It was gorgeous, all black lacquer and blue enamel, warmly lit, with a circular saltwater aquarium in the center. Traditional Japanese music played in the background.

"Bella?" Edward called to me and I returned to the hostess stand. "They'd like to know if we prefer a booth, a table, or to sit at the sushi bar."

I glanced around, taking in the long glass-fronted sushi bar, the square tables that held four chairs, and the booths that ran the length of the back wall. They were half moon shaped and definitely looked cozy.

"A booth, please," I answered, looking over at Edward. He smiled, apparently pleased with my choice.

We were led to a booth in the back and because of the rounded shape we sat next to each other rather than across. Edward's thigh brushed against mine beneath the table, and it caused delicious warmth to spread through my whole body, radiating out from where we touched.

After taking our drink orders - plum wine for me, hot sake for Edward – our waitress left us to peruse the menus.

"So you've been here a lot?" I asked Edward as I glanced over the sushi list.

"Yes. Like I said, it's very good and my apartment actually isn't too far from here, so sometimes I get takeout."

We talked back and forth about the various offerings on the menu. The spicy tuna roll sounded delicious, and I was happy when Edward told me that he liked spicy food as much as I did. That started a conversation about the hottest things we'd ever eaten, and I found out that his name and picture were on the wall of Barnaby's, a pub here in Seattle and home of the Fires of Hell Wing Challenge. This meant that he'd eaten six horrendously spicy chicken wings in under four minutes and won a free t-shirt and bragging rights.

"It was awful," Edward laughed. "Emmett kept egging me on, and meanwhile he couldn't even finish one wing! I had blisters on the roof of my mouth the next morning."

"Oh man, I like spicy food, but I think I'd draw the line at that," I answered, "I would've loved to have been there to see Emmett's attempt, though."

"It was bad, he whined like an infant."

Our waitress came back with our drinks and asked if we had chosen any appetizers. We decided to share a seaweed salad and an order of tuna tataki to start.

As the evening progressed, I became more and more enthralled with the man at my side. We never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and I really loved that. He was funny and charming, sexy as hell, and extremely easy on the eyes. I was intrigued with the way his lips wrapped around his chopsticks, the way his tousled bronze hair glinted in the warm overhead lights, the way his long fingers cradled his cup of sake.

The food was amazing, fresh and flavorful, and presented with an artistic flair. After the appetizers, we ordered several rolls to share. It was very intimate, eating off the same plate, sitting so close to each other. Our thighs no longer brushed fleetingly beneath the table; they pressed against each other with purpose now.

After making a quick trip to the restroom before dessert arrived, I returned to our booth and slid in next to Edward. His arm, which had been resting across the back of the seat, dropped down and curved around my waist as I settled myself. I turned my head and found him gazing at me intently; his green eyes just a shade darker than they'd been previously. From my close proximity, I could smell the combined scents of Edward and rice wine. It was intoxicating and I leaned closer, brushing my lips against his. I kissed him softly, slowly, taking my time to savor the sensual warmth of his lips. I licked lightly at the corner of his mouth and he opened immediately for my tongue. God, he tasted amazing, all ginger and wine. My eyes slid shut and I couldn't help the moan that escaped. Edward's hand tightened on my waist and he sucked on my tongue gently, drawing it deeper into his mouth, caressing it with his own. Jolts of desire coursed through me.

And just like that, our kiss went from slow and sweet to hot and deep. Dimly, I remembered that we were in a public restaurant, certainly not the best place to have a full on make out session, but whenever my brain tried to tell my mouth to stop kissing him, it simply refused. I think there was a short circuit somewhere.

One of my hands fell to his thigh beneath the table and I squeezed the firm muscle, feeling the heat of his skin radiating from beneath the denim. His hand covered mine, pinning it against his leg as our lips finally, slowly, parted. My pulse was pounding in my ears, and the taste of Edward was sweet on my tongue when I reluctantly opened my eyes. We stared at each other silently, both of us breathing raggedly.

The intensity of the moment was broken by the sound of clanking dishes, and I turned my head to discover our waitress setting dishes of green tea ice cream in front of us before departing once more.

"Mmm, just what I need," I said softly, smiling at Edward. "Something to cool me off."

He laughed, turning my hand palm up upon his thigh and lacing our fingers together.

"You can say that again," he said huskily, winking at me.

_Oh God, that wink! I'm melting. I'll be a puddle of previously-Bella goo in no time!_

I picked up a spoon and began to eat my ice cream, loving the way my fingers felt intertwined with his. They fit together perfectly. I'd held his hand briefly last night, when I'd walked him to the elevator, but this was different. More intimate, more… _everything. _In that moment I was immensely grateful to my Grandpa John for passing down his left-handedness to me, making it completely comfortable to hold hands and eat at the same time.

I was so full from the delicious dinner that I couldn't even finish all of my ice cream, so Edward ate his and half of mine too. And he never let go of my hand the entire time. Sometimes he'd squeeze it gently as we talked, or he'd rub his thumb across it softly, but he never let go. I felt like I was fourteen again, holding a boy's hand for the first time. Everything with Edward seemed new. When he kissed me, it was like my first kiss. Any other lips that had touched mine in the past were completely erased by the gorgeous hunk of man currently scooping the last of my ice cream into his sinfully talented mouth.

When our waitress brought the check, I glanced discreetly at my watch and was shocked to find that it was almost nine o'clock. We'd been in here for almost two hours? Wow, the old saying was true. Time really did fly when you were having fun.

Edward got up to use the restroom after he signed the credit card receipt, and while he was gone I used the time to debate with myself. Should I invite him in when he dropped me off? If I did, would he expect sex? Did I want sex? Well, of course I fucking wanted it! Judging from his kisses, sex with Edward would surely be amazing. Would he think I was a slut if I put out on the first date? Rose had already slept with Emmett, but that was technically their second date. Oh, decisions, decisions. I swear I started to hear the Jeopardy song in my head. I briefly considered texting Alice or Rose and involving them in my dilemma, but ultimately decided not to. I was a big girl. I could handle this. I just needed to-

"Bella?"

I jumped and realized Edward was standing in front of me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh! You startled me," I admitted with a half embarrassed laugh. There I'd been, daydreaming about sex with him, and I'd gotten so carried away I never even realized he'd returned from the restroom.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of zoned out," he said with a teasing smile.

"I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts for a moment." I smiled reassuringly.

"Good thoughts, I hope?"

"Very good thoughts," I confirmed.

"Well, good then. Shall we go?" He held out his hand to me.

I took it, once more noticing how perfectly our fingers fit together, and slid from the booth.

The walk back to Edward's car was quiet, but not uncomfortable. I'm not sure what was occupying his thoughts, but I was thinking about what would happen at my door in a little while. I knew there was going to be a goodnight kiss, but did I want it to progress beyond that? This soon? We _had _only just met last night, but somehow I just felt so at ease with him, like I'd known him much longer. I couldn't deny that his kisses completely melted me, or that I wanted to rip every stitch of his clothes off and worship his nakedness. With my tongue. Or that his scent drove me crazy and his accent was insanely sexy. If he ever talked dirty to me, I'd spontaneously combust on the spot.

Lost in my musings, I almost stumbled right into Edward when we arrived at his car.

"Whoa, you all right?" he asked with a laugh.

I blushed and nodded. I was definitely not going to admit that the reason I practically walked right into him was because I was lost in thoughts of having my wicked way with his gorgeous body.

"I'm seriously the clumsiest person you'll ever meet," I told him. Which actually wasn't a lie. "The gods were smiling on me tonight by allowing only that little misstep; I usually end up at the hospital at least once a month."

"I know a good doctor," he said with that damn sexy crooked grin and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He opened my door and I slid inside. After he got in and closed his door, he started the car and then reached over, taking my hand once more. This time, he brought it to his lips and pressed a warm kiss to the center of my palm. I shivered.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go before I take you home?" he asked me.

I hadn't actually considered going anywhere else, but I also really didn't want to say goodnight to him just yet.

"No, not really," I answered him, before taking a deep breath. "Um, would you like to come up to my place? I could make some tea or something?"

He didn't answer for a moment, just looked at me with those intense green eyes, but then he smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Okay," I told him with a smile. "Well, let's go then."

The ride was a short one, and we were pulling up in front of my building only a few minutes later. I knew better than to try to exit the car on my own, so I just shook my head, smiling, as Edward quickly climbed out and came around to my side.

We walked hand in hand into the lobby and I pressed the button for the elevator. Once we were inside and the doors were closed, Edward moved quickly to face me, backing me up slowly, his eyes gazing into mine.

_Oh my. _

I came to a stop with my hips resting against the back wall. Edward continued closer, only stopping when we were pressed together from chest to thigh. Alice's purse clattered to the floor as I instinctively raised my arms and tunneled my fingers into his hair, tugging gently until his mouth covered mine. And then he proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of me. He sucked on my bottom lip and gave it a gentle bite before his tongue slid into my mouth. He kissed me deeply, intently, leaving no part of my mouth unexplored. It was wild and hot, almost overwhelming. I could barely keep up and I fucking loved every second of it. He kissed me like he wanted to possess me.

His hands slid down over the curve of my butt, and he squeezed, much as he'd done in my kitchen the night before. The action drew me even closer to him and I felt the hard ridge of his cock pressing against my stomach. Oh, how welcome that feeling was. It thrilled me to know that he was every bit as turned on as I was. I was tempted to reach down and explore that delicious hardness, but the elevator dinged just then, signaling we'd reached my floor.

Our lips parted and my head dropped back to rest against the wall. My heart was thundering in my chest, my lips were tingling, and my pretty new underwear was definitely experiencing the force of my desire. I could literally feel the wetness between my thighs. Oh, the things Edward did to me.

Speaking of Edward, he had stepped back a bit but our bodies were still very close. When I straightened up and met his gaze, my knees definitely, for sure, wobbled. No doubt about it. His eyes were once again that amazing darker shade of green, and he was breathing raggedly as he looked at me.

"We're here," he murmured huskily.

"So we are," I answered him with a smile.

Taking his hand, I led him out of the elevator and to the door of my apartment. I fished in my purse for the keys, and then opened the door and pulled him inside.

* * *

So, yeah. Is it warm in here? :) What's YOUR favorite sushi?

Reviews are love, people! Let me know what ya liked, what ya hated, whatever you feel like telling me. LoL.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello again! I would apologize for the tardniess of this chapter, but I seem to be starting every A/N with an apology, and I wouldn't want to become redundant. *giggle*. Not to be making excuses, but I'm dealing with a 1 year old, a five year old, the hubby, soccer, gymnastics, swimming lessons.. The list is endless. LoL . Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, as well as everyone who has been waiting patiently for the update._**

**_Many, many, thanks to ms_ambrosia and B-RizzleDizzle. They rock my socks. Also, tons of thank yous to my Twlighted beta, Shasta53 :)_**

**_So here it as. I give you . . . The Afterdate :)_**

The door closed behind us, and the loud _click_ broke through the hormone fueled haze that was clouding my brain. I simply could not remember the last time I wanted someone with such desperation. Of course, I'd never met anyone quite like Bella before.

She turned to face me, a smile upon her lips. We were standing very close to each other, close enough that I could smell the tantalizing scent of strawberries, sweet and womanly, that rose from her skin. I couldn't stop myself from raising a hand and cupping her cheek gently. She was so soft. I leaned in a little bit and nuzzled my nose against her ear, smiling when she trembled lightly. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one affected so much by this chemistry between us. It seemed insane to me that we'd only met last night, that I'd known her less than twenty-four hours. Because, in the space of those twenty-four hours, she'd consumed me - my thoughts, my dreams, everything.

"Edward," she sighed softly, her breath a warm whisper against my cheek.

"Hmmm?" I pressed several soft, sucking kisses to the curve of her jaw.

"I… Oh, that feels good…"

I hummed in agreement, slowly making the journey to her mouth. She surprised me by taking the initiative, her tongue warm, wet, and _very_ welcome as it slipped into my mouth and rubbed suggestively against mine. I let loose with what might have been a growl, and my hands came up to frame her face, holding her still as our kiss became intoxicatingly deep. She moaned huskily, and my cock gave a desperate thump against the zipper of my jeans, apparently dissatisfied with the tight confines.

Bella's hands slid down my back, then up again, over my shoulder blades, squeezing and kneading. It felt bloody brilliant. My hands slipped into her hair, gently removing the flower tucked behind her ear, and I spread my fingers through the silky strands, urging her body closer to mine as our mouths finally lifted from each other. Both of us were breathing heavily and Bella's cheeks were flushed and rosy, her lips wet and parted. She looked positively delectable.

"I… Um… tea?" she asked breathlessly.

"Tea would be great," I replied with a smile, pressing one last kiss to her gorgeous lips.

She kicked off her high heeled sandals and we made our way into the kitchen. I found that I was still holding the clip I'd removed from her hair, so I set it down on the counter as Bella busied herself with filling the kettle and placing it on the stove.

I thought back to dinner earlier in the evening. It had been beyond amazing - the food, the conversation, everything. And the kiss Bella had given me after she returned from the bathroom... _Holy. Fuck._ Hands down, the hottest PDA I'd ever engaged in. The girl had bloody serious kissing skills, and for that I was eternally grateful. Those skills, combined with her sharp wit, gorgeous body, beautiful face, and clever mind? All of it made up one hell of an appealing package.

Of course, thinking in those terms made me immediately fantasize about _unwrapping_ her, possibly finding out what exactly she had on underneath that sexy little dress she was wearing.

_Control yourself, Cullen! This is only the first date; she's certainly not going to have sex with you. Keep it in your pants, you randy bugger!_

"I have green, orange pekoe, or English breakfast," she offered as she pulled cups from a cupboard, breaking into my train of thought. It was a welcome reprieve.

I opted for the pekoe and before long we were settled on the couch in the living room. Bella sat with her feet curled up beneath her, which I found completely adorable.

"I've had a really great time tonight, Edward," she said with a smile. God, I loved her smile.

"I have, too. Of course, I knew I would."

"Did you?"

"Oh, yes. Sharing a delicious dinner with a beautiful girl? How could I not?"

She immediately blushed.

"Edward… you say the sweetest things. I really must thank your mother one of these days," she teased, referring to my comment yesterday about my mother instilling in me the proper way to treat a lady.

I took a deep breath.

"How would you like to thank her on Saturday?" I asked. I really did want Bella to meet my parents, but I was worried that she'd think it was too soon. I didn't want to push her.

"Saturday?" she asked

"It's their anniversary and there's going to be a party of sorts. I'd really love it if you came with me."

"Oh! Well, I…"

_Damn!_ I knew she'd think it was too soon. I decided to give her an out.

"Really, if it's too short of a notice or if you're busy, it's fine. I just-"

"No! No, I'd really love to go with you. Thank you, Edward," she said with a smile and my heart lightened.

"You're very welcome."

"So, how long have they been married?" she asked a second later.

"Twenty-nine years. And yet, they still act like newlyweds most of the time. You don't even want to know the amount of times I've caught them in a '_heated embrace,'_" I laughed.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Bella giggled. "My parents divorced when I was little."

"Was that hard for you?"

"No, not really. I was only three so I don't really remember them being together. They've remained friends and still have a great relationship. My mother actually got remarried recently to a great guy."

"And your father?"

"He's been seeing someone for a few years now. She's a very nice person, although I'm pretty sure that she's getting impatient with him. She definitely wants to get married."

"Do your parents live around here?"

"My mom lives here in Seattle. My dad lives in Forks; he's the Chief of Police. Do you know where that is?"

"No, can't say I do."

"I'm not surprised," she said with a laugh. "It's a pretty small town, past Port Angeles. It's really close to the water."

"Did you spend a lot of time there growing up?"

"When I was really young I spent a few weeks in the summer, and every other weekend the rest of the year. That's when I met Alice and Rose. We became very close friends really quickly, and when I was fourteen I pleaded with my mom to let me move in with my dad so I could go to the same high school as them."

"And she gave in?" I really loved hearing Bella talk about her childhood. It seemed like it was a happy one, which can be rare, what with being shuttled back and forth between two parents.

"Yes. She could see how much it meant to me, and my father was thrilled."

Suddenly, a chirping noise began to emanate from somewhere around us. I looked questioningly at Bella.

"It's my phone," she explained, rising from the couch and retrieving her purse. She pulled her phone out and checked the screen.

"It's Alice, just hold on a sec, okay?"

I nodded.

"Hey Ali… Good… Yes… No! Look, I'll see you tomorrow… _Yes_, Alice… Okay, bye."

Bella snapped her phone shut and then I'm pretty sure she turned the ringer off too. She sat back down on the couch next to me. It might have been my imagination, but I thought she chose to sit a few inches closer than before. Our legs were almost touching. Interesting…

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I assured her. "How is Alice?"

"Oh, she's good. Nosy as ever."

"Nosy?"

"Well, she knew we had a date tonight. She was calling for details," Bella laughed softly.

"Girl talk?"

"Something like that, yes."

We were both silent for a few moments, simply looking at each other. There was a tension between us, but not an unwelcome one. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"There was something I've been meaning to ask you, Edward."

"And what's that?"

"Well, last night, Jasper called you String Bean."

I laughed, remembering that. Had it only been last night?

"Yeah. Well, I really was a scrawny little thing growing up. The name definitely fit me until I turned, oh, I guess twelve? Then I started to fill out a little bit."

"Ahhh I see. Last night you sort of made it a point of telling Jasper not to start with nicknames. Does he have one?"

"Oh, he certainly does. Up until Jasper was about nine years old, he had a terrible lisp. Could not say his 'S' sounds to save his life. So we began calling him Sylvester. You know like the cat from the Bugs Bunny cartoons?"

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped, and then started laughing hysterically. I smiled widely, loving the sound of her laugh. She kept on laughing for a good couple minutes, and then I started getting kind of puzzled. _It hadn't been that funny, had it?_

"I'm sorry," she finally gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's just, oh man, this is just too hilarious. Alice… When Alice was little she was completely infatuated with Tweety Bird! She had Tweety Bird pillows, underwear, sneakers, backpacks, everything! So we actually nicknamed her Tweety! Don't you see?"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. And then I started laughing right along with her.

"Sylvester and Tweety!" we exclaimed in unison, which then sent us into even more gales of laughter. Little by little, we calmed down, and soon enough we were leaning against the back of the couch, holding our sides and smiling at each other breathlessly.

"Oh man, that is just too funny," Bella sighed. She shook her head.

"Definitely a match made in heaven," I agreed with a grin.

I saw Bella's gaze drop to my mouth, and my breath suddenly froze in my chest. I watched her silently, wondering desperately what she was thinking. After a few seconds, she seemed to give herself a little shake and then her eyes traveled up and met mine. I swallowed hard.

"Bella-"

"Would you like to listen to some music, Edward?" she asked before I could say anything else. I wasn't entirely sure what I'd been about to say in the first place, so I nodded.

Bella stood and crossed the room to where an iPod dock was sitting on top of the entertainment cabinet. She fiddled with it for a moment and then the first notes of "Grapevine Fires" by Death Cab for Cutie filled the room. She adjusted the volume for a second before returning to sit beside me on the couch. And this time I _knew _I wasn't imagining things. She definitely sat closer than before. Our legs were touching.

"You like Death Cab?" I asked her, trying to fight the urge to run my hand up the smooth skin of her bare leg, so close to mine. Even though we'd had an extremely public encounter in the restaurant and then again in the elevator, we were in her home now and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I was willing to let her take the lead.

"I do. Some of their stuff, anyway. I don't really have a favorite band or anything, there's just tons of different music I enjoy. What about you? What kind of music do you like?"

We launched into a discussion about music, and found we liked a lot of the same stuff. Bella's tastes were extremely varied and the music playing in the background shuffled through alternative, pop, classical, rock, oldies, and even a few country songs as we talked.

It was during a short lull in the conversation that I heard one of my very favorite songs coming from her speakers. This was just too good of a chance to pass up.

I stood up and then turned to her, holding out my hand.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?"

She smiled and took my hand, standing to join me. We moved away from the couch and coffee table, and soon my hands were at her waist while hers were linked behind my neck. We swayed slowly to the music, our legs occasionally brushing each other, her head nestled perfectly under my chin. As Van Morrison's voice filled Bella's living room, I found myself wondering if she was feeling the same connection to me that I was feeling towards her. I could only hope she did.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief

I felt Bella's fingers slowly slide upward until they were both woven into my hair. She gave a slight tug and I immediately exploded into goose bumps, a soft groan escaping my lips. She must have heard it because she tilted her head back to look at me, her eyes dark and watchful. I pulled her closer, never breaking our gaze, and slowly slid my palms down until they rested just above the curve of her behind, my fingers gently pressing into her lower back.

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her, kiss her hug her tight _

_And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella?" I spoke just as softly.

Instead of answering me, she raised herself up onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me slowly, her mouth lingering against mine, nibbling and nipping. It was when she tugged my lower lip gently between her teeth that my control snapped. I yanked her against me and angled my head to the side, sliding my tongue between her lips and claiming her mouth. She tasted decadent, sweet and warm and wet. Our tongues tangled together, seeking and searching, rubbing and retreating. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and was rewarded with a hiss, and the sensation of her nails scraping against my scalp as she pulled my hair more forcefully. I growled and my lips left hers to travel down her neck. I licked her warm, slightly salty skin, drowning in the strawberry scent that was so concentrated here against the pulse point hammering madly under my tongue. I bit her gently, scraping my teeth along the sensitive flesh as I dragged my mouth up to her ear.

"You taste so good," I murmured, hearing the huskiness of my own voice before I bit her earlobe gently.

She trembled and moaned, turning her head and catching my lips with her own. She kissed me passionately, _possessively_, her tongue licking hotly across my lips, her teeth tugging and biting. She was driving me absolutely fucking insane. I don't think my cock had ever been this hard in my entire life, which is saying quite a bit since it seemed to be permanently at attention whenever I was around her. I was literally aching and throbbing, probably even leaking a little bit. Such exquisite torture was almost more than I could handle. Almost.

Her hands left my hair and traveled around to my chest, her fingers spread wide as they ran across my shoulders. She gently fingered the buttons on my shirt before disengaging her mouth from mine and looking at me with a question in her eyes.

"Yes," I encouraged softly.

Bella's fingers made short work of the top four buttons as I stood there, practically panting. She spread the two halves of the shirt apart, down to almost my bellybutton. I sucked in a deep breath when she suddenly leaned forward and nipped my collarbones lightly with her teeth, before sucking my skin into her mouth. She kissed her way from the left side of my neck to the right, warm, biting kisses that left me breathless. Her mouth traveled up to my ear and I shivered as her hot breath washed over my sensitive skin. Her teeth caught my earlobe, much the same way mine had caught hers earlier.

"Edward," she breathed into my ear, "you drive me crazy."

I growled, her words arousing me beyond belief. She walked me backwards until we reached the couch, and then she gave me a little shove so I landed in the middle of it. I didn't have to wait long wondering what she was going to do next. She lowered herself so that each of her knees were on either side of my hips, straddling me, catching my straining erection between us. Her dress settled around her thighs and she leaned forward and once again kissed me. Her fingers began working on the remaining buttons of my shirt.

It was too much to resist- to have her warm, bare thighs hugging me and not touch them. I slid my hands up her smooth calves, squeezing gently, before exploring higher, my fingers teasing the soft flesh above her knees. She hummed into my mouth and her fingers, having finished unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, traveled down and covered mine. She encouraged my hands to slide higher, guiding them under the hem of her pushed up dress until they grasped her thighs.

"Mmm, I love your hands," she sighed sweetly as her mouth traveled to the spot where my neck met my shoulder. She laid several wet openmouthed kisses there, and I think my eyes rolled back in my head. I squeezed her thighs convulsively and she purred. My hands slid up and behind her, finally encompassing the most perfect hips on the planet. Which felt like they were encased in silk and lace. I groaned, picturing the sexy underwear she was hiding under the dress.

She shifted against me, and I felt her warmth even through my jeans. With my hands, I urged her hips to repeat the action, and she gasped softly as the juncture of her sweet thighs suddenly connected fully with my denim encased hard-on. She circled her hips purposefully, and at the same time bent down and bit my chest gently. I saw stars.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I whispered, my jaw clenched against the overwhelming urge to just thrust up against her a few times and let my body explode. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She laughed huskily and circled her hips once more.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said softly. And she just looked so absolutely exquisite, I had to pull my hands out from under her dress and cup her face gently, urging her closer to me. I kissed her tenderly, and used my thumb to gently pull her chin down, opening her to me. I slid my tongue between her lips and stroked softly against her tongue, her teeth, the roof of her mouth. She responded eagerly, her hands coming up to frame my jaw, mirroring me.

My hands eventually worked their way into her hair and I found out that she liked it just as much as I did when her hair was gently pulled and tugged. Our kisses were deep and wet, hot and slow. Her fingers pushed my shirt off my shoulders and I struggled to get my arms out while not losing contact with her mouth. When I was finally free of it, I took the opportunity to smooth my hands up the soft skin of her bare arms, to glide my thumbs across her shoulders and collarbones.

I encountered the straps of her dress and hesitated for a second, my fingers only dipping slightly underneath. Bella, however, had other ideas. She leaned forward so that her lips were right next to my ear.

"The zipper is in the back," she breathed softly, before gently biting my jaw.

I groaned, tilting my head to give her lips free reign over my neck at the same time that I trailed my hands around to the back of her dress and located the zipper. It slid down easily and I pushed my hand inside to touch the smooth skin of her back. I encountered her bra and decided that I'd let her tell me if she was comfortable with that coming off as well. _Oh please, oh please…_

Bella shifted back a little bit after I unzipped her dress. She grasped my hands and gently drew them up so that they rested on her shoulders. I understood immediately what she wanted. I slipped my hands beneath the straps of her dress and gently tugged them off her shoulders. Our eyes met as  
I pushed the dress the rest of the way down, leaving her clad only in a lacy, light blue bra. It was fairly transparent and I could definitely see her nipples outlined beneath. My mouth watered.

She lifted her arms free of the dress and it puddled around her waist in a yellow heap. My hands traveled up her waist and past her ribcage until they rested just beneath her breasts, my fingers splayed around her sides. I watched her face as I ghosted my thumbs over her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned, tilting her head back, the action pushing her breasts more firmly into my hands. She was absolutely beautiful.

Her nipples were hard little peaks beneath my fingers, calling to me, beckoning me, and I couldn't fucking resist the temptation. I leaned forward and slowly licked one through the sheer lace of her bra. She jumped, as if a shock had jolted through her, and then her fingers came up to tangle in my hair and hold me there, cradling me against her chest. The front of her bra was now wet from my mouth and I turned my head so I could give her other breast equal attention. She shivered, and then let go of my hair. Her hands rose and she reached around her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it swiftly down her arms and tossing it to the side.

Her breasts were fucking gorgeous, full and soft, the nipples a dark rosy color. I cradled them in my hands and bent my head to taste her now naked flesh.

"Mmm, oh God… Edward…" she sighed, her fingers once more tunneled into my hair.

I teased her nipples with my tongue, first one and then the other, kissing them softly before drawing them deeper into my mouth. I suckled them lightly, and then not so lightly, when she encouraged me with tiny little moans and gasps. I bit her gently and she nearly arched right off of my lap.

"Ahh, do you like that, love?" I asked teasingly, as I pinched her other nipple between my fingers.

"I like everything you do to me," was her breathless admission.

"Oh, the things I'd like to do to you, Bella," I groaned, pulling the peak of her breast deep into my mouth and suckling firmly. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Tell me," she pleaded, and shifted against me once more, pressing herself down firmly on my cock. This time I did thrust up, and it felt fucking brilliant.

"I want to taste every inch of your skin, to see if you're just as sweet everywhere. I bet you are, aren't you, love? And I bet your pussy is the sweetest of all," I breathed against her neck, sucking on the delicious, smooth skin there. She whimpered and gasped, yanking tightly on my hair and pulling my head back so she could reach my mouth with hers.

"God, you have no idea what it does to me when you talk like that," she confessed to me, her breath hot on my lips, her eyes wide and a bit frantic. "Your accent is so fucking sexy, and hearing you say those things..."

I growled, covering her mouth with mine and thrusting my tongue deeply to taste her. Her confession, that she liked it when I talked dirty to her, was definitely the most provocative thing a woman had ever said to me. I was the first to admit that I did tend to have a dirty mouth, especially at times like these, with a half naked goddess writhing on my lap.

"You're a naughty girl, my beautiful Bella," I murmured against her lips, my fingers pinching both of her hard, swollen nipples.

"It appears that I am when it comes to you, Edward," she said softly, her head falling back.

My mouth moved to her collarbones, lavishing each of them with wet, lingering kisses, before I traced a path to her breasts, licking the soft skin between them, gently biting and nuzzling.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" I breathed across her damp skin, before rolling my hips and rubbing my aching, confined cock against her heat. She let out a whimpering little gasp, her fingers digging hard into my bare shoulders, her hips pushing down into me. I grunted, pleasure spiraling through my whole body.

"Are you wet for me, love?" I asked her huskily.

"Feel for yourself," was her brazen response, before she dipped her head and bit my chin, scraping her teeth along my jaw.

_Could this woman be any more fucking perfect for me?_

I had just slipped my hand up under her dress again, eagerly trailing my fingers up her thigh, when my bloody phone rang.

Bella jumped, the sound and vibration startling her, and I groaned loudly.

"I'm so sorry, love. Hold on a second, OK?"

She nodded, not moving from my lap as I dug underneath her dress to get my phone out of my jeans pocket. I cursed fluently when I saw the caller ID displaying my clinic's answering service.

"Hello?" I snapped, irritated beyond belief that we had been interrupted. Bella watched me silently, still breathing fairly hard. I lifted my hand and fingered her nipple lightly. She smiled at me, a slow, sensual smile and brought my finger to her lips, swirling her tongue around it and nibbling gently. I had to stop myself from growling out loud.

"Dr. Cullen, we have a situation at the emergency clinic."

"I'm not on call tonight, Lauren. Dr. Aro is," I reminded the woman on the other end of the phone, rubbing my wet finger across Bella's swollen bottom lip. I wanted to bite it.

"Yes sir, but Dr. Aro has come down with food poisoning and you're the next on the list."

"What's the situation?" I asked resignedly, withdrawing my hand and pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Bella's lips turned down into a pout and she climbed from my lap, pulling the top of her dress back up and straightening the skirt. I felt like roaring in frustration.

"German Shepherd, hit by a car. Right front leg appears broken, left ear and eye damaged, bleeding from a head contusion."

"I'm coming."

I ended the call and stood up, reaching for my discarded shirt and yanking it on as I turned to Bella, who was standing there watching me silently. She looked absolutely sinful, her hair all mussed up, lips red and puffy.

"I'm _so_ sorry, love," I apologized, taking her hands and pulling her to me. "I'm not supposed to be on call tonight, but the other doctor has come down with food poisoning apparently and there's an injured dog at the emergency clinic. Hit by a car, multiple injuries. I have to go."

"Oh, the poor thing!" Bella gasped.

I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers in a quick kiss.

"Leaving you like this is the very last thing I want to do," I murmured against her lips. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can, Edward," she smiled. "Now, go! The poor dog needs you."

With one last taste of her amazing lips, I was out the door and jogging down to my car. I was just pulling away from the curb when my phone buzzed with a text. It was from Bella.

**You didn't get to feel for yourself, but the answer is yes. Very. xox**

**XX**

So there we have it.. I hope I satisfied at least a few citrusy needs, even if it wasn't a complete lemon :)

Okay, so I've never done recs in my end notes before, but I feel the needs to spread some love here. I've been reading some AWESOME fics lately. And they are:

**Love In my Box** by **cosmoandmarvar**. Oh, how I adore this fic. There are just no words. I'm sort of a sucker for fics with the long distance love thing going on (been there, it sucked) and this, THIS one made me practically swoon. So freakin' good. Edward is so amazingly adorkable.

**Only You Can Save Me** by **kyla713**. Oh, man. Bikeward and DILFward all rolled into one. It's a great story, poignant and it did make me shed a few tears. Only thing is, it hasn't been updated in a good while. Which makes me sad. This is my sad face :( I really, REALLY want to read more of this amazing story. If anyone knows the reason it hasn't been updated, please let me in on it. I'm begging here. It's fantastic.

**The Transfer** by **bannerday**. Yes, yes, yes, I know that I'm probably REALLY late to the game on this, but on the off chance that there's SOMEONE out there that has not read this, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Holy Moses in a basket, this fic is H.A.W.T. It's also really funny and moving and I heart Edward's inner dialogue SO freakin' much. But aside from all that, it's H.A.W.T. Go read it. Now.

**Never Enough** by **gray_matters**. Scorching. Sooooo good. I'm totally in love with it. Newly divorced, newly independent Bella decides to open a bookstore. Edward is an architect and, lemme tell ya, I'd let him blueprint ME up one side and down the other. Ohhhhh it's such a good story.

**ABC Countdown** by **aylah**. This one is 6 chapters complete and OMG! Teacher Bella and Teacher Edward, a sexy countdown for every letter of the alphabet... *fans self* It's sexy and funny and H.A.W.T. Go read!

**Gateway to the Heart** by **samekraemer**. I'm in LOVE here, people. LOVE. It's funny, it's sexy, it's a teensy bit dark, it's a hell of a read. Did I mention it's sexy? Cus it is. Oh and it's got one HELL of a Daddyward! Whoooeee! Please do yourself a favor and check it out.

Okay, so there ya go! That should be enough reading to keep y'all busy for a while! And, if you feel the inclination, please let me know what you think of chapter 8 of my little endeavor. Reviews are love, people!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Is everyone suitably impressed with my quick update? Don't get used to it, my muse is fickle. LoL. Thanks so much for all of the reviews so far, they mean the world to me! And thank you to the awesome ms_ambrosia.**

I stood under the hot water, hoping to relieve some of the tension that Edward's abrupt departure had left me with. If his phone hadn't rang when it did…

I groaned, reaching for my body wash, my mind filled with the memories of the evening. The sushi bar had been wonderful, and I really enjoyed just sitting with him, getting to know him better. And then, the dancing in my living room had just been _so_ romantic. I sighed out loud as I remembered the feeling of swaying in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. Of course, the fact that he was most definitely, by far, the best kisser I'd ever encountered in my life? Icing on the cake. Tonight, I'd found out just how talented his mouth was. I shivered as I recalled the sensation of his lips against my neck, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, the deep, aching pull as he'd sucked on my nipples. _Gah!_

I briefly considered taking matters into my own hands and relieving the throbbing ache between my thighs, but decided against it. Yes, I was aching, but I was aching for _him_. For Edward. I wanted his mouth, his fingers, his wonderfully hard cock. And I had certainly felt that wonderfully hard cock beneath me as I'd straddled his lap on my couch. The feeling of it rubbing against my most sensitive places had driven me slightly insane, prompting me to confess my penchant for dirty talking. And I very nearly _had_ combusted on the spot when he's whispered naughtily to me, just as I'd feared I would.

I turned the water off and began drying myself briskly, unwilling to linger on my erotic memories of the evening, knowing that relief wouldn't be coming anytime soon. I threw on some sweatpants and an old T-shirt, and unpinned my hair. I hadn't wanted to go to bed with wet hair, so I'd just pinned it up out of the way for my shower.

As I passed through my apartment, turning off lights and checking that the door was locked, my eyes fell upon the beautiful flowers he'd brought me, and I couldn't help but smile. He really was a gentleman, and I simply could not wait to see him again.

I went to bed with the hope that I would hear from him soon.

Xxx

I surprised myself by waking up even before my alarm went off the next morning. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was just before seven. I stretched slowly, my thoughts, of course, returning to Edward. I wondered what he'd thought of the text I'd sent him last night. He hadn't replied, but that was okay. He'd most likely been in a hurry to get to the clinic. I hoped that the poor German Shepherd was recovering.

I switched my alarm off before it could start shrieking at me, and got out of bed. Ten minutes later, I was in the kitchen, getting the coffee brewing. After it was done, I poured myself a cup and wandered to the window, watching the city wake up under the slightly overcast skies. I wondered if Edward was awake, what time he'd gotten home last night. It had been almost eleven thirty when he had left my apartment, and goodness knows how long he had been at the clinic with that poor dog.

I finished my coffee and ate a banana and a granola bar as I started getting ready for the day. The bakery opened at nine o'clock through the week, but I liked to be there by eight thirty in case there was extra stuff to help with before opening, so I had to leave my apartment by quarter past eight. I dressed in a pair of fitted khaki pants and a navy blue, v-neck T shirt, plaited my hair into a French braid, and applied some light make-up. Just blush, mascara and lip gloss. With my comfy Keds on my feet and another cup of coffee in my travel mug, I was ready to go.

When I got to the bakery, things were already in full swing. Irina usually arrived around seven o'clock and started preheating the ovens. Through the week there were also three extra employees who helped in mixing up cookie dough, frosting cupcakes, baking pies, all kinds of stuff. Everything looked under control, so I put my purse away and got settled into my little work station in the back room. Irina popped her head around the corner a few minutes later.

"Bella, good morning!"

"Good morning, Irina," I replied as I opened my sketch books and began running through the details for the cake I needed to finish today. It was fairly simple, five graduating layers with pearls and royal icing ribbon roses.

"So, how was the date with Mr. Wonderful last night?" Irina asked, leaning a hip against the side of my desk. I grinned up at her, and she started clapping her hands.

"Oh, that good, huh? I'll need the details, if you please."

I told her about Edward bringing me flowers, the sushi bar, and coming back to my place. I left out some of the more _personal_ details, but Irina was extremely perceptive. She smiled knowingly.

"So, when are you going to see him again?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Like I said, he had to leave in a hurry last night, but he said he'd call me today. Oh! And he invited me to his parent's anniversary party on Saturday."

"Really? Well, I must say that's a very good sign. That he wants you to meet his parents, I mean. Sounds serious to me."

"I really do like him, Irina. A _lot. _Like, more than I've liked anyone in a very long time," I confessed.

"And it sounds as if he really likes you too, darling," she replied, leaning over and giving my hand a squeeze. "Now, I'll let you get to work."

The morning passed quickly. Angela, one of my assistants, came in and we got busy getting the baked cake rounds assembled. She was a really sweet girl, very easy to work with and eager to learn. She rolled out the off-white fondant, while I piped a tray of various sized royal icing ribbon roses, in pastel shades of pink, cream and yellow. Together, we draped the cake rounds in the fondant, trimming and tucking, then added rows of lustrous, edible pearls where the layers met. The bride wanted the roses topping the cake and then cascading down the side. She had declared the sketch I'd made her "perfect!" so it was fairly easy to just follow that.

I was just placing the last roses against the bottom layer when my desktop alarm beeped, letting us know that this cake was due to be delivered soon.

Irina, hearing the beeping, came in to check on the progress and told me it was perfect. I must say it really did turn out gorgeous. I sincerely hoped the bride and groom were going to be pleased with mine and Angela's effort. It was dispatched for delivery, with Angela along to help set it up. I breathed a sigh of relief when she texted me about thirty minutes later and told me everything went smoothly with the set-up. Sometimes I went along and helped if the cake was a more extravagant one, but I trusted Angela with this one.

I glanced at my watch and realized it was almost one o'clock at the same time my stomach let out a huge growl. Definitely lunch time. I pondered my options, considering running across the street to the deli, or grabbing a hot dog from the street vendor on the next block. I had just about decided on the street vendor when Irina came back to my work station with a secretive smile on her lips.

"You have a visitor," she told me before turning and leaving again.

A visitor? Who would be visiting me right now? Alice and Rose were both working, I knew. Maybe it was my mom. I took off my apron, hung it up, and made my way to the front of the shop.

And there he was.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, so shocked you could have knocked me down with a feather.

"Hi," he replied with a wide smile. Oh my, he looked yummy in his dark gray dress pants and a light blue short-sleeved, button-down shirt. _Must. Not. Drool._

"What a lovely surprise," I said, a bit breathlessly. He walked over to me, and I was immediately enfolded in a deliciously warm, Edward-scented hug. I took a deep breath and might have nuzzled my cheek against his hard chest for a moment. _Ah, bliss_.

He pulled back a second later, and the next thing I knew I was being kissed. It was a quick kiss, but still enough to make my toes tingle.

"I've been waiting since last night to do that again," he said softly in my ear.

"Me, too," I replied, smiling at him.

"Are you free for lunch? I have an hour."

"Yes, actually. I was just getting ready to take a break."

"Well, that works out splendidly, wouldn't you say?"

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked him as I stepped back to grab my purse from the locker under the counter.

"Alice. I called her to ask which bakery you worked at. And actually, my clinic is only a few blocks from here."

"Really?"

Edward suddenly burst out laughing. I smiled, and cocked my head at him in question.

"I just realized something. We told Tanya that we met when I was walking by and saw you in the window of the bakery. It's completely plausible now, seeing how close to each other we really are."

I giggled, remembering that conversation.

"You're right!"

Edward took my hand and we walked out onto the sidewalk.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked me.

"Well, I was thinking of either going across the street to that deli, or walking down to the hot dog vendor on the next block. How about you?"

"I actually didn't have a plan in mind," he confessed with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to see you."

_Melt my heart, why don't you?_

"Well, how about the deli then?" I asked. "We can sit down there, at least."

"Sounds good to me."

We crossed the street, and I felt like a giddy teenager holding his hand. At the deli, Edward insisted on paying for lunch while I found a table. I finally agreed, and we decided on ham and Swiss sandwiches, lemonade, and potato chips. Edward brought the food to the table when it was ready.

"So how is the German Shepherd?" I asked as I un-wrapped my sandwich and took a bite.

"Surprisingly well, considering everything she went through," Edward replied. "Her right front leg was broken, so it had to be set and casted. I stitched up a big cut on her ear, but we couldn't save her eye. Poor girl. The good news is she was wearing a collar and tag, so we tracked down the owners. They were absolutely frantic with worry because apparently she'd escaped her yard a few hours earlier and they had been searching for her."

"Poor doggy. Well, at least she has good owners to take care of her."

"Yeah, she should recover just fine in a couple of weeks, aside from losing her eye. But, I really am sorry for having to run out like that last night."

"Don't even worry about it, Edward. Honest. It's your job, and I think it's very admirable."

"I still feel bad leaving you… like that," he said, his voice dropping a little bit lower. Our eyes met and I felt myself flush at the memory of exactly which state he'd left me in last night.

"It's okay," I said softly. "I know you didn't want to leave. At least, I hope you didn't."

His eyes widened.

"Oh Bella, please believe me, I did _not _want to leave you last night. And after getting that text from you…" He rubbed his hands briskly over his face.

I smiled and took another bite of my sandwich. We talked almost non-stop as we ate, and again I was struck with how content I was to just _be_ with him, to sit beside him and talk about simple things. It felt right, comfortable. And yet, every so often, our eyes would meet and I'd feel that aching throb deep down in my belly, and I'd have to press my legs closer together to try and appease it. The way his eyes darkened each time it happened told me he was feeling his own sort of ache.

Sadly, our lunch couldn't last forever. Edward had to get back to the clinic, and I had to return to the bakery. After we tossed our trash, he walked with me back across the street. We stood outside the bakery, holding hands, unwilling to part just yet.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked me, tracing his thumb over the back of my hand. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, reveling in the Edward-scent, sighing in contentment when his strong arms enclosed me.

"Not that I know of," I replied, nuzzling against his chest once more. I never realized I was a nuzzler before, but with Edward I simply could not stop myself.

"Would you like to come to my place for dinner?"

I lifted my head to smile at him.

"You can cook?"

"Hey, don't look so shocked!" he laughed.

"I'm not shocked at all," I replied softly. "I happen to know how good you are with your hands."

My only warning was a husky growl before his mouth covered mine. My eyes slipped shut and I moaned, welcoming the deliciously hot thrust of his tongue. _Oh Edward's tongue, how I have missed thee. _He kissed me deeply, his mouth unhurriedly exploring mine. He tasted of lemonade and Edward, tart and sweet. I urged his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it lightly, eliciting a groan from the gorgeous man attached to my lips. He pulled back slowly, giving me one more quick kiss as he went.

"What time tonight?" I asked dazedly as I opened my eyes. He laughed softly, his hands coming up to cup my face, his slightly calloused thumbs rubbing across my cheeks.

"I have to be at the clinic until five-thirty. So, how does seven o'clock sound? That way I'll have time to stop and pick up some things on the way home so I can dazzle you with my culinary skills. Plus, I can take a shower so as not to offend you with my animal stink."

"Seven o'clock sounds perfect to me," I giggled. "Oh, where do you live?"

He told me the address and I programmed it into the GPS on my phone.

"Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. I'll take care of everything else."

Was I mistaken or was there a double meaning to his last statement? My pulse sped up as I thought about all the things I'd like for him to take care of.

"Okay, I'll see you at seven then. And thank you for lunch."

"My pleasure, love."

_I love it when he calls me that._

Edward leaned down and kissed me one more time, whispering "bye" before turning and walking down the block. I watched him go, admiring the way his dress pants hugged his amazing ass. I wanted it under my hands. Preferably while he fucked me within an inch of my life.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella! Wipe off the drool and get back to work!_

I opened the door to the bakery and was met with Irina's gleeful face.

"Bella! He's so handsome! And I got such a good feeling from him."

"Yeah, I think he's pretty terrific too," I sighed happily.

"You know that party I'm having at the end of the month? You should definitely invite him to come with you."

"I'd love to, but I have to keep reminding myself that we only just met two days ago. I'm hoping like crazy that he feels the same, and I _think_ he does, but I don't want to scare him away, ya know?"

"Darling, I don't think you could scare him away if you tried. He's got it _bad_."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when he came in here asking for you, and I told him you were here, his face just completely lit up like it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. Plus, I saw the lip-locking on the sidewalk."

I blushed a little bit, remembering how intense that kiss had been, realizing that anyone walking by would have witnessed it.

"Well, I hope you're right, Irina. Because I _definitely_ have got it _bad," _I giggled. "He's making me dinner at his place tonight."

"He can cook?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess you'll find out tonight!" she laughed.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. I called Rose and Ali and asked if they wanted to come over later to help me figure out what to wear. It was only dinner at his apartment, so I didn't want to wear something too fancy, but I didn't want to look like I hadn't made any effort either. Both agreed to come over around five-thirty.

At five o'clock, I gathered my things and said good-bye to everyone. As I walked home, I realized it was only two hours until I saw Edward again. The butterflies in my stomach started doing the Macarena.

When I walked past Rose and Alice's door, I banged on it to let them know I was home. Alice opened it wearing a green face mask that looked to be made out of avocadoes.

"That's attractive. I only wish I had some chips to dip in your guacamole," I teased.

"Oh shut it. It's a detoxifying mask; Jasper's taking me out for dinner tonight."

"Well, I'm gonna go hop in the shower."

"We'll be right there."

I unlocked my apartment and headed for the bathroom, where I stripped and stepped into the shower. I was just drying off when Rose called through the door.

"Bella, did you remember to shave?"

"Yes, Mother."

"_Everywhere?"_

I opened the door, wrapped in my towel.

"You know I can't shave down there, Rose. It gives me horrible razor burn."

"Well, are you at least waxed?" she demanded.

"Um, yeah! Got done last week."

"Perfect. Okay, let's go find you clothes."

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I opened my closet door.

"She's still got like three more minutes to rock out with her guac out."

We were perusing different outfits when Alice came in, her face pink and freshly scrubbed.

"Okay, bitches. What is Bella wearing tonight?"

It took us about thirty minutes, but I was finally happy with the decision. I would wear my turquoise halter top that gathered up the front and was low cut in the back, with a pair of cuffed white capris and gold gladiator sandals. Pretty, yet comfortable. For my hair, we diffused it until it was wavy, then pulled it up into a slightly messy bun and let some tendrils hang free down around my face, thus drawing attention to my bare back. That was Rosalie's idea.

While we were getting me beautified, I also filled them in on the details of the date last night. They were both happy that it had been a success, and frustrated right along with me when I recounted how Edward had needed to leave in a hurry. Alice asked me what would have happened if he didn't get called away, but I didn't have an answer because I honestly didn't know. Rosalie told me I should just sleep with him and get it over with. Alice told me to follow my heart. Whatever the hell that meant.

Alice had to run to get ready for her dinner with Jasper, but Rosalie didn't have any plans until later since Emmett had a training session that would last until after eight o'clock, so she stayed and helped with my make-up. She kept it fairly neutral with some golden-brown eye shadow and shimmery pink blush, then added a hint of turquoise eyeliner on my top lids, and finished with mascara and rosy lip stain.

At six forty-five, I left for Edward's place. As I drove along in my little white PT Cruiser, I started to feel a little bit nervous. Which was ridiculous, really. Edward and I had already been on a date. But this, going to his place, somehow seemed more intimate to me. And of course, that brought up one more dilemma, along the same lines as the question Alice had asked me earlier. How far would we go tonight? Before his phone rang last night, I had been _more_ than willing to drag him into my bedroom and keep him there all night long. Everything had been so hot and intense. However, thinking about it now, I wondered if it was a good idea to jump into bed so quickly.

The last time I'd acted purely on instinct- Needledick The BugFucker -it had been a disaster. Not that I thought Edward was packing anything as microscopic as Mike Newton's penis.

_Hello! I had felt it against me, and there was plenty of it. _

I wondered if perhaps Edward and I should talk about how fast we wanted to take things. From what I knew about him, he didn't seem to be the type of guy who only wanted to get into a girl's panties. But then again, how well _did_ I know him? We'd only met two days ago!

_Gah! _

Before I could work myself into a full blown analytical attack, I was at his building. I checked my reflection in the vanity mirror, satisfied with the woman staring back at me. I made my way to the front door and looked for the button with his name on it.

"Hello?" His voice came across the intercom and just the sound of it made me smile.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella."

"Come on up, love."

_Did I mention that I loved it when he called me that?_

The door buzzed and I pushed it open. Edward lived on the second floor, so I took the stairs, and in less than two minutes I was standing outside his door. I took a deep breath and knocked, immediately hearing a raspy yelping from inside and remembered that Edward had a dog named Charlie. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood the sinfully beautiful man who was cooking me dinner. He looked amazing in faded jeans and a black v-neck T shirt.

"Hello, you," he said with a smile, opening the door and gesturing me to come in.

"Hi yourself, handsome," I answered with a smile of my own. My senses were assaulted with the mouth watering scent of garlic and basil.

"Italian?" I asked him with raised eyebrows as I stepped past him into his apartment.

He nodded as he closed the door.

"I remember you saying that you liked Italian, so I made my mum's famous Rigatoni Bolognese."

"It smells amazing."

Edward surprised me by pulling me in close for a hug and the next thing I knew, his lips were against my neck, lightly brushing the sensitive skin as he inhaled deeply.

"_You_ smell amazing," he said huskily. "Like strawberries."

I took a deep, shuddering breath, and tilted my head so that his lips could wander where they wanted to. Apparently they wanted to wander to my mouth. Edward kissed me sweetly, tenderly. There was still a hint of the intensity that normally fueled our kisses, but the softness of his lips and the gentle brush of his tongue made me feel… cherished? Whatever it was, I liked it. A _lot._

When we parted, Edward smiled at me.

"I noticed the strawberry smell the night that we met, and every time we've been close since then."

"It's my body wash," I told him, running my hands up his hard chest to rest on his shoulders.

"It's intoxicating," he replied, leaning down and giving me one more fleeting kiss on my lips. "You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure. I'd also like to see the rest of your apartment, as enjoyable as your foyer has been."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, taking my hand and tugging me down the hallway.

We were greeted in the kitchen by a tail-wagging, excited bundle of black and silver fur. The dog was so cute, I couldn't help but crouch down and scratch him behind his ears.

"Hello there, Charlie," I greeted him. Charlie's ears perked up at the sound of his name and he immediately rolled over, presenting me with his belly. I laughed and scratched his ribcage, eliciting a rumbling doggy groan.

"He's awesome," I told Edward after I stood up.

"He's a good dog," Edward replied. "Now, how about that wine?"

I nodded and he poured us both a glass of cabernet. I took a sip and hummed in appreciation.

"Oh, that's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorites. Would you like to see the rest of the apartment?"

"Lead on!"

He guided me through the apartment, and Charlie trailed us as Edward pointed out the living room, small dining room, the spare bedroom which he'd transformed into his office, the guest bathroom, and his bedroom. I liked the fairly open floor plan, and was pleasantly surprised that it was quite clean and tidy for a bachelor and his dog being the only residents. It was also bigger than my apartment, and I was definitely envious of the big claw foot bathtub that was in his guest bathroom.

Edward's bedroom had a wonderful view of the city, thanks to a pair of floor to ceiling windows, and was dominated by a king sized sleigh bed of light oak, the comforter a pattern of squares in varying shades of beige, brown, and green. His furniture was all the same light oak as the bed; two of the walls were sage green, and the other two were cream colored. It was a very nice bedroom, and it suited him. The adjoining bathroom was smallish, but had a lovely glass shower stall and also boasted a view of the city.

We arrived back in the kitchen, and I definitely approved of the stainless steel appliances and lovely marble countertops. I peeked into the saucepan on the stove and I must admit, the Bolognese sauce looked and smelled divine. I turned to him with a smile.

"Well, I'm quite impressed, Mr. Cullen. Not only is your apartment much more clean and tidy than what I imagine the average bachelor's would be - and I'm completely jealous of that bathtub, by the way - but from what I can tell, dinner is going to be delicious."

Edward laughed, taking a sip from his wineglass.

"Well, I've always been a bit of a neat freak. My mum used to tease me that I was the only child she knew that lined his wooden blocks up in alphabetical order when I put them away. As for the cooking, there are a _few_ dishes I can manage, the rigatoni being one of them, but for the most part I exist on take-out, sandwiches, and cereal."

I giggled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with cereal! I myself have at least three different varieties at home, and have been known to eat it for dinner occasionally."

"I have, too," he said with a smile. "I was going to make a salad, will you help?"

"Of course."

We chatted about different things as I help him assemble a salad of iceberg lettuce, celery, cucumbers, and tomatoes. A timer went off, and Edward pulled a loaf of foiled wrapped bread from the oven, opening it, and setting the slices on a plate. He put the heat under a pot of water to boil the pasta and turned to me.

"I thought we could eat our salad while we waited on the pasta. I didn't want to cook it ahead of time."

"That sounds fine."

And that's how I found myself seated at the high-top, square table in his dining room, intensely aware of the beautiful man across from me, and the way he licked a stray dab of salad dressing from his sensual bottom lip. I had to give myself a stern talking to, advising myself against launching across the table and licking his lip for him. But _damn, _how much was I supposed to stand? His apartment was cleaner than mine, he cooked an amazing dinner, and he told me I smelled intoxicating. That big, comfy looking bed down the hallway seemed to be calling to me, urging me to test out its softness, promising to cradle me quite nicely if I happened to find myself reclining on it beneath a naked Edward…

I did my best to keep the carnal lust that was ricocheting around inside my body from showing on my face as I ate my salad and drank my wine. Thankfully, talking to Edward was as easy and comfortable as it had always been in the short span of our acquaintance, which helped to distract me from the ever present ache between my thighs. We talked about lots of different things - our jobs, our families, childhood memories. I very much enjoyed finding out more about him. Charlie sat beneath the table, optimistically waiting for a morsel of food to find its way down to him.

"Does he ever get table food?" I asked Edward, gesturing to Charlie.

"Every once in a while, but I try not to make a habit of it. Don't let his pitiful looks fool you. He's extremely well fed," Edward laughed.

After we finished our salads, we adjourned to the kitchen to cook the pasta, and in what seemed like no time, I was sampling his mother's rigatoni Bolognese.

"Edward, this is amazing!" I told him after my first bite. And it really was, rich and meaty with just the right amounts of garlic and spices.

"Thank you, love. Like I said, it's one of the few dishes I can manage that require more than three ingredients."

"Well, you've managed it wonderfully."

Dinner passed quickly, our conversation flowing easily, and when I was helping him clean up the kitchen, he asked me if I wanted dessert.

"Oh, I don't think I have any room at the moment after that delicious meal, can we wait a bit?"

"Of course. Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, yes please! That sounds wonderful."

We made our way back to the living room once the kitchen was clean and the coffee was brewed. I perused his music collection that was housed in a bookshelf, along with his stereo, while he excused himself to the bathroom. Edward's musical tastes ran to rock, jazz, classical, and alternative. He'd told me to make myself at home, so I selected a Kings of Leon CD and put it in the player.

The music had just begun playing when I felt warmth against my back, breath tickling the exposed nape of my neck. I didn't turn around, and he didn't urge me to. Instead, he ran his hands slowly up my arms and back down again, at the same time that his lips pressed against one of my bare shoulders.

"Mmm," I sighed, enjoying this turn of events immensely.

Edward's arms snaked around me, and he pulled me more firmly against him. I reached my hands back and each one held onto his hips, just below his waist. One of his hands rose and grasped my chin lightly, tilting my head back and to the side. Our eyes met, and he brushed a soft kiss against my cheek, then another against the corner of my mouth. His warm, coffee-scented breath fanned across my lips, and I ached for him to kiss me more deeply.

I slowly turned in his arms and went up on my tiptoes to press my mouth to his. His lips moved against mine slowly, sensuously, urging me to open my mouth and sliding his tongue inside when I did. The kiss seemed to go on forever, deeper and hotter with each passing second. With the small part of my brain that wasn't wrapped up in an Edward-induced coma of lust, I realized that if we continued this for much longer, we would most definitely end up in that sumptuous looking king-sized sleigh bed down the hall. And I still wasn't one hundred percent sure that I wanted to go there tonight. So I did the only thing I could, one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I pulled slowly back from his amazing lips, looked into his eyes, and told him that we needed to talk.

**I know I know! Anoither cliffie, I'm sorry! But the next chapter is finished so you won't have to wait long, I promise! Reviews are love, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok please please please forgive me! I hadn't realized that I never uploaded Chapter 10 here. It's been over on Twilighted for a while and I think it just slipped my mind to put it up here. The holidays were a crazy time. LoL. Anyway, thanks soooooo much to twichris for messaging me and asking about it. SO sorry for leaving this as a cliffie for so long, but here it is! And good news, chapter 11 is almost finished! :)

* * *

There are certain words and phrases that no man ever wants to hear from the mouth of a woman he's interested in. "It's not you, it's me," "Does this make me look fat?" and, of course, the dreaded "We need to talk."

One moment Bella and I were sharing some fucking brilliant kisses, and the next she pulled away and told me that we needed to talk.

"What's wrong?" I asked her warily, completely puzzled. I thought things were going splendidly.

She looked a bit flustered, but took my hand and gave me one of her gorgeous smiles.

"Can we sit down?" she asked, gesturing to the couch.

"Of course."

I sat down at one end, and it made me extremely happy that she chose to sit right next to me instead of at the opposite end. That was a good sign, a sign that she was _not_ going to tell me she didn't want to see me again. I simply sat and waited for her to begin talking.

"Edward, I really like you."

I, of course, had to grin at that.

"I reallylike you, too, Bella."

She took a deep breath

"I was kind of scared to tell you that, seeing as we only met a few days ago. I didn't want to freak you out."

"Bella-"

"No, please let me explain. It's been a pretty long time since I've been serious with anyone. Committed, ya know? But then you came along, and it's been an absolutely amazing couple of days. I really love spending time with you and getting to know you. I would like to think that you're feeling the same things I am, but I can't think of a way to ask you that without putting pressure on you. And that's the very last thing I want to do. But, that's beside the point. When . . . when we're together, it's just so easy to forget that we only just met. When you kiss me, I can't think straight. When you touch me, I never want you to stop. But . . ."

"What, Bella? Please, tell me," I urged her when her voice trailed away. My heart was pounding faster than normal as I tried to process what she was saying.

_When you kiss me, I can't think straight. When you touch me, I never want you to stop . . ._

"Edward, we _did_ only just meet. And, I just . . . I don't want to rush into anything. As wonderful as everything we've done so far has been, I think we need to slow down a little bit. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to drag you to your bedroom this instant, because I definitely do. But . . . I'm not going to. If we really are going to try and make this work . . . I guess what I'm trying to say is that the last time I did the whole 'casual sex' thing, it was a freaking disaster. I don't want to do that again. Not that I think having sex with you would be a disaster! I didn't mean – Oh, God -"

"Bella, it's okay. I knew what you meant," I assured her, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"I'm sorry. I know we should just relax, and enjoy ourselves, and see where it leads but . . . The thing is, I don't think I could handle being . . . casual . . . with you. I don't blame you if you run for the hills now, after I've unloaded all of this on you, but I meant what I said. I really do like you. So much."

"Oh, love." I sighed, shaking my head at her. God, she was absolutely adorable in that moment, her eyes wide, teeth nervously tugging at her bottom lip. "Bella, when you said that you wanted to know if I felt the same, you don't have to wonder. I _do. _I've absolutely loved these last few days as well. Meeting you was such an unexpected thing, but I'm so glad I did. And I'm willing to move however slowly you want to. I just want to spend time with you. _Only _you."

"Really?" she asked with a smile. I loved her smiles.

"Yes, really," I answered. "Let's just keep on doing what we're doing, okay? Getting to know each other, talking, going out together. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"So, do we need to lay some ground rules?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ground rules?"

"Well, you said you wanted to take things slower," I reminded her as I turned a bit and shifted closer to her.

"Yes," she said softly.

I raised my hand and cupped her cheek, my thumb brushing across her lips. She leaned into my touch.

"Is kissing still allowed?" I asked her, my fingers now sliding behind her ear to slip into her soft hair, urging her face closer to mine.

"Definitely," she sighed, her eyes drifting shut as my lips brushed her cheek. She turned her head and our mouths met in a tender kiss. I moved my lips gently against hers, softly nipping at her lower lip and then sucking it slowly into my mouth. She moaned huskily and moved even closer to me, her hands rising, one moving to tangle in my hair, the other resting on my shoulder.

"And touching?" I murmured against her mouth as my fingers trailed down her body to grasp her hip. "Do you like it when I touch you, Bella?"

"I love it," she whispered, opening her eyes and pulling back a little bit to look at me. "Like I said, when you touch me, I never want you to stop. It's a bit scary, actually. How intensely I crave it."

"I feel the same, you know," I admitted. "I think I could spend hours just touching you, your soft skin, your hot little body . . ."

"Edward," she groaned. "You are _not_ making it easy for me to stick to my resolution to slow down. You know what it does to me to hear you talk like that."

"I'm sorry. You bring it out in me," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm glad that I, um, _inspire_ you." She giggled. "It just makes it hard for me to think straight."

"All right," I conceded. "Well, in the spirit of trying to slow down a bit, would you like some dessert now?"

"That would be great."

I took her hand and pulled her up from the couch, and we made our way back to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out the little gourmet chocolate cheesecake I'd purchased earlier today.

"Oh, that looks wonderful!" Bella exclaimed. "Cheesecake is one of my favorite desserts, especially chocolate."

I sliced two pieces and put them on plates, which we carried into the dining room to eat. Bella retrieved our coffee cups from the living room and I re-filled those also. The cheesecake was delicious, and this time Bella sat next to me at the table instead of across from me. I let my hand rest on her thigh and she laced her fingers with mine, like we had at the sushi bar. It was comfortable, _right_.

We chatted our way through dessert and coffee and before I knew it, the grandfather clock in my living room chimed ten o'clock. Where the hell had three hours gone?

After rinsing our dessert plates, I asked Bella if she wanted to go with me to take Charlie for his nightly walk. It was such a mild evening, clear and warm, and I was very glad when she said yes. Charlie leaped around in excitement when I got his leash out, and Bella laughed at his antics. She told me she would probably be leaving when the walk was over, seeing as it was getting late and we both had to get up for work tomorrow. So she took her purse and locked it into her little PT Cruiser, stuck her keys in her pocket, and then took my hand.

"Okay, let's go!"

As we walked along, holding hands, and pausing every so often so that Charlie could utilize a bush or lamp post, I felt content. It was a good ending to a wonderful evening.

When we arrived back at my building, I walked Bella to her car. We stood beside it, kissing softly, as Charlie sat patiently at our feet.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Edward. Thank you so much for inviting me over," she murmured, laying her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and marveled at just how perfectly she fit under my chin.

"I had a great time, too. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm working my usual hours, nine until five. What time do you take lunch?"

"The clinic closes for an hour, from one to two."

"How about I bring you lunch?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

"That sounds great."

"About quarter past one?"

"Perfect."

She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed me again, thoroughly. I moaned when her tongue delved briefly into my mouth, sliding against mine, before retreating. Fucking hell, this woman knew how to kiss. I was one lucky bastard.

When we finally parted, Bella raised our entwined fingers and pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Thank you again for being so understanding. About . . . everything," she whispered.

I shook my head at her, smiling at her foolishness.

"Bella, please don't thank me. I'm enjoying every single second with you, and I don't particularly want to rush anything either. Not that the thought of you in my bed doesn't thrill me, because it certainly does, but we can wait. We'll wait until the right time. So please don't stress over that any more, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

A few kisses more, and then I was watching her tail lights disappear around the corner. Charlie and I headed back inside.

As I got ready for bed that night, I thought over everything Bella had told me tonight. I'd been dying to ask just what her last foray into "casual sex" had entailed, but it really wasn't any of my business. She'd tell me if she thought I should know.

And, I had to admit, as crazy as I was about her, and as much as I was aching to explore every single inch of her delectable little body, her words did make sense. We weren't teenagers; there was no huge rush to fall into bed together. We _had_ only met a few days ago. So, I was willing to wait and see where all of this was headed.

There were some things that I definitely knew for sure. I loved spending time with her and learning about her, I thought she was absolutely beautiful, I very much enjoyed her sense of humor, and I could spend hours upon hours just kissing her. And thankfully, from what she'd revealed to me tonight, she was feeling the same way.

I fell asleep thinking of her.

Xxx

When I got to the clinic the following morning, I still had a smile on my face, knowing that I would see Bella in about five hours.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," Victoria greeted me as I walked through the staff entrance. Well, greeted might have been the wrong word. _Purred_ was probably more appropriate. Ever since I began working here last year, that woman had tried everything to gain my attention. She was pretty enough, I suppose, with long strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. But there was just something about her that turned me completely off. The way she moved, the way her eyes seemed to appraise me at every opportunity, it was somewhat creepy. The word that came to mind was . . . _predatory. _I'd not done a single thing to encourage her behavior, but she was not dissuaded. She always found excuses to drop by my office, to talk to me about practically anything, and to stand too close for my comfort. It was irritating and, in my opinion, unprofessional. I genuinely liked everyone else that worked in the clinic; Victoria just grated on my nerves.

"Good morning," I returned her greeting, before making my way down the hallway to my office.

I stowed my briefcase, powered up my laptop, and was just shrugging into my lab coat when there was a knock on my partly open door.

"Come in," I called, hunting for my stethoscope.

"Your eight o'clock is here, Dr. Cullen."

I glanced up to find Victoria standing in the doorway, in what I assume was meant to be a provocative pose, hand on her hip, chest thrust out, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She looked fucking ridiculous and I almost burst out laughing, covering it at the last second with a cough.

"Thank you, please tell them I'll be with them shortly," I replied, locating my stethoscope and draping it around my neck.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. My pleasure."

She left, and I shook my head. She was certainly pouring it on thick this morning. This did not bode well for the rest of my day.

My first appointment of the day was Mrs. Burnaby and her Bassett hound, Maxwell. Maxwell was nine years old, arthritic and going blind in one eye. He was a very sweet dog and Mrs. Burnaby doted on him. We discussed how he was faring on the new anti-inflammatory pills I'd prescribed, and I was happy when she told me he seemed to be a bit more energetic lately. I wrote her a re-fill for his lubricating eye drops, and she told me a funny story from the night before when Maxwell had somehow nosed open one of the kitchen cupboards and she found him rolling a can of creamed corn from one side of the kitchen to the other with his nose. Maxwell had the grace to look sheepish as the story was recounted.

After the appointment wrapped up, I headed back to my office. I had about twenty minutes before my next patient was due. I had set my cell phone down on my desk when I'd came in earlier, and when I glanced at it now it showed I had a new text message. From Bella.

**Good morning, handsome.**

_Handsome? _Well, this was new. I checked the time of the text and saw it had only been sent a few minutes ago. I decided to call her instead of texting back.

"Hello?" she answered softly.

"Good morning to you, beautiful. Your text made me smile."

"Did it now?" she teased me.

"Oh, yes. How's your morning?"

"Kind of slow at the moment. I'm waiting on my assistant, Angela, to get here so she can help me assemble a seven layer cake."

"Seven layers? Wow. Is that difficult?"

"By myself, yes. But fairly simple for two people who know what they're doing. Hey, do you have any requests for lunch today?" she asked.

"Not really, as long as you'll be delivering it in person." _As long as I get to kiss that amazing mouth at some point during lunch, I don't care what we're eating._ "Surprise me."

"Okay. Listen, Angela just got here so I gotta run. See you in a couple hours."

"Looking forward to it. Good bye, love."

"Bye."

I ended the call, a huge grin on my face.

"Well, well, well. Someone's in a good mood today!" Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and found him standing in my doorway.

"Hey Jazz, what's up? Come in, and close the door." I motioned him forward.

He flopped his long body down into my desk chair.

"I was in the neighborhood. I've got a meeting in a little while with Jane."

I nodded. Jane was Jasper's agent, and her offices weren't far from here.

"So, you and Bella, huh?"

I smiled at just the sound of her name.

"Yeah. Me and Bella."

"I think she's great. And Alice thinks the world of her. You really like her, don't you?"

"I really do, Jasper. I can't explain it. It's like as soon as I met her I automatically felt like I'd known her forever. We talk about so much, and I just love being with her. She's amazing."

"And hot," Jasper added with a wink. I laughed.

"Definitely hot."

"You guys had sex yet?"

You had to love Jasper and his inability to beat around the bush. It was a trait he shared with Emmett.

"No." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "We've talked about it. But we're not planning on rushing into anything. Not saying that I don't want to, because she drives me absolutely fucking wild. But we haven't yet."

"That's cool."

"Have you and Alice yet?"

"Yep. That girl is a firecracker, lemme tell ya. She's something else."

"'Something else' in a good way?" I asked.

"Something else in an 'I can't imagine not having her in my arms for the rest of my life' way."

"Wow. Well, that's awesome, Jazz. I'm really happy for you. And my mum will be too." I laughed.

"Your mom? Why?"

"Well, I saw her on Sunday and she was once again worried over you finding the right girl. Are you bringing Alice to the party on Saturday?"

"I sure am."

"Mum will be thrilled to meet the girl who has finally captured you."

Just then the phone buzzed on my desk.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Cullen, you have a patient."

"Thank you, Victoria. I'll be with them shortly."

"Victoria still got the hots for you?" Jasper asked after I hung up.

"God, yes," I groaned, scrubbing my hands over my face. "I cannot make it any more plain that I'm not interested, but she just will not take the hint."

"Sucks to be you, man." Jasper laughed as he stood up. "I'm gonna bounce. Hey, Alice wanted to know if you guys all wanted to get together one night this week and go out, the six of us."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"All right, see ya, Edward."

"See ya, Jazz."

After Jasper left, my morning was busy with one patient after another. It was with a sigh of relief that I looked up at the clock and realized it was time for my lunch break. And that meant time to see Bella. I removed my lab coat and made a quick trip to the restroom to wash up a little bit before she arrived.

I was just exiting the restroom when I heard her voice. Since it was lunch time, the clinic was quiet and voices traveled far.

"Hi, I'm here to see Edward."

I couldn't see her since the reception desk was around the corner, but I heard Victoria's reply.

"Apparently you don't have an appointment, or else you'd realize that the office is closed for lunch. Dr. Cullen is unavailable right now," she said, her tone full of superiority.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I knew Victoria had a "thing" for me, but that was fucking beyond rude. I quickened my pace to get down the hallway and around the corner. I reached the end and the reception desk came into view. Neither of the women noticed my arrival, they were too busy glaring at each other with contempt. I was just about to open my mouth and say something, but Bella beat me to it.

"Excuse me? Victoria, is it?" she asked sweetly, glancing down at the name tag on the front of the redhead's scrubs.

"That's right," the other woman practically sneered.

"Well, _Victoria, _I really don't think I need an _appointment_ to bring my _boyfriend_ lunch. He's expecting me. Could you be a dear and let him know I'm here?"

"No need," I announced, making my presence known. Both of their heads swung in my direction. Victoria's eyes widened; I knew she was probably wondering if I'd overheard the entire conversation.

Bella gave me a wide smile and strolled over, leaning up and planting a kiss right on my lips.

"Hi, baby. I brought our lunch," she said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I squeezed her against me and smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Not a moment too soon, either. I'm starving."

"Mmm, not just for food, I hope," she said softly, yet I knew it was loud enough that Victoria overheard. I smothered a laugh. I could get used to possessive Bella.

"Well, food first and then . . . dessert?" I asked her, letting my hand slide down over the curve of her hip.

She grinned and tugged me by the hand back over to the reception desk where I could now see an old-fashioned picnic basket resting on the floor.

"Why don't you take that back to my office, love? It's the last door on the left down that hall. I'll be just a moment."

"Of course, I'll set everything up."

Bella disappeared around the corner and I turned to Victoria, who regarded me rather warily.

"I don't want to be disturbed during my lunch hour, is that clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"And, for future reference, _Bella_ never needs an appointment to see me. Understood?"

"Yes," she whispered, her face red now that she knew I'd overheard everything.

"Wonderful."

I turned and made my way down the hallway, stopping in the doorway and grinning at the sight before me.

Bella was unloading the picnic basket with quick, furious movements, slamming items down on the desk and mumbling under her breath. I caught the words "ginger-headed bitch" and "tell _me_ I need an appointment." I stepped in and closed the door. She turned around, her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is her problem, Edward?"

"The fact that you have what she wants, I suppose," I told her, walking closer. "Victoria has made no bones about the fact that she . . . well . . . I guess she finds me attractive. She's been a thorn in my side since I started working here. I've never encouraged her, but she cannot seem to take a hint."

Bella stalked over and surprised me by pushing me back against the closed door.

"Well, she better take the fucking hint now," she said fiercely, before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. There was an urgency in the kiss, a fire and intensity that practically scorched me. He tongue slid between my lips and tangled with mine, almost frantic. I realized what she was doing. She was claiming me. And I fucking loved it.

When we finally parted, both of us breathless, I cradled her cheeks in my hands.

"Bella, you do _not_ have to worry about Victoria. Or anyone else, for that matter. _You_, love, are the only woman I want to be with." I kissed her tenderly, pressing my lips against hers softly. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. She just got me so freakin' mad! And I was in such a good mood too."

"Please don't let her ruin our time together, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, show me what you brought."

It turned out Bella had brought a veritable feast. Two small covered containers of creamy mushroom soup, a chicken salad sandwich on crusty baguette to share, fresh fruit, and still warm chocolate chips cookies, plus bottles of iced tea.

"Oh wow, this looks fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I picked up the soup, sandwich, and tea from the deli, but I made the fruit salad, and the cookies are from the bakery."

"Thank you so much, love. I really am starving."

We talked as we ate, and I mentioned that Jasper had stopped by, and also what he said about us all going out this week.

"Yeah, Alice told me too. She went over everyone's schedules and I think Friday night is the only night that we're all free. Does Friday work for you?"

"Yeah, I have no plans for Friday. Sounds good to me."

"Great. So where should we go?"

Bella and I tossed around ideas, and when I mentioned Cavatelli's, an Italian restaurant with amazing food, she smiled widely.

"Oh, that's a great idea! I haven't been there in ages. Let me text Alice."

A texting conversation ensued and at the end of it, the plan was set. We would meet at Cavatelli's at seven o'clock on Friday.

Our lunch hour was almost up, and Bella began packing away the picnic basket. I couldn't help but admire the curve of her delectable little rear end, encased in snug jeans, as she bent over to set the basket on the floor. My mouth watered.

"Come here, love."

She smiled at me and came around behind my desk where I sat. I pulled her down, sideways into my lap, and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled like cookies.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear your little exchange with Victoria. Boyfriend, huh?" I teased her, running my lips down the side of her throat.

"I'm sorry. It just came out. She made me so mad, Edward, with her condescending bitch attitude."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I liked it," I confessed huskily, my mouth at her ear. She shivered, tilting her head back.

"You did, huh?"

"Yes. You can call me that any time you'd like."

"Does this mean . . ."

She didn't finish and I pulled back to look at her.

"Does this mean what?" I prompted.

"That we're . . . exclusive? I mean, we've known each other less than a week, Edward."

I thought for a moment. I knew for definite that there wasn't anyone else I wanted to date right now, besides Bella.

"Is there anyone else that you're seeing right now?" I asked, sort of afraid of her answer.

"Of course not! Before you came along it had been months since I'd been on a date with anyone else."

"Same here. So then, if it's all right with you, I would very much like for us to be . . . exclusive."

"Really?" she asked with an adorably shy smile.

"Yes, really."

"Me too," she whispered and then leaned in to kiss me. "I don't share well with others."

"I don't either."

And that was how Bella Swan became my girlfriend.

* * *

End notes: Am I forgiven? Yes, no? Please hit that little review button and let me know! And again, I really apologize for the long wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello once again! Sorry its been eleventy billion years since the last update. Forgive me?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! And for all of the messages asking when I was going to update, here ya go! LoL.**

**A special thanks to the awesome ms_ambrosia and Drea-C for making everything pretty and making me giggle. You guys rock. **

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

Edward's mouth was doing amazing things to my earlobe and I tilted my head to the side, urging him to continue. His hot breath washed over me and goose bumps rose up all over my body as I squirmed against him. His tongue was wicked, licking down the sensitive flesh of my neck, leaving a trail of damp heat.

"Mmm, oh God, Edward, don't stop. . ."

He chuckled darkly against my skin and I felt his hands, those strong and wonderful hands, slip underneath my shirt. His thumbs rubbed across my achingly hard nipples, and I gasped at the intense sensation. My eyes slipped closed and my own hands explored his broad back, before venturing lower and grasping that amazingly perfect rear end, snugly outlined in faded jeans. I squeezed that lovely firmness eagerly, trying to draw him nearer to me. I couldn't get close enough to him. I needed him inside me, and I needed-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

My eyes popped open and I sat straight up, my heart pounding. It took a moment for me to realize that I was in my own bed. When that realization hit, I slapped at the alarm clock until it quit beeping and flopped back down with a sigh, my pillow hugged tightly against my chest. I became aware of the throbbing between my thighs, brought on by the outstanding dream I'd just been having about my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

I smiled, savoring the word. I had a boyfriend. An amazingly gorgeous and wonderful one, who was capable of setting every nerve in my body on fire with just his kiss.

I smirked as I recalled yesterday afternoon. After we had finished making out like crazy teenagers in his office, Edward had walked me out. When we'd passed the reception desk, Bitchtoria (my new nickname for her) had tried to act like she was all kinds of busy, but I knew she was watching us. So, of course I couldn't help myself. I gave Edward a scorching kiss filled with every bit of passion and longing I had for him. Right in front of her. If looks could kill, I would've been a goner for sure. I returned her nasty glare with an overly sweet smile, one meant to convey _Yeah that's right, he's mine. Suck it, bitch. _

I'm fairly sure she got the point.

I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday afternoon at his office, because Tuesday nights Edward, Jasper, and Emmett played basketball with a few other guys at the YMCA. It was, apparently, a long standing tradition. I went over to Alice and Rosalie's apartment and we'd had a girl's night. We ordered a pizza, watched some chick flicks, ate an indecent amount of ice cream, and, of course, dished about our men. I was ecstatic that things seemed to be going so well for my two best friends and their new romances. And they were just as thrilled for me when I told them how happy Edward made me and how much we were enjoying each other's company. There was a lot of sighing and giggling and, on Rosalie's part at least, over sharing. I really didn't need to know that Emmett could practically make a figure eight with his tongue or that he literally had the biggest balls she had ever encountered, or that he made the just the _cutest_ snorting noise when he came.

I blamed the two bottles of good red wine that we'd also drank, and I prayed that those subjects would never be re-visited. My head was pounding at the moment, a reminder of that same wine.

I'd also found out that Alice and Jasper had taken things up a notch Monday night, after their dinner date. Apparently they'd gone back to his place and things heated up from there. She didn't spill any x-rated details, no matter how much tipsy Rosalie cajoled her, but instead she simply told us that it was amazing, that Jasper was her soul mate, and that she was extremely happy. The huge smile on her face was enough for me.

After I came home last night, Edward had texted me as I was getting ready for bed. That conversation was a bit foggy in the light of day, considering how much wine I'd consumed, so I reached for my phone now, and scrolled through it, reading through our exchange.

_**Hello there. I was going to call but thought you might be sleeping. Are you awake?**_

_**Yep. Awake and more than a bit tipsy actually. **_

I smacked myself in the forehead. Why had I told him that?

_**Oh really? LoL**_

_**Ali and Rose came over. Nuff said. Did you have fun playing basketball?**_

_**Yeah, but I'd much rather hear about your tipsy evening.**_

_**We ate lots of pizza and ice cream. Oh and I learned some stuff about Emmett that I'd really like to unlearn. Rose is an over-sharer. Is that a word?**_

_**Of course. And I apologize if anything you learned has scarred you for life. **_

_**I think I'll survive. LoL. Whatcha doin?**_

_**Just got a shower, getting ready for bed. Thinking of you.**_

_**Awww! Details, please.**_

_**LoL. Just thinking how much I wish you were here with me. I've missed you all night. **_

Oh man, could he be any sweeter?

_**I miss you too. A lot. Isn't that crazy? We've only known each other for 4 days, but I really, really miss you. Wish you were here.**_

_**Me too. What are you doing?**_

_**Climbing into bed.**_

_**What are you wearing?**_

_**Ohhh so that's how it's going to go, huh?**_

_**Yes and stop stalling.**_

_**LoL! I'm wearing a t-shirt.**_

_**And?**_

_**And what? **_

_**Just a shirt?**_

_**Yes. Well, and underwear too. **_

_**Ahem. Details, please?**_

I giggled out loud. God, he was cute.

_**Pink. Lacy. **_

_**I like. **_

_**I'm glad. How about you? What are you wearing, boyfriend of mine?**_

_**I love the sound of that. **_Cue my huge freakin' grin. _**Just shorts.**_

_**No shirt?**_

_**No, never to bed.**_

_***drool* I remember how you look with no shirt on. I like. **_

_**You're driving me slightly insane here, love.**_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**Don't be. I remember how you look with no shirt on as well. Fucking gorgeous.**_

_**Ohhhh there you go with the dirty mouth again. You know what it does to me.**_

Even now, just reading his words was doing all kinds of crazy things to my heartbeat.

_**I do. I'm shamelessly exploiting your fetish for dirty talking in the hopes that you'll be driven as insane as me. Is it working?**_

_**Baby, is it ever.**_

_**Baby, huh? I like that. A lot. **_

_**Guh!**_

At this point I vaguely remember shrieking into my pillow. Unresolved sexual tension can be a bitch.

_**Guh?**_

_**Yes. Guh, as in, oh my Guh-OD I wish you were here because I want to do all manner of naughty things to your gorgeous body, guh!**_

_***speechless***_

_**Oh. Did I say that out loud? ;)**_

_**You know, when you talk like that, it makes it very hard for me to remember why we're taking things slow.**_

_**Hard, huh?**_

_**You have no idea. **_

_**So tell me.**_

I blushed. Why was I always such a horny drunk?

_**I'd rather show you.**_

_**I would too, but since you're not here, tell me.**_

_**Hard. Aching. Desperate.**_

_**You know the pink and lacy? You can add wet to that.**_

_**You're killing me, love. Wish I was there, at least for a goodnight kiss, if nothing else.**_

I'd had a stroke of drunken brilliance then. I'd snapped a picture of myself with my lips puckered up and sent it to him.

_**God, you're adorable. I'm making this picture my wallpaper. **_

_**No, you're not! That picture of your tipsy girlfriend is for your eyes only. **_

_**I might be persuaded not to if you sent me another picture. **_

_**Any requests?**_

_**Surprise me.**_

_**Would you like G rated or R rated?**_

_**What do you think?**_

I groaned as I scrolled down to the next picture I sent him. Yep, there it was. My nipple. What the hell had possessed me? Oh yeah, massive amounts of wine.

_***gulp*. God Bella, I'm dying here. I remember how those taste**_

_**Ahh okay you gotta stop now. **_

_**Or what?**_

_**Or I might be forced to take matters into my own hands.**_

_**You say that like it's a bad thing.**_

_**It IS a bad thing when I really wish it was your hands instead. I can wait ;)**_

_**How long? **_

_**Are you asking me how long it's going to be until we have sex?**_

_**Have sex, make love, fuck. Whatever you like. ;)**_

I moaned out loud. I could actually _hear_ his sexy voice, whispering those naughty words to me, and it drove me nuts.

_**Oh God. Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? Would you like to come over after work? Dinner and a movie?**_

_**Of course I would. What time? **_

_**Um, 6:30?**_

_**I'll be there. **_

_**Okay. Well, I'm going to go to bed now.**_

_**And I'm going to lay awake and stare at your pictures, most likely until I'm forced to take matters into my own hands. **_

_**Sweet dreams, Edward xox.**_

_**Sweet dreams, Bella. See you tomorrow. xox**_

Whew, I felt like I needed a cold shower after re-reading _that_ conversation. I was still a bit embarrassed that I sent him a picture of my boob, but I knew he liked it, so that helped. Still, I cringed a bit at how desperate I'd sounded. I mean, we'd just had the conversation about taking things slow, and then I had to go ahead and be all horny-drunk-want-your-hands-on-me. Poor Edward, I'm sure I was giving him whiplash with my mood swings.

Knowing that I couldn't stay in bed any longer if I wanted to get to work on time, I got up, popped a couple Tylenol, and got dressed for work in a calf-length denim skirt and pink tank top. I braided my hair, brushed my teeth and put on a little mascara, blush and lip gloss.

In the kitchen, I quickly perused my fridge and pantry, trying to figure out what to make for dinner tonight. I finally decided on spicy chicken stir fry and jasmine rice, with apple pie for dessert, which I'd bring home from the bakery. I put the chicken in the fridge to start defrosting and quickly made myself some coffee and a bowl of granola with blueberries.

I was pretty busy at work that day, assembling one cake and putting the finishing touches on a sketch of the next one. I worked my way through my lunch hour, gratefully devouring the hot dog that Angela got me from the street vendor. Edward sent me a text just as I was leaving for the day.

_**Hey beautiful. Has your day been as crazy as mine?**_

I laughed and texted him back as I walked home.

_**It was pretty busy. Anything exciting happen in the clinic?**_

_**If you can count draining anal glands on 3 different dogs exciting. I swear there's an epidemic or something LoL**_

_**Ewwww! You poor baby**_

_**I'll need lots of sympathy from you later.**_

_**I'll give you anything you like**_

_**Anything?**_

My breath froze in my throat as suddenly our light hearted banter took a more serious turn.

_**Edward. . .**_

_**Sorry, sorry. Would you like me to bring anything over tonight? **_

_**How about a bottle of wine? White?**_

_**Ok. I'll see you at 6:30 then.**_

_**Can't wait.**_

_**Me neither.**_

Xxx

I was just starting to chop vegetables for the stir fry when my door opened and I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella, you here?"

"In the kitchen," I called back to her.

The door swung open and she entered, hoisted herself up on the countertop next to me, and stole a carrot.

"So, how goes it?" she asked as she crunched.

"It goes quite well." I laughed. "Edward's coming over for dinner. What's shakin' with you?"

"Not much. Jasper's working tonight. He's filling in for some guitar player at the studio. I'm bored."

I laughed. Whenever Alice was not in motion or making plans, she was bored.

"Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she went to go pick up Emmett and they're gonna go do…hmm, now I can't remember. They're doing something." She waved her hand vaguely. "So Edward's coming for dinner, huh? Is tonight going to be _the night_?"

"_The night_?" I echoed her with a laugh.

"Come on, Bella! Spill it! Do you have like a timeline of when you guys are going to have sex?"

"Ali! I told you and Rose last night, we're taking things slow."

"Okay, you know I'm totally devoted to Jasper, right? But, if I wasn't, I would be ALL over that! He's gorgeous! How can you control yourself?"

I sighed, pausing in my chopping.

"It ain't easy, sister. Getting more difficult by the day, actually."

"So? What's stopping you?"

"I just. . . I don't want to regret anything, okay?"

"What's to regret? He's CRAZY about you, Bella! Anyone with eyeballs can see that. Jazz said he's never seen Edward act like this with a girl. Ever."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah! You know I love you, and I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you're not ready for. But, as much as Edward hasn't ever acted like this before, _you_ haven't either. I've never seen you this happy with someone. Not even Jake."

_Jake_. I could honestly say that he'd been my one and only truly serious boyfriend. A smile tugged at my lips as memories came back to me. We'd begun dating when I was sixteen and he was fifteen. A year later we lost our virginity to each other. I thought we were going to eventually get married and live happily ever after. Things had been going amazingly well; we liked a lot of the same things, books, movies, food, and all sorts of stuff. Everything was so easy and I was unbearably happy. And then came the day that he came to see me at school. Being a year younger than me, he'd had to stay in Forks when I'd left to go to college in Seattle. We were doing the long distance thing until he graduated and could come to school there too. He'd shown up out of the blue one day. I was absolutely thrilled to see him, having missed him terribly. He'd looked totally exhausted and I had immediately asked him what was wrong. That's when he had dropped the bomb. He'd met someone else.

Things escalated, there was yelling and I accused him of cheating on me, which he completely denied. When we'd both calmed down, he had tried to explain. A new girl named Beatrice had moved to town.

"_Bella, you know that I love you. I think that I'm probably always going to love you. But, this. . . I just can't explain it. There's this. . . weird sort of pull between us. Like magnets. I don't want to hurt you for anything in the world, but I just can't deny it. I'm so fucking sorry, but I swear I haven't cheated on you. I haven't kissed her or touched her or anything. You know I'd never betray you like that. So that's why I'm here. I couldn't do this over the phone. I care for you way too much."_

Things had ended between us that night. A chapter of my life closed. Jake and I had known each other our whole lives, and I couldn't bear to think that this was the end of not only our romantic relationship with each other, but our friendship as well. There had been tears, both his and mine, but, in the end, I let him go. I'd always have a special place in my heart for him -that would never change- but I knew back then, and I still know now, that it was the right thing to do. And the next time I had visited Forks to see my dad, I'd seen Jake and Bea together, and it had became even more clear to me that things had worked out the way they should have. She was actually a very sweet girl, and even though things could have been extremely awkward, they weren't. It was clear to anyone who was in their company that they absolutely adored each other. Jake and I had strived hard to maintain our friendship, and we had. I still talked to him every couple of weeks and it was still very easy between us, just in a different way. He and Bea were now happily married with two little boys. I was genuinely thrilled for them, happy to see that my friend had found his happily ever after. We just weren't meant to find it with each other.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

Alice's voice broke into my thoughts, and I gave myself a shake, continuing to chop my peppers.

"Sorry, Ali. I was just thinking."

"It's okay. Look, if you're not ready, you're not ready. That's cool."

"That's the thing, Ali. There are times that I feel like I'm _so_ ready. But then I remind myself that we've only known each other for _four_ days. Four days, Ali! I've never fallen for someone so fast in my entire life!"

"Uh, preaching to the choir here, sister!" Alice exclaimed, gesturing to herself. "I know how scary it is."

"But you and Jasper. . . you guys just seem so absolutely sure of your feelings from everything you've told me. How are you so sure, Ali? How do you _know_ that Jasper is the one for you?"

Alice was quiet for a few moments as she mulled over my question. I continued to chop vegetables, my mind going a hundred miles an hour. I wanted, more than anything, to be sure that Edward and I would have no regrets if we slept together. I had been very honest with him when I told him that it had been a long time since I'd been in a committed relationship, and that I didn't want us to go the "casual sex" route. I knew I'd probably be telling him about Mike Newton before things went much further; I'd seen the curiosity in his eyes when I'd mentioned what a disaster my last hook up had been.

"Bella." Alice's voice was quiet when she finally spoke. "I'm not sure what to tell you here. You asked how I'm so sure of my feelings for Jasper, and I can only tell you that I just _am. _When we met, I felt a connection I'd never felt with anyone else. Ever. It was instant and effortless. However, I'm not saying it wasn't scary. Because, hell yeah, it was. It was like I'd been waiting for him my whole life, without even realizing it, and then suddenly, there he was, making my knees weak, and my heart beat faster the very first time he looked at me. It did freak me out a bit, I'll admit it. It was powerful and almost overwhelming."

"But, I just went with it. Like I said, I'd never felt like that before, so I decided to just go where it would take me. And I'm so glad I did, because Jasper is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I know, in my heart, that I'm really and truly falling in love with him. But, Bella, you can't compare your relationship to mine. You and I are very different people, just like Edward and Jasper are very different people. You guys have to do what's right for _you._ I will say this again, though. I've never seen you this happy, and that has to count for something, right?"

I sighed again, setting down my knife.

"Bella, what are you scared of?" Alice asked softly.

"So many things," I admitted. "I'm scared that I'll sleep with him and he'll lose interest. That we'll lose this wonderful connection that we have, that there won't be any sort of mystery left and he'll get bored. That I'll be the only one who thinks we have something really special. Oh, and also that I'll have forgotten how to actually have sex since it's been so freakin' long, and Needle Dick does not even count."

Alice snorted. Yes, she actually snorted.

"Okay, for one thing, you never forget how to have sex. It's like riding a bicycle. Everything comes –no pun intended- back to you. And for number two, I want you to think about everything you know about Edward. Everything you've learned about him the last few days. You've told me and Rose how wonderful he is, how funny and sexy and caring and patient he is."

"And he _is, _Alice! He really is all of those things."

"So, knowing all of that, do you _really_ think he'd be the type to fuck and duck? Seriously?"

"No, Ali. I really don't. He's not that kind of guy at all."

I knew, deep down inside, that Edward would never be that type. He was too caring.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say one last thing. You need to think about whether or not he's worth the risk. It's just as simple as that."

"Okay, and what if I decide he really _is_ worth the risk? It was only two days ago that I told him I wanted to take things slowly. Now, all of a sudden, I've totally changed my mind? He's gonna think I'm crazy!" I groaned. Alice laughed at me.

"Bella, just talk to him! Be honest, and tell him how you feel."

Alice left to make a run to the grocery store, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Could it really be that simple? I really wanted to believe it was. I wanted to just throw caution to the wind and see what happens And maybe I should. If I kept over analyzing things I was going to drive myself completely fucking nuts. So I made a vow to myself right then and there to just go with the flow tonight and see, in Alice's words, where it took me. Edward and I would talk, of course, and we'd –hopefully- let things progress naturally. What did I have to lose?

_Only your heart, _a voice inside my brain whispered, but I ignored it. Stupid voice.

I felt better after coming to a decision and quickly finished chopping the vegetables before putting them in a container in the fridge. I already had the chicken marinating in soy sauce, ginger, garlic, and spicy Asian peppers. Everything was prepped and ready to go, and the fresh apple pie from the bakery was waiting on the counter. I'd taken a quick shower and dried my hair as soon as I came home, so now I just needed to change clothes and put some make up on.

I knew I didn't have to work hard to impress Edward, he'd seen me in my pajamas already, and it was nice not to feel that sort of pressure, but I still wanted to look nice. I chose my white cotton peasant skirt that reached mid-calf and a lavender tank top. I left my feet bare and slid on some silver bangles. I'd diffused my hair earlier and now pulled the waviness back with a simple silver clip. Blush, mascara, a dusting of shimmery powder across my cheekbones, my favorite pink lip stain, and I was all set. I checked the clock and was pleased to realize that Edward would be here in about ten minutes. Perfect timing.

I was just taking some wine glasses down from the cabinet when the doorbell rang. _My man is nothing if not prompt_, I thought to myself as I hurried to answer it. And then there was no more thinking, because as soon as I opened the door, I was engulfed in strong arms, and two seconds after that a pair of extremely talented lips were intent on kissing me to the brink of insanity.

Long seconds later, we finally broke apart and I simply gazed up into his gorgeous green eyes, not one coherent thought inside my brain.

"Hello, gorgeous," Edward said softly, his thumb coming up to rub across my cheek. "God, I've missed you."

I blinked a few times, giving myself a little shake before smiling widely at him.

"I've missed you too. Come on in."

He followed me to the kitchen and whistled appreciatively when he saw the pie on the counter.

"Wow, that looks delicious. Did you make it?" he asked, setting down the bottle of white wine he'd brought.

"Sadly, no. Irina is the genius when it comes to pies, she made this one. And I can tell you right now, it will be absolutely delicious."

"I love apple pie. My mum makes a pretty mean one."

"Does your mom like to cook?"

"Yes, she really does. I think you two will get along famously."

I was hit with a sudden bout of nerves, my fingers clumsy as I tried to uncork the wine. The thought of actually meeting Edward's parents was daunting. He noticed my disquiet immediately and came to stand beside me at the counter, his fingers taking the corkscrew from me and setting it down before clasping my hands in his.

"They're going to love you, Bella. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Are you . . . do you still want to come on Saturday?"

"Oh, Edward, of course I do! I really do want to meet your family. I'm only a bit nervous, that's all."

"You'll be just fine. I'll be with you, and don't forget, Alice and Rose will be there too."

"I know. And I'm sure everything will be great, it's just nerve wracking."

"What is, love?"

"Meeting the parents of the man who has turned my entire life upside down," I admitted to him softly.

_Whoa, where the hell did my filter go?_

My gaze was fixed on our clasped hands, but I heard him suck in a quick breath, and then felt his fingers leave mine and touch beneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I sighed softly when I saw the look in his eyes. It was intense and primal, yet so full of joy. I couldn't help but reach up and frame his face with my palms.

"You have, Edward. You've touched parts of my life that no man ever has before, and I'm scared, I'm so scared that you . . .that. . ."

"That what?" he urged huskily.

"That you don't feel the same," I told him, my heart, my soul, everything laid bare for him to see.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward whispered, gathering me to his chest and rubbing my back soothingly. My arms found their way around his waist as my cheek settled against his collarbone. I felt completely ridiculous, embarrassed beyond measure. I hadn't meant to say so much. _Stupid verbal diarrhea. _I took a deep breath, trying to get my rioting emotions back in check.

His embrace tightened even more as he began to speak, his voice low and a bit hoarse.

"Please listen to me, love, and believe what I'm telling you. No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever affected me the way that you do. I think about you all the time, I want to be with you all the time. I think you're the most wonderful and beautiful woman I've ever met and sometimes I still can't believe that you even took a second look at me. You mean so much to me, and I don't care that we only just met. That means nothing in the long run. Please don't think that your feelings are one-sided, because I assure you they are not. I adore you, Bella."

His hands lifted to my shoulders and he slowly pulled back from me, his eyes searching my face. My heart suddenly felt too large for my chest; it was overflowing as I took in his loving expression.

"I don't know how to make you understand how important you are to me," he whispered. "But I'll keep telling you, every day, until you believe it. Until you-"

I raised my hand and pressed my fingertips against his lips, halting his words. His wonderful words that made me melt inside, made my feelings for him that much stronger.

"I believe you, Edward. I won't doubt it again, I promise," I told him with a smile, before lifting on my toes and replacing my fingertips with my mouth.

I kissed him slowly, deeply, trying to tell him exactly how much he meant to me. There was tenderness in our kiss, passion and adoration. There was also heat, and plenty of it. I moaned when his hands snaked down to my rear end, and suddenly he lifted me and set me on the countertop, right next to the wine and apple pie. My skirt bunched up around my thighs as he stood between my open knees, his mouth devouring me, his hands tracing a restless path down my arms, around to my back. I hooked my feet behind him and pulled him even closer, my fingers tangling in his hair, my mouth drinking in his taste, his heady scent assaulting my senses.

Edward's lips lifted from mine and I next felt them on my exposed throat, just under my ear.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Bella. I don't think you have any idea how much I want you, or of the things I want to do to you. I feel like a fucking cave man because I want to claim you, mark you as mine. You drive me crazy," he groaned.

"Oh, God. . . I want it too, Edward. I want to be yours," I panted, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him again, my tongue desperate to meet his, desperate to taste him. We lost ourselves in deep, scorching kisses for an immeasurable amount of time, anxious to feel and touch and learn each other. It was only when one of his hands accidentally knocked the corkscrew to the floor that we paused, the noise startling us apart.

Both of us were breathing heavy as we silently gazed at each other, and I dazedly wondered if my lips were as swollen and red as his were. Edward's hair was sticking up every which way, courtesy of my fingers, and his eyes were dark, pupils dilated. His hands were gripping my hips tightly, and I had my legs anchored around his waist.

"Whoa," I whispered faintly, my fingers sliding up over the front of his chest. I could feel his heart hammering wildly under the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He gave me a sexy smirk in return and I giggled. Suddenly we were leaning against each other and laughing softly. He cradled me against his chest, gently running his hands over my hair, my shoulders, down my back.

My stomach chose that moment to let loose with a very loud, unladylike, growl and I, of course, blushed. Edward chuckled.

"It seems like someone is hungry," he whispered against my neck.

"Sorry," I said with a sigh. "But yes, I actually am hungry."

"I am too," he said softly. "The clinic was so insanely busy today, I really didn't eat lunch."

"Edward!" I gasped, "Why didn't you tell me you were starving?"

"Because we had more important things to take care of first," he said with a smile. "But I'll confess I'm really looking forward to whatever you're making for dinner."

We shared a few more sweet kisses before he helped me down from the counter. I finally got the wine open, and we each had a glass as I started cooking. Edward measured out the rice and water and put it in the rice steamer, while I got my wok heated up and added the chicken to the sizzling peanut oil. The smell of the cooking meat was instantaneous and my stomach growled again. This time Edward's joined in and we both laughed.

Dinner was a casual affair. We ate in my living room, at the coffee table, using pillows to sit cross legged on. The stir fry was spicy, and the chilled white wine was a perfect accompaniment. We talked as we ate, not about anything of huge importance, which suited me just fine. It was a relaxing meal, and I loved sharing it with him.

After dinner, Edward helped me to clean up and he made coffee while I sliced the pie. There were more sweet kisses in the kitchen, none as intense as earlier, but amazing nonetheless. Then came the business of choosing which movie to watch. I had lots of DVDs to choose from, most of which had migrated over from Ali and Rosalie's place. We finally settled down on the couch together, with pie and coffee, as the opening credits for The Italian Job filled the screen.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Edward said after his first bite of the pie.

"It sure is." I sighed and happily shoveled a forkful into my own mouth. "Irina uses a secret recipe for the crust; none of us even know what's in it."

"Well, it's bloody brilliant, whatever the secret is."

We enjoyed our dessert and coffee and watched the movie for a while, making occasional comments. I got up to put the plates and mugs in the kitchen and when I returned, Edward opened his arms and beckoned to me with a smile.

"Cuddle?" he asked hopefully, and I had to laugh.

"Yes, please. Hang on, I'll be right back."

I made a quick trip to my room and grabbed my quilt from the back of the rocking chair. My grandma made it for me when I was little, and it had been washed so many times it was almost totally faded, but oh so soft. I brought it back out to the living room and climbed onto the couch with Edward. He was turned with his back against the arm, and I settled in between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my ribcage and held me close, the blanket spread over our legs.

"Mmm, this is nice," I sighed, nestling closer to him. He gathered my hair in one hand and pulled it over my right shoulder so that it rested against my breast, leaving the nape of my neck bare. I felt his warm breath there and a shiver shot through me.

"It's _very_ nice," he agreed, his lips close to my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him, urging him to open his mouth for me. Our tongues tangled slowly, tasting and twining sensuously with each other. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and he did that fucking sexy growling noise again. The sound of it had me clenching my thighs.

Edward's hands, which had been resting just below my ribs, began to slowly caress my stomach, rubbing circles on it. His fingers slipped beneath the bottom of my tank top, and I hummed happily when I felt him touch my bare skin. His hands wandered higher under my shirt as we continued to share deep, drugging kisses, and then he was cupping my breasts, squeezing gently. My nipples were hard and aching beneath the lace of my bra, and I moaned when he pinched them lightly.

"I love these," he breathed hotly against my lips. "I've dreamed of these. They're so fucking perfect."

I whimpered as he pinched again, firmer this time.

In a move that surprised me enough to let out a little shriek, Edward quickly turned me and pushed us until I was the one with my back against the opposite arm of the couch. He followed, pressing his body against me, his thigh wedged between my legs. His mouth placed hot kisses down my neck, journeying to my shoulder and the strap of my tank top. He began tugging the strap down, but I reached my hand up to stop him. He lifted his head and looked at me questioningly. I answered him by grasping the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head and off, dropping it to the floor next to the couch.

Edward hummed his approval and immediately his lips trailed a path of heat to the tops of my breasts, his thumbs seeking my swollen nipples through the sheer nude lace. He rubbed them roughly and I gasped, sensation zinging through ever part of my body. My hands rose to tangle in his hair, and I watched as he pulled first one cup of my bra down, then the other, baring my naked breasts to him. He gazed at them silently and I began to squirm

"Please, Edward," I whispered, licking my lips. I was literally panting, aching for him to touch me again.

He lifted his head, and I rejoiced in the raw desire I saw reflected in his hungry, emerald eyes.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked heatedly, brushing his thumbs over my nipples once more.

"Please let me feel your mouth on me," I murmured, "I need-"

Whatever I was going to say was lost as he lowered his mouth to my right nipple, and my breathless panting became the only sound in the room as Edward bit at my sensitive flesh, licking and sucking hungrily, his hand busily kneading my other breast. I was absolutely in heaven, the dampness gathering between my thighs a testament to how amazing his mouth was making me feel. I dimly felt him removing my bra completely.

Edward's mouth traveled from one nipple to the other, lavishing hot, wet attention on each of them. When he finally lifted his head and caught my lips with his once more, I was practically incoherent. My hands slid down to his waistband and gathered the soft cotton of his shirt, urging it higher up his back. He understood what I wanted, and rose to his knees to tug his shirt over his head and drop it beside mine. I took a moment to gaze at the gorgeous expanse of smooth, hard, muscled skin he uncovered. My fingers trailed up his ribcage, over his hard stomach, across his pecs, and through the light dusting of dark, coppery hair on his chest. He was silent as I explored him, gazing down at me, his breathing slightly rough and uneven.

"You're beautiful," I whispered softly. He simply smiled and slowly lowered himself back down so that our bare skin was now pressed against each other. He was hot, the hair on his chest teasingly rough against my oversensitive nipples.

Edward kissed me again, tenderly, languorously. His lips were warm and gentle on mine first, and then they traveled across my throat, my breasts, all the way down to my ribcage and belly. My fingers wound themselves into his hair as I watched him, hardly able to believe the sight of this gorgeous man exploring my body. He shifted on the couch, working his way down. When he reached the waistband of my skirt, he stopped and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and gently dislodged him as I sat up. He leaned back and simply waited to see what I was going to do, surprise evident on his features when I stood up.

"I thought maybe we could move to my bedroom," I said softly.

Edward got up from the couch and came to stand right in front of me, his hands reaching up to cup my face. He gazed at me intently, his expression serious.

"Bella, are you sure? You said you wanted to take things slow and-"

"I'm sure, Edward. I was a little bit scared by how quickly we were moving, but now, I just. . . I want you. I want to be with you."

His answer was to give me an absolutely glorious, scorching, toe-curling kiss. When our mouths finally parted, Edward picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, where he lowered my gently to the middle of my bed.

"Close the door," I said with a smile. "Ali and Rose both have keys to my apartment."

He chuckled and closed the door, locking it for good measure before returning to me. We lay on our sides, facing each other, bodies pressed close.

"I have to tell you something," I said, my fingers running through his hair.

"Okay."

"Remember when I said that my last foray into casual sex was a disaster?"

"Yes, I remember."

"That was four months ago. It was a guy I went to school with, we ran into each other one night, one thing led to another. I'll admit I was pretty tipsy, but he didn't take advantage of me or anything. The sex, however. . . Oh, it was bad."

"Bad?" Edward echoed.

"Well, he was. . . um, small. That's putting it mildly. But not just that, there was just no, well chemistry, I guess. It had been ages since I'd been with anyone and I thought, what the hell, ya know? But I regretted it immediately. I shouldn't have gone through with it."

"Is that why you were scared? To be with me, I mean?"

"Yes. I didn't want to regret you, Edward. I didn't want to ruin whatever it is we have between us, by rushing into anything."

"And now?"

I smiled at the hopeful note in his voice.

"Now, I know that being with you will never be something I'd ever regret. Everything is different with you."

Edward was quiet for a few moments, obviously thinking something over.

"So, when you said it was bad? Does that mean that he didn't take care of you? That you didn't come?"

"He thought that I did. I gave a pretty convincing performance. But really, I just wanted to be done and out of there."

In about two seconds flat, Edward had me flipped onto my back and his face hovered a few inches above mine.

"There's not going to be any faking it with me, love. I promise you that," he vowed with a wicked grin.

I laughed freely, my heart beginning to thunder in my chest. The whole night lay before us, and I couldn't wait to get started.

Our lips had just met in a kiss filled with promise when my phone rang on my nightstand, startling us both. I wanted to ignore it, I really did, but it was my mom's ringtone.

"It's my mom, I'll be two seconds, I promise," I whispered against Edward's lips. He nodded, and I reached across him to snag my phone.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Bella, honey, it's Phil."

My stepfather's voice sounded strange, and a coil of dread immediately unfolded in my stomach. I sat up.

"Phil? What is it, what's wrong?"

"There was an accident, Bella. Your mom's in the hospital. You need to come."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. Another cliffy from me. Sorry! (not really *giggle*) ****If ya like what you're reading, please take a minute to tell me?**

**Okay, so I have a few recs. These are stories I'm reading and LOVING right now.**

**Wild by PeppahLouie. OH my gosh, I can't say enough good things about this one. It make me equally hungry and horny, which is always a good thing :) It's amazing.**

**Fridays at Noon by followstrouble1017. Ohhhhhh the hotness of Edward. Tortured, troubled, brooding, sexy Edward. *pantymelt* the chemistry in here is through the roof, folks.**

**The Diva Diaries by KiyaRaven. Can't recall if I've recc'd this one before or not, but I'm LOVING it. So much fun, two different timelines, the theater, virgin Bella and jaded Edward. It's total yumminess.**

**And here's one for anyone that enjoys a little Edward/Jasper slash:**

**McFearless by TeamBella23. Oh how I love thee, McFearless. If you're looking for a romantic, tender, lovey-dovey slash fic, do NOT look here! This one is absolutely hilarious, like, laugh-till-I-cried-and-almost-peed-my pants funny. I'm utterly addicted.**

**Okay, so that's all folks! Chapter 12 is finished, so it shouldn't be too much of a wait for the next update. Reviews are love, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello again! The fan in my laptop went kerplunk, kerplooey. It's been in the shop for almost 3 weeks now and I can't wait to have it back. I don't enjoy writing on my desktop, but I persevered, (yay me!) so I give you: Chapter 12! __Thank you so much to my betas, and to everyone who reads and reviews, I'm in love with you all!_

_A recap: Just as things were getting hot and heavy between Bella and Edward, the phone rings . . ._

* * *

"Oh my God, Phil, what happened?"

Bella had begun to cry and the only thing I could do was wrap my arms around her and give whatever comfort I could. I knew Phil was her stepfather's name, so I assumed this had to do with her mother. It wasn't sounding good and my heart clenched.

"Wait, what? Yes. . . Of course. I'll be there as fast as I can. Bye."

She hung up the phone and immediately started sobbing. I hugged her to me tightly.

"What is it, love? What's happened?"

"My mom, Edward. She's been in an accident. I have to go, I need to get to her. . . I need. . ."

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'll drive you. Which hospital?"

Bella named one of the very best hospitals in the city, which also happened to be close by, thank God. We both re-dressed hurriedly and in no time we were on our way to my car. Bella called Alice and Rosalie on the way to let them know what was going on, and only a few minutes later we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Bella gripped my hand tightly as we made our way into the emergency area, and I wrapped my arm comfortingly around her shoulders. In the waiting room, she spotted her stepfather, and we made our way over to him. My heart broke for the poor man; he looked completely disheveled and out of his mind with worry.

"Bella," he said with a sigh of relief as she hugged him, and I got the feeling he was happy to not be waiting by himself anymore, not that I blamed him. Hospitals could be intimidating and scary places. "I haven't heard anything yet, no one's came out to talk to me."

Phil looked at me questioningly, and Bella quickly made introductions.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Phil, this is Edward. Edward, this is my stepfather, Phil."

I shook his hand briefly and he gave me a wan smile.

"Phil, please tell me what happened," Bella begged as we all sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"She ran out to get milk. When she wasn't back after about twenty minutes, I started to get worried so I called her cell phone, but when it rang, I found it in the kitchen and I realized she had forgotten it. Well, at that point, I was just about to go out looking for her. She shouldn't have taken more than five or ten minutes to get the milk from that little store around the corner, ya know? I still had her phone in my hand and that's when the house phone rang. . ."

Phil's voice cracked at the point and Bella began to sob softly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against my side. She felt very cold to me and I wondered if she might be going in to shock. Her stepfather gathered his composure and began talking once more.

"All they said was that she had been in a collision and that they were bringing her here. I came here immediately, but no one has any news. No one will tell me anything."

Phil dropped is head into his hands and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Bella curled herself against me and I rocked her gently, rubbing my hands up and down her back as she cried into my neck. We stayed that way for several minutes, and I was really at a loss of what to do. My heart was aching for both of them.

Thankfully, only a short while later, a tall, balding doctor in ER scrubs approached us and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Dwyer?"

Phil's head shot up and he rose quickly from the chair.

"How is my wife? Where is she, can I see her?"

"I'm Dr. Melsing. Mrs. Dwyer's prognosis is very promising. She's suffered a concussion, a couple of broken fingers, and a contusion on that same hand that needed stitches to close. She's very lucky that her injuries were not far more serious. She's getting settled into a room right now and we're going to want her to stay overnight, at least, to monitor her because of the concussion."

"Can we see her?" Bella asked. She had broken into a big smile when the doctor told us the injuries were not life threatening, and now I could feel her practically vibrating at my side in her eagerness to see for herself that her mother was actually okay.

"Just as soon as she's settled in, someone will come and let you know."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Phil shook the doctor's hand tightly with both hands.

"You're very welcome. I'm going to go check on her and send someone for you shortly."

Just as the doctor walked away, Rosalie and Alice came bursting through the doorway, Emmett close behind them.

"Bella! What's going on, how is she?" Alice questioned frantically as they both enfolded my girl in a hug.

_My girl. _Just the words cause my heart to thump madly in my chest.

"She's going to be okay, guys," Bella responded, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Just some minor injuries, from what the doctor said. He said we can see her soon."

"Oh, thank fuck!" Rosalie exclaimed breathlessly, sinking down into a chair and turning to Phil. "How you holding up, Phil?"

"I'm okay, Rose. Just really anxious to see her," he responded with a small smile.

Rose and Alice fussed over Phil, one on each side of him, while Bella filled them in with what little details we knew. Emmett, having quickly been introduced to Phil, stood off to the side, just watching, and I gave Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and walking over to my friend.

"What's up, man?" Emmett clapped me on the back. "So Bella's mom is going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank God. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was with Rosie and Alice when Bella called. The girls became totally hysterical, so I drove them here."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Rosie?" I echoed. Emmett broke into a broad smile.

"She hates when I call her that. But I do it anyway."

A nurse approached our little group just then and told us that Mrs. Dwyer could receive visitors, one at a time. Bella told Phil to go first, since he was obviously frantic to see his wife, and he gave her a tight hug before following the nurse through a doorway. The girls walked over to where Emmett and I were standing, and Bella curled herself around me, her arms capturing my waist as her cheek rested against my chest. I held her close, smoothing my hand over her hair and rubbing her back.

"How are you doing, love?" I asked her softly.

"I'm okay. I'll be better once I see her, but I know Phil was just about to pass out from anxiety. He needed to go first. I'm so glad you're here, Edward," she sighed.

"Now, where else would I be?" I whispered against her forehead.

She leaned back and gave me a radiant smile before nestling close to my chest once more.

The five of us settled in to wait until Bella could go back and see her mother. It turned out Emmett tagged along on a shoot with Rosalie, and they had just been getting home when Bella called. Bella thanked Emmett profusely for driving the girls here, but he just waved her off with a "what are friends for?" I was immensely happy, seeing two of the most important people in my life getting along so well.

We'd been waiting for about twenty minutes when Phil came back out. He definitely looked better, less frantic.

"How is she?" Bella asked him. He smiled.

"She's good, Bella. Mad at herself, more than anything."

"Mad? Why?"

"Well, apparently what happened is that on the way to the store, a dog ran out in front of her car. She swerved to miss it, lost control of the car, and ended up going headfirst into a light pole."

Bella winced.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mom, trying to avoid hurting a dog."

"You can go back and see her now."

"Thanks, Phil."

She hugged him once more and then turned to me.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Take as long as you want, love. Go see your mother, I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.

After she left, I turned to Phil. Now that we knew Bella's mom was going to be okay, I found it easier to talk to him.

"Do you need anything, Phil?"

"I think I'm okay, but thanks, Edward. And thank you for bringing Bella. Her and Renee, they're so close."

"Not even a problem. I understand you guys are still somewhat newlyweds?"

Phil let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so. We've been together for a long time, but have only been married since September. So, you and Bella? Are you guys dating?"

"Yes, we are."

"I didn't even realize she was seeing someone."

"It happened very quickly," I laughed. "We met on Saturday, and have been spending time together every chance we get. She's an amazing woman."

"That she is, Edward," he smiled at me. "I never had kids of my own, but Bella, she's like a daughter to me."

Emmett and the girls approached just then and told us that they were heading out, and to tell Bella to call if she needed anything.

"Thank you for coming, girls," Phil said, and of course they both fussed over him some more. It was heartwarming to see how much they truly cared for Bella's family.

"Edward, see you tomorrow," Emmett said, and with one more clap on the back they headed out, Alice busily texting, I assumed with Jasper.

Phil excused himself to go to the restroom and I pulled my phone out to check my emails. Nothing overly important that couldn't wait. I was just sliding my phone back into my pocket when Bella walked back out. She looked so much better. Her eyes were still red from crying, and she looked tired, but her smile was enough to light up the room.

"How is she?" I asked as she settled into a chair next to me. I took her hand in mine and twined our fingers together, needing to touch her.

"So much better than I expected," she replied. "She's got a hell of a headache. The doctors told her that most likely she'll have to do some physical therapy on her hand after the splints come off and the stitches are out. Apparently her hand went through the windshield and there's some damage to her tendons. But, all in all, it could have been so much worse."

"It definitely could have," I agreed.

"She wanted to know all about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I guess Phil told her that someone brought me here and that it looked like we were _together_. So, of course, she had a billion questions."

"Oh? And what did you tell her?"

Bella leaned in close to my ear as she answered me softly.

"The truth. That I have an insanely hot boyfriend who makes me deliriously happy."

I couldn't resist her and my mouth was on hers before it even registered. I kept it mostly chaste, considering our surroundings, but, God, her lips were so sweet. I smiled at her as we parted, my thumb rising to caress her cheek.

"What will you do now? Do you want to stay?"

"No," she shook her head. "Phil is going to be spending the night here, and now that I've seen her and know that she's going to be okay, I can go home. I'll come back in the morning. But first, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, love."

"Phil doesn't want to leave, I don't think he actually believes yet that she's going to be fine, so I told Mom that I'd go get some of his stuff and bring it here. Clean clothes and whatnot. And, I also need to check on their animals. Will you drive me?"

"Bella, you don't even have to ask me," I chided her gently. She blushed.

Soon we were on our way to the house Bella spent a lot of time in growing up, before she went to live with her father in Forks. It was a very nice house, Victorian in style. After making our way up to the side door, I heard a cacophony of assorted barking coming from inside when Bella inserted her key in the lock.

"Brace yourself," she joked, and I had to laugh.

As the door swung open, we were greeted by two dogs, one big and one tiny. The big one was an Airedale Terrier, and the other a miniature Yorkie. They barked excitedly, tails wagging madly.

"Down boys, down!" Bella scolded laughingly. "That's Quincy," she said gesturing to the Airedale, "and the other is Melvin."

"Hey guys," I greeted them, rubbing their heads. They sniffed me frantically, most likely smelling Charlie on my clothes. Melvin ran in a circle around my ankles and jumped up and down, while Quincy head butted my stomach and licked my hands. They made an odd pair. I said as much to Bella and she broke out into laughter.

"And would you believe Melvin is totally the boss? Everyone says Airedales are supposed to be fierce protectors and everything, but Quincy totally bows down to the little guy for some reason."

After letting the dogs into the back yard to do their business, I helped Bella fill water bowls, change kitty litter, and replace the newspaper in the bottom of the cage that held two white cockatiels. I was told by Bella that their names were Mabel and Frederick, after the characters in some pirate movie that her mom loved. The three cats -Winkie, Blinkie, and Sam- came to investigate us, but didn't seem to find me all that interesting. Bella showed me the elaborate hamster habitat that housed Jojo. It had running wheels, tunnels, a miniature castle, and a number of toys. Jojo was hiding underneath the cedar shavings, which was what he did whenever anyone other than Bella's mom approached the cage, apparently. He was a timid little thing.

After taking care of the animals, Bella called her father to let him know what was going on. I only heard her half of the conversation, but it was nice to find out that not all divorces were tragedies. It seemed like Bella's dad still truly cared about her mom, despite not being married to each other anymore.

When she finished up the phone call, Bella packed a small bag for Phil with clean clothes and toiletries and we made our way back to the hospital. When we arrived, Phil was just leaving to grab something to eat.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm going to go get Renee some decent tea and soup. You can go on back there."

As Phil left, Bella turned to me.

"Would you like to come back with me?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your time with your mom."

"Don't be silly, baby." _Oh, there she goes again with the 'baby'. God, I love it when she calls me that. _"I'd love for you to meet my mom, despite the circumstances."

"Well, okay then."

Bella held my hand tightly as we walked down the hallway to a door near the end. She peeked inside to see if her mom was awake first.

"Get in here, Bells. Did you bring him?" I heard a voice from within. Bella smiled and tugged my hand, pulling me into the room.

"Yes, Mom, I brought him."

Renee Dwyer was reclining against the head of her bed, which had been raised up. There was a bandage across her forehead and her right arm was encased in gauze, the fingers in a splint, but she smiled brightly at me.

"You must be Edward!" she exclaimed, beckoning me closer with her good hand.

"She's a bit loopy from the pain meds," Bella whispered softly and I nodded slightly.

"That's me," I replied, grasping her good hand with mine. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"Me too!" Renee giggled, which caused Bella to laugh. "But, it is a real pleasure to meet you Edward. You've made my little girl quite happy, you know."

I raised an eyebrow at Bella, who simply rolled her eyes and blushed a little bit. So fucking adorable.

"She makes me very happy too," I replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just swell! They've pumped me so full of painkillers, I'm floating on a cloud!" She giggled again. "Edward, Bella tells me you're a veter. . . a vetron. . . an animal doctor."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love animals, did you know that?"

"I did, we just came from seeing all the ones at your house."

"My babies! I do love them. Do you have babies, Edward?"

I gulped. Was she asking about animals or real children? Bella saved me.

"Edward actually has a totally adorable dog, and you'll never guess what his name is, Mom. Charlie!"

This caused Renee to dissolve into a fit of laughter that lasted quite a long time. Bella and I could only watch, smiling, as she slowly got herself under control. I liked her laugh, it reminded me of Bella's. So did the shape of her eyes, her slender fingers, and the wideness of her smile. Bella definitely took after her mother in looks, aside from her brown eyes. Renee's were a light hazel color.

"Oh, that's just too funny!" Bella's mom finally exclaimed. "Does your father know, Bells?"

"No, Mom. Daddy and Edward haven't met yet."

"Edward, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice about my ex-husband," Renee said, trying, yet failing completely, to pull a serious face. "He's a great guy, and a wonderful father. However, when it comes to his only daughter, he can be very overprotective. But, don't worry. He hasn't shot any of her boyfriends. Yet." Another giggle.

"Um, okay?" I gulped. I'd forgotten that Bella's dad was a sheriff.

"Alright, enough. Mom, we're going to head out now. I'll be back to see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yes, darling. And don't be a stranger, Edward! We hope to see lots of you in the future!"

And then she turned to Bella and spoke in a loud whisper that I'm sure she didn't think I could hear.

"You were right, Bells. He really is gorgeous. Make sure you use protection, I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"

"Mother!" Bella scolded with a laugh, although her cheeks were now bright red. I'll admit, my own cheeks felt a bit hot, too.

"I'm just saying! I know how it is in the heat of the moment, you can get carried away and-"

"Good night, Mom," Bella said pointedly, leaning over and kissing her mom's cheek.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," I told her as we were leaving.

"Please call me Renee! And it was fabulous to meet you too! Just wait till I get out of here, make Bella bring you for a visit!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"See you in the morning, Mom."

As we left the room, I noticed that Bella's cheeks were still quite pink.

"Well, she certainly wasn't feeling any pain, was she?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh gosh, that's an understatement! I'm sorry if she embarrassed you."

"Not a chance, love. I quite liked her."

"She's very likeable," Bella laughed. "I know she's going to cringe if she remembers the things she said to you tonight."

"It's all good, love," I assured her, squeezing her hand that was enclosed in mine.

The drive to Bella's apartment was made in relative silence, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. I walked her up to her apartment and she asked me to come in, if only for a little bit. It was close to midnight, but I got the feeling she just didn't want to be alone quite yet. We snuggled up on the couch together, however, this time it was purely for comfort and closeness. I still remembered our earlier encounter on this couch, and I had to literally will my erection away. It took a few minutes, but I managed.

"Edward?" Bella eventually spoke, breaking through the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about earlier. . ."

Shit. My dick jumped to life at her words, somehow knowing instinctively she was referring to our time on this couch as well. It was just the way she said _earlier_.

"And?" I prompted huskily.

Bella turned to face me, her expression serious.

"I don't regret any of it."

I smiled and kissed her gently.

"Neither do I."

"This night sure didn't end up the way I was hoping. However, I just wanted to tell you that. . . well, I hope that there's another night, in the near future, where there won't be any interruptions," she said softly, her gaze locked with mine.

I inhaled sharply, unable to stop the images that bombarded my mind at her words. _Fuck. Me._ I cleared my suddenly dry throat.

"I hope so too, love," I replied, pulling her closer to me. "This is going to sound completely cheesy and cliché, but I really am a firm believer in things happening for a reason. Obviously, we weren't meant to be together tonight. But, I'm willing to wait for the night that we are."

Bella smiled, leaning up and kissing me tenderly, her lips lingering on mine. We lost ourselves in each other for a little while, simply exchanging light kisses and murmured endearments. We were content to just breathe each other in. The passing time couldn't be ignored forever, though. It was close to one o'clock in the morning and I had to get up in six hours.

And so, it was with very great regret that I kissed Bella one last time at her door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, unsure of her plans.

"I'd love that, but I'm not sure. My mom is hopefully going to be let out of the hospital tomorrow, and I want to help get her settled in at home. I'm planning on taking the afternoon off to help with that. I'll call you?"

"Of course. In the meantime, let me know if you need anything, okay? I mean it, love. No matter the time, no matter what it is."

"I will, baby. Thank you so much again for everything."

I couldn't fucking help it. I pulled her into my arms one more time, breathing in her sweet smell, my lips against her neck. I felt her hands glide up into my hair, tugging gently to put my face even with hers.

"I don't want to let you go," I confessed, kissing her again.

"I know exactly how you feel," she replied, smiling. "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you stay here with me Friday night? I know we're meeting everyone for dinner, which will be really fun, but later, will you stay? I'm not definitely saying that Friday will be _the_ night, but, God, I hate saying good-bye to you, Edward."

Well, that did it. I kissed her. Hard. Repeatedly, with lots of tongue, wringing those fucking little moaning gasps from her, the ones that drove me completely wild.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly when we finally parted. "I'll stay with you."

Her answering smile was so bright, so happy.

"Call me tomorrow," I urged her, not caring if I sounded like a needy, clingy, wanker. I needed this woman like I needed air.

"I promise. Good night, baby."

"Good night, love."

* * *

_Whew! BTW, I'm not a doctor or nurse or anything like that, so please forgive me if I messed up any of the medical talk. I did my best :)_

_Something you liked? Didn't like? Please wander down to that review button and let me know! One thing I wanted to mention, I find it a bit confusing to reply to reviews here on FF because it never shows my response so sometimes I can't remember if I've responded or not. If I haven't responded, PLEASE forgive me. I'm doing my best :) I absolutely LOVE and appreciate every single review, it means a lot that someone takes the time to type out even a few words._

_Chapter 13 is already complete, just awaiting its return from my betas. Till next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm so, SO sorry this chapter has taken this long. It's been completed and up on Twilighted for a while but I totally forgot to put it here. Sorry! Thanks so much to my amazing beta ms_ambrosia, and thank you to everyone continuing to read! Hope you like it!_

* * *

After Edward left, I locked up the apartment and decided that a long, steamy shower was exactly what I needed. I was physically and mentally drained, my emotions having run the gauntlet from one extreme to the other today.

Standing under the hot water, I let it wash away my stress. I had never been as terrified in my life as I was when Phil told me about my mom. My parents were everything to me, and the thought of something bad happening to either one of them was like a handful of ice had squeezed my heart, and it hadn't let up until I knew for sure my mom was okay. Thankfully her injuries were fairly minor. And Edward . . . Edward had been simply amazing. The way he had just taken care of me, no questions asked, was as just so . . . _right._ He'd made me feel safe when I was scared out of my mind, he'd comforted me, and held me, and helped in any way he could. He was everything I could have asked for. And he was mine. How did I get so lucky?

A smile crossed my lips as I remembered our heated encounter hours before. Images flashed through my mind. Edward looking up at me as he sucked on my nipple . . . Edward with no shirt, nestled between my legs . . . Edward's face as he promised me that I'd never have to fake anything with him . . .

I moaned out loud, the throbbing between my thighs a testament of how positively delicious those memories were. Now that I knew, for sure, that I wanted to have sex with Edward, I couldn't wait for it to happen. When I'd asked him to stay with me Friday night, I'd told him that there would be no expectations, but in the back of my mind I had a feeling that Friday night _would_ be _the night_.

I quickly finished up in the shower and, after I dried off, I put on my most comfortable nightshirt, the one I'd had for a million years. I braided my damp hair so it wouldn't be a tumble weed in the morning, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed. However, as tired as I thought I was, I just couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. I was restless. I thought about getting up and having a glass of wine, but discarded that idea quickly. Toothpaste and wine do not mix. I wondered if Edward was sleeping. I hoped he was, since he needed to get up so early.

Thinking about Edward, of course, brought all of those wonderful feelings from earlier back to life. I sighed as I remembered the way his lips felt on mine, the way his tongue moved against me, inside my mouth. I remembered the sharp jolts of pleasure that ricocheted through my body when he sucked my nipples into his mouth, when he bit them and rubbed them. I'd felt the outline of his thick erection when he'd been pressed between my thighs, felt the heat and the hardness. I was aching to finally touch him, to explore his body the way he'd been exploring mine. And, God, what an amazing body he had. Edward was on the lean side, but his shoulders were broad, his arms, chest, and stomach firm with muscles. The soft hair on his chest had rubbed against my breasts, teasing and tantalizing, and I'd loved the sensation.

_Gah!_

I kicked my blanket off, suddenly feeling very warm. I glanced at the clock. It was quarter to two in the morning and I was wide awake, namely because I couldn't stop thinking about my sinfully sexy boyfriend. Well, there was only one thing to be done.

As my fingers wandered down to the waistband of my little black underwear, I brought to mind the first time Edward had kissed me. It had been unexpected, thrilling, exhilarating. The feel of a complete stranger, a beautiful one at that, holding me in his arms, kissing me senseless, his hands on my body . . . Exciting was not the word.

My hand slipped beneath my panties and I was not surprised in the least to find myself wet and aching. I moaned, my fingers circling my sensitive clit lightly, pressing more firmly with each pass. In my mind, I saw Edward as he had been earlier. Shirtless, his hair a wild mess from my fingers tugging it, that fucking sexy smile when I told him he was beautiful. I thought about reaching out and unbuckling his low slung jeans, unzipping and opening them so I could finally, _finally _get my hands on his cock. It would be long and thick, hot and smooth. My fingers rubbed faster over my clit as I envisioned myself sucking him, licking him. His hands would go to my hair, and he'd tug a bit roughly while I took him as deep as I could.

I pushed two fingers inside my pussy, wishing it was Edward's cock instead. I moved them in and out quickly while my thumb pressed down hard on my aching clit, my mind still conjuring naughty images of Edward. He'd whisper dark and dirty things to me in that sexy voice. Oh God, his voice. I could hear it in my mind, saying my name, urging me to take more, to suck harder . . .

That did it. My orgasm washed over me with surprising strength, bowing my back and curling my toes, leaving me utterly boneless, warm, and relaxed.

Oh, that had been _so_ much better than a glass of wine. I rolled over onto my stomach and fell asleep.

XXX

When my alarm went off, I was still deeply asleep. I smacked at the snooze button and dozed off again, something that I really never did. Ten minutes later the damn clock was buzzing again and I knew I couldn't ignore it any longer. It was time to get up.

After my morning routine in the bathroom, I called the hospital to check on my mom and was glad to hear that she'd spent a fairly comfortable night and was expected to be released around lunchtime. My dad was coming today to see her. He'd been so anxious when I called him last night; I'd only just managed to convince him he could wait until the morning to come. I loved that my parents were still great friends, that despite everything they still cared about each other.

I also called Ali and Rose and gave them the update, knowing they'd want to know. My mom and my girls were very close.

After talking to everyone, I changed out of my nightshirt and unbraided my hair, finger-combing it up into a simple ponytail. A bit of makeup and I was ready to go. My growling stomach made me realize I hadn't had breakfast yet, so I grabbed an apple to eat on the way, and then left for work.

Irina was unbelievably supportive when I told her everything and asked if I could take the afternoon off. The cake Angela and I were making was fairly simply and could be finished in a few hours, so it really wasn't a big deal. My mom called me at about twelve-thirty and said she was getting ready to be released, and I told her I'd be over at her place soon. I was just gathering my stuff up after lunch when I realized I hadn't talked Edward yet. Suddenly, I really wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby."

"Bella," he seemed to sigh. "I was going to call you earlier, but I made myself wait to hear from you. How are you, love?"

"I'm good. A bit tired, but not bad."

"Did you sleep okay?"

I immediately blushed when I thought back to what had actually helped me get to sleep.

"Yeah, I slept great. I'm getting ready to leave work right now. My mom called me and said she was being released, so I'm going to go over to the house and see her. And my dad's coming today too."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good, I promise. I'm just going to go back to my place in a little bit to grab a few things and get my car, then drive over there. I'm not sure what time I'll be home."

"It's okay, I'm actually going to go and have dinner with my parents tonight. My dad got back into town this morning."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. How about I call you later?"

"That sounds good to me."

"All right, love, I have to run. My next patient is here."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tonight."

"Bye, love."

I didn't leave the bakery as early as I'd liked, since one of my brides called and wanted to talk about the cake for twenty minutes. By the time I got to my apartment, it had been almost forty minutes since I'd talked to Edward. I'd brought some cookies home from the bakery to give to my mom, her favorite chocolate and peanut butter chip, and I was looking for a container to put them in when my doorbell rang.

I was shocked when I looked through the peephole and saw a delivery guy with a bouquet of flowers. I opened the door.

"Bella Swan?" the guy asked me.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, these are for you then. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" I told him as I took the flowers. They were beautiful. Milky white lilies, pink carnations, and deep red roses, all tied with a pink velvet ribbon. A card was nestled amongst the flowers and when I read it, a huge smile overtook my lips.

_Bella,_

_Because I miss you, because I can't stop _

_thinking about you. Just because._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_Love, Edward._

I pulled my phone out and immediately dialed his number, laying the flowers on my coffee table for a few moments.

"They're gorgeous!" I exclaimed before he could even say anything. He laughed.

"I'm glad they got there in time, before you left."

"Thank you so much, Edward. I love them."

"You're very welcome. Tell your mom I hope she's feeling better, okay?"

"I will. And Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Remember you asked me how I slept last night?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I really did sleep great, but I didn't tell you why."

"Okay . . . So why did you sleep so well?"

I felt my face get hot again, but I was going to tell him anyway. I sat down in the corner of the couch, the very corner where he had done unspeakably sexy things to me the night before. My voice was low and husky when I answered him.

"It was because I thought of you. Thinking of you makes me all hot and bothered, so I guess you could say I took matters into my own hands last night."

I heard a thump and then a muffled curse, which made me giggle.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was frantic when he came back on the line.

"I'm here."

"Sorry, I dropped the phone."

"Oh, you did, huh?" I teased him.

"Hang on a second, okay?"

There was some rustling and then I heard a loud click.

"Alright, I can talk now. Jesus, woman, you can't say things like that to me when I'm in front of people."

I fully laughed out loud this time, imagining Edward walking down the hallway at work and getting all flustered in front of his colleagues.

"Where are you now?" I asked him.

"In my office, with the door closed. Now, back to what you were saying. Am I to understand that you were thinking of me and touching yourself?"

"Yes," I confirmed to him softly.

"Oh, God," he groaned, and then his voice lowered. "Do you have any fucking idea how hot that is? And the fact that you're telling me you did it? I'm dealing with a problem of epic proportions here, love."

"Epic, huh?"

"Extremely epic."

"Well, just so you know, thinking of you, of the things you make me feel, made me come _so_ hard, baby."

"Fuccckkkkkk," he moaned, and I literally felt myself getting all kinds of wet. "Okay, you have stop. I'm dying here, and I have to go neuter a cocker spaniel. It's just wrong."

I had to laugh at that.

"I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you too, love. I'll call you tonight, probably around ten, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely be home by then."

"Bye, Bella"

"Bye."

After putting my beautiful flowers in a vase, I found a container for the cookies a nd then grabbed my purse and keys. Ten minutes later I was on the way.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw that my dad's cruiser was there already. I grabbed my stuff from the car and made my way inside.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" I called.

"We're back in the sun room, Bella!" I heard Phil call.

I entered the sun room to find my dad, my mom, and Phil relaxing in the wicker sofas. Dad got to his feet and came to hug me.

"It's good to see ya, Bells."

"It's good to see you too, Daddy."

And it really was. I realized I hadn't seen my dad in almost a month. I really needed to try and make the drive out to Forks more often. I turned to look at my mom, who was sitting with her feet up and a pillow underneath her injured arm. I set the container of cookies down next to her and her eyes lit up.

"Are those for me?"

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm okay, honey. Still sore, but I refuse to take any more of those pills. They make me nutso."

I laughed.

"Um, yeah. Do you happen to remember me and Edward visiting you last night?"

"Vaguely." She winced. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please tell that poor man that I really wasn't myself. I hope I didn't embarrass you too much."

"It's okay, Mom. He totally understood, and he really liked you."

"Who's Edward?" my dad interrupted.

_And here we go._

"Um, Edward is my boyfriend, Daddy."

"What? Why did I not know you had a boyfriend?"

"Well, it's very recent."

"Who is this guy, Bella?"

I sighed. I loved my father to death, but he tended to be a teensy bit overprotective of his only daughter.

"He's wonderful, Daddy, and he treats me like a queen. He's a veterinarian."

"I only met him for the first time last night, Charlie. But he seemed very nice," my mother interjected.

"How did you meet him?" my dad asked.

I certainly wasn't going to tell my father that I'd kissed a complete stranger in a crowded nightclub. No need to unnecessarily raise his blood pressure.

"Um, Rose is dating his best friend. Well, one of them. Alice is dating the other one, and they introduced us."

It was mostly truthful.

"Hmph. And how long as this been going on?"

"Not too long," I hedged, deciding then and there to try and change the subject. "How's Sue?"

Sue was my father's long time girlfriend. I'd known her all my life and was glad that they started seeing each other a few years ago. I wanted my father to be happy.

"She's good," he replied. "She wanted to come today, but couldn't get time off work."

The conversation steered away from me, thank goodness, when Phil asked my dad about the last fishing trip he'd taken. My father was a fishing fanatic.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and I volunteered to cook for everyone before I went home. After a dinner of Caesar salad and homemade macaroni and cheese, I helped my mom wash her hair since she'd been complaining that she felt so grimy from the hospital. We gossiped while the men watched a baseball game downstairs, and I told her the real way I met Edward.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Oh, that's just so romantic! You really like him, huh?"

"I really do, Mom. More than I've ever liked anyone."

"More than Jake?"

I thought for a moment.

"It's different than Jake. We were so young, ya know? Infatuated with each other. I loved Jake, but this is so different. Edward makes me feel things I've never, ever felt before. He's just amazing."

"He seems like a lovely man, Bella. Even though I was sort of out of it, I could still tell."

"He is, Mom. He's just wonderful."

"You deserve someone wonderful, sweetie."

It was close to nine o'clock by the time I was on the road back to my place. I was so glad that I'd gotten to see my parents; it had been a while since we'd all been together.

When I unlocked my apartment door, the first thing I saw was the vase of beautiful flowers on my coffee table. The sight of them made me smile. Checking my watch, I confirmed I had time for a quick shower before Edward was supposed to call.

Feeling very much relaxed after my shower, and comfy in an oversized t-shirt, I was aimlessly flipping through the channels and sipping on hot tea when my phone rang just before ten o'clock. I felt myself grinning when the caller ID displayed _Edward Cullen._

"Hi, baby," I sighed happily.

"Well, someone sounds like they're in a good mood," he laughed softly.

"I am. Seeing my mom and dad today was great and now talking to you is just the perfect end to the day. What are you doing?"

"Nothing too exciting. I had dinner with my folks, went for a run, came back here and got showered, counted the minutes until I could talk to you."

"I've been waiting to talk to you all day too."

"How is your mother?"

"Oh, she's good. She apologized for anything she may have said to embarrass you last night." I giggled and heard Edward laugh as well. "I told my dad about us."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"It was fine, really. He was surprised, of course, since he didn't know I was seeing anyone. But I told him all about you and he's okay."

"Your mom mentioned he's a bit overprotective of you."

"Yeah, he always has been, really. I guess, as a cop, he knows all about the bad things that can happen to people, ya know?"

"Of course, that's understandable. I, uh, also mentioned to my mom and dad that I would be bringing someone to the party."

My heart froze in my chest. I didn't really find it too big of a deal to tell my parents about Edward. But knowing that _his_ now knew about me? Well, that was a bit nerve wracking.

"Bella? Are you there, love?"

"Um, yep. I'm here. Sorry, uh, how did your parents react?"

"They're very happy. I think they were giving up hope that I'd meet someone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's actually been a long time since I've not only dated someone, but introduced them to my family. They're really looking forward to meeting you."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm really looking forward to meeting them too. I do have to thank your mother after all. You know, for instilling such kick ass manners in you."

Edward laughed and I savored the sound. I only wished we were together right now instead of just on the phone. I missed him.

"I miss you," I said softly.

"I miss you too, love. I'm really happy about the fact that tomorrow night we don't have to say good-bye to each other."

"Me too," I whispered.

I heard some rustling sounds from his end of the phone and was curious.

"What's that noise?"

"I'm just getting into bed."

Well, that did it. My nipples immediately stood at attention and certain places south of my bellybutton began to tingle and pulse. _Mmm . . . Edward in bed._

"I like talking to you like this," Edward commented, and I snapped my mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Like what?" I asked.

"At the end of the day when I'm in bed and you're- Wait, are you in bed?"

"No, I'm on the couch."

"I think you need to remedy that. You should be in bed too; I like picturing you there."

"Okay," I laughed.

I chatted to Edward as I turned the TV off, put my teacup in the sink, and turned off all the lights. After making my way to my bedroom, I put on one of my favorite play lists and climbed into bed.

"Alright, here I am in bed," I told him, snuggling down under my comforter, Paper Tongues playing low in the background.

"Excellent. And what are you wearing to bed tonight?"

"Why are you so curious about what I wear to bed?" I giggled

"Come on, indulge me, please?" he pleaded softly

"Well, I usually sleep in pretty much the same thing all the time, a big t-shirt."

"And what t-shirt are you wearing now?"

"It's an old Mariners one that was my Dad's."

"And underneath?"

"Yellow satin."

"Jesus," I heard him breathe. "I like you in yellow. You looked absolutely beautiful in that yellow dress on Sunday."

"Thank you, baby."

"Bella?" His voice dropped lower suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I'd really love to hear more about last night, before you fell asleep. I can't stop thinking about it. Will you tell me?"

I gulped. _Could I tell him? _

"Um, okay . . ." I whispered slowly.

"If you don't want to-"

"No, I do. I want you to know."

"Okay."

"I'm just not sure where to start," I said softly.

"Did you think about the things that we've done?"

"Yes. Well, first I thought about the night we met. That first time you kissed me."

"It was amazing," he murmured, and I had to smile.

"Yes, it was. I remembered how exciting it was, how thrilling and unexpected. The feel of your lips, your tongue, your hands on me, touching me just like you'd been doing it forever. They way you just seemed to know my body. I loved the way you tasted."

"Christ, Bella. . ."

"Of course," I continued softly, "thinking about kissing you always makes me so hot, Edward. I've never responded to anybody the way I respond to you. And so there I was, all hot and bothered, restless, missing you. I couldn't help it."

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and shifted around in bed, my fingers absently tracing a pattern across my collarbone. The song currently playing ended, and the opening strains of "Turn Your Lights Down Low" filled my dark bedroom. It had a sexy, slow beat, turning me on even more and encouraging me to be truthful with Edward, av about everything I wanted to happen.

"I pictured what would have happened if the phone hadn't rang. I've been dying to get my hands on your body, Edward. I love your shoulders, your arms, the little dip in your lower back. I love kissing your neck. And I felt myself getting . . . wet, when I thought of all those things. If the phone hadn't rang, I would have been able to finally touch you the way I've been aching to. Gotten to explore all of you, taste you everywhere. . ." I trailed off, realizing that I was absolutely throbbing with desire as I spoke to him, telling him about my fantasy.

I could hear Edward breathing a bit rapidly, and realized I wasn't the only one being affected this way.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, love," he replied hoarsely. "Fuck, I wish I was there with you right now. You're killing me."

"Will you do something for me?" I asked him, wondering if I could be this bold.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Touch yourself, Edward. I want to hear you. Are you hard?"

"I'm like fucking iron right now, love."

"I wish it was my hands on you instead," I said wistfully, my cheeks hot, the wetness between my thighs a testament to how much he affected me. "I've felt you against me Edward. I've felt how hard you are, how hot."

He groaned, low and gravelly.

"I've been hard almost constantly since we've met, Bella. It's absolutely insane. Just the sight of you, your amazing little body, those lips. . . God, I can't get enough of you."

"It's the same for me," I told him. "I'm so wet right now, just thinking about you, and the things you do to me. I remember how your hands felt on me, your body on top of mine, your mouth on me. I can't wait until there are no interruptions, baby. I'm aching for you."

"I'm going to make it so good for you, love. I promise," he told me huskily, and the determination I heard in his voice did crazy things to my already hammering pulse. I slipped my fingers down under the waistband of my now-soaked satin panties as Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill wailed softly from my iPod.

_Saying ooh, it's been a long, long time_

_I kept this message for you, girl _

_But it seem I was never on time _

_Still I wanna get through to you, girl_

_On time, on time _

_I want to give you some love _

_I want to give you some good, good loving _

"I wish you could feel how wet I am, Edward."

"Tell me," he urged roughly.

"I'm drenched, and it's all for you."

"Slide your fingers inside, love."

I obeyed and let out a low hiss as I imagined Edward's cock pushing into me, filling me, larger and more powerful than my fingers.

"Oh, it feels so good," I managed to gasp.

"Think of how good it's going to feel when it's my cock instead."

"Oh, God, I wish it was," I whispered and my fingertips slipped out and caressed my aching clit firmly. My mind conjured the erotic images his words evoked, and I knew I was not going to last much longer, especially if he kept talking like that.

"Are you going to come, my Bella?"

"Yes," I sighed, moaning, my fingers now rubbing deliciously fast and hard. I could feel my thighs begin to tremble involuntarily.

"Let me hear you, love."

"Mmm, talk to me Edward, please," I begged.

He immediately complied, his voice dark and seductive.

"I can't wait to feel how tight and hot your pussy is when I finally slide into it. I've imagined fucking you so many ways, Bella. But I think my favorite is you riding me. I want to watch your face, see your body grinding down on me, and watch those beautiful breasts, so close to my mouth."

He moaned, and the sound went straight to my pussy, urging me higher and higher. When he spoke again, his voice was breathless, desperate.

"I'm so fucking close right now, Bella. My cock is ready to explode, imagining you riding me."

"Oh God. . . Edward," I breathed, feeling my orgasm rush over me, shattering its way through my body with blinding strength. I heard Edward pant my name, and the thought of him coming right here and now, with me, sent sharp arrows of pleasure rocketing through my still-pulsing body.

"Oh, fuck, Bella. . . Ahhh, so good," he gasped brokenly.

I was breathing rapidly, my heart thundering, my limbs as heavy as lead. And it was fucking amazing.

"Edward," I whispered dazedly, wonderingly, the phone still pressed to my ear.

"Hmm," was the only response I got, and I giggled softly.

"Oh dear, have I broken you?"

"Holy shit," he groaned, finally. "Bella, that was . . . Wow."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Uh, hang on a second, okay?"

I heard some rustling noises and then the distant sound of water running, so I assumed he was cleaning himself up. He came back on the line a few moments later.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I smiled. "I'm just glad I don't have to move right now. I'm much too comfortable. Edward, that was amazing."

"It really was," he agreed. "You just popped my phone sex cherry."

"Really?" I asked, a little bit shocked. I guess I just assumed that someone as good looking as Edward had engaged in all kinds of sexy stuff in the past.

"Really," he confirmed. "I've never done that with anyone."

"Me neither," I whispered, quietly elated. It was true - Jake and I had never done anything like that before, not even when we were apart when I left for college.

"I meant, you know," Edward said softly. "I'm going to completely erase that last encounter from your mind and worship you like you deserve."

"Oh my God, you have to stop," I moaned, his words igniting me all over again. How the fuck did he do that to me with just letters strung together? "I'm simply not capable of anything else at this moment, and you telling me things like that is not helping."

He laughed huskily.

"You need to go to sleep, my sweet Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What time will you be here?"

"Probably about six, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. Sweet dreams, love."

"Good night, Edward."

* * *

I know, I know! No ACTUAL lemon yet, but we're getting closer! I hope that this will hold you over for a bit. LoL. Reviews are love, people! Next update? Who knows with me. LoL

Songs:

Turn Your Lights Down Low by Bob Marley Feat. Lauryn Hill. I LOVE this song, it's so sexy :)

Get Higher by Paper Tongue. I'm in love with this song. And with the lead singer of Paper Tongues, Aswan.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, my lovelies! Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic. Story of my life. LoL. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks to the awesome ms_ambrosia and Shasta53 :)_

* * *

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny and it was with eager steps that I left my bed and began my morning routine. All I could think about was Bella. Talking to her on the phone last night had been amazing, not to mention the _massive_ orgasm her words had incited. Fucking Christ, I can't remember ever coming so hard before. She had been so damn erotic without coming off as slutty. Innocent yet sultry. My woman was a walking contradiction and I absolutely adored every layer of her that was revealed to me.

I was whistling a jaunty tune as I made my way to the clinic. Even Victoria's usual antics couldn't put a damper on my mood, although I did almost burst out laughing when she bent over in front of me to retrieve a patient file and "accidentally" flashed me her tacky, leopard-print bra. I suppose the animal print suited her, given her predatory nature.

Bella and I weren't meeting for lunch today, but I got a text from her as I polished off my sandwich on my break.

**Four and a half hours :)**

She was so fucking adorable. I quickly typed out a response.

**Can't wait :) What are you doing?**

**Finishing up a cake, wishing I was having lunch with my gorgeous boyfriend**

**Your gorgeous boyfriend is wishing he was having lunch with his beautiful girlfriend**

**Wow, we are GREAT for each others egos ;)**

I grinned. Just then the phone on my desk buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Cullen." It was Lauren, one of the assistants. "We're having an issue with the Doberman. He woke up from anesthesia sooner than we anticipated and start chewing on his stitches before any of us realized."

"That Doberman is the most stubborn dog I think I've ever met. I'll be right there, thank you Lauren."

I typed out a quick text to Bella as I stood.

**Duty calls, love. I'll see you soon.**

The rest of my day passed quickly and it was with a sense excitement that I drove home to my apartment. I picked up Charlie and took him to my mum and dad's place, simply telling them that I would most likely be out pretty late tonight and didn't want him to be lonely. They didn't mind, they loved having Charlie there. I didn't feel the need to inform them that I'd be staying at Bella's tonight; that would just give my mum more ammunition to question me to death. Ever since I'd told them that I was seeing someone, my mother had become quite tenacious, wanting to know all about Bella. I had told her that she would meet Bella soon enough, but I could tell she was just itching to find out everything she could. I escaped quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and dashing for the door.

Upon returning to my apartment, I showered and shaved, then packed a small overnight bag with clean clothes and essentials. I held a strip of condoms in my hand, debating over whether or not to pack them. I shrugged and put three of them in my bag. I didn't know what the night would hold, but better safe than sorry.

The restaurant we were going to, Cavatellis, was fairly upscale, so I dressed in slim-fitting, dark charcoal dress pants, a light turquoise button down that I tucked in, black belt, and my black leather loafers. After a quick spray of cologne, I locked up and was out the door and on my way to Bella's at quarter to six.

I briefly thought about stopping to get her flowers, but seeing as I'd just sent her that bouquet yesterday, I figured that would be overdoing things. I didn't want to become predictable. Still, I couldn't help but remember how excited and surprised she'd been when she called me after the flowers had been delivered.

After parking across the street from Bella's building and grabbing my bag from the car, I rang her doorbell at just a few minutes before six.

I know it seemed like every time I saw Bella she was even more gorgeous than the last, but I literally was not prepared for the women who opened the door to me. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't function enough to care about closing it.

I'd seen Bella in casual clothes, I'd seen her dressed up, I'd even seen her in her pajamas. However, I had _never_ seen her look like this. Her hair was loose and wavy, sexily mussed and just a bit wild. The makeup she wore was more dramatic than usual; her gorgeous brown eyes ringed in smokey gray, her tempting lips stained a dark glossy plum. But it was the dress that really did me in. Shimmery and black, it went around her neck and draped low in the front, affording me an enticing glimpse of her spectacular cleavage. The skirt was short, tight, ending above her knees and showcasing her fantastic legs. Her feet were bare but I saw a pair of black high heels on the floor in the entryway.

_Fuck. Me. My girl is a bombshell._

"Edward?"

Her voice broke me out of my trance and I blinked. She was smiling at me, her eyebrows raised a bit in question. I cleared my throat.

"Bella. Wow, you look stunning, love."

"Thank you, baby. Come on in."

She closed the door behind me and I dropped my bag to the floor, pulling her to me and attaching my lips to the sweet smelling skin of her neck.

"If your makeup wasn't all perfect, I'd kiss you senseless right now," I mumbled, placing kisses down the side of her throat before my mouth came to rest between her breasts. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra under that dress and the knowledge was driving me absolutely crazy. I bit gently at her tender skin and heard her moan low in her throat as her hands came up to fist in my hair.

"Mmmm. . . Edward," she sighed. I fucking loved it when she said my name like that. My cock hardened inside my pants, protesting against being confined.

One last lingering kiss, just on the upper swell of her left breast, and I stepped back. We simply gazed at each other for a few moments, feeling the heat build between us. She ran her fingers down the front of my shirt, slipping between two of the buttons near the waistband of my slacks to stroke my stomach. I hitched in an unsteady breath.

"You're looking rather fine yourself, Mr. Cullen," she murmured huskily.

"Thank you, love."

"Come on, we can put your stuff in my room," she said, taking my hand. I picked up my bag and followed her to her bedroom, letting out a quiet gasp when I saw that her dress was backless, leaving all of that smooth, warm skin bare, all the way down to her waist. I admired the sexy sway of her hips as I followed her down the hall, the sight doing nothing to help my raging erection. I tugged her hand and pulled her back to me for a second, pressing myself firmly against her delectable rear end.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Bella?" I asked softly, my lips right next to her ear. She moaned and circled her hips, rubbing against me tortuously slow. I indulged myself for a few moments -the cleft of her ass just nestled my cock so perfectly- but I knew I had to stop before I lifted that short little dress and bent her over the nearest piece of furniture. I stepped back.

"If we don't stop that, we'll never make it to the restaurant," I apologized when she turned her head to look at me. She nodded, a knowing smile on her lips.

I placed my bag on the rocking chair in her bedroom and then we returned to the living room.

"I think everyone else has already left for the restaurant. Should we go downstairs and get a cab?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely, let's go."

Bella grabbed her purse before slipping on those sexy black shoes, and I think I might have drooled a bit. She locked up and we made our way down the hallway to the elevator. As we walked, I hooked my arm around her waist, my fingertips playing against her bare back. She shivered. I grinned.

It wasn't hard to get a cab, and soon we were on our way to Cavatellis. We chatted on the way, about her mom and her visit with her parents. I told her about my day, and we laughed about the stubborn Doberman who had done his best to chew open the four stitches in his leg before we got him sedated again. The ride seemed to last only a few minutes and then we were being dropped off in front of the restaurant.

The hostess showed us to our table where Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already waiting, assorted drinks in front of them.

"Finally! Dude, I'm so hungry and Rose said I couldn't order anything until you guys got here," Emmett complained.

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper sighed, "you were in no danger of starving to death. The rest of us was were the ones that had to sit and listen to you bitch and moan. You should feel sorry for _us, _Edward."

I laughed as I held out Bella's chair before dropping into the seat on her right and resting my arm across the back of her chair. The warmth of her bare skin seeped through my shirt.

"We're exactly on time, it's not our fault you all were early," Bella replied with a smile, opening her napkin and putting it on her lap. A few seconds later I felt her hand settle on my thigh. Our eyes met, held, and she squeezed a little, her fingertips wandering just a bit higher. There was a promise shining in her dark eyes, and suddenly I wanted to be alone with her more than anything.

"Hey Edward, if you're done eye-fucking your girlfriend, can you let our lovely waitress know what you want to drink?" Emmett's laughing voice snapped me back to the present and I glanced over just in time to see Rosalie deliver a smack to the back of his head. Bella's cheeks flamed, and she ducked her head quickly. I scowled at Emmett and then turned to find a young blonde woman hovering at my right elbow.

"Pint of Newcastle for me. Bella, what would you like?"

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Noir, Mark West, if you have it?"

The waitress nodded and withdrew from the table.

"Do you have to be such an ass, Emmett?" I complained.

"I really do, Edward," he replied, smiling and without a hint of remorse. I shook my head. Emmett was Emmett and he would never change. Not that I really wanted him to.

The six of us got caught up with each other, conversation flowing easily amidst lots of laughter and alcohol. The girls entertained us with stories of their college life and more than once I found myself laughing to the point of tears because when Alice was on a roll -not to mention quite tipsy- she was absolutely hysterical. It was really great to just relax and have a good time, especially with Bella by my side. As an added bonus, the food was amazing. My steak Marsala was fantastic, and Bella kept feeding me bites of her clams with linguine, which was equally delicious.

By the time we were all done with dinner, it was after nine o'clock. We convened on the sidewalk outside the restaurant to decide what to do next. Bella stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. She tilted her head back to look at me and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her gorgeous, smiling lips. She hummed in approval and nestled closer.

"I have an idea," Rosalie said, opening her purse and pulling an envelope out. "I totally forgot about it until this morning, but remember that shoot I did a few weeks ago for the new club, Volterra?"

"Is that the place that just opened last week? The one on Camphor?" Alice questioned.

"Yep. I did the publicity photos and the owner also bought a couple of my original prints. Anyway, he really liked my work I guess, because he gave me these!"

She opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of bright purple tickets.

"What are they, babe?" Emmett asked, reading over her shoulder. "Holy shit! Free admission to the club and VIP room access? Damn, my woman has connections! How many did he give you?"

"Enough for everyone, no worries."

"Well, let's go guys!" Alice squealed, and Rosalie handed out the tickets.

"Thanks Rose, this is great!" Bella exclaimed. She looked up at me. "You up for some clubbing?"

I leaned down so that my mouth was right next to her ear.

"I'm up for anything you have in mind, love."

"Is that a fact?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly.

I saw that the rest of our group had begun walking to the end of the block to hail cabs, so I took the opportunity to turn her in my arms and press a kiss to the side of her neck. "Definitely a fact," I murmured.

"Oh, the things I have in mind," she sighed.

"I hope you let me in on them later."

"You can count on it, baby."

I kissed her sweet lips one more time and then and we hurried to catch up with everyone else.

Volterra was a sight to behold. There was a neon sign outside, spelling out the name in lime green and purple cursive script, and even before we stepped foot inside we could hear the pounding music. We flashed our tickets to the tall muscled bouncer at the door and he let us in quickly, earning boos and yells from all the people still waiting in line outside. Alice blew them kisses, cheeky little sprite.

I held Bella close against me as we moved through the crowd to the VIP room. I still wasn't much of a clubber, but I could appreciate the fact that this place was very cool. The dance floor was sunken and round, colored strobe lights flashing on all the moving bodies down there. There were numerous raised platforms that scantily clad dancers were gyrating upon, obviously in the employ of the club. I saw three separate bars, as well as waitresses in short silver dresses making their way around. For a place that just opened, Volterra appeared to be doing quite well.

Rosalie found the way to the VIP room, corded off with velvet ropes and guarded by a huge, bald bouncer. We showed him our passes and he stamped our hands with ink that only showed up under his black light penlight before he lifted the ropes to let us in.

"Oh my God, this is so cool!" Alice squealed, taking in the padded, oversized, leather booths, private bar, and separate restrooms. There were maybe a dozen people in the spacious room, lounging in the booths and standing in groups.

"Very cool, darlin'," Jasper agreed as he sat down and pulled Alice onto his lap. Rose and Emmett headed to the bar and Bella turned to me.

"Dance?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the dance floor. The Black Keys were playing as we took our place amongst the moving sea of bodies.

_Let me be your everlasting light_

_The sun when there is none_

_I'm a shepherd for you _

_And I'll guide you through_

_Let me be your everlasting light._

I pulled Bella close and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we moved to the music. My hands settled on her hips, feeling her sway against me. We moved well together, in sync with each other. The pounding beat was slow, hard, and I found myself fighting the urge to just rub my rock hard erection against the juncture of Bella's thighs. The heels she wore put us at a more even height, and I could reach her lips without bending my head. So I did. I kissed her right there in the middle of the crowded dance floor and even with the loud music I could hear when she moaned into my mouth. Her fingers lifted to tangle in my hair and she pressed herself closer to me, her sweet scent invading my senses. I slipped one of my thighs just slightly between hers and was rewarded with a soft gasp, then a bite on my bottom lip which did insane things to my already straining cock.

She pulled back a bit and I was surprised when she started singing huskily in my ear.

_Oh darling, can't you see_

_I'm shining just for you_

_Loneliness is over, _

_Dark days are through_

_Let me be your everlasting light_

_A train going away from pain_

_Love is the coal that makes this train roll_

_Let me be your ever lasting light_

We continued to dance together, never leaving more than a few inches of space between us. The song switched to another and still we stayed. It was intoxicating, having her here in my arms, feeling her sweet little body against me, her lips dropping occasional kisses to my lips and my throat. We were in our own little bubble, despite the big crowd around us, and no one intruded. I looked up at one point and saw Emmett and Jasper and the girls dancing close by. Jasper just gave me a knowing smile and a wink before returning his attention back to Alice.

After a few songs, Bella told me she was thirsty so we headed back to the VIP room. She requested a Mojito and I got a beer for myself before we settled down into one of the plush leather booths. I put my arm around her waist to pull her close to me. Our eyes met and this time it was she who closed the distance between our mouths and kissed me. Deeply, thoroughly, her tongue tracing over and around mine, her lips sucking softly. Bella's arms wound their way around my neck and I could feel her breasts press against me, soft and bare beneath her dress. Her nipples were definitely hard and I groaned, remembering how they felt in my mouth when I sucked on them. I desperately wanted to taste them again.

Our kisses continued, intensely deep and intoxicating. At one point I had to pull back because my hand had started to drift up to her gorgeous tits and I knew I was close to doing something here in this room that really should be shared behind closed doors. I took a gulp of beer to compose myself. Bella seemed to sense my predicament, and she smiled. I kissed her tenderly in apology.

"Mmm, Edward. You know, I'm not a huge fan of beer, but I love tasting it from your mouth," she whispered against my jaw when we parted.

"Fuck, you say the damnedest things, love," I replied, kissing her again. Her mouth was so sweet, warm and wet, minty from her Mojito.

We were interrupted when Alice literally crash landed on us.

"You guys are so cute!" she giggled as Jasper slid in next to her. "Jazz, aren't they cute?"

"Adorable," Jasper laughed, rolling his eyes, and I shot him a glare. He simply smiled.

Emmett and Rose joined us a few minutes later and somehow, as it usually does when the participants are fairly tipsy, the conversation turned to "firsts."

"Emmett, who was the first girl you kissed?" Alice asked.

Jasper and I busted out laughing because we knew this story well.

"Shut up, you two! The first girl I kissed was Mary Jane Compton. It was in fourth grade."

"And why are Edward and Jazz laughing?"

"Because," Jasper broke in before Emmett could answer," Mary Jane Compton chased Emmett until he fell down and then she sat on top of him and kissed him. She was terrifying and Emmett cried."

"Dude, that chick was huge for a nine year old!" Emmett exclaimed. "That experience has scared me off of redheads for the rest of my life."

"I'm not complaining," Rose said, winking at Emmett. "The first boy I kissed was Joey Farnsworth. I was ten and he was eleven."

"I was a late bloomer," Alice giggled. "I didn't kiss anyone until I was I think thirteen. David Jenkins, you guys remember him?"

Bella and Rose smiled and nodded.

"He was a sweet kid," Bella said.

"We know who the first person Bella kissed was! It was Jake, right?" Alice asked.

Jake? I'm wondering who Jake is.

"Yes, it was," Bella laughed. "I was twelve and he was eleven and he was terrified. I made him do it."

"What's this?" I smiled. "My Bella taking advantage of a younger man?"

"Hey, now! I knew he wanted to, he was just too scared to try. I gave him an easy out and just told him to do it." Bella laughed.

"And how was it?" I asked her, still smiling.

"It was very nice for two kids who had no idea what they were doing," she giggled. "Until his dad caught us. Then his dad told my dad and we both got grounded for the weekend."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, baby. His kissing skills were _nothing_ compared to yours."

"I should hope that I'm a better kisser than an eleven year old boy," I laughed.

We spent a little while longer at the club but around eleven o'clock, as we were dancing once more, Bella started complaining that her feet were beginning to get sore. We met up with everyone else, and they decided to stay a while longer, so we said our good-byes and headed for the exit.

The night air was cool and refreshing when we stepped outside. Bella shivered slightly and I put my arm around her.

"Cold, love?"

"Just a bit. It was so hot and sweaty in there, ya know? But the cool breeze feels nice."

My eyes dropped to the front of her dress and lo and behold, her nipples were tightened and clearly visible against the thin material of her dress. Bella followed my gaze and, to my surprise, she didn't blush. She stepped closer until her mouth was caressing my ear.

"That's not from the cold, baby. It's all you," she whispered.

I groaned.

"Taxi!"

Once in the cab, we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other. Thank goodness the radio was on, or I'm sure the driver would have gotten quite an earful as we kissed and groped, gasped and cursed. The ten minute ride was heaven and hell at the same time, and I quickly shoved some bills at the driver when we pulled up in front of Bella's building. We hurried through the lobby, laughing at ourselves in our haste, and as the elevator doors slid shut, Bella attacked my lips hungrily once more. I pushed her back against the wall and was reminded of our first date and the passionate kisses we had shared in this very place.

"Mmm, I could kiss you for days," Bella sighed against my lips as the elevator came to a halt at her floor. The door slid open and she took my hand, leading me down the hallway to her door. She hunted in her purse for her keys while I palmed the perfect curve of her rear end, my lips against her bare shoulder.

"God, where are the fucking. . . A-ha!" She held the keys up triumphantly, laughing, before unlocking her door and pulling me inside.

She locked the door behind us and then leaned against it, stepping out of her heels. I removed my shoes as well and she reached her hand out, capturing mine and pulling me close to her. My arms bracketed her head, trapping her between me and the door, and I leaned down to nuzzle my lips against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Oh God, Edward. . ."

My mouth traveled down her throat and I sucked hotly on the pulse that pounded beneath her ear, earning a moan for my efforts. This time I did let my hands wander up to her breasts. I cupped them, squeezed them, before pushing her dress to the side and gazing down at one perfectly hardened pink nipple. I brushed my thumb over it and Bella gasped.

"So fucking beautiful," I murmured before dropping my mouth and sucking on her nipple. Hard, the way I knew she liked it.

"Oh, holy fuck," Bella whispered, and one of her legs came up to wrap around my thigh. I remembered her doing the same thing during our first kisses in her kitchen.

My hand reached down and curved around her thigh where it was pressed against me. I raised my head, her nipple slipping from between my lips, and our eyes met. Bella was breathless, simply watching me. I lifted her leg slightly higher with one hand, opening her, while my other hand slipped between us, finding the hem of her dress and sliding underneath it. I watched her eyes, waiting for any indication that she didn't want this. But all I could see in those gorgeous chocolate depths was the same hunger and desire that I'm sure she saw in mine.

I slid my fingers higher, up the smooth, warm skin of her thigh. Higher, to the outside of her hip where they encountered soft lace. I groaned.

"Lace," I whispered.

"Uh huh," Bella breathed. "Touch me, Edward."

I moved my hand around to her front and was immediately assaulted with damp heat. I cupped her pussy firmly, moaning at the feel of her hotness against my palm. Bella arched her back and pushed herself against my hand. My fingers worked their way underneath the lace and finally, _finally, _I was touching her with nothing between us. She was smooth and bare, soft, hot, and wet. My thumb brushed over her clit and she moaned, jumping slightly.

"Edward," she panted, and her hands were suddenly in my hair, tugging my face close to hers so she could attack my mouth. She kissed me roughly, hungrily, her teeth nipping and tongue licking hotly, all the while grinding her pussy against my fingers.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I groaned, when her lips left mine to latch onto my throat, biting and sucking. "I love how fucking wet you are, love."

"You drive me crazy, baby," she breathed against my ear. "I've been wet for you all night long."

I rubbed my fingertips against her clit, circling and pressing, before slowly slipping my longest finger inside her. She let out a little scream and bucked her hips against me.

"Oh yes, Edward, please. . ." she moaned.

She was so fucking tight, so fucking _hot_, wet and ready.

"Do you want to come, my Bella?" I asked her, adding another finger and slowly beginning to move them in and out while my thumb rubbed firm circles on her clit, slipping easily over the satiny, wet flesh.

"Yes! Please, baby," she pleaded.

I pumped faster, reaching for and finding that sweet little spot inside that caused her to tighten convulsively around me. Her clit was hot and swollen beneath my thumb and I rubbed it faster, in time with the thrusts of my fingers.

"Oh, yes, right there. . . oh god. . . Fuck. . . Edward!"

Bella fell apart right there in my arms, against my hand, with my fingers buried deep inside her, and it was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

When she'd settled down, I slowly withdrew my hand from her. She winced briefly.

"I'm sorry, love. Was I too rough?" I asked her gently.

"No, not at all. It's just. . . sensitive." She smiled.

I dropped my hand from her leg and she returned her foot to the floor, wobbling a bit and laughing at herself.

"Mmmm," she sighed, nuzzling against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, and she tipped her head back to look at me. "I, um, need to just use the bathroom for a minute. Will you wait for me in my bedroom?"

"Of course," I said, dropping a kiss to her nose before stepping back. I followed her down the hallway to her room. At the door way, she paused.

"Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Lose the clothes."

She winked at me before heading for the bathroom, and I laughed.

I stripped out of my pants, shirt, and socks, but decided to leave my boxer-briefs on for the time being. I folded my clothes and set them on top of my duffel bag, and it was then that I noticed the framed pictures that decorated part of one wall. There was one of Bella as a child, all big brown eyes and pigtails, proudly holding up a decent sized fish. She was missing her two front teeth and was completely adorable. I saw Bella in cap and gown with young versions of Alice and Rosalie flanking her, all holding up their high school diplomas and grinning. Bella with her mom sitting on the front porch of a house, and one of her as a teenager with an older man that I assumed was her dad. He was wearing dark jeans and a plaid jacket and had her dark brown eyes. They were at some sort of party on a beach, judging from the smiling faces all around them. The last one was of Bella with a darker skinned boy, Native American would be my guess. They looked to be in their early teens and Bella was sitting on the boy's broad shoulders. Both were laughing and looked very young and carefree.

"That's Jake."

I turned around and found Bella smiling as she looked at the picture too. She was dressed in a short, navy blue satin robe, her hair twisted up in a clip, all of her makeup washed off. She looked fresh and clean, and just beautiful.

"Jake? As in the younger man you coerced into a kiss?" I teased her.

"The very same," she laughed. "That picture was taken just before we officially started dating."

_Dating? So, he's a proper ex of hers. . ._

"Oh, so you and he were an item?" I asked, trying hard to sound very casual.

She nodded, her face somewhat serious.

"For quite a while, actually, until I was in college. He was my first kiss, my first. . . everything."

Here she blushed adorably.

"And what happened?" I asked gently, genuinely curious. It must not have been a horrible break up or she wouldn't still have his picture hanging on the wall in her bedroom.

"Well, the long and short of it is that he met someone else. We grew up together, me and Jake. I've known him my whole life and it kind of felt like the next natural step to start dating when we were old enough. And we were happy together, I know both of us were. He always treated me wonderfully. I left for college in the fall after graduation, but since he's a year younger than me, he had to stay behind. We tried very hard to make it work, to stay connected, ya know? And I thought we were doing pretty good."

"But then, he came to visit me one weekend and I knew right away that something was wrong. A new girl had moved to town, Beatrice, and Jake fell for her hard. I don't know if that still would have happened if I'd remained in town, or if it was just meant to be, or whatever. He didn't cheat, he swore he didn't, and I believed him. I was shocked, yes, but in the end breaking up was the right thing to do. I let him go." Here she shrugged, a slight smile on her lips.

"That couldn't have been easy," I said softly. I couldn't imagine being in that position. I don't think I would have been as gracious.

"It wasn't," she admitted. "But I wasn't going to make him stay if he didn't want to. He would have grown to resent me, I'm sure. And I know he didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. I loved him, not just as a boyfriend, but as a lifelong friend, and I wanted him to be happy."

I was in awe.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"No really, I mean it, love. Most woman in that position would have wanted to scratch the other girl's eyes out. Or at the very least, call the guy every low name in the book and make him wish he'd never been born. Yet, you basically gave him your blessing."

"I did what I had to, for our friendship to survive. And it has. He and Beatrice are married now, with beautiful children. She's a wonderful person, he's still one of my best friends, and they make each other very happy. I'm thrilled about it, so few people get the chance to have that kind of joy in their life."

And that, right there? That was the very moment I knew I was one hundred percent, head over heels, in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

_Awwwwww! So, whatcha think? Reviews are love, people!_

_Song:_

_Everlasting Light by The Black Keys. If you don't know who The Black Keys are, you're missing out. They are fuckawesome, and if you've had the pleasure of seeing them live, which I have, you'll agree that they KICK ASS._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello again! Well, here it is! Sorry it's taken me so long, but I really hope that you'll think the wait was worth it :) As promised, no more cockblocking. Big thanks to my beta, the awesome ms_ambrosia! _

* * *

The bathroom door closed behind me with a soft click and I and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

_Best. Orgasm. Ever._

Oh my God! That had to be, hands down, the hottest sexual encounter I have ever had in my life. And we haven't even had proper sex yet! My legs still felt like jello, my lips were ultra-sensitive, and I was wetter than I'd _ever_ been before. I quickly stripped out of my dress and underwear, not wanting to be in here forever. After a quick, but thorough, cleansing of my girly parts, I noticed that my make-up was pretty mussed, from dancing and sweating and Edward. _Oh, Edward. _I washed my face as well, and put on some light moisturizer. I pulled my hair up and slipped into my robe before making my way back to my bedroom.

As I entered my room, my eyes immediately searched him out. He was standing beside my dresser, looking at the snapshots on my wall. Only my small nightstand lamp was lighting the room, so part of his face was in shadow. My stomach lurched a tiny bit when I saw that he was closely studying the picture of Jake and I. Well, no time like the present to get this conversation over with, I suppose.

"That's Jake," I volunteered quietly, smiling slightly at the image of Jake and I as young teenagers. We looked goofy, in my opinion.

Edward turned towards me, and I barely managed to stop my jaw from just dropping open at the sight of him, dressed only in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs that sat fairly low on his hips. He was devastatingly gorgeous to my hungry eyes. His shoulders were broad, and his long arms were sculpted with muscles; not like a bodybuilder, but even from here I could see the hard definition in his strong forearms. I admired the light dusting of dark coppery hair on his chest. It was silky soft to the touch; I knew this from previous occasions when he'd been without his shirt and in close proximity to me. It narrowed into a trail that led south, over his hard stomach, and disappeared into the waistband of his underwear.

My eyes widened slightly when I noticed part of a tattoo on the front of his left thigh, peeking from beneath the leg of his boxer-briefs. I couldn't tell what it was from here; some dark swirls were all that was visible.

"Jake? As in the younger man you coerced into a kiss?" Edward asked, his teasing voice bringing me back to the present.

"The very same," I confirmed with a laugh. _Well, here goes nothing. _I took a deep breath. "That picture was taken just before we officially started dating."

"Oh, so you and he were an item?" he asked. He sounded quite casual, but I sensed an undercurrent of tension. Well, there was no turning back now. Edward deserved to know about my past, and the people who had shaped me into who I was today.

So, I launched into the tale of Jake and I. I didn't dawdle over the details, but simply told it like it was. I needed Edward to know that I wasn't still harboring any feelings for Jake, that I was free to give my heart to whomever I chose. I needed him to let him know that _he_ was the only man in my life at the moment.

When I was finished, Edward made some sort of remark about me being amazing because I didn't want to scratch Beatrice's eyes out. I scoffed at him, not bothering to reminisce about the nights I'd spent crying. It had been hard, but I'd gotten through it. Because I didn't have a choice, really. Once I'd seen Jake and Bea together, it seemed unheard of that he'd ever be with anyone else, myself included. They were, for lack of a better term, made for each other. Anyone with eyes in their head could see it.

I didn't want to keep talking about the past, not when I had a mostly naked Edward in my bedroom. I made my way closer to him, close enough that I could reach out a finger and trace the edges of ink I could see under the dark gray cotton of his boxer-briefs.

"And what's this, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled at me, that sexy, crooked smile that made my heart beat faster in my chest.

"I believe it's commonly referred to as a tattoo, Ms. Swan."

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Apparently."

Edward reached down and grasped my hand, using it to pull me closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his body through the thin satin of my robe, and my nipples immediately tightened. His hands slid down my back and over my butt, squeezing and kneading. I moaned appreciatively, my fingertips traveling up over his hard chest, then higher, finally delving into his soft hair.

He dipped his head down and our mouths met in a deep, unhurried kiss. I parted my lips for him, reveling in the heat of his velvety wet tongue as it curled around my own, lightly suckling. I tugged firmly on his hair and hummed my pleasure when I heard him growl into my mouth. Edward lifted his head and our eyes met. His pupils were dilated, the normally emerald green of his irises now a dark, heated jade. His gaze was focused, hot. He seemed to look inside me, to my very soul.

Very slowly, still holding my eyes with his, Edward's hands lifted to the belt of my robe. He unraveled the knot, deliberately taking his time. I wet my suddenly dry lips, aching for him to hurry up, desperate to feel his touch on my naked skin. When the satin belt finally fell free of the robe, he slid his fingers under the material at my shoulders and gently eased it off. It dropped with a light whisper to puddle around my feet, and I was officially naked, standing in front of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Edward's eyes finally dropped from mine and his gaze roamed over my body. My nipples ached as he studied them, yearning for the touch of his mouth, his fingers, anything. I found myself trembling under his intense scrutiny.

Finally, when I thought I couldn't possibly stay still for another moment, his hands rose to gently cup my breasts. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes as he tenderly kneaded. His lips attached themselves to the side of my throat at the same time that he softly pinched my nipples, and I gasped at the double sensation, my head falling back, eagerly offering more of my skin for him to taste. His warm breath caressed my ear as he tweaked my nipples more firmly.

"Does that feel good, love? Do you like it when I touch these sweet little nipples?"

"Uhhh," I moaned, biting my lip as sharp arrows of pleasure darted through my body, centering around his fingers as he pinched and rolled my sensitive flesh.

Edward surprised me by abandoning my breasts for the moment. He reached down to curl his hands around the backs of my thighs, and hoisted me up against him. My legs snaked around his waist, my arms around his neck, and our lips met in a feverishly hot kiss as he walked towards my bed. He laid me down in the center and immediately followed, covering my body with his. I could feel the hot steeliness of his erection as it pressed against my most tender places, and I gripped him with my thighs, my heels digging into his butt. His lips kissed a hot path down my throat and over my collarbones, his tongue dragging wet heat across my skin.

"Mmm, you're delicious, my Bella."

He finally reached my nipples and immediately sucked one deep into his mouth. I arched my back as the tingling, tugging sensation of his lips shot right through me. I felt like I was being stretched tighter and tighter, ready to explode once more despite having had an amazing orgasm not thirty minutes before. I whimpered as he teased my nipples with sharp little bites, and my hips began to circle in an unconscious rhythm, eager to find some friction. Being this close to Edward, his scent was all around me and I breathed deeply, taking in the mixture of mint and citrus and just _him. _It was the best fucking smell in the universe and it was invading my bed, my blankets, seeping into my own skin. I never wanted to let him go.

"Touch me," Edward urged, his teeth nipping at my chin.

Well, he certainly didn't need to tell me twice. My hands roamed over his broad shoulders, down his strong arms, tensed from supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush me. I brushed my fingertips down his ribs, and over his spectacular ass. I squeezed him slowly with both hands before raking my nails up over his back and then down again. Edward arched into my touch, groaning hotly against my neck. I loved the feel of his warm, smooth skin under my fingers. His body just amazed me, and I longed to explore every inch of it.

With that thought in mind, I gently pushed on his chest, maneuvering him onto his back.

"Humor me," I whispered with a smile.

He understood and lay down for me, one arm behind his head, the other caressing my shoulder and down my arm. I released my hair from the confines of the clip, and then leaned over to press a kiss to his gorgeous lips. I traced them with my tongue and gently bit the bottom one, before sucking it into my mouth for a moment. Edward did that fucking sexy growl again, and the sound of it drove my arousal even higher. I swung my leg over his lap, straddling him and allowing my pussy to rest against the hardness straining against his underwear. Oh my God, he was so hot; I could feel the heat seeping into my bare skin through the thin material separating us. I circled my hips against him and Edward's head fell back against my pillows.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so amazing, love," he whispered huskily. His eyes traveled over my body and his hands soon followed, cupping my breasts, circling my waist, finally making their way down over my stomach and thighs. He gripped my legs, thrusting up against me, and the contact of his slightly rough boxers rubbing against my hypersensitive flesh was outstanding. A moan fell from my lips, and Edward repeated the action, now grinding his hard, swollen cock against me with purpose. I braced my hands on his chest, pushing down against him as he thrust upward. I swear I could come from this alone. But, I didn't to. I wanted to discover all the amazing secrets of his body. So, I scooted myself backwards a little, and leaned down to gently nip and suck at his Adam's apple and collarbones. Edward's hands roamed up and down my back, occasionally venturing lower to squeeze my ass, or higher to run his fingers through my hair. I covered his chest in warm kisses, tasting the faintly salty skin, and rubbing my cheek over the soft hair.

My lips traveled lower, and now both of his hands were threaded in my hair, not urging me or guiding me, but simply tugging my hair gently and slowly massaging my scalp. It felt wonderful and I'm pretty sure I was purring.

I arrived at the waist of his boxer-briefs. Edward's hands stilled in my hair, and I raised my head to look up at him. He was panting slightly, his eyes dark with want. I knew exactly what he wanted. It was the same thing that I _needed_.

I slid my hands up and down his thighs, feeling the hard muscles bunch beneath my touch, before finally hooking my fingertips into the elastic waistband and tugging. I watched as the trail of hair, previously hidden, was now revealed, growing more dense as I pulled the boxers down. I slipped my hands underneath Edward's hips and he raised them a bit, allowing me to push the underwear lower, and then he kicked them off while I greedily stared at his cock. Oh my God, it was perfect. Long, thick, and smooth, a substantial vein prominent on the underside. He was uncircumcised, and I grinned with delight; I sort of had a weakness for uncut penises. They were fun. I lowered my face and nuzzled a little bit into the soft curls surrounding the base of his cock. He smelled fucking incredible, all manly and warm, and I breathed hotly on him, sliding my right hand up to cup his heavy balls in my palm.

It was then I noticed his tattoo. It was a tree - a beautiful and intricately drawn tree that covered most of the front of his thigh. The leaves were green, and the bottom swirls that I'd seen earlier turned out to be gnarled roots. It was a gorgeous and enigmatic piece of art, and I was very curious about it, but now was certainly not the time. I went back to breathing hot breaths over Edward's cock, and rolling his balls gently in my hand.

"Fuck," he hissed, his fingers now clenching my hair. "Oh God, baby. . ."

"Mmm, Edward," I sighed, looking up at him, my lips so close to his straining erection. I turned my head just slightly, still holding his gaze, and pressed a kiss to the base, sucking ever so gently. His skin was so hot and smooth under my lips; I couldn't resist a taste. I swiped my tongue up and down the side of his cock and watched as he bit his bottom lip, his fingertips pressing into my scalp.

"Bella," he groaned. "You have no idea how insanely fucking hot you look right now, staring at me while you have your mouth on my dick."

I stuck my tongue out and swirled it around his head, loving the taste of his sensitive skin. One of Edward's hands left my hair and he slowly slid the foreskin down from the swollen head, pumping his shaft a few times and rubbing against my lips. The sight of him touching himself did unspeakable things to my excitement, my need for him. I placed a kiss directly on the head before opening my mouth and sliding him in as far as I could. He was thick, and I couldn't take the whole length, but just the feel of him in my mouth, heavy and pulsing, was indescribable. He moaned and cursed and I felt him thrust slightly against my tongue. I rose up and licked around his head again, using my tongue to stimulate him and squeezing his balls just a little bit, before engulfing as much of him as I could once more. I tasted saltiness and knew he was leaking.

_Mmm, liquid excitement, all for me._

"You taste so good, baby," I told him, softly sucking the moisture that gathered on the tip of his cock.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged up his body and flipped onto my back. I was startled for a second, but then Edward started kissing me hungrily, a new level of need being conveyed by his hungry lips and searching tongue.

"Christ, Bella. As amazing as that felt, I was about two seconds away from losing it," he said when we parted.

I leaned up and re-claimed his mouth, kissing him deeply, telling him without words how much he was affecting me. I slid my hand down between our bodies and grasped his erection. He throbbed in my palm and I slowly squeezed, before moving my hand up and down, pumping his length and rubbing my thumb across the head.

"I want this, Edward," I told him unabashedly. "I want _you._"

"I want you too, my Bella. More than anything," he said, leaning down and kissing me tenderly.

"Do you have any condoms?" I mumbled, panting against his lips.

"Yeah, I brought some."

"Ah, so sure of yourself, Mr. Cullen," I teased him.

"Better safe than sorry, love," he said with a cheeky grin, before getting out of bed and walking to the chair where his overnight bag was. I slipped underneath my quilt, slightly chilled without his warmth beside me. He rummaged for a few seconds, and I took the opportunity to admire his fucking incredible body. His ass alone was enough to make me drool - it was just so deliciously curved. I wanted to bite it.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Edward returned to my bed and slipped under the quilt beside me. He pulled me into his arms and our lips met, sharing kisses that were deep and slow. Our hands roamed each others bodies, and I whimpered as his long fingers discovered the wet center of my pussy. He rubbed me gently, firmly, matching the rhythm of his fingers to the thrusts of his tongue into my mouth.

"Please, baby," I whispered against his lips when I just couldn't take any more torment from his teasing fingers. "I need it now."

"What do you need, love? Tell me."

"I need you, Edward. Your cock, inside me. I want you to fuck me, now, please." I was shameless in my begging.

Edward reached over to my nightstand, where he apparently had left the condoms, and I heard the sound of foil being ripped open. A moment later he was back, urging me to lay flat and getting comfortable between my thighs. I felt him rubbing his cock slowly through my slickness, and I groaned, eager for more. He dropped his head and hungrily sucked on my aching nipples, torturing me further still. I was barely coherent at this point, wanting only to be filled by him. He finally took pity on me, kissing my mouth hungrily as he slid inside my body. I hissed in pleasure as I felt his heat stretching me. Fuck, he was big.

"Jesus, you're fucking tight," he groaned, retreating just a little bit before thrusting more firmly. I gasped raggedly, whispering his name and tightening my thighs around him. He circled his hips almost lazily, and I moaned, wrapping my legs around him, trying to draw him deeper.

"You're perfect. . . oh God. . . so perfect," Edward told me roughly, now surging inside my body with swift strokes, pushing me higher up the bed. I grasped the headboard, holding on for dear life as he entered me again and again. My teeth sank into the hard curve of his shoulder, and I literally saw stars as his cock connected with something deep inside me.

"Uhhh. . . Edward. . . right there, baby," I encouraged him breathlessly, letting out a ragged scream when he found that magic spot again. I was _so _not going to last much longer; I could already feel the tremors starting deep in my belly.

"There?" Edward panted, angling his hips and thrusting with more force.

"Yes! Oh God, yes, right there!" I wailed, unable to stop the explosion that slammed through me. My back arched up off the bed, and I vaguely registered Edward sliding his hands under me, grasping my hips tightly as he continued to fuck me, hard and deep. A moment later, I felt a giant shudder run though his body and he groaned my name, his breath hot on the sweat-slicked skin of my neck. I clutched him to me tightly as he gave two more erratic thrusts before finally collapsing, his head on my breasts.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest, yet at the same time I felt completely weightless, awash in tingling aftershocks. I never wanted to move from this spot.

I opened my eyes as Edward lifted his head after a few moments had passed in which the only sound in the room was both of our ragged breathing. He smiled down at me - sexy, tender smile.

"Wow," he whispered. I nodded, my fingers lifting to cup his stubbly jaw in my hand. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to my palm, closing his eyes, and I felt a totally overwhelming wave of emotion wash over me. Peace and contentment. Happiness, satisfaction, and a sense of completion all wrapped up together and bound with. . . love? Did I love Edward? Wasn't it too soon to know for sure?

Edward lifted himself up on his arms and pressed one more kiss to my mouth.

"Give me a minute," he said softly, and slid from within my body. I immediately felt sort of bereft, but was cheered when I got to admire his naked ass as he walked from the room. I snuggled down deep in my blankets, still able to smell him on my skin and the sheets. God, I felt boneless, all thanks to two absolutely amazing orgasms, courtesy of one Edward Cullen. I turned my head, glancing at the bedside clock, and saw that it was just past one o'clock in the morning.

Edward returned and I shamelessly stared at his naked body, my eyes of course wandering to his cock, which was quite impressive even when it wasn't hard. He rummaged around on the floor and then slipped into his boxer-briefs. I pouted.

"What?" he laughed. "Sorry, love. I can't sleep naked. Never could, it just feels too. . . vulnerable somehow to not have my bits covered by something while I'm asleep."

I giggled.

"I suppose I can understand that."

Edward lifted the quilt and slipped in, pulling me into his arms.

"However," he mumbled against my neck, "I absolutely give my approval for _you_ to sleep in nothing at all. In fact, I think I'd prefer it."

I smiled, running my fingers through his slightly sweat-dampened hair.

"I think I can accommodate you, Mr. Cullen."

"I think you just proved how beautifully you can accommodate me, Ms. Swan."

I laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

We were silent for a few minutes, simply content to be there with each other. My cheek was against Edward's chest and he was drawing lazy patterns on my bare back with his fingertips. It felt heavenly.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about your tattoo."

My hand drifted down his abdomen until I was lightly grasping his thigh, the one that bore the image of the tree.

"It's a Hawthorn tree," Edward explained. "My grandparents have a couple of acres back in England, and they have several Hawthorn trees around the property. Whenever we visited when I was a kid, I used to love to climb those trees. I have very fond memories the weeks we used to spend there in the summertime when I was out of school. My dad usually couldn't come for the whole time, he was really busy at the hospital, but my mum and I would fly back and see her folks every summer. My mum grew up in that house, and my Gran before her. It's been in our family for generations."

My fingers slowly stroked over the firm muscle of his thigh as he spoke. I loved his voice.

"Anyway," he continued, "even though I've lived over here for most of my life, I felt it was very important to not forget where I came from, where my family comes from. So, I got the tattoo to remind me of my roots, so to speak."

"It's amazing," I told him. "The artist did a fantastic job, it's quite an intricate design."

"Jasper actually did the original sketch for me."

I lifted my head to look at Edward, my surprise evident.

"Really? Wow, I never knew he was an artist."

"He's not, not really. He just does it for fun. He's always been able to draw practically anything, ever since we were kids." I could hear the pride in Edward's voice. It made me smile.

"You're very close to him and Emmett, aren't you?"

"As close as brothers."

"Tell me how you met," I urged as I laid my head back down on his chest.

He laughed, and the sound rumbled beneath my ear.

"Well, when we first arrived in Seattle, when I was four, we ended up living on the same street as Emmett and Jasper and their folks. We made friends pretty quickly; I actually can't remember a time when they weren't just there. We've grown up, gone through school, all the way through college, together."

"The Three Musketeers," I said, laughing softly.

"Pretty much," Edward agreed.

I felt a huge yawn overtake me, and realized I was actually pretty exhausted. "Wow, sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Me too," he laughed. "What do you say I turn out the light?"

I agreed, and soon we were cuddled up together, my head on his shoulder and my left arm thrown across his stomach, our legs entangled.

"Tonight has been amazing, Bella," Edward said softly, his lips brushing my forehead.

"I will definitely agree with you there, handsome." I sighed happily. "I'm so glad you agreed to stay with me, I can't imagine having to let you go right now."

"Thank you for asking me, love."

I yawned again and heard Edward chuckle softly in the dark.

"Go to sleep, my Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_Awwww! So? Was it worth the wait? Love or hate, please let me know! Please check out my profile for a link to Edward's tattoo. And if you're looking for something really wonderful and fun to read, please check out "On Pattinson Drive" by the wickedly talented 2546256. She rocks my world :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hello hello! Yes, it's a new chapter, please pick your jaws up off the floor and return them to their rightful location :) Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, you all rock! My beta ms_ambrosia is 12 kinds of awesome. Meet me down at the bottom :)_**

**_Recap: Bella and Edward finally got into some major sexing last night. So I give you. . . The Morning After in EPOV :)_**

* * *

I blinked a few times, squinting as I woke up. The first thing I saw was Bella's lovely face. We were laying on our sides, face to face, and she looked completely adorable, her mussed up hair and clean skin making her appear very young. My eyes roamed over her naked shoulders and admired the smooth swell of her breasts, concealed beneath the sheet which she had pulled up modestly. She smiled at me.

"Good morning, Edward," she said softly, reaching over and running just the tip of her index finger very lightly down my nose and across my lips. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning, love. What time is it?"

"Just about eight-thirty. Sorry if I woke you, but I couldn't stay in bed any longer."

"How come?" I asked.

"My stomach wouldn't stop growling," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why so hungry, Bella? Did you work up an appetite recently?" I tried to keep my tone innocent, but her eyes narrowed at me and I knew I was busted.

"I really have no idea why I'm so hungry this morning, Edward. It's not like I've been doing anything especially. . . _stimulating_ lately," she murmured.

I grinned at her and she grinned back, neither of us saying anything for a few moments. Then Bella reached down and picked something up, holding it out to me. It was a strawberry. Glancing down, I saw a bowl of them resting on the bed between us. She nudged my lips with the berry and I immediately opened my mouth, relishing the sweet taste.

"Oh, that's good," I said after I swallowed.

"I know," Bella giggled. "I've eaten about a dozen so far."

I reached for another one and popped it into my mouth, grateful that she'd already removed the stems from them.

"I'm actually pretty hungry, too," I said as I ate my third one.

"I'm not surprised." Bella smiled, and it was such a flirty little sexy smile that of course I had to kiss her. I leaned over, slowly closing the distance between us, and covered her lips with mine.

God, she tasted sweet - a mixture of strawberries and pure Bella that was completely intoxicating. I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her flush against me and deepening the kiss. She moaned into my mouth, her hands sliding up my chest and over my shoulders, her fingers tangling in my hair to pull me even closer. The plastic bowl with its remaining berries was forgotten between us, and I could feel myself hardening as her tongue wrapped around mine, urging it into her mouth.

I caressed her naked back, then slipped my hand beneath the sheet to smooth a path down to her ass, delighted to discover that she was quite naked. I palmed that lovely firm swell before moving lower and hitching her knee over my waist. Bella gasped raggedly when I swiftly rolled her onto her back, and I knew she felt my hard erection press against her.

"Do you feel what you do to me, my Bella? I'm dying to fuck you right now, dying to lose myself inside your sweet little body again. I've never felt anything like it," I confessed roughly, my mouth leaving hers and traveling down her neck to pay homage to the silky skin of her collarbone.

I lifted my hand and hooked a finger under the sheet that was still tangled between us, sliding it down and baring her naked breasts to me. Fuck, they really were perfect, so soft and smooth. I cupped one firmly, lifting it to my lips and sucking that sweet little pink nipple deep into my mouth.

"Oh, God. . ." Bella moaned, writhing against me. I teased her sensitive flesh gently with my teeth and she bucked her hips, growling breathlessly. "Edward. . . Oh. . . Fuck, that feels good."

I felt the bowl digging into my hip, distracting me from my pleasurable task, so I reached down with one hand to pull it from between us. Then I winked at Bella and tossed the bowl - and it's contents – over my shoulder. It clattered to the carpet with a dull thud and Bella started laughing. I chuckled along with her before lowering my lips to hers and claiming another kiss.

While I explored her mouth, I trailed my fingers down Bella's side, brushing lightly over her hipbone before moving to caress the soft, bare flesh of her pussy. I teased her, brushing just the backs of my knuckles across her heated skin. She gasped, and I took the opportunity to suck her lush bottom lip into my mouth, giving it a gentle bite. I felt her fingers tighten in my hair, the intense pleasure close to pain as she tugged roughly. I was unbearably turned on, eager to once more claim her body, hear her scream my name. Being inside of Bella was indescribable; I hadn't been lying when I said I'd never felt anything like it. She was so fucking tight. Slick and warm, and just heaven.

I smiled when I finally encountered her silky wetness with my fingers; she was aching for this as much as I was.

"Mmm, you feel it too, don't you, love?" I mumbled against the soft skin of her jaw, before planting a kiss behind her ear. "You must, or you wouldn't be so wet for me right now. Tell me what you want, Bella." I was suddenly desperate to know that she felt the same intense emotion I did when we were together like this. I pulled back to look at her.

"You, Edward. I only want you," she whispered, staring deep into my eyes. "I want you in a way I've never wanted anything else."

She lifted her head up and kissed me, urgent and hot, and I was lost. Primal need just took over and my hands roamed her body possessively, pressing her tightly against me. I rolled onto my back, bringing her astride me. Bella's hair fell in a curtain around us as she leaned down and kissed me deeply, her hips circling on my lap. I reached between us and pushed the waistband of my underwear down, freeing myself with a grateful groan. Bella moaned into my mouth as I arched against her. She pulled back and sat up.

"Mmm, Edward," she sighed, sensuously grinding herself on me. I felt her wetness bathing my cock as I drank in every detail of her, the image unbelievably erotic. She was all flushed skin and wild hair, her breasts swaying gently as she moved, head thrown back and eyes closed. She was fucking beautiful.

"Bella, look at me," I urged huskily.

She opened her eyes and met my gaze, her tongue coming out to wet her lips.

"You have no idea how much I want to be inside you," I told her, my hands slipping up to frame her face, my thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning down to kiss me once more, her hard nipples like little points of heat pressing into my chest. I reached over to the nightstand as we continued to kiss, and my hand closed around a square condom wrapper. Bella disengaged her lips from mine and took it from me, sitting up and ripping it open with her teeth. I almost came at the sight. I shoved my boxer-briefs down further, and Bella lifted up so I could kick them off.

"I want to ride you, Edward," she purred, scooting back a little so she could roll the condom down over my cock.

"Fuck, yes," I groaned, thrusting up as she squeezed me gently in her hand. Bella rose on her knees and I swear my eyes rolled back in my head as she slowly sank down the length of my shaft. The tight, wet, heat of her was unbearably good.

"Oh my God, that's brilliant," I whispered as her full weight settled on me. She leaned back and braced her hands on my thighs, rolling her hips. This position was fucking perfect; her tits were thrust out, bouncing enticingly with her movements, and when I glanced down to where we were joined I was mesmerized by the sight of my cock disappearing inside her hot little body. I brushed my thumb over her clit and she gasped sharply.

"Ahhh, fuck, so good," she moaned.

I slid my other hand up her torso, cupping and squeezing her tits, first one, then the other. I pinched her nipples firmly, loving the breathy little noises she made, while I slowly lifted my hips to fill her. I remembered mentioning in that naughty phone conversation about how I'd imagined her riding me, but even my most vivid fantasies couldn't compare to this. She writhed wantonly, her gorgeous naked pussy unabashedly on display, pink and wet and utterly erotic. I was hungering to feast on it, to taste and lick and fucking bite that sweet flesh. I wanted to suck on her clit and slide my tongue deep within her.

_Soon,_ I promised myself. Soon I would explore every square inch of her body with my mouth. But at the moment I was too enthralled with the sensation of her snug heat repeatedly welcoming my cock.

"Edward," Bella sighed, and I've never fucking loved the sound of my own name as much as I did in that moment. "Please. . ."

"Please what, Bella?" I coaxed, my thumb pressing harder on her slick, swollen flesh. She jerked and shuddered, her movements now a bit frantic. She opened her eyes and looked right at me.

"Harder," she whispered, biting her lip. I rose my eyebrow at her, and the hand that had been caressing her breasts now dropped to her waist. I gripped it tightly, and thrust up with force. Her eyes sort of rolled back and she let out a breathless whine. "Yes," she urged. "Fuck me harder, Edward."

"Like this?" I asked, pistoning my hips rapidly.

"Yes! Yes, right there," she groaned. One of her hands came down to where I was still playing with her clit. She was so wet and slippery and our fingers tangled together.

Oh fuck, I was _not _going to last much longer. I could already feel the heat coiling deep down in my stomach, and the telltale tightening of my balls. The sight of our joined fingers rubbing against her was just about overwhelming. But I held out, determined to make her come first. I knew she was close, I just needed to push her a little bit further.

"Baby, you look so hot touching your pussy like that," I told her huskily, my heart racing loudly in my chest and in my ears as I continued to pound up into her, pulling her body down with my hand clamped on her waist to meet every thrust. "I'd love to sit back and just watch you get yourself off like that one of these days. But right now I need you to come for me, Bella. I need you to come all over my cock. Let me feel how good it is, baby."

"Oh, fuck!" she cried. I felt her fingers tighten almost painfully on mine, and then she was screaming. My name.

I let a triumphant smile stretch my lips for a moment when I heard her, but the feeling of her body convulsing all around me was just too much and I growled loudly, coming so forcefully inside her that I think I might have blacked out for a second or two.

Bella collapsed on me, panting and trembling. I roused myself enough to grab the quilt and drag it up over her bare back, folding my arms around her and holding her close. She let out a happy little "hmmm" sound and I felt her lips press against my collarbone. I slid my fingers into her hair and brushed it back from her face. After a few moments, she lifted her head and gazed at me, her chin resting on my chest.

"I love it when dirty-talking Edward comes out to play," she whispered with a grin. I smirked.

"Oh, you do, huh?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Pervy little minx," I teased, slipping my hand down to give her bum a squeeze.

"_Your_ pervy little minx," she corrected, her eyes all happy and sparkling.

"Definitely mine," I agreed emphatically.

I felt myself softening inside of her, so I reluctantly eased out, not wanting to deal with a mess. Bella rolled to the side and I removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it in the little trashcan by her bedside. We cuddled up together under the quilt, occasionally kissing, but mostly just content to be close to each other. It was sublime to just have this amazing woman in my arms, to feel all of her soft skin against me, to bask in the sensation of her fingertips as they trailed through the hair on my chest. It was so quiet and peaceful, just the two of us drifting in that post-orgasmic stupor, barely awake.

Until the phone rang, that is, scaring the shit out of both of us. Bella jumped, and the top of her head connected with my chin, causing me to bite my tongue. I hissed in pain and Bella's eyes widened when they met mine.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she questioned, her remorseful expression breaking my heart a little.

"I'll live," I assured her with a smile. "Why don't you answer that?"

She pressed a gentle little kiss to my mouth before turning and grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?"

Whoever was on the other end made Bella laugh loudly. I fucking loved the sound of her laughter.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine! No reason. . . Yes. . . ALICE! Yes. . . Hang on a second, okay?"

Bella pressed her phone against her chest.

"They wanna know if we want to meet them for breakfast?"

"Sure, if you want to," I shrugged. She put the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay, we'll be there. . . It's just after nine right now. . . Half hour? Okay, see ya then."

She ended the call and tossed her phone back on the nightstand before cuddling up against me once more, her eyes full of concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is anything bleeding?" she asked.

"I don't know, is there?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

Instead of answering me, Bella leaned forward and gently sucked my tongue just slightly into her mouth, rubbing it gently with her own. I groaned, my fingers tightening on her hips. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"I think you'll live," she whispered, never breaking our gaze.

"I think so too," I echoed huskily, mesmerized by the emotion in her eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You make me so happy."

Well, I'll admit I wasn't expecting to hear that. One simple statement caused my heart to give a huge leap inside my chest, and even though I knew it was too soon, I really wanted to tell her that I'd already fallen completely love with her. But I didn't know if she was there yet, or ever would be. So instead, I lifted my hands and framed her beautiful face with my palms, brushing my thumbs across her baby-soft cheeks.

"You make me so happy, too. Happier than I've ever been," I told her, and I'd never meant anything more in my life. The biggest smile spread across her face and I had to kiss her again, trying so fucking hard to convey the depth of my feelings. We quickly became lost in each other once more, despite my sore tongue, and only broke apart when lack of oxygen forced us to.

"We need to get ready for breakfast," Bella sighed regretfully.

"We do," I agreed, equally sad to leave our little cocoon. "Hey, I forgot to ask, but do you have to work today?"

"Nope. Sometimes I work on Saturdays if I'm doing a cake for a weekend wedding, but there isn't one this weekend. So, I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." I grinned. "The party is at seven tonight, and I told my parents we'd get there a little early, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine."

Eventually, we made our way out of the cozy bed. Bella retrieved the spilled strawberries while I pulled clean underwear and jeans from my bag. I laughed at Bella's pouting as I began to get dressed; I was totally aware of her infatuation with my behind and may have teased her a little, sliding my boxers up ever-so-slowly to cover myself. She shook her head at me, her sparkling eyes promising revenge. I winked at her and grabbed a clean shirt and my shaving kit before heading to the bathroom. After using the toilet – and remembering to lower the seat, thank you very much- I put deodorant on, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. My hair was the usual mess, so after I yanked my t-shirt on I used water and gel to tame it.

Satisfied, I returned to the bedroom where I promptly had heart failure. Well, almost.

Bella's back was to me and I could see that she had dressed in a light pink, lacy bra and matching knickers, her gorgeous bum displayed quite prominently. She was bent at the waist, stepping into a pair of jeans, and it really was one of the most innocently erotic things I'd ever seen. My cock gave an eager thump behind my button-flies. Then, as she pulled the jeans up, Bella glanced over her shoulder and gave me a sultry wink, and I realized it was not so innocent after all.

She walked towards me, her hips rolling, and I had to swallow hard against the groan that rose up in my throat. She looked so fucking sexy, with her hair tumbling down around her shoulders, the pink bra displaying those gorgeous tits so enticingly, her jeans still unbuttoned and those lacy knickers peeking out at me.

"See something you like, Edward?" she practically purred as she brushed past me on her way to the bathroom. I followed her like a salivating dog and watched as she started pulling a brush through her hair.

"I see _everything_ I like," I murmured, stepping up behind her so I could see both of our reflections in the mirror. My hands rose to her waist, my fingertips lightly ghosting underneath her jeans to brush against the soft lace. Bella pressed back against me and I splayed my hands across her flat stomach before lifting them higher, cupping both of her breasts firmly.

"Ohh," she sighed softly, her head falling back slightly on my shoulder. Her eyes stayed glued to the reflection of my hands as they squeezed and kneaded. Her nipples, puckered and tight, were easily discernible through the sheer lace, and I pinched them roughly, eliciting a moan from her. I rested my chin on her shoulder, deliberately rubbing my scruffy jaw against the sensitive skin of her throat. She shivered and the hairbrush clattered into the sink. Bella's hands rose up and behind her to tangle in the hair at the back of my head, anchoring me to her.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered, leaning down and gently biting at the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, but popped open a few seconds later when I dropped one of my hands into the open front of her jeans, cupping her boldly through her knickers. She was so hot.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, we need to finish getting ready," I murmured, my longest finger just barely rubbing against her clit.

"I know," she whispered raggedly.

"However, when we're all alone again, I have some very specific plans for you, my Bella," I informed her, my mouth brushing her ear and my fingers pressing more firmly against her. "And most of them involve this sweet little pussy. And my tongue."

Our eyes met in the mirror and Bella licked her lips, her gaze filled with naked hunger.

"Promises, promises. . . " she teased huskily. I gave her clit a little pinch, smiling deviously when she moaned and bit her lip.

"It's definitely a promise, baby."

I removed my hands from her enticing body and turned to leave the bathroom, but not before delivering a sharp little swat to her bum.

"That's for teasing me," I told her as she squeaked in feigned outrage.

"Whatever!" was her reply and I closed the bathroom door to the sound of her laughter.

I waited for her in the living room, aimlessly flipping through the TV channels. She reappeared about fifteen minutes later and looked utterly adorable in her jeans and a short sleeve lavender shirt, flip flops on her bare feet. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she only had a little bit of makeup on.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep. Once again, I'm starving!" she laughed. I pulled her close to me and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"Mmm, I certainly know the reason why this time," I teased.

"Hey, I just thought of something!" she exclaimed, pulling back to look up at me.

"What?"

"We met one week ago today!" Bella grinned.

I thought back to last Saturday, to our first encounter, our first kiss. Little had I known that a mere seven days later my heart would completely belong to that beautiful brown-eyed stranger.

"Best week ever," I murmured, leaning down to kiss Bella once more.

"Definitely," she answered softly, her lips and tongue eagerly welcoming mine.

Eventually, Bella locked up the apartment and we made our way down to the lobby. Apparently the diner where we were meeting everyone wasn't very far, and it was such a nice morning, so we decided to walk. She pointed out a couple of places along the way; her favorite paperback exchange, the salon where she got pedicures, a Thai restaurant that she said made the absolute best Panang Curry around. I liked getting to know her neighborhood through her eyes. Even though my clinic wasn't far from here, I'd never really had a chance to just take a walk around this area.

We arrived at the diner just a few minutes later. I held the door open, ushering Bella in ahead of me, and had to laugh at the sight we were met with. There was a long bench in the front of the diner for people to sit while they waited for their table. Jasper sat at one end of the bench, his long legs stretched out, head tilted back, and ball cap pulled low over his eyes. Alice was laying down, all curled up with her head in Jasper's lap, their entwined fingers resting on his knee. Both of them appeared to be fast asleep.

Emmett was sprawled across the other two thirds of the bench, his legs tangled up with Alice's and his head resting on Rosalie, who was sitting at the other end. Unlike Jazz and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were both awake. Well, mostly. Rose was running her fingers through Em's hair and he looked on the verge of falling asleep.

Bella giggled and took out her cell phone to snap a picture of them before walking over and kicking at the bottom of Jasper's boot. He and Alice both jumped, and then Alice immediately groaned.

"Oh my God, Bella. I fucking hate you," she rasped, looking at us blearily.

"Good morning, Alice!" Bella replied cheerfully, leaning down and ruffling her friend's hair. Alice swatted her away with a scowl and a moan. I laughed loudly, having never seen that little bundle of energy so shockingly rotten.

"Who pissed in your corn flakes, Tinkerbell?" I teased her.

Alice sat up, dislodging Emmett's legs as she did so, and causing him to nearly fall off the narrow bench, which made Jazz snort with laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes, then shrieked as one of Emmett's flailing hands caught in her shirt and almost yanked it down. All four of them were a sight to behold this morning.

"What exactly did you drink last night after we left, Alice?" Bella asked. I pulled her against me, her back to my chest, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jagermeister," Jasper snickered, pressing a kiss against Alice's pale forehead as she rested it on his shoulder.

"Ali! Do you not remember the last time you drank that stuff? You were sick for two days! What possessed you?" Bella laughed.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up!" Alice snapped, groaning again and grabbing her head. "I'm never touching it again."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Rosalie giggled, standing up and stretching. "You two look remarkably well rested. Have a nice night?" she asked, her tone deceptively innocent.

Bella turned her head to the side and our eyes met. We shared a smile.

"Very nice," Bella murmured, still holding my gaze. I hummed in agreement.

"Alright you guys, knock it off. I'm starving," Emmett interjected. "And now that everyone's here, they'll finally seat us."

We were led to a large round table in the back of the diner, and in minutes everyone had a drink of their choice in front of them and their food orders placed. I sipped my coffee leisurely, my arm slung across the back of Bella's chair, our feet playing with each other under the table.

"So please explain what Edward and I missed last night?" Bella requested with a giggle.

"Other than Alice getting plastered and throwing up all over the sidewalk and Jasper's boots? Oh, and Emmett nearly getting in a brawl with some guy who was checking out my ass? Not much," Rosalie laughed.

"Sounds like an exciting night," I chuckled.

"Probably not as exciting as yours," Jasper said, raising one eyebrow at me.

I looked over at Bella and her face was a beautiful, blushing, pink. I winked at her.

"Nope, probably not," I replied, blatantly choosing not to elaborate.

Thankfully, I was saved from further interrogation by the arrival of our waitress and, more importantly, our food. I dug into my eggs and crispy corned beef hash with gratitude. It all tasted amazing, but then I was distracted by just how much food Alice had in front of her. I hadn't been listening when she ordered, and let me tell you, I think even Emmett would have a hard time eating all of that. There was a Belgian waffle, a side of sausage links, toast, scrambled eggs, home fries, a plate of sliced fruit, and a chocolate croissant.

I leaned over to Bella, who was eagerly scarfing down her omelet and bacon.

"Is Alice really going to eat all of that?" I whispered.

Bella leaned forward so she could see Alice, before resuming eating.

"Yep. It's her hangover cure. The bigger the hangover, the more food she eats. She'll finish everything in front of her, mark my word."

And she did. I was absolutely amazed, but Alice didn't leave so much as a crumb of any of the food.

"Alice, I think you're my hero," I told her as we all stood up after eating. "I can't believe you ate all that food! It looked like it weighed more that you!"

She laughed, in much better spirits now that her stomach was full.

"Looks can be deceiving, Edward. I have a really fast metabolism and can out-eat both Bella and Rose. I'm sure that somewhere down the line it will catch up with me and bite me in the ass, but for now I'm just enjoying it!"

We all laughed as we headed out the door of the restaurant. The sun was shining and I had a gorgeous girl holding my hand. Life was good. I was really looking forward to introducing Bella to my parents tonight; I knew that would instantly love her as much as I did. Well, maybe not _quite_ as much, because that would be bizarre. I just hoped that someday soon I'd have the courage to tell her how I felt, how much in love with her I was.

* * *

**_Awww! Our Edward sure does have it bad, doesn't he? Up next will be the party and (dun dun dun!) meeting Carlisle and Esme! _**

**_I really, really wish I could be one of those authors that has a regular updating schedule, but since I don't even have a regular writing schedule, I'm afraid that just won't happen. I write when I can find the time, between two little ones, the hubby, and life in general. Plus, my lovely beta ms_ambrosia was swamped with real life as well this time around. I wish I could promise to update more quickly but I just can't. I'm doing my best :)_**

**_Okay! Time for some awesome recs!_**

**_If you haven't checked out On Pattinson Drive by the amazing 2546256 then what the heck are you waiting for? It's a wonderful, sexy, hilarious fic that just happens to be betaed by yours truly. Yup I popped my beta cherry! Woohoo! We're having a blast :) Go read, go read! Some of the hands-down funniest lines EVER, courtesy of one of my besties, the sublime and goddess-like 2546256. She totally cracks me up._**

**_Word With Friends by Nolebucgrl. You know those fics that make you let out a huge squeal every time you see the update notice? Yeah, this is totally one of mine. I am in LOVE. Edward is a huge movie star, Bella is an ordinary girl, they connect anonymously (or is it by chance?) through an online game and the sparks fly! It's so, so, so, so good and I'm DYING for the next update!_**

**_Arms by Virginia May. This one has lots and lots of UST! I'm loving it. Bella is in the witness protection program and is placed with the Cullen family as a "troubled teen" foster child. In reality she's a very scared 22 year old woman. Edward is Bella's foster "brother" who is much older than her supposed 17. Yeah, I think you can see where this is going. This is a really great, fairly fast paced fic. Go read!_**

**_High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType. Okay, I realize I'm probably wayyyyyy behind on reccing this, but I've only just read it recently and it completely .away. It's nothing short of amazing and if you like lots of angst combined with tons of UST, this is the fic for you. It's complete (yay!) and utterly addicting. This fic *might* be a *tiny* part of the reason my update has been so late. Yeah, I think I read it straight through, all 45 chapters, in about 5 days. THAT'S how good it is!_**

**_Okay that's all I got. Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who is still sticking with me, everyone who reads my little endeavor, and to all the amazing people who leave me reviews. I love every single one of them! _**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hello again! I would apologize for the delay, but I promised myself I'd stop doing that. LoL. I'm doing the best I can :) Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, and also for the wonderful reviews. I cherish each and every one of them. Thank you also to my lovely beta ms_ambrosia. Enjoy!**_

* * *

I practically floated beside Edward as we walked the few blocks back to my apartment building. I'm sure if my hand had not been tethered in his I would have risen into the sky and drifted away; I was _that_ filled with happiness.

We had parted ways with the others at the front of the diner. I don't even remember where they said they were going; I was much too focused on the man at my side and the memories of this morning. Damn, round two had been just as amazing, if not more so, as round one. I could only feverishly hope that round three would live up to them.

God, I loved waking up with Edward next to me. When I'd first opened my eyes, my thoughts had been jumbled. However, the moment my hand collided with a warm, hard, muscled thigh, the previous night had come rushing back to me. Wowza. He had taken me places I never even knew existed before and I couldn't wait to visit them again. And again. And again. Thankfully, he'd given me another personally guided tour this morning. I had seriously almost combusted into a heap of smoldering embers when he brought out the dirty talking. That man had a mouth like no other, and even though I hadn't really been a fan of that sort of thing in the past, there was just something about the way he spoke to me that instantly transformed me into a wet, whimpering, slut. Seriously.

Edward and I arrived back at my building and I watched with regret as he packed his stuff back into his duffel bag. He had to leave to help his parents with some last minute things before the party tonight, but he'd be back to pick me up at six o'clock. I still had no idea what I was wearing, and my nerves were starting to get the best of me at the thought of meeting his parents. I was looking forward to it, don't get me wrong. I just hoped I didn't make an idiot of myself.

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring a gift?" I asked Edward worriedly as he got ready to leave.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you had received one of the invitations that they sent out weeks ago, you would have seen right on it that they requested no gifts. It's simply a celebration of their marriage, so just chill, baby."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, I'll be ready for you at six, then."

"I can't wait," he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss me good-bye. Our tongues met and mingled, and I eagerly accepted the way he explored my mouth, hot and possessive. Several intense, breathless minutes later, we reluctantly parted and Edward's hands lifted to frame my face. I absolutely loved it when he did that; his hands were so strong and it made me feel cherished, fragile.

"Come home with me tonight, Bella," he urged huskily, his eyes gazing steadily, deeply, into mine. I nodded mutely, the emotion in his expression making me unable to do more.

"Brilliant. See you soon," he whispered, pressing one last kiss to my still-silent lips. And then he was gone.

I spent the rest of my day tidying my apartment, getting caught up on laundry, trying to figure out what to wear to the party, and generally freaking out. Finally, at a little after two o'clock, I called in reinforcements. Rose and Ali arrived, and together we attacked my closet.

"Okay." Alice rubbed her hands together eagerly. "You want to look hot, but not slutty, for the meeting of the parents, yes?"

I nodded.

"Heels?"

"Heels are fine, but not any of your skyscrapers. I want to be comfortable."

"Are we thinking dress? Skirt? Since it's in a ballroom at the Hilton, it's bound to be pretty upscale," Rose interjected, cracking her knuckles.

"No expectations. I just want to look _good. _What are you guys wearing?"

"Remember that dress I got in the boutique on Travers a few weeks ago?"

"The zebra print?" I asked.

"Yes," Rose said decisively. "I haven't worn it yet; I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity and this is definitely it."

"Aren't you nervous?" I wondered, sinking down on the edge of my bed. "Emmett and Jasper's parents are gonna be there, too. You're not freaking out?"

"Not really. But you know me, I rarely get nervous," she replied as she moved deeper into my closet, sorting through the hangers that held my more formal clothes.

"I am, a little bit," Alice piped up. "I mean, Jazz and Emmett always talk about how nice their folks are, but I'm still a little nervous. Or maybe excited? I'm not sure. But, I'm wearing my little strapless Martinizzi, you know with the feathers?"

"Ohh, I love that on you!" I told Alice, and I meant it. Only she could get away with feathers and still look gorgeous.

"A-ha!" Rose exclaimed from the depths of my closet and I jumped up off the edge of the bed. Then I grinned, because the dress she was holding up for my approval really was the perfect choice.

"Yes!" I cheered victoriously, throwing my arms in the air. "That's what I'm wearing!"

I'd bought it last year, but only worn it once, for my cousin's black tie wedding reception. I'd actually sort of forgotten I still had it. It was sheer black lace, layered over nude lining. Tank style, with a low, but not too low, square neckline. Short enough to show serious leg, but not skanky-short, with a pretty cut out in the back. It was sexy, yet feminine. Perfect.

"Okay," Alice interjected, "Bella, you need the sheerest, and I mean absolute sheerest black stockings."

"Got them," I replied, thinking of the sexy set I'd splurged on for myself on Valentine's Day. No one had seen it, and I hadn't tried out the garter belt or stockings yet,but I always felt glamorous when I wore the lacy criss-crossing black panties, and demi bra. I was pretty sure Edward was going to approve. I might have to tease him a bit later.

"And shoes?" Rosalie asked, breaking my from my lusty thoughts.

"She definitely has to wear my black lacy booties!" Alice announced. "They would match perfect!"

"Alice, those are skyscrapers!" I whined, flopping back on to my bed.

"They're high, but the sole has a platform, so they're really awesome. You'll be fine, they're one of the most comfortable pairs of shoes I own! I'll go get them right now so you can try them on!"

Alice dashed out and Rose stretched out beside me.

"I'm biding my time, Swan. But, I _will_ eventually need details."

"Details?" I echoed, raising my eyebrows innocently, though I knew exactly what kind of details she was after.

"Don't even start. You two were fucking _glowing_ when you walked into the diner. People in space could see it."

"See what?" Alice asked breathlessly as she rushed back in, shoebox in hand.

"The triple F Bella and Edward were both sporting this morning at breakfast."

"Ahhh, definitely two of the most conspicuous Triple F's I've been witness to," Alice agreed, smirking at me before taking a shoe out of the box and handing it over. They really were gorgeous, with sheer lace that covered to the ankle, ruffles ruched up the front, and a peep toe.

"Try those on and tell us about the sex," Alice demanded. I laughed, rolling up the legs of my jeans.

"It was amazing," I admitted as I slipped the shoes on and strolled around my bedroom. "Wow, these really are comfortable, Alice. You were right."

"Of course I was," she said dismissively. "Now, define 'amazing.'"

"Like, really good or the best you've ever had?" Rose questioned.

I blushed, for what reason I don't know, because the three of us talked about sex all the time. But sex with _Edward_ was just. . . guh! No words even came - no pun intended - close to describing it.

"Oh my God, he's the best she's ever had!" Alice shrieked, jumping on the bed and pointing at me.

"Really?" Rose practically squealed.

I nodded, a huge grin overtaking my lips.

"I can't even explain it. He's just so. . . so. . . perfect! He's got this amazing tattoo, and his body is crazy hot, and oh my God when he talks to me with that fucking sexy accent? I just have no words. I'm completely and utterly falling for him. Hard," I confessed, biting my lip.

"And how does he feel? Has he said anything?" Alice asked.

"He told me he adores me. That I make him happy, and he thinks about me all the time."

"Awwww!" Rose and Ali chorused in unison.

"I've seriously never felt like this about a guy before, not even Jake, and he was basically as perfect as they come. I think about Edward constantly, I feel like I've known him forever, and the chemistry, this insane chemistry that's between us? It just keeps getting stronger and more intense. I. . . I think I'm falling in love with him. Fuck, I might _be_ in love with him already," I whispered the last sentence, trying to decide if it was true or not.

"Well, for what it's worth, _I've_ never seen you like this about a guy," Rose said.

"I was just telling her the same thing the other day!"Alice told her. "About how I'd never seen her this happy, not even with Jake."

"I've never _been_ this happy before! It's insane! I've only known him for a week and he's turned my entire life upside down. I even told him that, those exact words, and instead of running for the hills - like any normal guy would after a girl he's only known for a few days unloads _that_ on him - you know what he did? He told me he felt the same and he didn't care that we'd only just met, that it didn't matter."

"Do you really think you're in love with him?" Rose asked softly.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I truly loved Jake, I swear I did, but this is so different. Loving Jake felt so natural, like the next logical step. It was as easy as breathing. But Edward. . . Edwards make me breathless. He's intense, and passionate, and he drives me absolutely wild. Sex was beyond wonderful, beyond anything I've felt before. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Sounds like love to me!" Alice cheered. "This is all fucking crazy, you guys realize that, right? What are the odds of all three of us falling _hard _at the same time? For three best friends? It's like some cheesy fanfic! Seriously!"

We all erupted into laughter at Alice's words, no matter that they were absolutely true. Things like this just did not happen in the real world. But, they were. They were happening to us and I was loving every second of the crazy ride.

"Okay, it's now almost three o'clock. I suggest we all start with the beautification. Bella, do you need help with your hair?" Rose asked.

"I want to show off that gorgeous cut-out in the back of the dress. What do you think, up-do or pulled to the side?"

"I think you should pull it to the side and into one of those twisted buns. You know like how you wore it to my birthday party?" Alice prompted.

"Yeah, that looked gorgeous," Rose added.

"Okay, that's settled," I laughed. "So, that would be a no, I don't need help with my hair. I can manage that."

Alice and Rose left and I decided to wash my hair and then take a nice long bubble bath. I had just added a chunk of my favorite Karma bubble bar when my phone beeped with a text. I grinned when I saw it was from Edward.

**Please rescue me from seating chart hell!**

I giggled, imagining poor Edward up to his neck in party preparations. I texted him back as I slipped into the tub, my wet hair up in a clip.

**Sorry, baby. I'm no help right now. I'm naked and in the bathtub :)**

There, see what he thinks of that.

**Lucky bathtub. Wish I was there to share it with you**

_I wish you were too, Edward_. My heart fluttered at his words.

**Me too :( **

I snapped a picture of my red toenails sticking up out of the bubbles to send to him, grateful that I'd had a pedi not long ago.

**My toes miss you.**

I was so goofy, but I didn't care.

**I miss every inch of your body, including those adorable toes. Can't wait to bring you home tonight.**

**Me neither. **

**Ok I gotta go. Need to run home and get showered. I'll see you at 6. **

**See you then XO**

I lounged in the tub for a while before carefully shaving my legs and underarms. By the time I pulled the plug ,it was close to four thirty so I started on my hair. I diffused it with some volumizer and then pulled it carefully into a loose, twisted bun. I pinned it slightly to the left, leaving a few wavy tendrils down to frame my face. Perfect. Smoky eyes, glossy lips, and I was ready to get dressed.

As I slid into my sexy lingerie, I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would think of it. The garter belt sort of cinched in my waist a little, the sheer black lace reminiscent of a pin up girl from the fifties. The matching thong panties were made of the same material, an X of lace crisscrossing each of my hipbones, and the black demi bra gave me some awesome cleavage, if I did say so myself. I didn't often wear stockings, but these ones felt absolutely divine as I slid them on and affixed the garter belt; so silky and soft. At last, I stepped into my dress, turning in front of the mirror and staring at my reflection with a critical eye. Yep, the dress had been a great choice. I felt pretty and feminine, yet knowing what I was wearing beneath made me feel glamorous and sexy as well. The perfect combination. I spritzed on some of my favorite perfume and added drop earrings that dangled with little black crystals.

A glance at the clock told me it was after five-thirty, so I pulled out an overnight bag and threw in the essentials. I had been absolutely thrilled when Edward asked me to spend the night; I couldn't imagine anything better than falling asleep in his arms. Well, except perhaps certain things that might occur in his bed _before_ actually going to sleep. The thought made my stomach whirl with butterflies and I grinned to myself; I couldn't wait to explore his amazing body even more thoroughly.

At about five minutes to six my doorbell rang, just as I was storing my phone and wallet in a little black, beaded clutch.

I opened the door, and the welcoming smile froze upon my lips as I took in the sight of my Edward in formal attire. He honestly took my breath away.

"Wow, you look amazing," I murmured as I admired him from his broad shoulders, encased in a cream silk dress shirt, to the shiny toes of his brown leather shoes. He wore dress pants and a matching vest that were milk chocolate colored; the narrow tie tucked into the buttoned vest was patterned with gold and brown stripes. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and his hair was artfully tousled, lending him an elegantly casual look. I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

"And _you_ look bloody gorgeous," Edward replied, pulling me close and wrapping me in his strong arms. I closed my eyes, relishing the hug and breathing in his familiar scent, that elusive clean-minty-citrus smell that still lingered in my bed. He dipped his head and pressed a warm kiss to the sensitive skin between my ear and jaw. I shivered, tilting my head and allowing his lips to roam where they would. They ended up on my shoulder and he bit me softly, causing me to jump a little bit. He chuckled knowingly and gathered me closer against his chest.

"Mmm, I've missed you," I sighed, so happy to be with him once more.

"I missed you, too," was his simple, yet heartfelt, reply. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just get my stuff."

Edward insisted on carrying my small tote bag, and I grabbed my purse and keys, following him out and locking my door.

On the way over to the Hilton, Edward asked me if I was still nervous.

"Not so much, at the moment. I really am looking forward to meeting them. And Emmett and Jasper's parents, too."

"Their folks are great. Their dad, Pete, is a cop and their mom, Charlotte, owns a chain of art supply stores; I think she has three of them in Seattle. She also paints and sculpts, she's very free spirited. Jasper has a lot of her talent."

"Oh my God, she and Alice are going to get along like a house on fire," I laughed. "Ali loves to be all creative."

"I think everyone is going to get along just fine, love. And here we are."

We pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel, and I felt a bout of nerves hit me as the valet opened my door. I thanked him and smoothed down my dress, running a hand over my hair to check for any tendrils that had escaped the bun. Edward walked around to my side of the car and took my hand.

"Relax, my Bella. They're really looking forward to meeting you, too. Everything will be fine."

I nodded at him, squeezing his hand and allowing him to lead me into the hotel lobby. He directed me down a hallway to a small ballroom, and I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders as we walked in. Everything was decorated beautifully, crystal and silver sparkling beneath the giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Wide glass vases adorned each of the dozen tables, holding gorgeous bouquets of red, pink, and white roses. I could smell the sweet fragrance in the air. There was a band set up on the raised stage off to the side, but no musicians in sight.

"Oh, everything looks so lovely," I told Edward as he led me through the tables towards the front of the room, which held a wide bay of windows. There was nobody else here yet; we had the view to ourselves.

"It should," Edward laughed. "Mum was here for hours earlier, harassing the poor decorator. Dad finally had to drag her upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"They're staying in a suite here for the weekend. I booked it for them as a sort of present, so they can just relax after the party, ya know? Tomorrow they're going to the spa for massages," he said, smiling.

"Also a gift from you?"

"Yeah," he admitted a bit sheepishly.

"What a thoughtful thing to do!" I told him. It really was.

"Well, ya know, I wanted to do something nice for them. It's always fun to have a bit of a getaway."

"Edward!" We heard a voice call out from behind us, and I turned to see a man that could only be Edward's father walking towards us. Oh my God, how was it possible to have two such beautiful creatures exist in one family? What kind of genes did these people have? Carlisle Cullen looked quite dashing in black trousers, white shirt, white tuxedo jacket, and black bow tie. His hair was a darkish blond, cropped short and only slightly graying around his temples. I absently wondered if it would be wild like Edward's if it were longer. He smiled at us and I immediately recognized Edward's smile, that wide grin I adored. His dark blue eyes were friendly as they appraised me.

"Hey, Dad. This is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella," Carlisle told me, reaching out to shake my hand. His accent was definitely thicker than Edward's, but it suited him perfectly.

"It's so nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Bella. And Happy Anniversary!"

"Thank you, my dear. Edward hasn't been very forthcoming I'm afraid, despite his mother's prying, but we were quite happy to hear that you would be coming with him tonight."

"Where's Mum?" Edward asked, sliding his arm around my waist, his hand coming to rest upon my hipbone. I thought I saw Carlisle's gaze drop briefly and take note of that, but he didn't mention anything.

"Oh, she'll be along shortly. She insisted I come down first to see if anyone had arrived yet, even though I told her it was still too early. It's not even seven quite yet, and no one comes to these things on time."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by something over by the doorway. I turned a saw another couple arrive. The man was gigantic, very broad shouldered and sort of imposing, while the woman was petite and somewhat ethereal, her light blond hair flowing down her back.

"Bite your tongue, Carlisle! We're on time!" The man's booming voice rang out.

"Indeed you are, my friends," Carlisle laughed, reaching out and enclosing the woman in a hug before giving the man a hearty handshake.

"And who is this lovely little thing, Edward?" the man asked, gesturing to me.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Bella, these are Emmett and Jasper's parents, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you," I told them, shaking both their hands. Upon a closer look, I realized that the twins really did resemble each of their parents, but in different ways. Emmett got his height and boisterousness from his father, but his smile and eyes were pure Charlotte. Jasper on the other hand, while more on the slender side, looked very much like his father.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Isabella," Charlotte said, smiling widely at me.

We chatted easily for a few minutes and I liked the Whitlocks immensely. Other people began to arrive and Carlisle made his rounds, greeting his various guests. At seven o'clock on the dot the musicians filed in, and a few moments later soft classical music filled the room. I excused myself to find the restroom and was just coming back into the ballroom when I quite literally ran into a woman coming out.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I stammered, hugely embarrassed. She smiled and brushed off my apology

"Not a scratch, love. No worries!" she said cheerfully. "I was on my way to the loo, do you happen to know where it is?" She had the most musical voice, and an English accent as well. I wondered if she might be a relation of Edward's.

"Oh, yes I've just come from there, it's around that corner." I pointed it out to her.

"Thanks ever so much. I knew I should have went before zipping myself into this dress, but I was anxious to just be on my way," she replied, smoothing her hands over her waist and hips before she patted her caramel colored hair, which was cut into a stylish bob.

"It's a lovely dress," I offered, and it really was. Floor length and strapless, the black evening gown was accented by a gorgeous crystal broach right beneath the bust, and there were tiny crystals sprinkled across the actual bodice as well. It fit her petite frame like a glove.

"Well, thank you, love! What a sweet thing to say. Are you here for the Cullen party?" she asked, eying me with curiosity.

Before I could reply, I heard my name being called from behind me, and I turned to find Edward striding towards us. The woman beside me whipped her gaze back to mine, her eyes widening slightly. Why had I not noticed before that her eyes were green? Very much like. . .

"Well, there you two are," Edward said with a smile. "I see you've met."

"Met?" I echoed.

"This is your Bella, then?" the woman asked Edward.

It was then that I realized with growing mortification that the woman I had very nearly plowed down was Edward's mother.

"Yes, Mum," Edward answered with a smile. "This is indeed my Bella. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Oh, it's so lovely to meet you, Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she pulled me into a quick, yet surprisingly strong, hug before setting me back from her and clasping my hands. "We were thrilled when Edward told us he would be bringing a date, and look at you! You're beautiful!"

"Oh, um, thank you. Happy Anniversary! And it's so nice to meet you, as well."

"I must admit we were also a bit surprised when he mentioned he was bringing someone. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone, how do you like that?" Esme laughed. "So how _did _you two met?"

I glanced over at Edward, wondering how much of the true story to divulge. He winked at me mischeviously, then turned to his mother. saving me from explaining.

"Emmett and Jasper are dating Bella's two best friends, Rosalie and Alice," he told Esme. "They introduced us."

"Really? Well, I can't wait to meet them as well."

"They'll be here soon," Edward said. "Dad sent me to tell you that the photographer is here and would like to speak to you."

"Oh dear, and I haven't even made it to the loo yet," Esme sighed. "Edward, tell them I'll be there presently. And Bella, it was so lovely to talk to you, we'll chat more later, yes?"

"Of course," I assured her.

I walked back into the ballroom with Edward, his arm around my waist.

"Your mother is lovely," I told him sincerely. She really was; so welcoming and easy to talk to.

"She can be a bit of a trip," he laughed. "But, I knew you two would hit it off."

The ballroom was starting to fill up and I spotted Rose and Alice and the twins talking to Peter and Charlotte. Alice and Charlotte were deep in a conversation, both of them gesturing with their hands and laughing often while Jasper just watched them with a smile. Peter was obviously telling some sort of story that had Rose clutching her sides with laughter while Emmett appeared to groan and hang his head. I think he was even blushing.

"I have no idea what Pete is saying, but it appears to be embarrassing Emmett." I laughed.

"Oh, probably. He has a thousand embarrassing Emmett stories," Edward replied with a smirk. "Would you like a glass of champagne, love?"

"Sure, handsome."

We wove our way through the throng of people towards the bar. Edward was stopped occasionally by friends of his family, and I was introduced to lots of different people. It was a bit surreal being introduced as "the girlfriend," but I couldn't deny the thrill that shot through me every time he said it. When we arrived at the bar, Edward ordered two glasses of champagne, and handed one to me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me as we found a quiet spot next to the windows. "There will be a sit-down dinner at half past seven, but I know there are appetizers being served right now, if you'd like anything?"

"I'm a little bit, but I'll just wait until dinner. How about you?"

Edward leaned a little closer so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"What I'd really like to be tasting right now is you," he murmured seductively.

I shivered, his warm breath washing over my skin and the distinct naughtiness of his words combining to dazzle me quite thoroughly.

"Oh, you would, huh?" I managed to answer.

"Indeed. By the time you fall asleep tonight, there won't be a part of you I haven't tasted, Bella. Believe that."

Our eyes met, and I swear I could actually feel the sensual tension vibrating between us. It was tangible. I licked my suddenly dry lips and his gaze dropped to follow the motion of my tongue. His eyes were that dark, heated, jade once more. I couldn't look away.

"Well, there you are, cuz."

A voice penetrated my consciousness, and I jumped a little bit, startled to find a couple standing to my left. The man was tall and thin, his face angular and sharp, his jaw quite square. He had his dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and I saw a diamond in his left ear. He might be called handsome, but all he made me feel was totally unsettled. His light blue eyes were cold.

It took me a second to recognize the woman, but her red hair recalled the unpleasant memory of my visit to Edward's office earlier in the week. My defenses immediately rose, and I clenched my jaw.

Bitchtoria.

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

**_Uh oh. Where the hell did SHE come from?_**

**_Sorry no recs this time, I actually haven't been reading a lot of FF lately. Hopefully next time I'll have some recs to share. Also, please check my profile for a link to images from Bedtime Story :)If you feel like it, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello again! I'm having some beta issues at the moment, so this is unbetaed, but I wanted to get it to you guys as quickly as I could. Please forgive any mistakes, they are mine.**_

_**A quick re-cap: Edward and Bella had some sexy times last night and also again this morning :) They are having a great time at Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party and are in the middle of a very intense moment when. . . . Dun dun dun! Bitchtoria makes an appearance! Oh, snap!**_

* * *

Really? _Really_?

I'm having this amazing, intense, moment with Bella and fucking _Victoria_ is here? At my parents' party? I certainly didn't invite her. What the fuck?

I was so gobsmacked that it took me a moment to realize that, judging by the familiar way his arm was around her, Victoria was apparently here with my cousin James. She'd dressed slightly obscene, her pink dress barely covering her ass and at the same time pushing her tits up practically around her neck. Lovely. And by lovely, I meant horrible.

"James." I reluctantly held out my hand to shake his. As usual, his grip was somewhat limp. I nodded at his companion. "Victoria. I didn't realize you two were acquainted."

"What do you mean?" James asked, turning to look down at the redhead beside him. "Do you and Victoria know each other?"

"She's a receptionist at my office. You didn't know?" I asked him, looking back and forth between the two of them. I had felt Bella stiffen at my side the moment she realized who had interrupted us, and a quick glance at her showed me she was watching Victoria intently, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I had no idea you two were related!" Victoria said with a shrill, nasally laugh. "Jimmy just said we were going to his aunt and uncle's party. I didn't know you were cousins."

"Step-cousins, actually," I corrected. I knew that good manners dictated that I introduce James and Bella, but I really didn't want to. He and I had never really gotten along; he'd always seemed sneaky and distrustful.

"James, this is Isabella, my girlfriend, " I said reluctantly, and yes, I put some emphasis on the 'girlfriend' part. "Bella, this is James Tully. And, of course, you remember Victoria,"

"Of course," Bella nodded slightly.

"So nice to meet you, Bella." James smiled while Victoria simply tossed her hair back, barely acknowledging Bella at all. I wanted to put as much distance between them and ourselves as possible.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, it's almost time for dinner. There's a seating chart by the entrance, if you need help finding your table," I told them, snaking my arm around Bella's waist and pulling her close to me.

I could feel the animosity radiating off of Bella in waves as we made our escape.

"That was the most fake-sounding surprise I've ever heard," she muttered once we were out of earshot.

"What, Victoria, you mean?"

"Yes, Victoria. She most definitely knew you and James were related and that you would be here tonight."

"But how would she know? We have different last names, and James seemed just as surprised as us."

"I wouldn't put _anything_ past that woman, Edward. She wants you."

"Well, she can't have me." I stopped and lightly grasped Bella's shoulders, forcing her to look up at me. Her brown eyes were troubled. "I'm _yours_, my Bella. Let her do whatever she wants, it's _not_ going to change anything. I plan on just ignoring them for the rest of the evening and I think you should do the same. Don't let them ruin your night, okay?"

Bella sighed, reaching up and cupping my jaw in her small hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let my feelings for her get the best of me. I was just so surprised to see her, ya know? It knocked me off balance. But, you're right. We're going to have an amazing time, whether Victoria and James are here or not. How are you two related anyway? You look nothing alike and have different last names."

"We're not actually related. My dad's brother, my uncle Alec, married James' mother, Serena, when he was seven years old and even though my uncle formally adopted him, he never changed his last name to Cullen. Uncle Alec died a few years back in a car accident, but Serena and James have still always managed to finagle their way into family gatherings. I've nothing against them, personally, and neither do my mum and dad, but we've never actually gotten along. James has always been standoffish, he tends to look down his nose at people because he was raised in wealth. Also, when he was a kid, my uncle Alec caught him torturing small animals on more than one occasion. Squirrels and mice, mostly. He apparently found it fun. Uncle Alec made a huge deal out of it, as he certainly should have, and I suppose James stopped. But it always creeped me out."

"Well, he _definitely_ creeps me out." Bella shuddered. "He just seems so. . . detached."

"Detached is the perfect word to describe him," I agreed.

We joined Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, who were standing near the musicians and sipping champagne.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "We were wondering where you were."

"We were sort of waylaid by Edward's creepy cousin," Bella explained with a sour look.

"You'll never guess who he brought as as date," I said to the twins. "Victoria."

"No way! How the hell did that happen?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed. "But she's here."

"Wait, who's Victoria?" Rose cut in.

"She works at Edward's office," Bella explained. "I forgot to tell you guys about this, but when I brought him lunch a few days ago she was a complete bitch to me."

"Dude, you better watch yourself with that one," Emmett advised. "I've only seen her a few times, but that was enough to convince me that chick has a couple loose screws."

"She's been hot for Edward ever since she started working there," Jasper told the girls.

"Wait, and she's here tonight?" Alice asked. Bella nodded.

"Well, if you need any help delivering a smackdown, we're here," Rosalie said, and I'm pretty sure I heard her knuckles cracking. I promised myself right then and there to try and always stay on Rosalie's good side.

"She isn't anything I can't handle," Bella said dismissively.

A few minutes later everyone was called to find their tables. Bella and I were seated with my parents and the Whitlocks. At the next table over I saw Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Bree and Riley Tanner, a married couple who were friends with my mum and worked at the same school. A quick glance around told me that James and Victoria were seated far in the back and away from us. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"So, Bella, Edward tells us that you are a pastry chef," my mum commented as our salads were placed in front of us. I looked at Bella and of course she was blushing.

"Er, yes. I work at Dolcita's, on Sharkton."

"Oh, I love that place!" Charlotte exclaimed. "We used to live closer to that area when the boys were younger and I always went there to get their peanut butter brownies. Remember, Esme? The boys loved them!"

"That's where you got those?" I asked. I certainly remembered them from my childhood, they were heavenly. My mom nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I remember. They were delicious."

"Do the Wrightmans still own it?" Charlotte asked.

"No, Mrs. Wrightman died, I think about six years ago? Mr. Wrightman sold it to his niece, Irina, and she owns it now."

"Oh, that's very sad. She was a lovely woman," Charlotte said.

"The _Times_ recently did a feature on Bella and her work," I mentioned. I couldn't help it; I was proud of my girl. She'd finally let me read the article this morning and I had to admit, it was a wonderfully written piece. Plus, I'd loved the accompanying photo of her; she'd been studiously applying icing rosettes to a towering wedding cake, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in concentration, her gaze intent on her work.

"Did they, now?" my dad asked. "Well done, Bella! That's definitely something to be proud of."

I looked at Bella to gauge her reaction. I hoped I hadn't embarrassed her too much. Much to my delight she accepted the praise gracefully, even though her cheeks were very pink.

"Thank you. And yes," she added, now looking directly at me, "it really is lovely to have someone recognize your hard work." I grinned as she repeated the very words I'd spoken to her on the night we met.

"Do you still have the recipe for the peanut butter brownies?" Peter asked hopefully, causing us all to laugh.

"I'll see what I can do," Bella replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Our dinner passed pleasantly and it really made me smile to see my parents and Bella laughing and talking together. I knew they would love her and I'd been right. A few times I caught my mother simply staring at us with a beaming smile of approval.

After dessert had been cleared away, the emcee made his way to the raised stage where the band was. Bella and I were standing with the twins and Rose and Alice just off to the left of the musicians.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do hope you are enjoying your evening. In just a few moments, the band will be starting up, but before they do, Carlisle and Esme wanted to say a few things. Please help me to welcome them."

People were clapping and smiling as my dad and mum made their way over. Dad took the microphone from the emcee.

"Good evening, everyone. Esme and I just wanted to say thank you all so much for coming tonight. It means the world to us that this entire room is filled with people whom we hold very dear to our hearts. Twenty-nine years ago, Esme and I stood before friends and family and became husband and wife. It was a wonderful, memorable day, but what I remember most is how beautiful my bride looked. Each year that has passed since then has been filled with even more wonderful memories, and my bride looks every bit as beautiful tonight as she did all those years ago."

Dad lifted my mum's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. She smiled tenderly at him before taking over the microphone.

"Why, thank you, darling. Everyone says failing eyesight is the first sign of old age, so I've gone ahead and made you an appointment to get yours checked next week." Laughter and applause broke out as Mum smiled cheekily at Dad. "My dear husband said it so much better than I, but I want to add my thanks as well, we love having everyone here to celebrate with us. In this day and age, I know how rare it is for a marriage to last this long. But, we've made it. It hasn't been the easiest of roads, and there have been bumps along the way, but every detour we've had to take, every dead end we've came to, has been worth it if it meant that we've arrived here. So thank you again, and lets all have a wonderful time!"

Everyone clapped once more and then the band started up with the opening chords of "I Only Have Eyes For You", the same song my mum and dad danced to at their wedding. I turned to Bella to find her sneakily trying to wipe away a tear from under her eye. She caught me looking and smiled sheepishly.

"I can't help it," she said with a laugh. "Your mom and dad are obviously still so in love with each other, it's just so sweet to witness."

I grinned and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"They still love each other very much," I agreed. "I think that's what everyone wants, don't they? To look back almost thirty years later at the person by your side and realize that, if you had to do it all over again, you wouldn't change a thing."

Bella looked at me quite intensely for a few moments, long enough that I began playing back my words in my head, wondering if I'd said something wrong. But all of a sudden a huge smile appeared on her luscious lips just before she pressed them right up against mine. It took me by surprise, but I'd never let an opportunity to kiss her pass by. My arms tightened around her and it was several long seconds later before we finally parted.

"And what was that for?" I asked a bit breathlessly.

"Just because I can," she replied. "Just because you're mine."

"I am, indeed," I confirmed.

We just sort of smiled at each other for a long while, content to simply be close. I turned her around and pulled her back against my chest. We watched my mum and dad laughing and twirling around the dance floor and I had to smile. I had meant every word I'd said earlier; I truly did want the same thing. And everything inside of me told me I could have it with the girl in my arms.

My gaze dropped and lingered on the back of her neck, exposed by the way her hair was pulled off to the side. I lowered my head and gently rubbed my chin on the bare skin. Bella shivered in my arms and pressed closer to me. I was reminded of our similar pose in Bella's bathroom this morning. The image of our reflection in the mirror replayed again and again in my mind, and of course my cock stirred to life. I shifted slightly, slowly rubbing back and forth against Bella's hips. I knew the moment she felt my erection because she let out a quiet little gasp.

"Want to know what I'm thinking about?" I whispered softly in her right ear, mindful that we weren't totally alone. Alice was standing to the left of Bella and somehow it just turned me on even more, knowing what the two of us were doing while everyone else was oblivious.

"I could probably guess, but please tell me," she murmured.

"I'm thinking of the promise I made you this morning. The one involving my tongue." I pressed myself more firmly against her backside and she hummed in pleasure.

"Ahhh, yes. I remember," she whispered, turning her head so that her lips brushed my jaw. "I certainly hope you plan to make good on that one."

"Oh, don't you worry, baby. I always keep my promises."

"Oh, Edward, she's absolutely lovely!" my mother gushed once Bella was out of earshot. The dancing had been going on for a while and Bella and I were taking a break. I was enjoying myself immensely; holding her in my arms while we danced was both pleasure and torture at the same time. I couldn't wait to get her home tonight. She had excused herself a moment ago to visit the restroom, Rose and Alice accompanying her. Girls and their bathroom rituals were still a mystery to me.

"You two are perfect for each other, and I sincerely hope you don't do anything to cock it up!" Mum continued, giving me a stern look.

"Yes, Mum," I replied with a cheeky grin. She swatted me lightly on the arm.

"I mean it! I can tell just by the way you look at her that she's something very precious to you. And she looks at you the same way. Oh, Carlisle, did you see the way they look at each other?" Mum sighed. My father laughed indulgently.

"Yes, Esme. She really is a charming girl, Edward. It's a fine thing to see you two together."

A splash of pink caught my attention and I turned my head in time to see Victoria hurrying out the same door the girls had gone. My curiosity was raised. Where was she going in such haste?

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute," I murmured to my parents.

When I exited the ballroom, Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I looked left and right, but didn't see her anywhere. Strange.

I turned to go back inside, and that's when I heard loud voices coming from around a corner to my left. Female voices. I distinguished Rose's for sure.

_Oh shit! _

I hurried around the corner and found the three of them – Bella, Rose, and Alice- in a heated discussion. They didn't see me approach and I caught the tail end of what Rose was saying.

"-mean you aren't going to say _anything_?" she asked Bella, her tone incredulous.

"I'm not making a scene at his parents' party, Rosalie!" Bella hissed, and then her mouth snapped shut as she finally noticed my presence.

"Bella? What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed at me and she was frowning.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Bella glanced at Rose and Alice, and a look passed between them. Wordlessly, the other two left. Rose glared at me, but Alice gave me a small encouraging smile. After they were gone, Bella let out a harsh breath and glanced around. I looked around too, wondering what on earth was going on. Where did my sweet girlfriend go? This Bella looked like she was barely holding onto her temper and I had not a fucking clue what had transpired in the ten minutes we'd been apart.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?"

Without saying a word, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me down a short hallway to an alcove where a couple of payphones were. It was deserted and quiet. She turned to me once she was sure we were quite alone.

"Victoria." Bella spat the name out as if it were a horrible taste on her tongue.

Oh, fuck.

"Victoria?" I echoed. "Did she say something to you?"

"Yes." Bella's reply was curt. She crossed her arms across her chest.

This was _not_ good. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Okay," I said slowly. "And. . . .?"

"Edward, who is Maria?"

Maria? I was clueless.

"I have no idea. I don't know any girls named Maria."

"Oh, really? Bitchtoria insinuated that you did. That you knew her _intimately_. " Bella was fuming, her toe now tapping impatiently. "I know that I shouldn't care about what you did before you met me, but just the thought of you and that. . . that. . . Ugh!" She let out an outraged shriek and threw her hands in the air.

What the fuck? _Tread, lightly, Cullen._

"Okay, wait. What do you mean she insinuated? What the fuck did she say?"

"Rose and Ali and I were in the ladies room. Victoria walked in, but I ignored her. I was just talking to the girls and telling them how happy I was and . . ." She broke off here and a blush stole up her neck to her cheeks.

"And what?" I prodded.

"And I was telling them how much I loved your hands, the way you touched me. I might have been bragging a bit, hoping Victoria would overhear. Petty of me, I know, but I couldn't help it. And every word was true," she grudgingly replied.

Well, that definitely made me feel like smiling. But I held back, knowing that now was not the time to be gloating about how much my girl loved my hands on her. I remained silent, willing her to continue.

"So, I was talking about that and Victoria comes and starts washing her hands next to me. And then out of nowhere she said that you and her and . . ." Bella halted here.

"She said WHAT?" I demanded, frustrated beyond belief.

"She said _'Yes, they are very talented hands. I'm so glad I got to watch when he had them all over Maria.' _"

"What?" I grasped her upper arms lightly and forced her to meet my gaze. " Bella, listen to me. I swear to you I've never dated anyone named Maria, and Victoria has certainly never watched me do _anything_ with _anyone._" This was ridiculous. What the fuck was that redheaded bitch trying to do here?

"Is that the truth, Edward?"

"Yes, it's the fucking truth!"

"But why the hell would Victoria insinuate that you basically had a damn _threesome_ with her and this Maria chick if it wasn't true? She must have known I'd find out the real story!"

"I have no clue what's going on in her twisted little brain, but I swear it never fucking happened! I've never had my hands all over _anyone_ named Maria!" I practically shouted.

And that's when it fucking hit me. She wouldn't really. . . would she?

Yes, she fucking would.

The craziness of this situation suddenly overwhelmed me and, before I could stop myself, I completely broke down in laughter. It was just too bizarre.

Judging by the look on Bella's face, laughter really might not have been the best response to her outrage.

* * *

**_Uh oh. Well, I sure hope Edward can calm her down in the next chapter! We'll just have to wait and see. . . . _**

**_A few things. First, I apologize again if there are any mistakes in here. Second, I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I know I fail at replying, but PLEASE believe me when I say I read all of them and I cherish every single one. I love you guys!_**

**_Ok, who wants some recs? I got a couple doozies :)_**

**_The Single Game by AwesomeSauce76. Oh my word! If you want amazingly sweet and funny, this is your fic! Adorkably shy Edward who clams up around the object of his lust, teenagers playing kissing games in the basement, first times, I loved it all! It's completre and it's just so freakin' good._**

**_Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams by FoxxyJ. Oh boy, this one is a crazy ride. LOL. Edward is a mind-reading bartender, trying to escape his past. Bella is the dubiously intrigued by him and that's when the fun begins! There's tons of UST, there's angst, and there are LEMONS! I love it. Still a WIP, and I just go all fangirly every time I get an update._**

**_Ok, that's all for me right now. Please leave me some love, if you feel so inclined :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello, hello! So here we go with Chapter 19. A recap: Victoria crashed the party and said some nasty, pot-stirring stuff to Bella in the bathroom. Bella confronts Edward. Edward cracks up laughing. Everyone up to date? Good. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read and review my little endeavor. BTW, in my mind I'm picturing approx. 24-26 chapters. Which means, going by the speed with which I post, this fic should be finished in about 7 years :)_**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not only was I heartbroken that Edward may have lied to me, I was fucking outraged that he was laughing! I also just wanted to cry because what had started out as one of the most wonderful days of my life had somehow turned into a nightmare.

When Victoria had said that shit to me in the bathroom, I had literally been so shocked I couldn't move. Before I could blink, she'd been gone and Ali and Rose had been demanding to know what the fuck it had meant. I honestly had no idea, but the images that formed in my mind were enough to make me sick to my stomach.

"Do you mind telling me what the _fuck_ is so funny here?" I hissed. I'd promised myself I was not going to make a scene here at his parents' party, but I hadn't anticipated this reaction and it was pissing me off.

"I'm sorry!" Edward finally gasped as his laughter subsided. "I'm sorry, love, but this is just so fucking insane! Would you like to know who Maria is? She's a real bitch, but apparently not as big a one as Victoria."

"You said you didn't know any girls named Maria!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"I don't!"

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"The only Maria is know is a beautiful Irish Setter. She was in the clinic a few weeks ago because her owner had found a tick on her and freaked out. They brought her in to be checked over for more bites because they were worried about Lyme disease. It was just before closing and for some reason Victoria and I were the only ones in the clinic at the time. I gave Maria a thorough checking over while Victoria got her information from the owner, who of course wanted to be present during the examination. I admit, I did have my hands all over her, Bella." Edward said the last part with a smile.

_Come again?_

"Wait, wait, wait. Maria is a freakin' DOG?" It was so insane, but also just crazy enough to maybe be the truth. Who could make up shit like this, really?

"Yes, she's a dog. The only Maria I think I've ever known, and most certainly the only one I've ever had my hands on."

"But. . . but. . . why?" I sputtered. "Why the hell would she try to make me believe it was something completely different? Like I said, she _had_ to have known you'd tell me the truth!"

"I have no idea what her motives were, Bella. I already told you how she's made no bones about the fact that she's attracted to me. My guess is she just wanted to try and cause as much trouble between us as possible. However, if she values her job, she'll know what lines she can't cross. If you think about it, nothing she said was a technical lie. She was probably just hoping you would jump to the conclusion that you did."

"She's trying to make me distrust you." It was a statement, not a question. I don't think I'd ever been so angry in my entire life. I now knew what the term 'seeing red' meant. I saw red, all right. I saw a redheaded bitch whose day of reckoning was coming to bite her in the ass. I've never wanted to do physical harm to another human being so badly.

"Yes, I think that was probably her intent," Edward said to me, snapping me back to the present moment.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt a huge wave of regret and sorrow wash over me. He'd done nothing wrong and I'd been accusing him from the moment I'd heard the words. Why? I knew Edward, _knew _him, even though we'd only met seven days ago. He would never be with someone like that, and he would never lie to me about it. So why had her words been so easy to believe? Why did I doubt everything I knew about him? For a few seconds, I had actually heard a voice in my head saying _"Ha! See? He really IS too good to be true, here's proof!" _

Why was I able to easily believe such a lie? Because it was more plausible than the truth. It just didn't make sense that not only did guys like Edward actually exist – sweet, gorgeous, caring, funny, amazingly sexy guys- but the fact that I could call one of them _mine?_ How was that possible?

"Oh, Edward. . ."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I realized what I'd done. I had totally played into Victoria's hands and ended up hurting the beautiful boy in front of me. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I don't even know what I was thinking, believing something like that."

Edward simply shook his head with a smile and pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay, love. I mean, given the words that she used? It was only natural that you'd think that."

"Which is exactly what she wanted me to do," I whispered, still feeling totally miserable. "I'm so sorry, baby." His embrace tightened around me and I took a deep breath of his clean-minty-citrus goodness. It calmed me.

"I'm not upset about it, Bella, honest. I'm sorry that she did that to you, and I'll definitely be speaking to her-"

"Edward, no!" I pulled back to look in his eyes. "I don't want you to say anything to her!"

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want her to know that it worked! I don't want her thinking even for a second that she drove something between us. You need to just act as normal as possible around her."

"But, baby, I don't want her to think that she can just try something like that again."

"I'm not letting her away with it. Not by a long shot. She's going to get what's coming to her," I said decisively.

We were interrupted by Alice sticking her head around the corner with her hand clapped over her eyes.

"Guys? Everything okay? Are you two decent, or are you having hot, monkey make-up sex against the wall?"

Edward busted out laughing, and I had to smile. It was typical Ali. She took her hand away and grinned.

"Oh, good, you're both fine. I came to report that James and Victoria are nowhere to be found - believe me, Rose tried to hunt them down – and also that Edward's mother is looking for him."

"Tell her we'll be right there, Alice," Edward said.

When we were alone once more, Edward lifted his hands to frame my face and looked in my eyes. His were filled with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?"

Okay, I had just acted like the world's biggest bitch to my completely innocent boyfriend and _he _was asking _me_ if I was okay?

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I mean, I still feel completely awful that I jumped to conclusions and treated you that way. I know it was what she wanted, but it was still a stupid thing to do. I played right into her hands."

"Bella, please don't beat yourself up over that. In the end, there's no real damage done."

"I know, but I need to at least try to explain." I took a deep breath. "Edward, last night was completely amazing, and so was this morning, and maybe I was just still on an orgasm high, but everything has just been so perfect. Meeting your parents, and this party, it's been so nice. So when she said those things. . . It was like someone threw a bucket of ice water on me and popped my perfect bubble. And I was so _angry. _I lashed out at you, and I'm sorry, but what it boils down to is that I was so scared that I was finally going to be proven wrong. That you really _are_ too good to be true," I finished in a whisper, suddenly shy about laying it all out there. I honestly didn't mean to add that last part, but the words just tumbled out.

_God, when will I learn to just shut up?_

Edward's eyes widened and he definitely looked taken aback at my words. A moment later he lowered his forehead so it was pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of him so close. My heart was pounding loudly; I wondered if he could hear it.

"Baby," he said softly, his voice like a caress. "Believe me, I'm not perfect. But, I'm _me _when I'm with you. You make me so happy, love. And I agree, things have been amazing between us. I know it won't always be like this; I'm sure there will be disagreements and probably more misunderstandings, too. But, I promise right now that I will never lie to you, especially about my past. I'm an open book, you can ask me _anything_ and I will tell you the truth."

"I know you will, Edward. And I'm sorry I went all weirdo-possessive-girlfriend on you."

Edward laughed.

"Hey, I like it when you go all weirdo-possessive-girlfriend on me. It's hot."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. He was smirking that sexy smirk at me.

"Oh, really?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Hell, yes. Well, maybe not so much the weirdo," he teased, and I smacked him in the arm. "But, feel free to play the possessive girlfriend part any time you like. "

_Possessive_ didn't even _begin_ to describe what I'd been feeling, once Bitchtoria's words had sank into my brain.

"Maybe I will," I murmured.

Edward nudged my head to the side so that his lips were right at my ear.

"I dare you," he whispered huskily. How was it possible that this man's voice had the power to melt me into a puddle of goo? Seriously? I felt like a teenager with a crush on a rock star. He pulled back from me a little bit and smiled.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation with you, I should go find out what Mum wants. Wanna head back to the ballroom?"

I nodded and slipped my hand into his offered one. When we entered, Esme immediately spied us and made her way over.

"There you two, are! Emmett told me that some horrid girl said something to Bella in the loo. What's going on?"

I immediately felt a blush warm my cheeks. Oh, how embarrassing was this? I glanced at Edward, not sure what details he actually wanted to tell his mother. He let out a sigh.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mum. Her name is Victoria and she works at the clinic with me. She came here with James tonight; said it was just a coincidence, though we're questioning that. She appears to have taken a liking to me and made a catty remark to Bella, strictly to try and stir up some trouble. But it didn't work. We're fine."

Esme's eyes had widened while Edward explained, and now she was looking truly angry.

"The blonde strumpet with her bosoms hanging out of that tacky dress? The nerve of her, finagling her way into our party and trying to cause trouble! She'll regret this!"

"Mum, calm down," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"I will not! That is crossing a line, Edward!"

"I know it is. But, since Bella is the one who was really the target, she wants to handle Victoria."

Esme turned to me, her green eyes snapping.

"What's it to be, my girl? Shall we get itching powder and put it in her knickers? Oh, I know! Ex Lax! Let's make her extra special brownies! Actually, let me ask Carlisle if he still has that number for his chemist friend who was developing that laxative-"

"Mum!" Edward interrupted, laughing. "Please stop concocting revenge strategies!"

"Esme." I laid my hand on her arm, halting her retort to Edward. The woman cracked me up, and it definitely warmed my heart to see her so outraged on my behalf, but I had to try and calm her down. This was her party after all, she should be enjoying herself, not worrying about me. "Believe me, she is not going to get away with it. I just need a little time to think about it."

"Of course. But, _please_ let me know, so I can be in on the fun, too! At least let me witness it!" Esme pleaded. She was, in a word, awesome.

"I will, I promise," I said with a laugh.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and before I know it, it was almost midnight. The band was still going full swing; Edward had informed me earlier that they were slated to play until one o'clock. A cold buffet consisting of sliced meats and cheeses, bread and rolls, cold salads, shrimp cocktails, fresh fruit and veggies, and an assortment of tarts, cupcakes, and cookies had been set up about a half hour earlier.

And that is how I came to find myself seated sideways on Edward's lap as we relaxed with our friends. Plates full of snacks were scattered across the tabletop; Alice and Jasper were to our left, with Rose and Emmett on their other side. Edward held up a strawberry to my lips and as I obediently bit down on it, it didn't escape my notice that this scene was somewhat reminiscent of how our morning romp in bed had started, though this time it was him feeding me, rather than the other way around. Judging from the darkening of Edward's green eyes as he watched me lick sweet strawberry juice off my bottom lip, he was recalling it as well.

I shifted slightly, ever so slowly rubbing against his groin. His hand tightened on my waist and I heard him take in a deep breath. He retaliated by sliding his other hand, the one that had held the berry, down my stocking-covered leg and then back up again, the linen tablecloth hiding his movement. The heat of his hand on my thigh was delicious, especially when he exerted gentle downward pressure to make absolutely sure that I felt the hardness of his cock pressing against my ass. Like I said, delicious.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Emmett sighed with satisfaction and patted his stomach. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I guess so!" she said, gesturing to the stack of empty plates in front of him. "Three sandwiches, two shrimp cocktails, and two plates of dessert will do that to a person."

"C'mon, Rosie," Emmett drawled, leaning over and nuzzling her neck. "I gotta keep up my energy somehow. Especially for what I have planned for you later. . ." His words trailed off as he finished whatever he was saying very softly, right in Rose's ear. I swear her eyes rolled back in her head for a second before she grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Goodnight, everyone!" she said quickly, before they made a dash for the door, waving to Pete and Charlotte, Esme and Carlisle on the way. The four of them waved back, and from here it looked like their gazes were quite knowing and amused.

The four of us cracked up laughing but, I had to admit, I was a bit jealous of their quick getaway. I myself could not _wait_ to get Edward alone and show him exactly how possessive his girlfriend was. I wondered how much longer we would be staying.

Edward must have been having similar thoughts, because he pressed a kiss to my neck and tightened his hand on my thigh.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"Mmm, sure. Whenever you are."

"Jazz and I are heading out, too," Alice announced rising from her perch on Jasper's knee. They said their farewells to us and then ambled over, hand in hand, to where Jasper's mom and dad were still chatting with Edward's parents. It made me smile when Pete wrapped Alice's tiny form in his massive arms and gave her a hug.

Now that Edward and I were alone, I leaned in and nipped at his ear with my teeth.

"Take me home, Edward."

He made that oh-so-sexy little growl noise and before I knew it we were striding across the room to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, we're gonna head out."

"Okay, love. Bella, it was wonderful to meet you, and I do hope we get to see you again soon," Esme said as she pulled me into a warm hug.

"Thank you, and yes, I hope so too. Happy Anniversary, again."

Carlisle hugged me good-bye as well and then Edward and I made our way through the lobby and outside. The valet took Edward's ticket, and as we waited for the car to be brought around, Edward pulled me into a hug; his arms wrapped securely around my waist, hands resting just above the curve of my hips. I looped mine around his neck, my fingers softly tugging on the silky hair at the back of his head.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked softly, his nose brushing down the side of my cheek.

"I did," I said with a soft sigh, enjoying the light caress of his warm breath against my skin. "It was a lovely party, and I really like your parents."

"I'm glad. They really liked you too. Mum talked my ear off and sang your praises every time she got me alone."

I smiled against the side of his neck where I was stealthily trying to burrow into as much of the warm-yummy-Edward-smell-good skin that I could.

"_I_ can't wait to get you alone," I whispered, gently sucking on the skin right below his ear. Another sexy growl from him.

The car pulled up at that moment, and Edward wasted no time in ushering me into the passenger seat before closing the door and hurrying around to the other side, quickly shoving a few bills at the valet that was holding his door.

"I have a question," he said huskily as we drove along. I turned his way and may have melted into a puddle of goo when I saw how amazingly sexy he looked as he drove; jaw clenched tightly, his hair tousled and falling onto his forehead. I could even see the strong muscles of his tense forearms flexing as he clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Yes?"

"Once you get me alone, what do you plan to do with me?"

_Oh that's how he wants to play it, huh? _

We pulled up to a light that had just turned red, so I knew that I had a few moments.

"Well, that all depends," I said, licking my lips.

"On what?"

"On what your reaction is to this."

I dropped my hand down and slowly slid the hem of my dress up. There was enough light filtering in from the streetlamps outside for both of us to see when the lace cleared the top of my thigh, revealing the lacy garter belt clipped to my stocking.

"Fuck, baby," Edward groaned. He reached over and ran his hand up over my thigh, dipping his finger briefly beneath the top edge of the stocking, then sliding higher, his hand disappearing under the bunched up hem of my dress. I opened my legs a little wider, giving him my approval to explore further.

"To answer your question," I continued in a sultry voice, "if you like this, then I just may let you see what else I have on under here."

I moaned softly when the tip of his finger brushed ever so lightly over the lace that barely shielded my clit.

"I like it very much," Edward said.

The light turned green and he turned his attention back to driving. Which meant he had to remove his hand. I pouted. He cheekily snapped the garter belt as he withdrew, making me jump.

"So, do I still get to see the rest?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said with a wicked smile.

It seemed like barely two minutes later we were pulling into his building. Edward grabbed my tote bag from the back seat and we quickly made our way up to the second floor and his apartment.

Charlie greeted us with excited doggy sounds, his tail wagging madly. He started jumping around in circles and Edward laughed.

"I need to take him out. I'll just be a few minutes," he said, gently caressing my cheek and brushing his lips softly, teasingly, over mine. "Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable?"

"In the bedroom?" I whispered, my eyebrow raised.

_Please say yes, I need to get my hands on that body as soon as possible._

"Yes." Edward's eyes were dark, heated. "Wait there for me?"

"Mmm, I can do that," I replied, slipping my shoes off.

I lifted my tote bag and brought it with me to Edward's bedroom while he clipped a leash on Charlie and led him out the door. Once I was alone, I stepped over to the charging dock on Edward's dresser, noticing that his iPod was on it. After scrolling through the playlists, I settled on a mix that mostly consisted of The Black Keys, Kings of Leon, and AWOLNATION. It was awesome that we both loved a lot of the same stuff. As the opening notes of "The End" filled the room, I fiddled with the volume before crossing the room to the adjoining bathroom. As quickly as I could, I stripped out of my dress, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, leaving me in only my bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings.

I wondered if I should leave my hair pinned up, but ultimately decided to take it down. It hung loose and wavy around my shoulders. My makeup wasn't in bad shape, I just wiped under my eyes a little bit before doing a quick gargle with mouthwash that I found sitting on a shelf above the toilet. Also sitting on that shelf was a little trigger spray bottle that caught my eye. The label informed me it was made by Lush, and that it was body spray called "Dirty." I sniffed it lightly and nearly moaned out loud when I got a noseful of that delicious scent that I always associated with my man. _This_ is where it came from, that minty-citrus-yummy Edward smell.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call to me softly through the closed door.

"I'll be just a minute, baby. Are you ready for me?"

"Fuck, yes."

I laughed softly, warmed by the eagerness in his voice.

"Wait for me in bed?" I requested.

Edward didn't answer, but I assumed he heard me. I took a deep breath before turning the bathroom light off and opening the door.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, which had been turned down. He was shirtless and barefoot, but still wearing his dress pants. He stood when he saw me and my eyes immediately dropped to the oh-so-fucking-sexy V of his hipbones, just above where his pants sat low. I wanted to trace the indentation with my tongue. I vowed to myself that I would before the night was through.

"Holy fuck, baby," he whispered, walking over to me. I noticed that he had lit a couple of candles over on the nightstand and that was the only light in the room, giving everything a warm, flickering glow.

"You like?" I asked, trailing one hand down my ribcage and over my hip.

"I love," he replied, stopping just in front of me. We weren't touching, but I felt the heat radiating off his body. "Turn around," he urged.

I turned slowly to face the open bathroom doorway. I felt Edward step closer and a second later he swept my hair off the back of my neck, pushing it over my right shoulder. His lips brushed teasing kisses over the sensitive skin of my shoulder blade and I shivered. Edward's hands ran down my arms, lifting them and placing them on each side of the doorway. I gripped it tightly, not able to see any part of him, but hyper aware of his presence.

"You have absolutely no fucking idea what you're doing to me right now," he told me huskily, his lips brushing my ear. "It's insane how much I want you. I think about you all day long and my dreams are filled with images of this perfect body. Seeing you like this? It's so much more than just erotic; it's every fantasy I've had about you, living and breathing right in front of me. And knowing that you're mine? There aren't even words to fucking describe it. But, I'm going to do my very best to show you what it does to me."

My knees had begun to go week when he started talking and I absently wondered how long they would support me. Never in my life had I ever been more turned on simply by words. How did he do it? How did he know exactly what to say to make me feel like the most desirable woman on earth?

Edward's hands settled on my waist and he slowly slid them up, over my back, my shoulders, and out until he was mirroring my position, his arms stretched, hands covering mine on the door frame. His naked chest was pressed to me, the soft hair tickling. I squirmed a little bit, eager to feel more of him, especially more of the hard ridge of his erection where it rested against my lower back. He bit the nape of my neck, his teeth slow, but firm and sharp, and I whimpered. No one had ever done that to me before, and I fucking loved it. It was erotic pleasure bordering on pain; so animalistic, so carnal, that I could barely stand it. He was marking me, claiming me. I wasn't the only one that was possessive.

Edward's mouth turned tender, softly sucking and soothing the sting of his bite.

"Oh, fuck," I gasped.

"We'll get to that," he murmured. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Bella. So deep."

He really needed to stop with the dirty talk or I was going to combust right there where I stood. I couldn't even fucking _see _him, but was nonetheless on the verge of an orgasm from one bite and his erotic words.

"Edward, please let me touch you," I begged, eager to have his body beneath my hands.

"Not yet," he whispered.

With those words, he lowered his hands until they rested on the bare cheeks of my ass. The thong I was wearing really left very little to the imagination back there. Edward slipped a finger beneath the lacy top of the T and gently tugged upward. I moaned as it tightened and rubbed against my overheated flesh.

"God, you're perfect," he praised, his hands now gripping both of my ass cheeks and squeezing, kneading. My eyes rolled back in my head and all I could do was let out a little broken whimper. How did he find these amazingly sensitive parts of my body that no one had discovered before? It was like he had a fucking map titled _All Of Bella's Erogenous Zones. _

I felt him grip my hips and pull my lower body away from the doorway. I went to drop my hands, but he covered them with his own and simply slid them lower on the frame.

"Leave them there," he commanded softly.

_Oh, yes sir._

Edward urged first one of my feet and then the other a few steps back. This new position had me bent at the waist in the doorway, gripping the wood for dear life. He stepped his foot between mine, widening my stance. I felt somewhat vulnerable, spread out like that, my body open. But I was also insanely turned on, knowing that he was looking at me.

It surprised me when I felt his warm breath against my lower back; I realized that he was kneeling behind me, and I couldn't stop myself from looking back at him over my shoulder. His eyes were fixed directly on my ass, but he sensed my gaze and lifted his. I've never seen such hunger, such hot lust, in my life. His eyes held mine as he slowly slid his fingers up the outside of my hips and hooked them into the waistband of my thong, tugging it down. I stepped out if it at his urging and my eyes widened when he shoved it into the pocket of his pants.

"You're not getting it back," he told me. I simply blinked at him, unable to form words.

And then I found that words were really overrated anyway when Edward ducked his head and pressed a kiss directly to the crease where my buttock connected to the back of my leg. He repeated it on the other side and I moaned. Loudly. My eyes closed and my head fell forward when his fingers slid up the backs of my thighs and he spread my pussy open with his thumbs.

"So gorgeous," I heard him whisper, a second before I felt his tongue trace a path from the bottom of my slit to the top, and then back down again. He briefly dipped his tongue inside me and I gasped, not expecting it to be so scorching hot. He licked me, lapping gently at my slick flesh, his tongue both soothing and arousing.

"Holy fuck," I moaned, unashamedly. "God, I love your tongue."

Edward chuckled darkly and bit gently at my left cheek, then my right. The next thing I knew I was being pulled upright and turned around, and then he was kissing me deeply, passionately. I returned his kisses eagerly, thrilled that I could finally get my hands on that amazing body. My fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants, and I groaned in relief when I finally had them undone. I shoved them and his boxers down over his hips and he kicked them away. Our mouths were still melded when I took his cock in my hand, and he gasped. I licked his lips, slowing the pace of our kisses down as I circled his cock with my thumb and finger. He was hard and hot and I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anything.

With one last kiss, I dropped to my knees, giving in to my earlier urge and sliding my tongue along the indentations below his hipbones, first the left side and then the right. His skin was warm and slightly salty. Addictive. He twitched and I heard a low, sexy, moan from above me. I also took the time to admire the tattoo on his thigh, kissing it softly and running my hand over the firm muscle, before directing my attention to his long, thick cock. Oh, dear God, I'd never seen such perfection. I slowly pumped him a couple of times, loving the way his skin slid so effortlessly. I pulled the foreskin down from his head and licked him like a lollipop, moaning when I felt his fingers dive into my hair.

"Oh, Christ," he groaned, his hands clenching tightly against my scalp. "Fuck, baby, your mouth is so hot. Don't stop, please."

I opened my mouth and took him deeper, still pumping his shaft with one hand while my other came up to cup his heavy balls, rolling them in my palm. Edward's fingers urged my head back, and then forward again as he began to fuck my mouth in earnest. Broken gasps slipped from his mouth, along with curses and praises, and I reveled in the power I held over him. _I _was making him feel this good, _I _was the one who's name he panted, whose mouth he was thrusting into. It wasn't some redheaded skank and it never would be.

I pulled back and lifted my eyes to his face. He was watching me with such intense concentration, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his breathing harsh and fast. It was sexy as fuck to see him like this. I licked his cock slowly, from base to tip, curling my tongue around his head, my eyes never leaving his.

"You're _mine_, Edward," I told him, my tone holding not a hint of hesitation over my boldness. "This body, this amazing cock," - I gave him a light squeeze - "are mine. They belong to me, and _no one _else will ever claim them."

"No one else," Edward echoed hoarsely. His hand rose and he grasped his cock, rubbing it on my lips and then beating it gently against them. It was such a fucking turn on, and I just kneeled there and took it, reveling in every light slap of his heated skin against my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and he rubbed the head of his cock on it, before pushing forward into my mouth once more. I slid my hands behind him and dug my fingers into the firm muscles of his ass, pulling him deeper, until he hit the back of my throat and I couldn't take any more of his length. He fucked my mouth again, but slower and deeper than last time. I wondered if he wanted to cum in there; I wasn't a huge fan of swallowing, but I knew I'd do it for him.

Edward, however, had different ideas. He pulled out of my mouth and reached down, hooking his hands under my armpits and hauling me up against him. Our mouths met once more and I felt his fingers slip behind me and undo my bra, though he left the garter belt and stockings on. He walked backwards, bringing me with him towards the bed. He lifted me and laid me in the center, my head on the pillows, before climbing in slowly, nudging my legs apart and kneeling between them. He lowered himself to me and his lips brushed kisses down my cheek and neck, across my collarbone and lower, until they touched my nipple. He sucked it swiftly into his mouth and bit it. I gasped, my back arching off the bed. My entire body was so sensitive, and slivers of fire seemed to be radiating out from where his lips were attached to me. Edward switched from one nipple to the other, sucking and biting thoroughly, before moving his mouth further down my body. He kissed my ribcage, my belly button, and each hipbone, before arriving at my pussy. I watched him through half-closed eyes, my thighs trembling and fingers fisting in the sheet the first time his tongue gently toyed with my clit.

"Mmm Bella," he breathed hotly. "I've wanted to eat this gorgeous cunt for ages. So pink and wet and perfect. You taste amazing, baby," he told me just before his tongue slipped inside me. I gasped and whimpered, my muscles beginning to shake from the sheer amount of sensation barreling through me. My fingers delved into his hair, and I unabashedly held him against me, wanting more.

And then Edward once more did something that no one had ever done to me before. He began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses directly on my clit. He kissed it the same way he kissed my mouth; his lips warm and soft, his tongue gently caressing. He slipped his tongue inside me, languidly thrusting in and out, before returning his attention to my clit, kissing and sucking gently. I shivered and moaned as he repeated his actions over and over again, and a wicked voice in my mind informed me that he was actually French kissing my pussy. The thought was unbearably erotic and, coupled with all of the sensual torture he'd made me endure so far, completely flipped my switch. I came hard, right against his mouth, screaming and swearing and yanking his hair. It was one of the most intense and long-lasting orgasms of my entire life, and I thought it was never going to end.

As I slowly regained my senses, I became aware of Edward's arms around me. I must have blacked out or something because I certainly didn't remember him pulling me against his chest, cradling me there. His fingers traced soft caresses on my back and I felt completely boneless and lethargic, in the most wonderful way possible.

"Hmmm," I mumbled, and before I knew what was happening, Edward gently flipped me onto my back, eyes green eyes blazing down into mine.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you come," he said, an instant before his lips covered mine. And, just like that, my post-orgasmic exhaustion faded away. By the time he lifted his mouth, I was panting and eager once more. Edward had settled in between my thighs and I felt his hard cock slipping and sliding against my wetness, nudging my still-sensitive clit.

"Oh, God. . ." I mumbled. "Edward. . . Ahhhhh, that feels so good. . . .Do we. . . Condom?"

"I got it," he said, and barely a few seconds later I felt his thick heat entering me.

I moaned and tightened my legs around him, the stockings I still wore adding a delicious, slippery, friction. God, he felt so amazing. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me the sexiest fucking smirk ever as he reached down and grasped my leg, right behind my knee. The next thing I knew, my leg was resting up on his shoulder, my calf against his lightly stubbled jaw. I found the strength to somehow pull my other leg into the same position, and all of a sudden Edward was fucking me harder and deeper than he ever had before. He rose up slightly more onto his knees and his hands pushed my legs back further, opening me wider, and then I couldn't do anything but try to hang on to my sanity. I felt so many things; his cock connecting with some magic button deep inside me, his balls slapping against my ass, his fingers digging into the backs of my thighs. It was all so overwhelming and he only urged me higher when he opened his mouth and spoke in that crazy-sexy accent.

"Oh fuck, you're so goddamn tight. . . I can't get enough. . . can't get deep enough. . . Bella. . . Bella. . . God, I love fucking you. . . You're mine, baby."

And that right there was when I lost it again. I called out his name as I came; wave after wave of sheer ecstasy spreading out from where we were joined and racing through my body. I watched in awe as Edward threw his head back and let out a loud roar, pinning me to the bed as he came, deep and pulsing inside me.

We were both trembling, and sweaty, and I'd never felt more glorious in my life. Edward collapsed on my chest and I brushed my fingers through his damp hair, holding him close. I felt him press a kiss against my breast, and a few moments later he lifted his head.

I smiled at him - a wide, exhausted grin - and received one in return before he kissed me tenderly.

"That was amazing," he breathed against my lips.

"Mmm hmm," I agreed.

Edward slipped from me and took care of the condom, then pulled me back into his arms. We were quiet, simply content to be as close as we could. His fingers made a slow, caressing, circuit down my back and over my hip, then back up again. I had almost drifted off to sleep when his quiet voice brought me back to awareness.

"I meant it, you know."

I lifted my head and regarded him drowsily, pushing my tangled hair back from my face.

"Meant what?"

"When I said that no one else would ever claim me except you. Not my body and . . . not my heart."

I blinked, trying to understand what he was telling me without him actually saying it. His heart? Did he mean he loved me? Edward loved me? My mind started to spin as I fought to process his words. He simply gazed at me as I sorted through my thoughts. How did he know for sure? We'd only known each other for eight days. Surely that wasn't long enough to know for positive? Was it? Maybe he wasn't talking about love. But-

"Hey," he interrupted my musings. "Stop over-thinking."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Edward pressed a finger to my lips, halting my response. He smiled at me.

"Not tonight, okay?"

I nodded, understanding. His feelings were out there – though he hadn't actually came out and said the words - but he wasn't rushing me to try and figure mine out this very second. He didn't expect any declarations tonight. If I were honest, I would say that the thought of this beautiful, amazing, man loving _me_ filled my whole heart with warmth. I held onto his almost 'I love you' and cuddled as close to him as I could.

We laid there for a while, occasionally kissing softly, until I remembered that I still had my make-up on, not to mention the garter belt and stockings, and I really wanted to clean up a little bit. Edward suggested a shower and I took him up on his offer. We stood under the hot spray and Edward washed my hair with his boy-smelling shampoo. It was such a sweet gesture, and another first for me. None of the guys I had previously dated – not even Jake, as close as we were - had ever done that for me. I took my turn and lathered his hair as well, loving the feel of the silky strands between my fingers. The shower we shared was sweet and intimate, but not sexual. We simply took care of each other.

Afterward, we climbed into Edward's big bed; I was totally naked and Edward wore only a clean pair of boxer briefs. He spooned up behind me, his arm draped over my waist, and I burrowed back into him. I was surrounded by his warmth and sleep quickly found me. The last thing I remembered was Edward's lips pressing a kiss against the back of my neck, directly on the spot his teeth had sank into earlier. I smiled drowsily, even while succumbing to slumber. Who knew a bite could be so sexy?

* * *

**_So yeah. Um, I think that's about the most in-depth lemon I've ever written. LOL. Also, I am now taking ideas for what exactly Bella's revenge on Bitchtoria should be :) Hit me with your best idea, please! I have a few, but at the moment I'm struggling with a bit of writer's block (nothing new there) and would love some inspiration. _**

**_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, pretty please? Reviews are love, people! And I crave love :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I know, I know, you're all completely shocked that I've updated this quickly. LOL. Well, here's the thing, I have no beta at the moment, so I don't have to wait to get my chapters back from anyone, thus I can post in a more timely fashion :) However, now I need to add the disclaimer that if there are any mistakes, they are all mine. LOL Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read and review, it really does mean the world to me. **_

_**Hope y'all enjoy! Meet me down at the bottom :)**_

* * *

When I woke in the morning, it was to the sensation of Bella's lips brushing across the bare skin of my chest. I smiled lazily and threaded my fingers through her hair, enjoying her kisses. She peeked up at me, looking adorable and sexy all at once. It was then that I realized, much to my dismay, that she was no longer naked. She was wearing one of my Mariners t-shirts.

"What's this?" I pouted, fingering the worn material. It was one of my oldest ones. "Did you get cold?"

She giggled.

"Not likely. You give off more warmth that a space heater."

"So, why the shirt?"

Her eyes lowered from mine and she blushed, fidgeting with the sheet that was draped over my waist.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked, reaching down and brushing her hair back from her face, urging her to look at me.

"Um, well, I uh. . . sort of. . . got my period."

My eyebrows rose. Well, that was the last thing I expected to hear, I admit.

"Oh," was apparently all I was capable of coming up with.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed!" Bella practically wailed, burrowing her face down into the blankets. "I got up to go to the bathroom earlier, and it's not like I wasn't expecting it, but it's not supposed to be here until tomorrow. And we had such an amazing night, and I really was hoping for a repeat this morning, but now that's not gonna happen, and, oh my gosh, do you care that I took one of your shirts? Because I just didn't feel right being naked in your bed now, and I was scared of-"

"Bella!" I broke into her mumbled jabbering, trying to contain my laughter. She finally lifted her head to look at me and her face was still bright pink.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but this is freaking embarrassing! I mean, I knew we'd eventually be dealing with this since obviously we've been having sex and the conversation was bound to happen, but I wasn't ready for today to be that day, and. . . ugh! It ruined my morning," she finished, pouting.

"Baby, stop." I smiled at her and cupped her cheek in my palm. "I'm not embarrassed and you shouldn't be either. I'll admit, I was kinda looking forward to some fun this morning, too, but it's okay. We'll deal. Um, how are you feeling?"

She gave me a blank look and I hastened to explain.

"I mean, are you sore or anything? Cramps?"

"Oh! Um, no. Not right now, anyway. Sometimes I get a wicked backache, but I feel fine at the moment."

"Okay," I said simply, relieved that she seemed to be over her embarrassment. Having a doctor for a father and a very outspoken mother, I suppose I really wasn't very squeamish about these things. It was simply a fact of life. "Well, what do you say to some food, then?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine.

"Sure. How about I bring you breakfast in bed?"

"Baby, you don't have to do that," I protested.

"I know I don't, but I'd really like to."

"Okay." I totally caved. Beautiful girl serving me in bed? Hell, yes! "The fridge should be fairly well stocked; I picked up groceries a few days ago."

"Good." She leaned in and gave me a sweet little kiss and then jumped out of bed.

I cannot even describe the feeling that washed over me when I took in the sight of her wearing _my_ shirt, with just the edge of plain blue underwear peeking out from beneath. She was so bloody sexy without even trying to be. I watched as she struggled to tame her wild hair into an elastic, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in concentration.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's very safe to say that I don't care _at all_ about you taking one of my shirts. In fact, you can keep that one."

She raised her eyebrow at me and strolled back over to the side of the bed.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. You look fucking sexy wearing my stuff."

She grinned, and since she was close enough for me to touch her, I couldn't help myself. I slipped my hand under the shirt and cupped her breast, my thumb brushing over her soft nipple. It immediately hardened under my touch and Bella hissed.

"They're sensitive right now," she whispered, her cheeks pink.

"Too much?"

"No, it feels really good. But since I know this isn't going to go where I want it to, we probably shouldn't get carried away," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I-"

She leaned over and halted my words with a kiss.

"Don't be," she said softly. "I love it when you touch me."

I smiled at her and she gave me one more swift kiss before straightening and backing away from the bed.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. You stay here."

"Yes, ma'am." I laid back in bed with my hands behind my head and listened the distant sound of her puttering around in the kitchen.

My thoughts, of course, turned to the previous night. Bloody Victoria was an interfering bitch, and while I had no idea what Bella was planning on doing, I really hoped to be around when that shit hit the fan. The thought that she was trying to purposely cause a rift between Bella and I made my blood boil. As if she would stand a snowball's chance in hell with me even if I _wasn't _seeing someone. Ridiculous.

I caught sight of something hanging on one of the knobs of my dresser, and grinned in remembrance when I realized it was Bella's bra from last night. She nearly fucking killed me when she'd stepped out of the bathroom wearing those little scraps of black lace, looking all wicked and followed definitely ranked number one in my all time most amazing sexual experiences. Ever. We'd both been so possessive, so hungry for each other. I remembered the bite I'd given her, and briefly wondered if it had left a mark. I'd have to check later.

Thinking of last night naturally led my thoughts to our post-orgasm cuddling and my almost-confession. It had been on the tip of my tongue to just say it, to tell her I loved her. But I didn't want to say those three most important words right after we had sex; she might think I was saying them because I'd been influenced by a mind-blowing orgasm. And I definitely didn't want her to feel pressured to say anything back to me. Though I'd never actually been in love before, what I felt for Bella far surpassed anything I'd ever felt for any other girl I'd been with, and my heart knew the difference. However, it was true that we'd known each other for a very short time. She had admitted to me before that she was somewhat scared of the intensity of her feelings after only a couple of days, and I wasn't thrilled with the prospect of possibly freaking her out even more if I told her the true depth of my feelings. Just because_ I _was ready to scream it from the rooftops didn't mean _she_ was. For now, we could just enjoy being together and learning more about each other. I could be a very patient man when I wanted to.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's arrival in the doorway of the bedroom. She was still wearing only my t-shirt and holding two glasses of orange juice, which she handed to me.

"I'll be back with the food in a second," she said.

I set Bella's glass of juice on the nightstand and took a thirsty swallow of mine. She returned promptly with two plates in her hands. The scent of cinnamon wafted towards me, and I inhaled appreciatively.

"Breakfast is served," she announced with a smile, handing me one of the plates and then climbing in beside me.

"This looks fantastic, love," I complimented her. And it really did. There was cinnamon french toast, crispy bacon, and sliced bananas. "Thank you." I leaned over and gave her a kiss before digging into the food.

Bella and I lounged and ate and talked and it was just perfect. When we were done eating, we just laid together, content to be where we were. Her phone rang at about eleven o'clock and I couldn't help but palm the smooth curve of her hip as she leaned over to grab it off the nightstand. She smirked at me over her shoulder and wiggled her butt in my direction as she answered the call.

"Hello? Hi, stranger! . . . Oh, she's doing okay, there's some damage to the tendons and she'll have to do some physical therapy, but you know Mom. Nothing slows her down for long. . . Awwww! He's so sweet. Oh, really? No, I'm not working today. . . No weddings this weekend, so Irina gave me both days off. Uh huh. . . Yeah. . . .Let me call you back in like two minutes? Okay, bye."

Bella rolled back over and swatted at my hand that had inched back under her shirt and was cupping her breast. I couldn't help it; knowing my gorgeous girlfriend was wearing nothing underneath _my_ shirt was just too much of a temptation. I was avoiding her sensitive nipple, but the soft weight of her breast in my hand was just so addictive.

"Behave!" she scolded with a giggle.

"Don't wanna," I answered with a smile.

"So, that was Jake."

I paused.

"Jake? Your ex?"

"Yes. He and his family are in town today visiting Bea's grandparents, and he wanted to know if we could meet up. It's been over a month since I've seen them, and Travis, their oldest little boy, was asking for me, apparently."

"Asking for you?"

"Well, I'm his godmother. I'm Auntie Bella," she explained with a smile. "He's adorable and I spoil him and his brother rotten every chance I get."

I simply stared at her. She was her ex boyfriend's son's godmother? How had this never came up in conversation before? So many thoughts ran through my head, so I grabbed a random one and ran with it.

"How do you do it?" I blurted out.

"Do what?" she asked, her face scrunched up with confusion.

"All of it! Bella, seriously. He broke your heart and not only did you forgive him, but you're his son's godmother? How does that happen?"

Her expression cleared as understanding dawned.

"Edward, I already told you. Jake and I were friends long before we were anything else. Yes, there was a time that I pictured myself living happily ever after with him. But just because that didn't happen, doesn't mean I still don't care about him. It's just in a different way now, kind of like the beginning our of relationship when we were strictly friends. I don't know how to explain it except to say that while he did break my heart, I knew it was also really hard for him, too. And I respect him so much for being completely honest and coming clean. So many women have to find out that their boyfriends or husbands are cheating on them behind their backs, which is just horrible. I know in my heart that Jake never did any of that. And like I said before, when you see him and Beatrice together, they just. . . . make sense. I never felt jealous of her. Believe me, I know that's crazy, but it's true. I love them both, and I adore their little guys."

Could she be any more perfect? Bella was the most loving and selfless person I'd ever met in my life.

"And there's one thing I know for sure," Bella continued. She laced her fingers through mine and brought my hand up to her lips, kissing my knuckles. Our eyes met and her gaze was filled with tenderness."No matter what happened in the past, I can't regret any of it. Because if Jake had never found Beatrice, then I would never have found you. And I'd never be as happy as I am right this very minute. With you."

"Baby," I breathed unsteadily. I didn't even know how to respond to that. Her lips covered mine an instant later and all I could do was kiss her reverently and silently thank whoever was responsible for nudging Jacob in a different direction so that Bella could be mine.

Our mouths parted and Bella smiled against me.

"So are you up for it? Meeting them? I don't want anything to be weird, but I'd really like to introduce you."

"Of course," I replied. I admit I was curious about the kind of guy Bella had been in a serious relationship with.

"Good."

"I'm gonna go take Charlie out," I told her, climbing out of bed and slipping on a pair of jogging pants and a t shirt. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll call Jake and see what the plan is."

Charlie and I took a brisk walk down the block to a little park where he liked to do his business. I fed him when we got back and also took the opportunity to use the guest bathroom since I had to pee like no one's business. Upon my return to the bedroom, I found the bed made and Bella perched on the edge of it, looking at something on her phone.

"You didn't have to make the bed," I chided her gently.

"I know, but it only took a minute."

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, there's a little playground not far from Bea's grandparents' house and they were going to take the boys there. I said we could meet them and I'm just looking up the directions. I think I know where it is, but I just want to make sure."

"Sounds good," I said, crossing to my closet and pulling out some clean clothes.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Bella said, picking up her little tote bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

I dressed in jeans and a dark gray button down. I rolled the sleeves up and slid my feet into black Converse sneakers. My wallet and keys went into my pockets and I was just unplugging my phone from the charger when Bella emerged from the bathroom. She looked lovely in a dark denim skirt that reached just below her knees and a white sleeveless shirt. Her hair was up in a tousled pony tail and she wore just a little bit of makeup.

"I totally stole some of your dirty," she told me.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Your body spray," she explained. "Dirty? I really love the smell of it, it reminds me of you so much. I couldn't help myself."

"You can have my dirty any time you want it," I teased, leaning in to kiss her quickly. She did indeed smell like my favorite body spray, but I also caught a whiff of that sweet, uniquely-Bella scent that I loved so much. I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and Bella followed me, leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Your hair is crazy," she giggled.

I finished rinsing my mouth out and grinned at her.

"It usually is in the morning," I agreed. I wet my hands and ran them through the mop on my head before adding some gel, taming it as best I could. It really was pretty shaggy; I'd need it cut soon.

We were ready to leave just a few minutes later. Bella grabbed her bag and brought it to the front door while I filled Charlies water dish. When I met her in the foyer, she was frowning.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just feel like I'm not ready to step out into the real world yet," she said. "I love being here with you."

"I love having you here," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. I ran my lips down the side of her throat, kissing her gently.

"Mmmm," she sighed, tilting her head to the side. I slid one hand up and slipped it behind her head, my fingers caressing the spot that I'd bitten last night.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I know I wasn't gentle."

"I didn't want you to be," she replied. "It was fucking hot, Edward. And, no, it doesn't hurt."

"Turn around," I urged. "I want to see if I left a bruise."

She rolled her eyes at me, but complied with my request. There, at the base of her neck, was a distinct, half-moon shaped bruise. It was small, but visible. I felt regret for marking her soft, flawless, skin, but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a primal, possessive, part of me that fucking loved seeing _my _mark on _my _woman. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against the faint bruise.

"Don't be sorry, Edward," Bella said softly, her head bowed. "I loved it. I never knew how sensual something like that could be, but it was amazing. Everything you did to me was amazing."

A rush of excitement raced through me as I processed her words. _She'd loved all the things I'd done to her delectable body the night before._ I'd certainly loved doing them.

"There's a small bruise," I told her.

"I don't care."

I turned her around so she was facing me.

"So, I take it you wouldn't be opposed to something like that happening again?" I asked.

"God, no. I'm looking forward to you finding all the other places on my body that you can bite," she said softly, licking her lips. "It's so. . . erotic."

"Baby, you can't say these things to me right now," I groaned. "We gotta go."

"Sorry, just stating the truth," Bella said with a giggle.

I locked up the apartment and we made our way down to my car. Bella called her mom while we were driving, checking to see how she was faring and relaying Jake's well wishes. It sounded like Renee was well on the way to recovery. It also sounded – from the side of the conversation I could hear – like she was badgering Bella to come and bring me for a visit. I laughed as Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, Mom. Uh huh. . . I'm not sure, but I'll ask him. Yes. When's Dad coming back? Okay. . .I'm not promising anything, but we'll see. Listen, I gotta go, we're almost there. Yes, okay. Love you, too. Bye."

I chuckled as Bella put her phone away.

"Is her hand feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank goodness. She has her first consultation with the physical therapist soon. And of course she's dying for you to come and visit so she can convince you she's not always as loopy as she was when you saw her in the hospital."

"I thought she was hilarious," I said with a laugh. "But I understand what she means. I'd like to see her and Phil again, under better circumstances."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you said that. Because she's planning on having a BBQ next weekend and wants us to come. Phil will be doing most of the work, obviously, but my dad and his girlfriend are going to be there, too, and some of their other friends. Do you want to go?"

"If you want to bring me," I teased her.

"Well, I'd really like for you to meet my dad and Sue. I haven't had a serious boyfriend since Jake, and they're pretty curious about you."

"Well, let's plan for that, then."

"Okay. I'll invite Rose and Ali and the twins, too. Let's see," She opened her phone and scrolled through her work schedule. "I have to work Saturday until about three o'clock, so it will be after that, probably around five."

"Sounds good."

"Um, while we're on the subject of invitations. . . I wanted to ask you something," Bella said, suddenly fidgeting with her seat belt.

"Okay?"

"Well, Irina throws this big party at her vacation cabin every year, to celebrate the end of our busiest season. Remember, I think we talked about it the night we met?"

I nodded.

"Well, the place is huge, it's got like six bedrooms and a hot tub, and it's right on the water. It's an awesome place. Some of us usually stay at the cabin for the whole weekend with Irina and her boyfriend Alec. And um, well, Irina mentioned to me that this year I should invite you to come with me. For the party, and to stay for the weekend. Do you think you would want to?"

"Hmm, let's see, spending the whole weekend with my beautiful girlfriend at an awesome vacation cabin on the lake? Wow, what a hardship!" I joked. "I'd love to go with you, baby. When is it?"

"Last weekend in June. Irina never books anything for that weekend. It's tradition."

"I'd have to take a definite look at my schedule, but I'm pretty sure I'm free that weekend."

"Awesome!"

We pulled into the park just a few seconds later. It was a nice little place; lots of trees, a big playground, a couple of picnic shelters.

"There's Jake and Bea," Bella said, pointing to a couple who were seated at a table under one of the shelters. From this distance I could see that Jake resembled the picture in Bella's bedroom; he was tall and broad with russet skin and black hair. From what I could tell, Beatrice was petite, with pale skin and long, dark blonde hair.

"And that's Travis and Dominic," Bella continued, gesturing to two little dark-haired boys who were chasing each other across the green grass.

It was like the little guys had some sort of Bella homing device, because as soon as we stepped out of the car, the taller of the two whipped his head around and his face lit up in a grin.

"Auntie Bella!" he screeched and ran over to us, his little brother following close behind. I saw Jake and Beatrice rise from the table and begin to make their way over to us.

"Oh my gosh, Trav, I think you grew a foot since I saw you last time! What have you been eating, grizzly bears?" Bella exclaimed, catching both boys to her in a hug.

"Ewwww, you can't eat grizzly bears!" the little boy replied with his face all scrunched up in disgust.

"Bewah, Bewah!" The smaller boy, Dominic, was jumping up and down with excitement. "I peed on the potty!"

Bella looked suitably flabbergasted and I had to stifle my laughter.

"No way, Dom! You mean, no more diapers? You got big guy underpants on now?"

"Yeah, wook!" he exclaimed, and he whipped his pants down right there to show off his miniature Spiderman underwear.

"Oh, man! I am so jealous!" Bella sighed dramatically. "I wish I had Spiderman underpants."

"Mama can get you some where she got mine?" Dominic said helpfully.

"I will definitely ask her," Bella agreed, her eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.

Apparently it was then that they noticed me.

"Who is dat?" Dominic asked, pointing his finger at me.

"This is Edward," Bella replied, tugging on my hand and pulling me close to her. "And Edward, this is Travis and Dominic."

"Hello," I said, smiling down at them. They looked almost exactly alike, with their dark hair and dark eyes.

"Are you Auntie Bella's boyfriend?" Travis asked solemnly.

"I am," I replied, just as serious.

"I'm going to marry her, you know."

"Are you?"

"Yes, but my Dad says I have to wait until I'm thirty-five."

"Thirty-five is a good age to get married," I agreed.

Jake and Beatrice arrived just then and Bella introduced everyone. Jake gave me a hearty handshake and a genuine smile and Beatrice surprised me by giving me a quick hug. They seemed like very nice, friendly people, and I immediately got what Bella was saying about them just belonging together. They were very affectionate; holding hands, sharing loving looks and smiles. It was a heartwarming thing to see.

Beatrice and Bella were pushing the boys on the swings and getting caught up on all the local gossip from back in Forks, while Jake and I sat down on a bench not far away.

"So, Edward, how did you and Bella meet? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. She told me this morning that she was seeing someone, and that you'd be coming today, but didn't give a lot of details," Jake said.

"That's a hell of a story!" I laughed and launched into the tale of Crazy Tanya. By the time I was done, Jake was laughing along with me.

"Oh man, that is classic!" he exclaimed. "I hope you don't run into her again."

"Me, too. Poor Bella has had to deal with her fair share of women who seem to have formed an attachment to me."

"More than one?"

"Er, yes. You see, there's this receptionist at my clinic. . ." And that was how I found myself telling him about Victoria as well. It didn't escape me that this was a very strange conversation to be having with my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. However, Jake was really easy to talk to and he seemed like a real genuine guy.

"Dude, she actually said that?" he asked when I was done.

"Yep."

"Dang, this chick sounds delusional. She's not like, dangerous, is she?"

I could see the worry in his eyes and knew he was thinking about Bella's safety.

"I don't think she's dangerous," I assured him. "Delusional, yes. But I highly doubt she's anything to really worry about. More annoying than anything else. You should have seen how pissed off Bella was. I've never seen her so angry."

"Yeah, Bells can have quite a temper," Jake said with a laugh. "I used to be on the receiving end of that a lot when we were younger. She never put up with any of my bullshit. Listen, Edward. I know that you know about our history, Bella's and mine. She told you, right?"

"She did." I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you, because it seems like you really care for her a lot, that she's an amazing person. When everything went down between us, she could have reacted so much worse. And, I totally would have deserved it. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her; it really felt like my heart was being ripped out, ya know? But, I knew she deserved my honesty. I would never have betrayed her behind her back, and I knew I was doing the right thing, but it still fucking hurt. Beatrice was very understanding of the position I put myself in, and I was so happy when she and Bella hit it off. But, to this day, I still really regret hurting her."

I took a deep breath.

"Well, Jake, the way she explained it to me was that even though things didn't work out between the two of you, she really didn't want to lose her friend, and she did the best she could to salvage the friendship. And while I totally understand that, I'm still shocked that she dealt with it so well; I even told her myself that if I'd been in the same position as her I doubt I would have handled it like that. So I completely agree with you about her being so amazing. I'm shown proof of that every minute that I spend with her.

"This is strange, huh?" Jake said. "Both of us love her, but in totally different ways."

My eyes snapped up to his and he grinned.

"You don't have to say it, dude, I know you love her. And this is going to sound completely mental coming from _me,_ of all people. But I just feel like I need to put it out there. If you ever hurt her, Edward? I will find you."

I smiled back at him.

"It actually doesn't sound as mental as you'd think, Jake. And yes, I do love her. Though, I haven't told her yet. We've only known each other just over a week."

"Hey, if I've learned anything through all of this, it's when you know, you just _kn__ow_," Jake said with a shrug. "That sounds cheesy as fuck, I realize that. But, I knew on our second date that Bea was the one for me. I knew it as surely as I knew my heart was beating. End of story."

I looked over at Bella. The boys had abandoned the swings and Bella and Beatrice were now chasing them all over the grass as they squealed and laughed. She look beautiful and as our eyes met, she gave me a bright smile and a wink. God, I loved her. To borrow a phrase from Jake, I knew it as surely as I knew my heart was beating.

* * *

**_And there we have it! If anyone is expecting any kind of Jake drama, there will be none. I'm not great at writing drama LOL. So, who wants some recs? I have two and they are older fics that I've just now gotten to read, but both are AMAZING and they're also both complete._**

**_The Breakers by les16. Oh my gosh, this one is just wonderful. Edward's looking for a new start after getting into trouble. He finds everything he didn't even know he was looking for in a small town on the coast of Maine. I adore this fic and especially this Edward._**

**_Cotton Creek by rtgirl. Oh my stars and garters! LOL. The sexiest Southernward you'll ever find, this fic made me laugh and laugh and laugh. Edward's a good ol' Southern boy and Bella is a travel nurse who is only supposed to be staying in town for 6 months. Lemme tell ya, it sure does get hot in Alabama! :)_**

**_If you feel so inclined, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? I promise to try and be better at responding to the reviews. Here's the thing, sometimes I can't keep track of which ones I have responded to and which ones I haven't. LOL. I have to go back through my 'sent' folder and that takes up time that I could spend writing, but I really am trying to get better at it. Please just know that I cherish and adore every single one that you guys have taken the time to leave :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh Em Gee, is this an update?! Why, yes! Yes it is! Yeah, so I'm really sorry that it's been eleventy billion years since I've updated here. I did write two steamy little one-shots that sorta took over my life for a while -check my profile, one is Edward/Bella and the other is Edward/Jasper, just to change things up a bit LOL. Anyway, here ya go. Since it's been so long, let's recap last chapter, shall we? Bella and Edward are growing closer, each finding it hard to hide the depth of their feelings from each other, Bella introduces Edward to Jake and the two guys surprisingly have a bit of a heart to heart. I'm sorry, I can't write Jake as an asshole. Just can't. Everyone up to speed? Good. **

**Oh! One more thing. If you have not checked out the brilliant and goddess-like Vancouver-Canuck-Girl's stuff, what the heck are you waiting for?! She has two complete fics -one betaed by yours truly- and one WIP that is driving me NUTS! Have you ever read a fic where you wanted to punch Edward in the balls? No? Well, go read The Seven Year Itch, then. I want to do severe bodily harm to him, but my girl assures me that it's all worth it in the end. Good God, I hope so. She can be such a tease sometimes. . . .**

* * *

How awesome was my boyfriend? I'll tell you how awesome. When we left the park after visiting with Jake and Bea and the boys, I felt cramps coming on. They weren't anything horrible, so I said yes when Edward suggested a late lunch. We stopped at my favorite little Thai place and, while sharing delicious panang curry with my amazing boyfriend did wonders to improve my disposition, the pain just kept intensifying and I knew I would need to take some Motrin when we got home. You know that intense throbbing ache that cuts across your lower back and make you want to just curl up and moan? Yeah, that. I didn't say anything on the ride back to my place, but I knew Edward could tell something was off. He kept glancing at me with his brow furrowed, concern in his eyes.

It was while we were in the elevator that his hand sort of just wandered down to rest on my lower back. I was snuggled up against him, my head under his chin, arms around his waist. His fingers rubbed gently and I moaned.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered, his lips against the top of my head.

"My back hurts," I said softly, my cheeks heating with a blush. Yeah, we had discussed things this morning, but it was still embarrassing.

"Here?" he asked, pressing in at the base of my spine.

"A little higher."

"Here?"

"Ahhh yes, right there," I whimpered, and his nimble fingers slowly rubbed in a firm circle right where the pain radiated from. It felt wonderful and I let out a deep sigh.

Unfortunately, my massage was short-lived, since the elevator arrived at my floor just then.

When I unlocked my door and stepped inside, Edward handed me my overnight bag but remained in the hallway.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"I was just gonna go and grab a few things," he said vaguely. "I'll be back in about a half hour, okay?"

"Sure." I shrugged, my mind already on tracking down some pain relievers and changing into something more comfortable than my denim skirt.

When Edward returned a little while later, I was stretched out on the couch with my trusty heating pad on my lower back, wearing my most comfortable pair of yoga pants and a tank top. The Motrin had helped a bit, but I was still dealing with a dull throbbing. I dragged myself off the couch when the doorbell rang and was surprised when I opened the door to find Edward weighted down with several bags.

"This is 'a few things'?" I asked, giggling. "What have you got there?"

"Ahh, you just wait and see," he replied, heading to the kitchen. Intrigued, I followed him.

One by one he pulled items out of the bag, showing them to me.

"First off, ice cream. I got cookies and cream, which I know is one of your favorites, and mint chocolate chip, which is mine."

"You got me ice cream?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that what a good boyfriend is supposed to do when his girlfriend has her period?" he asked, now sounding a bit unsure of himself.

I loved him. I knew it with a hundred percent certainty in that moment. Yep, I realized my emotions were all over the place, and I also knew it was crazy to be so sure after only eight days, but the ice cream was the deal sealer for me. Without a word I just threw myself at him, my arms going tightly around his waist and my face burrowing into the side of his neck so I could inhale lungfuls of his amazing smell. How was it possible that I deserved someone this wonderful? Ice cream might seem like such a small thing, but it really meant the world to me in that moment.

"What is it, my girl?" he asked, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I just. . . you. . ." I sniffed loudly, trying to calm down. "You treat me so wonderfully, Edward. I've been so happy since I met you and I just. . . I. . . you brought me ice cream! Plus, no one has accepted my past with Jake as easily as you have. Most guys would be – and have been - jealous that he's still a big part of my life, but you aren't." I looked up at him, knowing that I was a mess with tears running down my face, but I had to see his eyes. "You're so amazing, and your family is wonderful, and your friends have made my friends so happy and. . . and. . . my heart is so full that I think it might just burst. Why did you pick me, Edward? I mean, I just don't. . . I-"

Edward's fingers came up and pressed against my lips.

"Whoa, baby," he whispered. "Calm down, okay?"

I nodded, his fingers still warm on my mouth. He dropped his hand and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really not usually like this, I promise. My hormones are doing insane things to me right now and I'm sorry you have to see it."

_And I love you._

"Bella, stop. There's nothing to be sorry for. Please just let me take care of you?"

"Okay," I whispered.

_And I love you._

"Good. Now, besides the ice cream, I also have a lot more junk food, bubble bath, a couple of movies, and my own personal favorite. . ." He gave me a sexy wink as he pulled another item out of the bag. "Massage oil."

My eyes widened.

"Massage oil?" I echoed in a whisper.

"Mmm, yes. I thought since your back was sore, I might be able to help with that. I've been told I'm quite good with my hands."

"I have first hand knowledge of that being true," I said with a grin.

Edward moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. His mouth lowered to mine and he gave me the sweetest, most tender kiss ever. The kind of kiss that makes a girl feel cherished and adored. I'm pretty sure my toes curled.

"Now," he said when he pulled back, "where would you like to start?"

I weighed my options.

"Definitely with the ice cream. Let's see where that takes us," I said with a smile.

I gotta tell you, there was just nothing better than being snuggled against Edward's side, eating delicious ice cream, and indulging in the genius that is Tarantino. Vincent Vega was bad ass.

After the movie, Edward led me to my bedroom where he requested that I strip down to my undies. I was more than happy to comply. He laid out a big bath towel and I stretched out on my tummy. His fingers gently brushed my hair to the side, leaving me practically naked to his gaze. He took off his shirt – so as not to get any oil on it – and straddled my legs.

Edward warmed the oil between his hands first and I caught the sweet scent of almonds just before his fingers glided down my back. He started out making small circles with his thumbs on either side of my spine before working his way lower and concentrating right where I'd directed him earlier.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," I moaned, not in the slightest bit embarrassed that I sounded like a porn star.

"Like this?" Edward asked, his fingers pressing deeply.

"Mmmm, yeah," I sighed. "It's perfect."

I lazed in a state of complete relaxation as he worked his magic on my more than willing body. He gently kneaded my shoulders, the tops of my thighs, the back of my neck. By the time he was done I was a boneless heap.

Edward slowly rolled me over on the towel and immediately his mouth covered mine in a tender kiss. I purred, loving the feel of his bare chest against mine.

"The sounds you were making," he whispered against my neck. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now, my girl."

I wiggled against him, feeling the hot brand of his erection even through his jeans.

"I think I have some idea," I answered with a smile. "Seriously, Edward, thank you. That felt amazing. You know, just because I'm out of commission at the moment doesn't mean I can't-"

He cut me off with a kiss, shaking his head when he pulled back.

"I can be a patient man."

After about a million slow deep kisses, I climbed off the bed and tugged him to his feet.

"I'm all slippery."

"I like you when you're all slippery," he said with a smirk and I laughed.

"I know you do, baby. But what I was going to say is that I'm in need of shower and I'd love if you joined me. You're probably pretty slippery, too."

As we took turns soaping and rinsing each other, I couldn't help but marvel at how precious Edward had become to me in such a short amount of time. He was everything I ever wanted and then some. I knew he wasn't perfect, but that was okay with me because I wasn't either.

We spent the rest of the evening just lounging around and enjoying the snacks Edward had brought. My new favorite thing was the way his kisses tasted after eating cappuccino flavored biscotti. Heavenly.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. We both had to work the next day and Edward needed to get home to Charlie. So, at nine o'clock I kissed him good-bye and immediately felt the loss when I closed the door behind him.

The next couple of days passed quickly for me. I was pretty busy at work, getting everything ready for two upcoming weddings. On Tuesday evening Edward and the guys once again played basketball with their friends and Alice, Rose, and I headed to the movies to see the most recent Channing Tatum offering. Yummy, but still didn't hold a candle to my Edward.

My Edward. God, I loved the sound of that.

He came over on Wednesday evening and brought Charlie, who seemed absolutely ecstatic to have a new place to explore. He sniffed every corner of every room before he found his way onto the overstuffed ottoman that I had in the living room. He barely moved all night after that, the plush chenille apparently a very satisfactory doggy bed. We got pizza delivered -Charlie even managed to get a bite of crust- and played Scrabble. Edward was a terrible cheat, trying to convince me that his made-up words were real. The game ended when I started throwing my word tiles at him and he retaliated by ticking me until I begged for mercy. As I was kissing him good-bye later that evening, I was almost overwhelmed with the need to just declare my love already. It was getting harder and harder not to say those three little words. Yes, we had known each other less than two weeks, but I had fallen _hard. _I'm not exactly sure what stopped me from saying it. I definitely felt it, but the fear of him not being at that stage yet was always enough to make me bite my tongue.

As the weekend approached, I found myself getting excited about the barbeque on Saturday – and also a bit nervous. I loved my father, but I knew how he could be sometimes, so overprotective of his baby girl. I called him Friday afternoon.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy," I said sweetly.

"Uh, oh. What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

Damn it, he could always see right through me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound totally innocent.

"You only ever call me 'Daddy' when you want something or you're in trouble. I'm 'Dad' usually, or if you're pissed at me, it's 'Charlie'. So which is it? Ya want something, or are you in trouble?"

I sighed. Alright, time to stop beating around the bush.

"I'm not in any trouble," I told him. "However, you are right. I do want something."

"Okay. And what would that something be?" I swore I heard amusement in his tone, like he knew exactly why I called.

"Well, it's about the barbeque tomorrow. I'm bringing Edward. He really wants to meet you and Sue and see Mom and Phil again, and I just wanted to ask you to please take it easy on him."

"Take it easy? Whatever do you mean, Bells?" This time there was no denying the laughter in his voice.

"What I mean, _Charlie_, is that I really would appreciate it if you weren't oh, I don't know, target shooting when we show up? Polishing your knife collection? Can you please stop yourself from informing him that you've ran a background check, because I know you have, don't try to deny it."

"Aww, come on, Bells! I had to! You never know what kind of guys are out there, they'll tell you anything to make you trust them and you're my little girl and-"

"Stop right there, Dad! I am twenty-six years old, not a little girl any more. I really love and appreciate the fact that you want to look out for me, but stop okay? Edward is a wonderful man, and he treats me like a princess. He is very, very important to me and I trust him completely. Please be nice?"

I heard a long suffering sigh from the other end of the line and I could just picture him tugging on his mustache.

"Okay, fine," he finally said. "I'll behave to the best of my abilities."

"Now why do I get the feeling that you just agreed, but didn't really agree?" I teased him.

"Bella, I'll be nice to him. I will! But he has to understand the concern that a father has for his only daughter. If he doesn't, or if he is disrespectful, then all bets are off."

I had to smile, emotion welling inside me at the clear proof that my father loved me very much.

"Dad, you don't have anything to worry about. And I'm really happy that you'll be meeting him, he's a wonderful guy and a very important part of my life."

"Well, now. This sounds serious, Bella."

"It is," I admitted quietly. "I love him."

Silence from the other end of the line.

"Dad?"

"Yup. I'm here. I just. . . well, to be honest I wasn't expecting that. You guys haven't known each other very long."

"Believe me, I'm aware of that," I said with a laugh. "But I don't think that matters. Jake and I knew each other our whole lives and it wasn't enough. Things happen when they happen."

"Well, I'm happy for you Bella. And if you're so sure of this then he must be a good guy, because you're a very smart girl. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Thank you," I said, getting a little misty-eyed.

"One more thing?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could manage to bring some of those pineapple squares you made for my birthday?"

I laughed at his hopeful tone.

"Yes, I'm sure I could. I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Love ya."

"Love ya, too, Bells."

I got up extra early on Saturday morning so that I could make my dad's pineapple squares before leaving for work. They weren't hard, really, just a bit time consuming. As I went through the familiar motions of cooking, my mind – of course - wandered to Edward.

I hadn't seen him last night because it was his night to be on call for emergencies at the clinic. He'd called me before bed and it had been a very _heated_ conversation. He'd asked in a roundabout sort of way whether or not my period was finished, and things had took a turn for the wicked when I'd informed him that it was. Getting off to the sound of his sexy voice was great, don't get me wrong, but it didn't compare to the real thing. He invited me to spend the night at his place after the barbeque and I was thrilled; a long night filled with a thorough exploration of his beautiful body was exactly what I needed.

Work was hectic. I had a six tier cake to complete and I had to ride along and oversee the set-up. I almost had a heart attack when a swarm of pigeons try to dive bomb us when we got to the venue, but thankfully the cake escaped unscathed. I wish I could say the same for poor Angela, who ended up with pigeon poop on her shoe.

Irina popped her head into my workspace just as I was tidying up to leave.

"Bella, so glad I caught you. I'm trying to get a final head count for the party, please tell me you are bringing that gorgeous specimen with the amazing green eyes?"

"Yes, Edward will be coming," I told her with a laugh.

"Fabulous. Alice and Rose have already informed me that they will be bringing guests as well. Tell me about these two, Jasper and Emmett?"

"They're awesome, Irina. You already know they were there the night Edward and I met and the part they played. Emmett is huge and boisterous, but he's really a big teddy bear. Jasper is very laid back and easy going, wicked sense of humor. You'll love them."

"I'm sure I will. Have a lovely weekend, Bella!"

"You too, boss."

When I got home, I quickly threw some stuff in my overnight bag and then started getting ready for the barbeque. It would be very casual, so I changed into army green shorts and a matching green and white plaid button down shirt that I tied at my belly button. White flip flops, ballerina bun, a little bit of makeup, and I was ready. I was just about to go take the pineapple squares out of the fridge when my doorbell rang, causing me to detour to the foyer instead of the kitchen.

I opened the door and only got a peek of Edward's gorgeous face before I was immediately engulfed in his arms.

"Mmmm," I sighed happily, my arms going around his waist.

Instead of a reply, what I got was kissed senseless. When Edward's tongue plunged between my lips, I felt that familiar and fierce ache start deep in the pit of my stomach. I moaned, my fingers rising to tunnel into his hair and grip it tightly. He growled, and the next thing I knew I was hoisted against his chest, his hands urging my legs to wrap around him.

Edward kicked the door shut behind us and somehow I found myself stretched out on the rug in my living room with my sinfully sexy boyfriend nestled between my thighs as he continued to kiss me into oblivion. Hot, wet, scorching kisses. I was definitely going to have to change my undies.

When our lips finally parted, both of us were breathing hard. However, if I thought I was going to get a reprieve from the sensual attack he'd launched, I was mistaken. Edward's lips journeyed to my throat and his nimble fingers rose to the buttons of my shirt. I was more than willing to help him out, undoing the knot and sliding my fingers into his hair once more as his teeth and lips mapped a trail all over my throat and chest, biting at my nipples through my bra.

"Oh fuck. . Edward," I panted as he thrust his hips against me. The solid, heated length of his cock branded me through the thin shorts and panties I wore.

"Jesus, Bella. I want you so fucking much," Edward mumbled against the thin satin of my bra. It was the first words he'd spoken since he arrived and I absolutely loved the raw need in his voice.

"Yes," I whispered, my hands swiftly going to the buttons of his Oxford.

"Wait," came his response.

"What's wrong?"

Edward raised his head and looked down at me, his green eyes burning brightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just attack you as soon as you opened the door."

I smiled, framing his gorgeous face with my hands.

"Hey, you won't hear me complaining. God, I've missed you so much, baby."

"I've missed you, too. Desperately. But hey, I guess we won't have to worry about this for another month, huh?" he teased.

"Thank fuck for that," was my fervent reply as I pulled his mouth down to mine once more. His mouth was masterful, his kisses deep and sensual, unbearably erotic. Before Edward I'd never been kissed with such carnal skill. He always knew exactly how to set me on fire.

My hands went back to work on the buttons of his Oxford, and he slid my shirt all the way off before ridding me of my bra as well. I let out a moan of satisfaction when his bare, heated skin met mine. I felt like I would never be close enough; I wanted every inch of my body to be branded by him.

Edward turned his attention to my shorts and was soon sliding them and my underwear off, his movements bordering on desperate, his need a tangible thing sparking in the air between us.

When we were both completely naked he urged me to straddle his thighs and placed a condom on the floor beside us, that sexy smirk on his face.

"I've dreamed about you riding me for days."

"Is that so?" I asked. He nodded as my fingertips gently caressed his stiff cock. His skin was so hot and smooth. "What about watching me suck you? Have you dreamed about that, too?"

_Wow. Deprive me of his cock for a few days and Dirty Talking Bella is unleashed._

"Fuck, yes," he groaned. I leaned down and licked around the head of his erection, humming in appreciation when I tasted the salty bead of liquid at the tip. Edward growled and lifted his head to watch me as I slowly swallowed as much of his length as I could.

"God, you look so fucking hot, baby," he grunted, flexing his hips so his cock went just a little deeper into my mouth. I began sucking him in earnest, alternately taking him deep and then licking around the head the way I knew he loved. I used my hand to squeeze and pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Curses and praise fell from his lips and after less than a minute he was urging my mouth away, his voice dark and hoarse.

"I need to be inside that sweet little pussy, right fucking now."

Ten seconds later I was lowering myself onto his hot, hard cock. God, I loved the way he stretched me, the way he just filled me so completely. Edward's hands fell to my hips and he urged me to move in a rhythm that soon had us both gasping. This was not sweet and tender lovemaking. This was _fucking, _desperate and needy and completely perfect. Our eyes met and held and I was almost overwhelmed by the depth of emotion and raw hunger I saw in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip and biting it. His tongue thrust into my mouth and was soon mimicking the rhythm of his cock surging inside me. I was almost dizzy, bombarded with sensation from head to toe. I pulled away to take a much needed breath and his lips found the sensitive spot right beside my ear.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he breathed raggedly. "Every single time I'm inside you is so fucking perfect, Bella. So good."

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face against the side of my neck, his hot breath washing over my sensitive skin as I rode him harder and faster. My fingers tugged roughly on his hair and I whimpered as I felt the first rush of my orgasm approaching. He lowered his mouth to my nipple and sucked hard before biting it. I was done for.

"Oh, oh, oh oh-holy-shit-fuck-yes!" I screamed hoarsely.

Edward didn't relent. He switched to my other nipple and bit it as well. A convulsive shudder wracked his body and he was so deep inside me I felt the pulsing of his cock as he came violently, his mouth still wrapped around my breast.

I wrapped my trembling arms around him, holding him close and allowing his strong body to support me since my limbs were the consistency of pudding. My nipple slipped wetly from his mouth and he pressed a tender kiss to the still-swollen and slightly abused flesh before tightening his hold on me. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Mmm," I sighed, my forehead falling to his shoulder. I was boneless, utterly content and never wanting to move from his embrace again.

Edward's breathing slowly evened out, yet his tight hold on me didn't loosen in the slightest. When I finally regained some strength, I lifted my head to look at him, about to tease him that we'd have to hurry to still make it to the barbeque on time. However, the playful words died in my throat when I saw his expression. He was looking at me so intensely, not a hint of a smile, his green eyes heated, yet so serious. I frowned.

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it closed and looked away.

_Oh, hell no._

I cupped his face in my palms and forced him to look back at me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I was starting to get seriously worried; this was very unlike my sexy, playful boyfriend. "Edward, talk to me."

His hold around my waist tightened even more, if that was possible, and he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips before taking a deep breath, his eyes focused intently on mine.

"Bella, this is. . .well, I know I'm not supposed to. . . not like this, after we just had sex, but I have to. I've never been happier in my entire life than I am right at this very minute. You've come to mean everything to me, you make me feel _so _much, baby. I just need to tell you, need you to _know. . . _I'm completely and totally in love with you."

I felt my eyes grow wider and wider with every word, and I'm sure I looked ridiculous because my mouth was hanging open as well. He loved me? He _loved _me? HE LOVED ME!

I suppose I took too long to answer him because he got this determined look on his face.

"I know it's probably too soon to tell you, and if you don't feel the same that's fine, truly it is, but I just couldn't _not _tell you for another minute, so don't worry-"

I quickly raised my fingers and pressed them against his mouth, stopping his words. I then replaced my fingers with my lips and kissed him with every ounce of love that filled my heart. When we parted I smiled at him, my lips trembling. I hoped he could see the emotion in my tear-filled eyes, but just in case he couldn't, I leaned in and whispered those words that had been aching to be set free.

"I love you too, Edward. So much."

* * *

**AWWW! These two are so sweet they make my teeth hurt. Next up, the barbeque and meeting Charlie! I cannot promise when the next update will be but I do hope that it's in the near, not far, future :) Leave me some love and tell me what you thought! I'm a hoor for reviews!**


End file.
